


Carpe Omnia

by Noctem31



Series: Eternal Darkness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Royalty, Dumbledore Bashing, Elemental Magic, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Parent Bellatrix, Parent Voldemort, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Politics, Pureblood Society, Purebloods, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Voldemort, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 138,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctem31/pseuds/Noctem31
Summary: Harry Potter realized from a young age that he was different. He could make things move without touching them, he could make his hair grow back when his aunt cut it too short, and he could talk to snakes. The Dursleys would always hurt Harry whenever he made strange things happen. Until one day, when everything changed.BOOK ONE - COMPLETE





	1. Snake Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Harry Potter obviously. There will be talk about abuse and serious violence later on, so if you don't like that then don't read this story.

Eight year old Harry Potter was working in the garden, attempting to finish his long list of chores so he could eat some food later that night. The sun was scorching hot, and he felt weak and dizzy from dehydration. He knew he could make some water appear if he tried hard enough. But he knew if he was caught doing anything freakish, his uncle would beat him again. The last time his uncle beat him, he could barely move for a week. Thankfully, he was able to heal faster than most people.

Harry hated the Dursleys. He was smarter than most. He knew it wasn't normal for children to be treated the same way he was. Dudley was always given whatever he wanted, while Harry was barely given enough food to survive. Dudley even had a second bedroom just to fit all of his toys, while Harry was forced to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs.

He wished more than anything his parents hadn't died in a car crash so he wouldn't have to live with his Aunt and Uncle. He hoped to one day escape the Dursleys and get revenge for everything they had done to him over the years. But for now he was stuck. There was no where that he could go because he was only eight years old. He tried to run away once before, but the police found him and brought him back to his Aunt and Uncle. That night, he received the worst beating he had ever gotten. His arm and leg were broken, he had many bleeding slashes down his back from his uncles belt, he had some internal injuries, and three broken ribs which made it hard to breathe. He truly thought he was going to die that night, but somehow he didn't. Slowly over the next couple weeks his body managed to heal. It was one of the most miserable times of his life.

He had never before been in so much pain.

Thinking back to that time, Harry's hatred for the Dursleys grew, and his eyes burned with tears. Someday he would return the favor he vowed.

Harry was trimming the rose bushes when he heard a voice.

_"Stupid humans, thinking they can keep me in a cage. They can't keep me from hunting mice outside"_

Harry looked around, trying to see where the voice was coming from.

Suddenly he looked down and came face to face with a beautiful snake. The snake was covered in shining black scales, and had crimson red eyes. It was thin, and only about a foot long. He stared at the snake incredulously, wondering if he actually just heard a snake talk.

The snake seemed to glare at him, if that were possible for a snake, and hissed, _"Another stupid human! Maybe I should bite this one since he interrupted my hunt!"_

Harrys eyes widened at that. He actually heard an animal speak. He quickly realized the snake was about to bite him, so he said

_"Please don't bite me! I mean you no harm, and I'm sorry for interrupting your hunt!"_

Now the snake seemed to stare at him incredulously. It was silent for a few moments before it said,

_"A speaker!! I have never met a speaker before! The last speaker that existed was my mother's master! You will be my master now. I will protect you speaker!"_

Harry was confused when the snake called him a speaker. What did the snake mean that he was a speaker? He spoke English just like everyone else? 

 _"What do you mean I'm a speaker?"_ He asked.

The snake seemed almost giddy with happiness at this point, 

_"You speak the snake tongue! Almost no humans can speak the snake tongue!"_

Harry started to say that he was speaking English, not a snake language. But then he noticed the strange hissing that came out of his mouth. He became even more confused and asked, " _Why can I speak to you? It sounds like English when I hear you speak to me. Why aren't there other people who can speak the snake tongue?"_

The snake seemed surprised for a second before replying,

_"Only very rare wizards can speak the snake tongue! Wizards that are descended from Salazar Slytherin! It's a very special gift!"_

Harry gapped at the snake. He couldn't help it. A wizard?!? Was that what he was?? Was he using magic to make strange things happen??

_"You mean that I'm a wizard? I can do magic?"_

_"Of course! "_ The snake replied, _"Only wizards can be speakers. Other humans with no magic can't speak the snake tongue. You are my master now, I will stay with you forever to protect you."_

Harry's mind was going a million miles an hour. He was a wizard! That meant there must be other wizards out there! He wasn't a freak like his Aunt and Uncle so often told him! Harry was brimming with happiness. Maybe someday he would find a way to escape and live with his own kind. 

Just as Harry was imagining the possibilities, his Aunt Petunia called from in the house,

"BOY GET IN THE HOUSE AND MAKE DINNER!!"

Harry's happiness dimmed slightly. He looked down at the snake and said, " _My aunt is calling me to cook dinner, I have to go."_

The snake then surprised him by wrapping around his waist under his shirt so it couldn't be seen by his aunt.

The snake was angry as he hissed,

_"My master cooks dinner for the ordinary humans! That is not acceptable! My master should not have to cook for anyone! I am coming with you, you are my master and I shall not leave you."_

Harry smiled at the snakes reply. For the very first time in his life he wasn't completely alone. He then dashed into the house to cook dinner for the Dursleys, feeling better than he had in a long time.


	2. Stupid Muggles

Harry made sure to be extra careful while making dinner that evening. He perfected every little thing so his Uncle wouldn't have a reason to hurt him that night. Harry wanted to be able to speak to the snake circled around his waist without being distracted by pain. He wanted to know everything there was to know about wizards.

No.

No, he _needed_ to know everything about wizards. Today had been one of the happiest days he could remember. He now knew he wasn't alone, and he had to know everything before he could even think about making an escape. 

Harry quickly and carefully removed the dishes from the table once Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley had finished eating. He washed them until they were spotless, and went to stand near the wall. He had been told by Vernon years ago to stand in this very spot when he was finished with a task. He was to stand there, with his head down, and not make a sound. He wasn't aloud to move until he was given permission.

Sometimes, they left him standing there for hours, ignoring him while they watched TV. Thankfully however, today was not one of those days. A few minutes after he stood in his spot by the wall, Petunia shoved a small piece of bread, and a glass of water into his hands. She then pushed him towards his small cupboard under the stairs while saying,"Now boy you better not make a sound all night! We don't need any disturbances from you!"

Harry held back a snort. He never made noise, and he barely ever spoke. He didn't even scream when Vernon beat him. He only spoke when he was asked questions, so that he could avoid punishment as much as possible. He couldn't wait until the day where he would make them scream for hurting him. But Harry was strong, and patient. He could wait for the right time.

His Aunt shoved him into his cupboard and locked the door. Harry quickly sat down on his small cot and lifted up his shirt. The snake slowly uncurled himself from Harry's thin frame and moved to the cot.

The snake seemed angry as it hissed, " _Master why do you cook for the ordinary muggle humans? You are superior to them! You shouldn't serve the ordinary humans! Why are we in this tiny room! My master shouldn't live in this place!"_

 _"What are muggles?"_ Harry Immediately asked. 

The snake looked furious as he spat, " _Muggles are humans who can't do magic. You are a wizard! Wizards are special, and wizards should not be hurt by stupid muggles! What else do these muggles do to you?"_

Harry ducked his head sadly and decided just to tell the snake everything,

 _"If I don't cook and do my list of chores, then my Uncle Vernon beats me."_ He admitted. _"I just do what they tell me to do to avoid getting beat as much as possible. I'm suppose to pretend that I don't exist, so I make sure to stay quiet when they are around. They lock me in this tiny room because they think I'm a freak, and supposedly freaks don't deserve to have a real bedrooms. I can't even get good grades in school because Vernon hurts me if I do better than Dudley and he is a moron. School is very easy for me so I have to pretend that I don't know what I'm doing. I try to spend as much time in the library as I can because I love to read. I even sometimes bring books home from the library to read when I'm locked in this cupboard, but I have to hide them under the floorboards so Petunia and Vernon don't find them. Dudley caught me reading a book once, and Uncle Vernon got really mad at me. He beat me and destroyed the book. He told me that I'm a freak and I'm too stupid to read books. But I know I'm not stupid. I know I'm smarter than them, so I keep reading anyways. I love trying to learn new languages, like Latin and Italian. I also like reading books on history, especially books about the ancient Greeks and Romans, and science books. Those have always been my favorite."_

 _"So what is your name? "_ Harry asked. _"You call me master, but I have nothing to call you?"_

The snake appeared to be even more angry after Harry had finished speaking. It sat there fuming for a while, before it realized Harry had asked him a question.

_"I do not have a name master. You are my master so you must give me a name!"_

Harry leaned back against the wall in the cupboard and was silent for a few minutes. Thinking about possible names for his new friend. After some deliberation he came to a decision. " _I know what I will name you. Your name will be Alekos, since you said you will be my protector."_

 _"Thank you master!"_ Alekos hissed excitedly. _"I like that name very much! I am your familiar now! I shall always protect you!"_

Harry grinned at Alekos, happy he approved of his new name. Then he asked, _"What do you mean that you are my familiar?"_

Alekos beamed at Harry, if that were possible for a snake, as he said,

_"It means that I am bonded to you now! I will live as long as you do, and I will grow when you do! I can only belong to you!"_

Harry's smile grew, he felt so lucky that he had met Alekos. He had so many questions to ask, but he didn't know where to start. He wanted to know everything about wizards. He decided to start with a broad question,

_"Alekos, can you tell me more about wizards? What can they do? Where can I find them and more information on them?"_

_"Wizards are very special Master! "_ Alekos explained. _"They can do magic! They can use sticks to make their magic do almost anything they want! My mother's master could even do magic without a stick! You should practice with your magic master, you could use it against the stupid muggles who hurt you! There is a place where wizards go called Diagon Alley. There are many stores to buy things there. One day I will take you! But first we must deal with these muggles. You must practice with your magic so that you can protect yourself! They are afraid of you, I can smell it on them. They are afraid of what you can do. If you practice your magic you can use it to scare them and they will leave you alone!"_

Harry sat quietly for a few minutes, thinking about everything he had learned.

Eventually he decided Alekos was right. He was a wizard, he was special, and he shouldn't be treated this way by his muggle family. He began thinking about all the times he had done magic. Occasionally when he was very angry, the temperature in the room would drop. He could make things float into the air if he wanted to. He could make food and water appear in his room when he was desperate. He even made his hair grow back over night when his aunt had cut it too short. Harry used to try and practice with his magic because he thought he was special. But one day Vernon opened the door to his cupboard, and saw a small pencil floating in the air above Harry's hand.

That was the first night that Vernon had used a belt on him.

After that he stopped practicing his strange abilities so he could avoid getting the belt again. Harry decided that he was going to start practicing again so that he could scare his Aunt and Uncle. He was sick and tired of the way they treated him. He was nothing but a slave to them, and he was going to put and end to that.

After Harry was done contemplating everything Alekos had told him, he said,

_"Alekos you are right. I am special and I shouldn't be treated this way. I will start practicing my magic again so that we can scare my family. I won't let them hurt me any more. Once I have better control I want to go to Diagon alley so that you can show me the Wizarding world."_

_"Yes master! "_ The snake hissed happily. _"I will help you if I can! We can start tomorrow. But for now you should get some rest so that you have energy for practicing tomorrow."_

Harry yawned and murmured quietly, " _You are right, I am very tired. Let's go to sleep so I can practice tomorrow. Goodnight Alekos."_

 _"Goodnight master"_  
 


	3. Practice

That next morning, Harry woke to the sound of his Aunt yelling,

"BOY GET OUT HERE AND MAKE BREAKFAST!"

Harry sighed deeply and pulled himself up off of his cot. He wanted more than anything to put the Dursleys in their place. But he had to be patient and strengthen his abilities. He couldn't make his move until he was completely ready.

Harry replied evenly,

"Yes Aunt Petunia, I'm coming."

Alekos woke up then, and grumbled quietly,

_"Stupid human. Soon we shall make them pay."_

Harry chuckled quietly as Alekos wrapped himself around Harry's waist once again. Once Alekos was secure, Harry opened the door of his cupboard and walked into the kitchen to begin breakfast.

He made breakfast as quickly as possible. Which wasn't easy given his short, malnourished, eight year old body. Once he was finished cooking, he placed the food at the table in the dining room, and stood in his spot near the wall. He didn't move until the Dursleys were finished with their breakfast. His Aunt gave him a few left over scraps of food which he ate quickly, and then went about washing the dishes.

Before Vernon left for work, he shoved a long list of chores into Harry's hand, and growled,

"These chores better be finished before I get home tonight boy or else!"

Harry quickly nodded his head, and replied in a small voice,

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

Vernon pushed him into the wall as he walked out of the house while saying,

"Get moving boy!"

Harry didn't hesitate. He immediately started working, and spent the rest of the day attempting to complete the long list, in order to avoid punishment.

Later that evening, Harry barely completed the last item on his list, watering the flowers in the garden before Vernon came home.

Once Vernon arrived, he made dinner like he did every night, and was locked in his cupboard earlier than usual. Harry was content with this, because it meant he could spend more time practicing his magic.

Harry spent the next half an hour trying to get a pencil to levitate, with little success. He had never been able to get the pencil to levitate more than a few centimeters above his hand. He was beginning to get frustrated when Alekos interrupted his practice,

_"Master, my mother once told me, that her master said magic was about intent. You have to WANT the stick to float higher. Concentrate on what your magic feels like, and make it do what you want."_

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He concentrated on what it felt like when he made the pencil levitate. He kept his eyes closed and tried again, he felt the power move through his hand. He concentrated on the feel of his magic, and thought very clearly about the pencil moving higher. He opened his eyes and watched as the pencil levitated slowly to the ceiling of his cupboard.

He was elated. He did it!

Alekos hissed excitedly,

_"You did it master! Now you must continue to practice until it is easy for you!"_

Harry smiled happily at his familiar, and spent the next hour making the pencil levitate. Once levitating the pencil became easy for him, he decided to stop for the night. He still had questions for Alekos, and he wanted to ask a few before he went to sleep.

_"Alekos, when I first met you, you said that the humans tried to put you in a cage, what did you mean?"_

Alekos coiled his body tightly on the cot and hissed dangerously,

_"I was hunting in the woods for mice one day, when a muggle human found me. He said that I was beautiful and that he could make a lot of money off of me. So he put me in a box and took me to his store. I tried to bite him, and get away before he put me in the box, but he used a strange stick to stop me. Once we arrived at the store, He used his strange stick to put me inside a cage. I was stuck the stupid cage for weeks before I found the chance to escape. The muggle opened the cage to give me mice, when another muggle walked into the store. When the man turned around to speak to the new muggle, I slithered out of the cage and left the store as quickly as I could. I had been traveling for a few days, hoping to find forest when I met you master."_

Harry frowned slightly as he said,

_"I'm sorry that man took you away from the forest, but I'm glad you found me."_

_"I am also glad Master! How come you live with these muggles? You said they are your Aunt and Uncle. Where are your parents?"_

_"My uncle and aunt said that my dad drove drunk one night, and got into a car crash. My mom and dad both died in the crash, so I have to live with my aunt and uncle. Do you think my parents had magic too?"_

Alekos looked thoughtful for a moment,

_"Master you seem to be very powerful for a hatchling. My mother told me that it's very hard for wizards to do magic without sticks. Her master was very powerful, which is why he could do it. Since you are so powerful already, your parents might have been magical. When we go to Diagon alley we can go to the goblins bank. They should be able to tell you if your parents were magical."_

Harry became more excited than ever to go to Diagon alley. He wanted to know about his parents. He hoped they were magical like him.

_"Alekos, how do you know so much about wizards and the magical world since you are a snake?"_

_"Master I am not a normal snake. I am a magical snake, which means that I am smarter than other non magical snakes. My mother's master taught her many things about the Wizarding world, and then after I hatched, she taught me everything she had learned from him."_

Harry thought of another question that had been weighing on his mind,

_"You talk a lot about your mother's master, you said he could talk to snakes like me. Who was he?"_

_"My mother's master was a very powerful Wizard. One of the most powerful in the world! He lead the dark side in the war, before he was defeated seven years ago. The light side says that seven years ago he was killed by an infant. But the dark side does not think that's what happened. I have heard rumours that the light side lied about his death. But I do not know for sure what happened to him."_

Harry became curious. There was a war? What were the light and dark side fighting for? Was the dark side evil?

_"Alekos, can you tell me more about the war? Why were they fighting?"_

_"Yes master. For hundreds of years the light side has ruled the Wizarding world in Britain. They suppressed the dark wizards and made laws so that the dark wizards could not practice dark magic without going to Azkaban. The light side believes that dark magic is evil, and shouldn't be practiced. They also believe that wizards should live in harmony with muggles and muggleborns. The dark side wanted to be able to practice their dark magic freely, and wanted to separate the Wizarding world from the muggles. They said muggles were dangerous. That they would fear wizards , and do anything to destroy the Wizarding world if they found out about it. They also wanted to take muggleborns out of muggle homes, and either move them into magical orphanages, or put them in Wizarding homes. They said muggleborns are often abused by their muggle families, and that they could lead to the discovery of the Wizarding world if too many muggles learned about magic. My mother's master was the leader of the dark side and was fighting for these ideas. The light side leader lied to the Wizarding people by telling them muggles were not dangerous, and that dark wizards would kill all muggleborns. This made many fear the dark side."_

Alekos' explanation of the war left Harry with more questions than he previously had,

_"What were the names of the leaders of the war? What are muggleborns? What is Azkaban? Is dark magic evil...?"_

Alekos let out a hissy chuckle as he interrupted,

_"Slow down master! You will learn everything in time! Albus Dumbledore lead the light side, he is the head master at Hogwarts, which is a school for wizards. While Lord Voldemort, also called the Dark Lord, lead the dark side. Muggleborns are witches and wizards who have muggle parents, and Azkaban is a Wizarding prison. Many people on the light side think that dark magic is evil, but that is not true. Magic is about intent master. You could use light magic to kill someone just as easily as you could use dark magic to kill someone. But the main reason that the light wizards hate dark magic is because you truly have to want the spell to happen. If they use a spell to hurt someone, they have to truly want that person to be in pain. Emotions fuel dark magic, while you don't need emotions to fuel light magic. Dark magic is older and more connected to the Earth than light magic. Dark magic needs more strength to practice than light magic, otherwise the wizard can lose control. There are many dark spells that are meant to hurt people, but overall, dark magic is not evil. It's just a different type of magic. That's why the dark side fought against the light. They wanted to be able to practice dark magic freely."_

Harry was captivated by everything Alekos was telling him. He thought for a few moments about the differences between the light and dark sides. He realized he agreed with many things the dark side supported. He was a magical child in a muggle home, and he was abused. Harry was willing to bet that he wasn't the only magical child in a muggle home that was called a freak because they were different. He also didn't think that wizards should live in harmony with muggles. Every muggle he had ever met treated him terribly because they thought he was a bad child. All his teachers in school ignored him, and blamed him for everything, because his Aunt told them he was a troublemaker. Harry believed that the people living in his neighborhood knew he was being abused, but they never did anything to help him. All they cared about was being "normal".

Harry was also fascinated by the differences between light and dark magic. He didn't understand why the light side would suppress the dark side because they practiced different magic. Was the light side afraid of the dark side because dark wizards needed to be more powerful? Harry wanted to learn more about the war, and the differences between dark and light magic. He hoped he could find books on the subject when Alekos showed him Diagon alley.

_"Alekos, what it Hogwarts? Will I be able to go there some day?"_

_"Yes master! All witches and wizards go to school there when they turn eleven. They are taught all about magic. Except dark magic is not taught at the school. Albus Dumbledore only allows light magic to be taught. The school is a very large castle! I have never seen it, but I have heard it is beautiful! The hatchlings are sorted into different houses, and live in separate dorms with their house when they are in school!"_

Harry grinned broadly after hearing that. He would be able to live with other witches and wizards when he turned eleven! He would get to live in a castle!

_"I can't wait to go to school there and leave this place! Though I wish we could learn about some dark magic instead of only light magic. Everything that you told me makes sense. I wish I had money to buy books when we go to Diagon alley. I want to learn more about everything. What are the different houses students are sorted into? Where do they live?"_

Alekos wasted no time responding,

_"Master, we can try to use your magic over the next few weeks to take money from your aunt and uncle to buy books.They hurt you so they deserve it. There are four different houses the hatchlings can be sorted into at Hogwarts! Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Ravenclaw house believes in knowledge and learning above all else, their symbol is an eagle. Slytherin house values ambition, and cunning, their symbol is a snake. Hufflepuff values loyalty and working hard, their symbol is a badger. And Gryffindor house values bravery, honesty, and boldness, their symbol is a lion. Slytherin house tends to have the most dark witches and wizards. They tend to be the most rational, and will do whatever it takes to reach their goals. Gryffindors tend to be brash and loud. They tend to rush into situations without thinking. My mother's master was in Slytherin. Both the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors live in towers in the castle. The Hufflepuffs live near the kitchens on the lower level, and the Slytherins live in dorms under the lake. I heard that you can see the creatures swimming in the lake through the windows of the dorms!"_

Harry immediately thought that he would probably be in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Harry had learned from a young age to do whatever he needed to do in order to survive. He also wanted to be a powerful Wizard someday, so slytherin house would fit him. The lake also sounded cool. He could also fit into Ravenclaw because he loved to read. Another question popped into his head,

_"Is Slytherin house related to Salazar Slytherin? The one who could speak the snake tongue?"_

_"Yes master. Salazar Slytherin was one of the four founders of the school. The other founders were Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor."_

Harry found that interesting, maybe he would be in Slytherin since he could speak to snakes? Maybe he could also learn a little about dark magic from the other students? Harry started to yawn, when he realized they had been talking for a long time. He laid down on his cot and said,

_"Thank you for answering my questions Alekos. I think we should go to sleep now, I'm very tired."_

Alekos curled up on Harry's chest and hissed in agreement,

_"You are welcome, goodnight master."_

_"Goodnight Alekos."_


	4. Slave No Longer

The next couple of weeks passed by in a similar fashion for Harry and Alekos. Harry would spend his days doing chores. Alekos would go hunting whenever Harry worked in the garden. And in the evenings, they worked on improving Harry’s magic.

Practicing magic without the Dursleys finding out proved to be difficult. But much to Harry’s delight, he was now able to make multiple objects levitate, although it required more concentration than just one object. He had also taken some rocks from the garden in order to practice levitating heavier objects. After many hours of practice, he could now make the multiple rocks move in any direction. He could even make rocks fly across the length of the back yard when the Dursleys weren’t paying attention.

After many days of practice, Harry and Alekos decided they were ready to make their move. They planned out every last detail to perfection. Three days from now, Harry was going to scare the Dursleys into submission. He would no longer be a slave to stupid muggles. He was a wizard, and he wanted to become one of the most powerful wizards to ever walk this Earth. He couldn’t do that if he was being held back by his so called “family”.

As soon as Harry and Alekos had taken care of the Dursleys, they were going to make Vernon drive them to the Leaky Cauldron, so that they could go to Diagon Alley. Harry had been using his magic to take small amounts of money every day from Petunia’s purse when she wasn’t paying attention, so that he would be able to buy a few books.  

Finally, the last three days passed, and Harry woke earlier than usual to set his plan into motion. He went into the kitchen, and cooked breakfast, although he only made enough for one person. He then sat at Vernon’s place at the table to eat the breakfast he had cooked. He ate slowly, savoring the delicious food. This was the best breakfast he had ever eaten!

Around 15 minutes later, he heard the Dursleys stomp down the stairs to eat their breakfast. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they noticed Harry sitting at the table, with Alekos wrapped around his shoulders. They stared dumbfounded at Harry for a few moments before Vernon’s face started turning purple with rage.

“NOW JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU BOY?! GET AWAY FROM THAT TABLE THIS INSTANT!”

Harry kept his posture straight, and face blank, free of any emotion. He calmly took his napkin, and dabbed his mouth before saying,

“Now Vernon, why would I do such a thing? I was just enjoying my breakfast.”

Vernon’s face turned an even darker shade of purple, as he started walking towards Harry. He shook his fist as he bellowed,

“YOU’RE GONNA GET IT NOW BOY! I WON’T HAVE FREAKS OR DISGUSTING ANIMALS EATING AT MY TABLE!”

Alekos hissed dangerously, and Harry’s _Avada Kedavra_ colored green eyes blazed. Before Vernon could even take three steps, an object flew into the dining room from the kitchen. Vernon stopped walking, and his face paled as he realized there was a sharp knife at his throat. Harry made two more knives fly out of the kitchen, and place themselves at Petunia and Dudley's throats as well. They tried to back away from the knives, but Harry just forced the knives more tightly against their throats. Petunia looked terrified as she whispered,

“What do you think you are doing freak? You can’t hurt us.”

Harry flashed them a deadly smile as he said delightfully,

“Oh, but I can my dear Aunt Petunia. Things are going to change around here. I will no longer be your slave. You will do the cooking and cleaning, and you will never lay a hand on me again. You will feed me normal meals, and you will let me do as I please. If you do not follow these new rules I promise I will cause you a world of pain, and then I will kill you. Do you understand?”

Harry gave them a fierce look as he threatened them. Petunia and Dudley’s faces paled even more, while Vernon’s face once again became a dark purple. He shook with rage where he stood as he spat,

“Absolutely not boy!! You should be thankful for what we have given you! We took you in! You will continue to do what we tell you or I will teach you another lesson!”

Harry immediately made all three knives point at Vernons throat, breaking the skin just enough to draw a small amount of blood. Vernon’s face paled once more. Harry stood from his place at the table slowly, while giving Vernon an icy glare, and spoke quietly,

“Thankful? You think I should be thankful for the way you treated me? For the beatings and starvation? For the slave like treatment? Oh no Uncle Vernon, I am not thankful, not one bit.”

Harry slowly walked over to Vernon. He uncurled Alekos from his neck, and put him on Vernon’s shoulders. Vernon stood as still as a statue, terrified of the snake.

“Vernon this is a friend of mine, his name is Alekos. He is fiercely protective of me, you see, and he is highly venomous. One bite from him will kill you in a matter of minutes. If you ever try to “teach me a lesson” again as you said, not only will I make you feel pain you have never felt before, but I will also allow Alekos to bite you once I am finished with you. Now, do you all agree to follow my new rules?”

All three of them nodded quickly, with fear in their eyes. Harry removed Alekos from Vernon’s shoulders, and  gave them a sadistic smile as he purred,

“Wonderful. I am glad we could all come to an agreement! Now Uncle Vernon I need you to drive me to London for the day. I have things that need to be taken care of. Petunia, I need you to clear out Dudley’s second bedroom. I would like it ready for me when I return.”

Vernon looked like he was about to protest, but Harry gave him another glare and made the knives dig deeper into his neck. Vernon shut his mouth immediately. Harry removed the knives from his neck, sent them back into the kitchen, and levitated Vernon’s car keys over to him as he proclaimed,

“Let's go Uncle Vernon, I don’t have all day.”

Vernon quickly took the keys out of the air and walked towards the door. Harry followed him, while wrapping Alekos around his waist underneath his shirt. Neither of them spoke as Vernon drove them into London. Harry then used the directions Alekos gave him to get them to the Leaky Cauldron. Once they arrived, Harry informed Vernon,

“Return here at five this evening to pick me up. Don’t even think about not picking me up, because I will make you regret it.”

Vernon’s face turned purple once more, but he nodded in affirmation, and drove away.

Once Vernon was out of sight. Harry turned his attention to the run down pub that was named the Leaky Cauldron. He walked inside, and spotted the bartender. He approached him, with an innocent look on his face as he asked,

“Excuse me sir, could you show me the entrance to Diagon Alley?”

The bartender grinned happily and said,

“Well of course lad! Follow me right this way!”

The bartender walked to the back wall of the pub, and took out a strange stick,

“Alright now lad, watch the combination of bricks that I touch with my wand, You’ll need to do this combination anytime you enter the alley.”

Harry nodded quickly and looked at the wand greedily. He wanted one of those. He watched as the bartender tapped a series of bricks, and the wall began to fade away. Harry’s mouth opened in awe as he entered the alley. It was better than he could have ever imagined. Witches and wizards were walking around everywhere, most of them were wearing strange clothing. Harry recalled a conversation with Alekos that occurred a few days ago, where Alekos said witches and wizards wear robes, instead of the clothing muggles wear. Harry looked down at his tattered, baggy clothing and decided that someday when he had enough money, he was going to buy wizarding robes.

Alekos hissed at him from his place under Harry’s shirt,

_“Master, you should go to the Goblin bank to see if your parents were magical. Maybe they left you some money after they died.”_

Harry just nodded in agreement. He didn’t want anyone to know he could speak to snakes, since Alekos said that it was a rare gift, and many light witches and wizards fear it.

He walked quickly towards the large white building that said Gringotts Bank, staying to the shadows so he wouldn’t draw attention to himself. As Harry entered the bank, he struggled to keep his face neutral. The bank was luxurious, and there were strange looking people sitting at the desks. He assumed they must be goblins. Harry approached the nearest goblin and asked politely,

“Excuse me sir, my name is Harry Potter, and I was wondering if you could help me.”

The goblin stared at him for a moment looking surprised. He climbed off of his stool and walked over to Harry,

“My name is Griphook, I am the manager of the Potter accounts, please follow me Mr. Potter.”

Griphook lead Harry to a private room and said,

“Wait here for just one moment Mr. Potter, I shall return shortly.”

Harry sat observing the room, waiting for Griphook to return. The room was beautiful, It was a deep red color, with white marble floors, and had many ancient looking weapons hanging on the walls.

Griphook returned a few minutes later with another goblin,

“Mr. Potter, this is Ragnok, he is the head of our Gringotts branch here in England. I called him here today because I couldn’t help but notice you were wearing a very strong glamour. One much too strong to have been applied by a young wizard such as yourself. Goblins are able to notice when someone is wearing a glamour”

Harry was confused, so he asked,

“I am sorry sir, but I do not know what a glamour is.”

Both goblins looked at him in shock,

“Mr. Potter, a glamour is a means to change one’s appearance using magic.”

Now Harry was the one who looked at them in shock,

“What do you mean?! I have looked like this my whole life?”

Ragnok sighed heavily,

“Mr. Potter, there is a test we can do, called a magical inheritance test, which would tell us who put the glamour on you. The test would also show us any other magical alterations that have been put on you, as well as all vaults and properties you may own.”

Harry didn’t even hesitate,

“Would you do the test please? I would like to know who put the glamour on me, and what vaults and properties I might own.”

“Of course Mr. Potter, the test will cost you 3 galleons.”

Harry frowned,

“I apologize Mr. Ragnok, but I don’t have any galleons. I only have English pound with me. I am assuming that galleons are the currency that witches and wizards use?”

“That is correct, and that is not a problem Mr. Potter, we can convert the pounds into galleons if you wish.”

Harry nodded and said,

“Yes, thank you Mr. Ragnok, I would appreciate that.”

Harry handed half of the money he had taken from Petunia over to Ragnok, which amounted to be about 50 pounds. Ragnok handed him a small pile of gold, silver, and bronze coins,

“The gold coins are galleons, the silver ones are sickles, and the bronze coins are knuts. There are 29 knuts to a sickle, and 17 sickles to a galleon.”

Harry nodded to show he understood, and handed over three of the gold galleons.

Once Ragnok had pocketed the galleons, he took out a piece of paper and a jewel encrusted dagger.

“Now Mr. Potter, to complete the test, you must prick your finger and place three drops of your blood onto this parchment.”

Harry picked up the dagger and pricked his finger. He let three drops of blood fall onto the paper, and watched as words started to appear.

**Inheritance Test**

**Vasilis Marvolo Slytherin**

**Harry James Potter (Adopted Name)**

**Parents & Family**

**Biological Parents**

Tom Marvolo Slytherin-Lord Voldemort (compromised) & Bellatrix Slytherin née Black (compromised)

**Adopted Parents**

James Charlus Potter (Dead) & Lily J. Potter née Evans (Dead)

**GodParents**

Narcissa Malfoy Née Black (Alive)

Rodolphus Lestrange (Compromised)

**Adopted Godparents**

Sirius Black (Compromised)

**Magical Guardian**

Albus Dumbledore 

**Inherited Lordships**

Noble and most ancient house of Slytherin (Locked)

Noble and most ancient house of Potter

Noble and most ancient house of Black

Noble and most ancient house of Gryffindor

Noble and most ancient house of Peverell

**Inherited Vaults**

Slytherin Vault    _1,897,654,429_

Potter Vault    _485,076,424_

Black Vault    _853,704,693_

Gryffindor Vault    _964,749,502_

Peverell Vault    _1,766,503,720_

**Properties**

**Slytherin**

Slytherin Castle

Slytherin Manor

Villa Smeralda 

**Potter**

Potter Manor

Potter Cottage

Godric’s Hollow

**Black**

Number 12 Grimmuald Place

Black Castle

Black Manor

**Gryffindor**

Gryffindor Castle

**Peverell**

Peverell Castle

Villa Peverell

**Magical Abilities**

Magical Core Block (65% Block by Albus Dumbledore)

Glamour (100% by Albus Dumbledore)

Elemental Abilities-Water (100% Block by Albus Dumbledore)

Parseltongue Ability (Failed Block by Albus Dumbledore)

Ancient Runes Gifted

Arithmancy Gifted

 


	5. Vasilis

Harry stared at the results on shock. He didn't know what to think. He was adopted? His biological father was the leader of the dark side, the leader of the light side had put blocks on his magic, and was his magical guardian? What was going on here? Why did he end up with the Potters?

"What is a magical guardian? What are their responsibilities?"

The goblins frowned deeply as they said,

"A magical guardian is responsible for the care of a magical child without parents. They are responsible for the child's placement into a new home. They are also supposed to ensure that the child is well taken care of, and are suppose to check in with the child regularly."

Harry was livid. Dumbledore placed him with the Dursleys, and never once checked on him!? His years of abuse was Dumbledore's fault!

Harry hissed dangerously as he said,

"Albus Dumbledore is my magical guardian. He never once checked on me, and I have been abused for years at the hands of my caretakers, the Dursley family, who I thought were my aunt, uncle, and cousin. But it turns out, I'm not actually related to them at all."

He handed the results to Ragnok and Griphook to see. They spend the next few minutes reading. By the time they got to the bottom of the parchment, they looked furious.

"Mr. Potter, the blocks and glamours that were placed on you by Albus Dumbledore are illegal. For a fee of 30 galleons, Gringotts can remove them for you, however it will not be painless."

"I understand. I would like you to remove them please. I don't like that someone has altered my magic without my permission. Do you know what side of the war the Potter family was on?"

Both goblins looked at Harry in surprise,

"Mr. Potter, you do not know the story about how the Dark Lord disappeared?"

Harry gave them a confused look and said,

"I know he was supposedly killed by an infant?"

"Mr. Potter, that infant was you. The Potters were a light family, they followed Albus Dumbledore. They were betrayed by your adopted godfather Sirius Black, he gave away the Potters location to the Dark Lord. Seven years ago, on Halloween night, the Dark Lord went to the Potters home in Godric’s Hollow. He murdered both of your adopted parents, and when he tried to kill you, his curse rebounded and killed him instead. The light side calls you the boy-who-lived. They consider you their hero."

Harry was now even more shocked and confused. He was adopted by a light family, when his biological family was dark, and his real father tried to kill him!? It just didn't make sense. Albus Dumbledore must consider him a threat since he placed the blocks and glamours on him. Harry didn't know exactly what happened, and why he was adopted. But he did know one thing, that Albus Dumbledore was a threat and not to be trusted under any circumstances. He would need to do research and try to find out what truly happened that night in Godric’s Hollow.

"Ragnok and Griphook, why does it say that my biological parents are compromised? What does that mean?"

"That means they are not dead, but unable to access their accounts for some reason. We do not know what happened to the Dark Lord, or where he is, but we do know your mother is in Azkaban. She was arrested for serving the dark side,by the light side after your father fell Halloween night."

Harry nodded to show he understood. But he couldn't help but wonder where his father was now. Did his father truly want him dead? Or did something more sinister happen that night?

He sighed deeply,

"If I were to make a donation to the bank, of say, 1,000 galleons. Could I ensure your discretion? I do not wish for this to get out, until I have found more information. I especially do not want Albus Dumbledore to know. He is not to be trusted."

The goblins gave him sinister looking smiles,

"Of course Mr. Potter, you have our absolute discretion until you say otherwise."

"Thank you, could you take the 1,030 galleons from the Potter Vault? I would also prefer if you were to call me by my true name, not my adopted name please, I have a feeling that not everything is what it seems to be regarding that night at Godric’s Hollow. I have been hiding in the shadows my whole life. I refuse to pretend to be someone I am not for a minute longer. Also, is there a way to reapply the glamour in case I have to face Albus Dumbledore? I cannot have him knowing I found out the truth just yet, when he obviously went through great lengths to hide who I truly am."

"Yes Mr. Slytherin. We will remove the galleons from the Potter Vault. Concerning the glamour, goblins are able to recreate the glamour, and attach it to a ring, so that when you wear the ring, the glamour is applied to your appearance. The ring is rather expensive however, it would cost you an additional 200 galleons."

"I would like the ring made please. You can take the 200 galleons from the Potter Vault as well."

The goblins nodded in agreement,

"Very well Mr. Slytherin. Please follow us right this way so that we may remove the glamour and blocks."

The goblins lead Vasilis down a long corridor, to a large set of intricately carved wooden doors. The doors opened by themselves, as if they sensed the presence of the goblins. Once they entered the room, Vasilis looked around in confusion. On the left side of the room, was a fairly large waterfall, with deep blue water. The water seemed to disappear into the floor where it fell. On the right side of the room was a large circle with many symbols carved into the floor.

The goblins stopped walking as they neared a table at the center of the room. Ragnok picked up a small box and handed it to Vasilis. Inside the box was a plain black ring. Ragnok gestured to the ring and informed him,

"Once you place this ring on your finger Mr. Slytherin, it will copy your current appearance with the glamour. Once the copy is complete, the ring will give you the appearance of Harry Potter whenever it is put on."

Vasilis nodded, and placed the ring on his right middle finger. The ring shrunk to fit his finger, and flashed red for a moment.

"Very good Mr. Slytherin, the copy is complete. You may place the ring back into this box. It is ready for you whenever you need it."

Vasilis placed the ring back in the box, and slipped it into his pocket.

"Now, onto our next order of business Mr. Slytherin.  This waterfall that you see to our left harbours powerful magic, that removes all glamours, no matter how strong they may be. The waterfall also possesses healing abilities, that will heal all new, and old injuries that you may have received. It may be wise to have one of our healers run a diagnostics test on you, so that we may inventory all injuries you have received in your life at the hands of your relatives. If you ever wish to go against Albus Dumbledore, the evidence of your abuse could prove useful."

Vasilis agreed that it would be wise to have proof of what was done to him. Dumbledore obviously had power, since he was the leader of the light side. He wouldn't want to go against him without indisputable evidence.

"Yes I would like the diagnostics test run. I think I will need all the help I can get when it comes to Albus Dumbledore. But let me guess, the test will cost an additional fee?"

Both goblins gave him a greedy grin,

"Of course. The test will be an additional 10 galleons."

Vasilis sighed and said,

"Go ahead and remove the 10 galleons from the Potter Vault as well."

The goblins nodded in agreement, as a third goblin entered the room.

"Mr. Slytherin, this is one of our healers. He is going to run the diagnostics test on you."

The third goblin stepped up next to Vasilis, handed him a vial, and informed him,

"You will need to drink this potion. It will take note of your injuries, and allow them to be listed on this parchment."

Vasilis eyed the strange green potion wearily before tipping it back. He nearly gagged at the disgusting flavor, but managed to keep it down. A moment later he began feeling an energy running throughout his body, and writing started to appear on the parchment. The list was so long that it filled up multiple pieces of parchment. It contained everything from broken bones, to a ruptured spleen. It was a miracle he had survived this long.

"We will put a copy of this in the Slytherin Vault in case you ever need it. We can also place a copy of your inheritance test in the vault if you wish."

"Yes thank you, I would appreciate that."

"Okay then Mr. Slytherin, you will need to remove all of your clothing, and walk through the waterfall to remove the glamour. Once the glamour is removed, you will have to walk over to this table, take this clear potion, and lay down in the rune circle on the right side of the room here. The waterfall will be completely painless, although you might feel a faint tingling sensation as the glamour fades away. The rune circle will remove all blocks on your magic, but I warn you, it will be painful."

Vasilis sighed, and nodded nervously. He quickly removed all of his clothing, placed Alekos on the table, and hissed,

_"Alekos stay here, and wait for me to be finished. I am having glamours and blocks removed from my magic. I will be fine so don't interfere, and don't harm the goblins."_

He then turned to the goblins and said,

"This is my familiar Alekos, he will not hurt you as long as you leave him alone."

Each goblin nodded once in affirmation, and Vasilis walked towards the waterfall. He was enraptured by the beauty of the sparkling blue water, and stopped for a moment to appreciate it. He could almost see the magic flowing within, and couldn't help but wonder how the goblins created this beautiful structure.

Vasilis decided he spent enough time admiring the waterfall, and slowly walked through it. He felt a cool tingling sensation overtake his body, just as the goblins had said, and by the time he has passed through the water, the sensation was gone.

He felt brilliant. All of the aches and pains that he had become accustomed to over the years were gone. He had never felt better in his whole life. Even his terrible eyesight was now perfect, so he removed his glasses.

He walked over to the table to take the clear potion, and laid down inside the rune circle to remove the blocks on his magic. Almost immediately he felt an intense burning sensation travel through his limbs, to the center of his body. He tried to stay silent, but the pain was too much to handle. So he screamed. He felt as if his insides were being burnt to a crisp.

After what felt like an eternity of pain, a shock wave of power was released from Vasilis. The burning sensation then gradually receded from his body, leaving him unconscious.

It was nearly two hours later when he finally woke.

Vasilis opened his eyes, and gasped. He could feel the power that had been blocked flowing through his veins. He had never felt so good. He couldn't believe he had been without this for so long. It was in that moment he swore he would make Albus Dumbledore regret the day he ever laid eyes on Vasilis Slytherin. He was going to die a very painful death for everything he had done.

Vasilis then noticed the goblins, standing near the rune circle, and an anxious looking Alekos slithering back and forth on the table.

"Mr. Slytherin, it looks like the ritual to remove the blocks on your magic was a success. We have a mirror here for you, if you wish to see your new appearance. We have also provided you with new clothing and shoes since you have grown slightly."

Vasilis nodded, and decided he was going to put on the new clothing before looking at his appearance, since he had been naked in front of the goblins for a few hours now. He quickly walked to the table in the center of the room, and pulled on the black trousers, dark red silk shirt, black robe, and sleek black shoes. The whole while Vasilis was getting dressed Alekos hissed anxiously,

_"Master! I was so afraid of what was happening to you! You were screaming! Then you fell asleep for a long time! You look different!"_

_"There is no need to worry Alekos, I am fine now, I'm better than fine actually. I don't feel any pain from the abuse anymore, and I am more powerful than ever. The goblins did me a great service today by helping me."_

Vasilis picked up Alekos, placed him on his shoulders, and placed the box with his glamour ring into the pocket of his new trousers, before walking slowly over to the mirror. He nervous about what he would see.

He gasped at what he saw. He was taller. Harry Potter had been short and malnourished, while Vasilis Slytherin was tall, and healthy looking. Gone was his messy dark hair and intense green eyes. Replaced by elegant wavy black hair, and crimson red eyes, the same color as Alekos'. His facial bone structure was more pronounced, with sharp high cheek bones. He looked handsome, and aristocratic in all the right ways. He couldn't have been happier with his appearance.

He turned to Ragnok and Griphook, and bowed before saying,

"Thank you both, you have helped me discover my true self today, and for that I am grateful."

The goblins looked at him shocked. It was rare that someone treated the goblins race with respect. So they returned the bow, and stated,

"It was our pleasure Mr. Slytherin, we hope to continue to work successfully with you in the future."

"There are a few more things I would like to attend to while I'm here today. I would like to take some money from my vault, and I would like to know how I can access one of the properties that were left to me. Preferably one of the Slytherin properties, I think one of them will give me the best chance of finding information about my biological parents."

"That won't be a problem Mr. Slytherin. Follow us please."

The goblins lead Vasilis back to the room they had first shown him to when he arrived at Gringotts. The goblins took handed him a gold card, and a black leather pouch.

"This Gringotts card is similar to that of a muggle debit card. It allows you to transfer money instantly from your account, to whatever store you may choose. We also have this bottomless pouch, which will give you access to any of your vaults. Once it is programmed to your blood and magical signature, the pouch is completely protected. If you were to lose it, it would just disappear from the spot you left it, and reappear on your person. It can also only be opened by you, and can only be seen by you. No one would be able to steal your money. The card also has the same protections in place that the pouch does. The Gringotts card would cost you 70 galleons, and the pouch would cost you 50 galleons. Otherwise we can take you down to the vaults, and you can gather money yourself if you so choose."

Vasilis eyed the card and the pouch for a few moments before deciding,

"I would like both please. You can remove the galleons from the Potter Vault."

"Yes Mr. Slytherin, now to program the card and pouch you need to place three drops of blood on each. This will allow them to connect to your blood and magical signature so that the protections will be put in place."

Griphook handed him the same jewel encrusted dagger that he had used for the inheritance test earlier that morning. He easily pricked his finger once again, and placed three drops of blood on both objects. The objects glowed red for a moment, before fading away.

"Very good, now, when using the card, all you must do is give it to the store owner, and give them your name. It will allow them to take the necessary amount of money from your account. To use the pouch, just state the name of the vault you wish to withdraw money from, while holding it in your hand, and reach inside to take out money."

Vasilis placed the card and pouch in his pocket before asking,

"Thank you Griphook, now about the Slytherin properties?"

Griphook handed him a silver, emerald encrusted snake necklace while saying,

"This is a portkey Mr. Slytherin. It will take you to any of the Slytherin properties. All you have to do is state the name of the property while holding the snake in your hand. It will immediately transfer you there. The wards around the properties will allow you entry due to your Slytherin blood."

Vasilis placed the necklace around his neck, and was suddenly very glad for all the lessons on the magical world Alekos had given him over the past couple of weeks. Alekos has told him about the different means of transportation and communication that witches and wizards use. As well as the wards magical people use to protect their homes.

Vasilis bowed once again to the two goblins while saying,

"Thank you Griphook and Ragnok. I believe that completes our business today."

The goblins bowed in return, and replied evenly,

"Thank you as well Mr. Slytherin, we look forward to doing business with you in the future."

Vasilis nodded one final time to the goblins before walking out of the room, and back to the entrance of the bank. Before he walked outside, he noticed the clock on the wall that said it was 12 in the afternoon. He had spent longer at the bank than he had originally intended, although he wouldn't complain with the results.

Alekos had hidden himself beneath his robes once again, and Vasilis pulled up his hood before continuing into the alley. He knew his eyes would stand out, and he wanted to stay hidden just now. He wanted to spend the rest of his day buying books and supplies to practice his magic.

The first item on his list was a wand. Alekos had told him that most people buy their wands from Ollivanders when they turn eleven. But those wands had something called the trace on them, which allowed the ministry for magic to make sure children don't practice magic underage. Because of this, Vasilis and Alekos decided that he was going to get his wand from a shop in Knockturn alley instead. Which was a darker version of Diagon alley. Alekos peeked his head out of Vasilis' robe slightly, so that he could give him directions to the store in Knockturn alley. Vasilis made his way quickly through the crowd, and entered a dark and dreary alleyway. He moved quickly, not wanting to draw any attention to himself, and spotted the wand shop not far away. He kept up his fast pace until he entered the door of the shop. The inside was clean, and well kept compared to the rest of the alley. He immediately spotted a man behind the counter, who looked to be in his forties, with light brown hair, and slight wrinkling around his light blue eyes. Vasilis lowered his hood and asked,

"Excuse me sir, I was hoping to buy a wand today."

The man eyed him cautiously before saying,

"You look a little young lad to be in in Knockturn alley by yourself."

"My age is irrelevant when I have the galleons to buy a wand. I need a wand that cannot be traced, if I want to practice magic, which is why I am here."

The man continued to eye him cautiously for another minute, before beckoning for Vasilis to follow him.

Vasilis followed him into the back room of the store, which contained many types of wood, and other things he could not identify. The man laid out several types of wood on a table while saying,

"My wands are different from the ones sold in Diagon alley. Ollivander had his wands already made, and the witch or wizard picks one based on which wand feels the best to them. I custom make my wands. Let the witch or wizard choose the wood and core that feel the most suitable to them, and then build the wand. Now, put your hand over these types of wood, and pick up the one that calls to you."

Vasilis listened to the man, and moved his hand slowly over the different types of wood on the table. Before settling on a pale white piece of wood that called to his magic. He picked it up and it felt very comfortable in his hand. The wand maker took the piece of wood from him, and walked over to a different table which contained many odd looking items.

"Okay, now that you picked the wood for the wand, you must pick the core. Drag your hand once again across these items, and pick the ones that call to your magic again. It is possible for you to have multiple wand cores. So don't be surprised if more than one feels right."

Vasilis once again moved his hand slowly across the table, before settling on a vial of clear liquid. The wand maker took the vial from him, and beckoned for him to continue feeling the cores. He moved his hand the rest of the way down the table, before stopping on what looked like a black piece of hair. The wand maker took the hair while muttering,

"Interesting combination, very interesting. Yew wood, with basilisk venom and thestral hair for the core. This wand will be very powerful when I am finished with it. I have a feeling you will be a very powerful Wizard someday. You may go wait in the front of the store. I will have the wand finished in twenty minutes."

Vasilis nodded at the wand maker, excited to see the finished product, and made his way to the front of the store.

He spent the next twenty minutes thinking again over everything he had learned from the goblins. He had so many questions that he had yet to be answered. His musings were interrupted when the wand maker walked to the front of the store with a black box in his hand. He handed it over to Vasilis while saying,

"This wand is a beautiful creation, it will cost you 17 galleons because of the two cores. We also sell dragonhide wand holsters for 15 galleons. They attach to the inside of your forearm, and allow you to draw your wand quickly in dangerous situations."

Vasilis nodded at the wand maker and took his new wand out of the box. It felt magnificent in his hand, and it made his magic sing gleefully. It was as if he had found a missing piece of himself. The handle of the wand was carved to look as if there was a deadly snake coiled around it. He kept his face carefully blank as he replied,

"Yes I would like a wand holster please, preferably dark green if you have it."

The wand maker shuffled over to the wall and picked up a dark green holster.

"This holster will adjust to the size of your arm, it will be invisible to everyone except you when you wear it."

He took the holster from the wandmaker, and attached it to his arm. It shrunk to fit him, just as the wand maker said it would, and he slid his wand inside of it. He then reached inside of his pocket for his money pouch. He quietly muttered "Potter Vault" so that the other man would not hear him. He reached inside the pouch and pulled out the necessary galleons to pay for the wand and holster.

Vasilis thanked the wand maker, pulled up his hood, and quickly made his was back to Diagon alley.

He decided he wanted to buy books, an owl, and a whole new wardrobe. But first, he would need to buy something to hold all of his purchases. He noticed a store to his left that sold trunks and traveling gear, so he made his was over.

He entered the store, and was greeted by a short stocky man,

"Hello young lad! My name is Charles, how can I help you today?"

"I am looking to buy a trunk, and I was wondering what you have to offer? I need the trunk to be easy to transport, and to hold many books and clothes."

Charles smiled brightly at him and said,

"I've got just the thing, follow me right this way!"

They made their way further back into the store where a large variety of trunks were on display. Charles kneeled in front of a brown leather trunk with three different locks and opened it,

"Alright lad, we have a few different options for you. This first trunk here has three compartments. The first one is magically enlarged so that you can fit large amounts of clothing. The second compartment is an extended library, which fits about 500 books, and the final compartment is just additional storage. Each compartment can be locked separately with different passwords. All you have to do is stick the tip of your wand into the lock designated to the compartment, and say the password to open it. This trunk is easy to move, because if you tap the top of the trunk with your wand, it will shrink to the size of a matchbox. To revert it back to its normal size you just tap the trunk again with your wand."

Charles moved over to the next trunk,

"This trunk has 5 compartments. The first compartment is just for basic storage, it can be used for storing school supplies when you start school. The second compartment is an extended wardrobe, the third is a library which fits around 5,000 books. In order to find a certain book, all you do is write the title on this sheet of paper here, and it will make the book appear on this shelf here. You can also write a certain topic on this sheet of paper, such as potions, and it will make all the books relating to that topic appear on this shelf. The fourth compartment is a potions lab, and the fifth compartment is a dueling chamber where you can practice magic. This trunk is rather expensive however."

Vasilis nodded, and they moved onto the last trunk on display. This trunk was black leather, with silver finishings, and six red stones side by side on the front.

"This last trunk is our top model, and our most expensive. It has all the same compartments as the last trunk, except the library fits 10,000 books, and it has one additional compartment which is an apartment. The apartment contains a living room, a kitchen,  a dining room, one bedroom, a bathroom, an office, and it connects to the library. Once again, each compartment can be given a different password. But instead of putting your wand into a lock, you just tap the red stone that corresponds to the compartment you wish to open. This trunk connects to your magical signature so only you can open it. It also has the same shrinking feature as the other trunks. Like I said earlier, this trunk is our most expensive at 10,000 galleons."

Vasilis looked at the trunk thoughtfully. This trunk could be very useful for when he's at the Dursleys. It would give him a more comfortable place to live, and help him learn and practice magic.

"Could you please show me the apartment?"

Charles looked at him surprised for a moment, most likely not expecting him to be able to afford this trunk. Charles turned to the trunk and opened the last compartment, which contained a set of stairs. Vasilis followed Charles down the stairs into the apartment. They entered a spacious room which contained two couches, and two leather wing back chairs in front of a fire place. The living room also had three doors leading to different rooms. Connected to the living room was a small kitchen and dining room.  The apartment was mostly made of plain colors, like black, grey, and white, which Charles then explained,

"You can change the colors to anything you wish. All you have to do is tap the object you want to change and think of the color you want it to be in your head. This is the living room on our left, and the kitchen on our right with a small dining room."

Charles then lead him to the first door closest to the fireplace, and opened it.

This door lead to an office, which contained a mahogany wooden desk, a dark brown leather chair, and mahogany book shelves along the walls.

"This room here is the office. The wooden objects in the apartment are the only objects whose colors you cannot change. The bookshelves in here are not connected to the library, so the only way you can access the books stored in here, is by entering the office itself."

Vasilis nodded, and followed Charles through the next door into the library. The library contained the same mahogany book shelves that were in the office, along with a fireplace which had two leather wing back chairs located in front of it.

The two of them left the library without a word, and traveled into the last room.

The bedroom was spacious, just like the rest of the rooms in the apartment. It contained a large four poster mahogany bed, a writing desk, and a small set of bookshelves along one wall. To the left of the bed was another door which lead into a bathroom. The bathroom contained the basic necessities, and was decorated with the same plain colors as the rest of the apartment.

Vasilis and Charles then exited the apartment, and walked back into the store. Vasilis was amazed. That whole apartment was in that small trunk?! Magic was unbelievable. He could wait to learn more.

Vasilis turned towards Charles and said,

"I would like to buy this trunk. I think it is magnificent, and would suit my needs perfectly."

Charles looked absolutely shocked. After all, this trunk did cost 10,000 galleons.

"Alright then lad let's get it all set up for you. Hold the tip of your wand to the trunk and hold it there so it locks into your magical signature."

Vasilis removed his was from his holster, and did as Charles instructed. After a few seconds the red stones on the front of the trunk flashed red,

"Okay, now you are the only one who can open this trunk. When you leave here today, you can give each compartment a different password by tapping the corresponding stone. Shrink the trunk and follow me."

Vasilis tapped the trunk once with his wand, and it shrunk to the size of a matchbox. He then followed Charles over to a counter near the side of the room, and took out his Gringotts card.

He passed the card over to Charles and said,

"My name is Vasilis Marvolo Slytherin, I would appreciate if this encounter could stay between the two of us."

Charles looked fearful for a moment before taking the card and putting it onto a small, metal contraption. After a few seconds he removed the card, and handed it back to Vasilis.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Slytherin, if you have any problems with the trunk do not hesitate to contact me."

"Thank you Charles for your help, it is greatly appreciated."

Vasilis placed his shrunken trunk into his pocket and left the store.

Now that he had a place to store his purchases, he immediately made his way to Flourish and Blott's bookstore. He needed to learn everything there was to know about magic, and he had a new library to fill. He entered the store, and disappeared into the shelves. He started with books that would help him learn how to better understand the Wizarding world. Books on politics, etiquette, history, and guides to living in the magical world. He then moved on to books written about subjects Alekos had told him were taught at Hogwarts. Such as charms, transfiguration, potions, defense against the dark arts, herbology, astronomy,  ancient runes, and Arithmancy. Once he had multiple books on each subject, he walked around, picking up books on anything that drew his attention. These books included books on curse breaking, wards, elemental abilities, and books on the last wizarding war.

Once he had a very large pile of books, he took them to the front counter,

"Hello sir, I would like to buy all of these books please."

The man looked at the large pile in surprise, it wasn't often that a child this young bought so many books. He spent the next several minutes adding up the total of all the books before stating,

"Alright lad, your total is going to be 30 galleons and 10 sickles please."

Vasilis removed the money from his pouch, and handed it to the man, before placing his trunk on the ground and resizing it. He opened up the library compartment and went about putting his new books on the shelves. Once he was finished, he tapped the trunk with his wand to shrink it once more before placing it into his pocket.

The man at the counter eyed him curiously for a moment before saying,

"Say lad, if you love reading so much, take this  catalog. It allows you to order books from the store. All you do is send us a letter by owl with the name of the book you want. We send you the book, and take the money needed to pay for it from your Gringotts account."

Vasilis took the offered catalog and placed it in his pocket,

"Thank you very much sir, I'm sure I will be ordering books from you in the future."

The man nodded at him and replied,

"Of course, have a good day now."

"Thank you sir, you as well."

The next item on Vasilis' list was a new wardrobe. He noticed two stores that seemed to sell clothing. Madam Malkin's robes for all Occasions, and Twilfitt and Tattings. Twilfitt and Tattings looked to be a higher class clothing store, so he made his way over.

He entered an elegantly decorated space, and was greeted by a middle aged man and women.

"Hello young sir, how may we help you today?"

"I need a whole new wardrobe. Preferably in dark greens, dark blues, reds, blacks,and grays"

"Of course sir, follow us right this way."

They lead Vasilis into a fitting room, and immediately got to work measuring him for the clothing. When they finished with the measurements they said,

"Alright sir, we will have your wardrobe finished in an hour if you wish to go and do additional shopping."

"Thank you, I will return in an hour then."

With that, Vasilis left the store to go buy quills and parchment. Alekos had in formed him that witches and wizards do not use pens or pencils, and he wished to practice writing with the new utensils.

He entered the stationary store, and instantly noticed a green leather journal for sale in the corner. He made his way over and picked it up. The description said that once he wrote his name on the inside cover, only he would be able to read anything written in the journal. Vasilis decided he could use it to record everything he learned from the books he purchased, so he held onto it, and went around picking up quills, ink, and parchment. Once he had a sizable amount for practicing his writing, he went to the counter of the store, and gave the owner the necessary amount of money to cover the costs of all the items.

Vasilis had one final item on his list, and that was an owl. He didn't know if he would have to write letters to anyone in the wizarding world any time soon, but he wanted to be prepared just in case.

He made his way over to The Magical Menagerie, and spotted a large black Raven in the store window. The Raven followed him with his eyes as he entered the store and walked over to the cage. It seemed to be judging him, to see if he was worthy, before relaxing.

Vasilis spotted the store owner and asked,

"How much is this Raven?"

The man looked at him nervously before saying,

"That's a dangerous bird there, he attacks anyone who tries to take him home. If you truly want him, I'll only charge you 10 galleons for him."

Vasilis turned back around to face the Raven before slowly reaching for the cage. He opened the door on the cage, and the Raven immediately flew out, and landed on his shoulder. He pet the intelligent looking bird affectionately, before stating,

"I'll take him, he's a beautiful bird."

The store owner looked at him and shock before stuttering,

"Tha- that will be 10 galleons then."

Vasilis passed over the galleons and left the store.  He then said to the Raven,

"I live at Number four privet drive, you can head there and I will be along soon."

The Raven lifted off of his shoulder and flew in the direction of his home. It had been an hour since he was fitted for his new wardrobe, so he made his way back to Twilfitt and Tattings.

When he entered the store for the second time, the man and women were waiting for him,

"We have finished your wardrobe lad, follow us this way."

They lead him back into the room where he had been fitted for the clothing.

"Here is your new wardrobe. You have seven button up shirts, seven pairs of trousers, seven day robes, three traveling cloaks, four pairs of Dragon hide boots, and three sets of dress robes. All in the various colors that you requested. The total cost of the wardrobe will be 500 galleons."

Vasilis nodded and handed him his Gringotts card, and gave them his name. He then resized his trunk, and placed all of the clothing in the wardrobe compartment.

The couple handed him his back his card, and he left the store. It was almost time for his uncle to pick him up.

He made his way into an alleyway between stores, and took the glamour ring out of his pocket. He placed the ring on his finger, and felt the tingling sensation of the glamour overtake his body. He didn't want anyone to know that Harry Potter was actually Vasilis Slytherin just yet. He walked out of the alleyway and exited Diagon alley through the same way he had arrived. His uncle was waiting in the car for him. He opened the door, and sat in the passenger seat of the car without a word. As soon as the door was shut, his uncle sped off back towards Number Four Privet drive.

Today had been one of the most overwhelming, and wonderful experiences he had ever had. He finally got to see part of the Wizarding world, and experience it first hand. He couldn't wait to read his books later that night. But there was one question still weighing heavily on his mind. Why did his father try to kill him, and why did Albus Dumbledore block his magic? What was going on here?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that in this story, the trace is only attached to the young witch or wizard's wand. It is not attached to the witch or wizard themselves. So because Vasilis bought his wand from Knockturn alley, he doesn't have a trace on him at all.
> 
> I would also love to hear your thoughts, so don't be afraid to leave comments as long as they are respectful.


	6. Home Sweet Home

Later that evening, Vasilis and Vernon returned to Number Four Privet drive. Vasilis walked upstairs to his new bedroom without a word to his so called “family”. He opened the bedroom window for his new Raven for when he arrived, and set his new trunk on the ground next to his desk. 

Alekos came out from Vasilis’ robes, and curled himself around his shoulders while asking,

_ “Master, did you find everything you were looking for?” _

_ "Yes Alekos. I found everything I needed and more. This trunk contains an apartment, which will be our new home for the time being. Once I have everything set up we need to talk about all of the discoveries I made today. We need to make plans for the future.” _

Alekos hissed in agreement, and Vasilis got to work. The first order of business was putting passwords on each of the compartments of the trunk so his possessions would stay safe. 

He decided that the first compartment would serve as a decoy compartment, so that the rest of the important compartments could stay safe if someone decided to check his trunk. If he someday found books on Dark Magic, he would need to keep them hidden. Because this compartment was a decoy, he decided to give it a simple password. He pointed touched the first red stone on the trunk with his wand and said clearly,

“Raven”

He decided that the rest of his passwords would be in parseltongue, so that it would be impossible for anyone else except him to enter the trunk, even if the passwords themselves were relatively simple.  

_ “Dragon hide” _

_ “Yew”  _

_ “Basilisk” _

_ “Alekos” _

_ “Slytherin” _

Once Vasilis was finished added the passwords, he opened the last compartment, and entered his new apartment. He immediately removed his glamour ring once in the apartment, not wanting to spend another second in his fake form. 

He spent several minutes walking around the different rooms, contemplating how to design his new home. The first thing he decided to do, was make the wooden floors, wood cabinets, and dining room table the same dark red mahogany color, as the desks and shelves in the other rooms. He then went about changing the colors on the walls of the various rooms. The kitchen, dining room, and living room all became navy blue, since the rooms flowed into one another. His office became a dark gray, the library was turned dark red, and his bedroom and bathroom were made forest green. He also made the various couches and chairs within the apartment dark brown leather, the stone of the modern looking fireplaces became a dark gray, and the rugs in front of the fireplaces became dark red. The last object that he changed was his bed. He made the bedspread a dark gray, and the sheets and pillow cases became dark green to match the bedroom. 

Once he was satisfied with the appearance of his new home, he sat down on one of the wingback chairs within his mostly empty library. The fireplace lit itself the second he sat down, sensing he was near. Once again he couldn’t help but feel astounded by magic. Magic made everything better. Alekos must have decided that the rug in front of the fireplace looked more comfortable, because he slithered off of Vasilis’ shoulders and coiled up near the fire. 

Vasilis watched the flames dance for a few minutes, lost in his thoughts before starting,

_ “I’m not sure how much you understood while we were at Gringotts, since English is hard for you to understand, so I will just go over everything I learned. It turns out I was adopted by the Potter family, and my name isn’t actually Harry Potter. My real name is Vasilis Marvolo Slytherin. I am the son of The Dark Lord Voldemort, also called Tom Marvolo Slytherin, and Bellatrix Slytherin. That infant you told me killed The Dark Lord? That was supposedly me. The goblins told me he went to the Potter home in Godric’s Hollow, after the Potters were betrayed by my adoptive godfather Sirius Black. My real father murdered both of the Potters, and then tried to kill me. But somehow the curse rebounded, and hit him instead, which made him disappear. The interesting thing however, is that my magical inheritance test said he was “Compromised” and not dead like it said for the Potters. Which means he is still out there somewhere, just not able to venture out into society. I wish I knew what actually happened that night, I want to know if my father actually wanted me dead, and why. I also learned some information about the light side's leader, Albus Dumbledore. He blocked 65% of my magical core, so I couldn't access my magic, he blocked my elemental abilities, and placed a glamour on me to hide my true appearance. He also was the one who gave me to the Dursleys. He is my magical guardian, he was suppose to check on me and make sure I was well taken care of. But he let me be abused for my whole life instead. Dumbledore must have been afraid of me to try and block my magic, do you think he placed me with the Dursleys on purpose, to keep me weak and submissive?”  _

Alekos looked absolutely livid after Vasilis mentioned what Dumbledore had done to him. He spat viciously,

_ “I am going to kill that man for what he did to you master! If he blocked your magic, I wouldn’t be surprised if he put you with the Dursleys on purpose so they would hurt you. You should threaten them later and find out if they know anything about him.”  _

_ “I think you are right Alekos, when we are done planning our next moves, we shall go threaten the Dursleys to see what they know. There was one other person who might be able to help us. The magical inheritance test said that my real godmother, Narcissa Malfoy, was still alive. Maybe I should write her a letter to see what she knows about what happened.” _

_ “That sounds like a good idea Master.” _

Vasilis stared into the flames once more thinking about the portkey around his neck. He desperately wanted to see the homes of his real parents, but he needed to know more first. He needed to understand why his father tried to kill him that night. If his father truly did want him dead, then going to the Slytherin properties could be dangerous. He decided that he would question the Dursleys, and write his letter to his godmother before he would make any move to see the properties. 

_ “Alekos, the goblins also gave me a portkey that will allow me to visit any of the Slytherin properties, but I think I should wait for more information before we go. If my father really did want me dead, then it could be dangerous for us.” _

_ “Yes master. I think that would be wise. I don’t want you to get hurt.” _

Vasilis smiled fondly at his familiar before continuing,

_ “I also think that I should wait to write my godmother until I have read all of the books I bought today. I want to have more knowledge of magic before I dive too deeply into this. I only know what you have taught me so far, and I need to know more. I think I should be ready around halloween. It’s a few months from now so that should be enough time. Today I also noticed a bookstore in Knockturn alley. I would like to go there on my birthday in two weeks to try to find some theory books on dark magic. I want to try to understand dark magic, and why it is different from light magic. I need to learn more about the reason the war was fought.” _

_ “Alright master, I will try to help you learn as much as I can so that you are prepared.” _

Vasilis decided to ask Alekos a question that had been bothering him  since he read the inheritance test that morning,

“ _ Alekos, did you know my father was your mother’s master? Did you know my real father was The Dark Lord?”  _

Alekos looked at Vasilis and said honestly,

_ “No master, I did not know he was your father. I never met him, because I was born after he disappeared, and my mother never told me he had a hatchling, she must have kept it a secret for a reason, or she didn’t know.” _

_ “Alekos, do you think we could find your mother some day? She might be able to tell us what she knows.” _

_ “My mother and I lived in the forest near her master's castle. Your portkey might be able to take us there. But I still think we should wait, for your safety. We do not know if your father is a danger to you. Going to your parents home could be a bad idea. We should stick to our plan of talking to the Dursleys and godmother first.” _

Vasilis nodded in agreement,

_ “Yes, I think you are right. If we find out it is safe, then we shall go to Slytherin castle to see your mother. I think that we should go and question the Dursleys now to see what they know. They can’t hurt us anymore.”  _

_"_ _Master, can I scare the stupid muggles, please?”_

Vasilis chuckled at his familiars antics,

_"_ _Yes, you may scare the stupid muggles. Let's go.”_

Alekos left his place by the fire, and took his place on Vasilis’ shoulders. Vasilis then placed his glamour ring back on his finger, and climbed the stairs back out of the apartment into his new bedroom. He gracefully walked down the stairs and into the living room where the Dursleys were watching tv. He glided over to the TV, shut it off, and turned around to face them. 

Vernon’s face was starting to turn purple, but he wisely stayed silent. 

“I need to know everything. I need to know how I was brought here, and I need to know everything about Albus Dumbledore. If you try to lie to me, Alekos will tell me, and you will not like the consequences, understand?”

Vernon looked like he was about to protest, but Petunia cut him off and said, 

“You were left on our doorstep. A man, named Albus Dumbledore left us a letter saying that you had to live with us. He told us it was our responsibility to abuse you, and keep you submissive, so that by the time you went to that freak school, you would easily depend on him, and you would follow the light side. He said you were dangerous, and that we had to protect the world against you.” 

Vasilis stared at her in shock for a moment,

“You hurt me for all those years because he told you to?”

Vernon spat angrily, 

“You are a fucking freak! You deserve everything you got!”

Alekos hissed at him violently, which immediately shut him up,

“No vernon, I am not a freak, I am better than you, more powerful than you. You will never amount to anything, while I will become a powerful wizard. Albus Dumbledore was right about one thing, I am dangerous, and you would do well to remember that.”

With that, Vasilis walked straight out of the living room, and back up to his bedroom.


	7. Dark Arts and Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few time jumps in this chapter, so watch out for that.

Four days later, Vasilis woke up in his bedroom in his new apartment. Still groggy, he stumbled into the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. Three days ago, he made Petunia take him to a grocery store, and a department store about 15 minutes away from Privet drive. He made her buy him groceries, new muggle clothing, towels, extra blankets, and other basic necessities for his apartment. He told her it was for all the years she let him starve, and wear Dudley's old clothing. She tried to ask him why he needed to buy groceries, but he shot her an icy glare which made her shut up. 

Now he was just enjoying the small luxuries he had gone without for so long. The Dursleys only let him shower when he had begun to smell too bad for them to stand. Even when he was allowed to shower, he only given 5 minutes, and the water had to be cold. Being able to take a hot shower, wear new clothes, read his books, and eat normal meals was heavenly. Although he had to be careful to eat slowly, and only small amounts of food so he wouldn’t get sick after being starved for so long.

He had started to read his books on living in the magical world, as well as the wizarding etiquette, and politic books. The books had helped him learn how to write with a quill, although his handwriting was still terrible, so he needed more practice.

The books had also mentioned blood status, and the sacred twenty eight pure blood families of Britain. He learned darker families usually valued blood purity, which Vasilis found out means you don’t have any muggle blood in your bloodline, while light families usually didn’t put much thought into blood purity.

While looking at the sacred twenty eight list of families, he noticed that his mother's family, the Blacks, his godfather's family, the Lestranges, and the family his godmother married into, the Malfoys were all on the list. He read that these families were some of the most influential in all of Britain, and that they held a lot of power in the Wizengamot. Luckily, one of the etiquette books he had bought, was on pure-blood etiquette. He didn’t want to contact his godmother without being prepared in every way.

Vasilis had spent hours upon hours each day reading his books on the wizarding world. He was almost finished with them, and he wanted to know more about pure-bloods, so after he had eaten breakfast, he took out his catalog for Flourish and Blott’s. Looking through the catalog, he found two books that talked specifically about pure-bloods, as well as a book on the Wizengamot, and a book on penmanship to help him improve his writing. So after composing a quick letter to the bookstore asking them to send him the books, and take the money out of his Gringott’s account, he walked up the stairs of his apartment, into his unused bedroom in Privet drive.

Sitting on his desk in the bedroom was the raven he had purchased in Diagon alley. A few days earlier, he had decided to name the beautiful black raven Azrael, after the Archangel of death. After Vasilis had suggested the name, Azrael had flown from his spot on the desk to his shoulder, so Vasilis took that as a sign that he approved of his new name.

Vasilis approached Azrael, and held out the letter,

“I need you to take this to Flourish and Blott’s in Diagon Alley please. Wait there for him to give you a package to bring back here.”

Azrael ruffled his feathers in reply, snatched the letter out of Vasilis’ hand, and flew out the window.

* * *

 

Azrael had returned with a wrapped package of books the day after Vasilis had sent him off. The next few days were spent devouring the books, taking note of anything important within his leather journal.

Three days before his birthday, he had finished reading one of his charms theory books, and decided he wanted to try and cast his first spell with his wand. Alekos had told him to start with something simple, so he chose to try a simple wand-lighting charm, the very first charm shown in the book.

Vasilis sat down in front of the fireplace in his living room with Alekos, and spent a few minutes practicing the wand movements. Once he had the movements down perfectly, he moved his wand in a counterclockwise circle, while incanting,

“Lumos”

The tip of his wand was suppose to light up, but nothing happened. He stared at his wand thoughtfully for a moment before Alekos reminded him,

_ “Master you have to want the stick to light up. Not just say the words.” _

Vasilis remembered practicing his wandless magic. Intent was the most important part.

He once again moved his wand in a counterclockwise motion, while incanting,

“Lumos”

He made sure to concentrate on the tip of the wand lighting up, and pushed his magic through his wand, like he did with wandless magic. This time a blinding light came out of the tip of his wand.

Vasilis quickly incanted the counter-charm,

“Nox”

The blinding light thankfully went out immediately,

_ “Master what was that! My eyes burn! I can’t see!” _

_ “I am sorry Alekos, I think I put too much power into the spell, I don’t think it was suppose to be that bright.” _

Vasilis waited until there weren’t spots in his vision before trying again, pushing less magic through his wand,

“Lumos”

This time a decent glow came out of the tip of his wand, lighting up the room more brightly. He canceled the charm once more and smiled. He just successfully cast his first spell. He spent the next 20 minutes perfecting the charm, until he knew exactly how much power to put into the spell to make it work correctly.

Vasilis was very excited. He may only be able to practice and learn simple spells, but it meant he was on his way to becoming a powerful wizard. By the time he started school when he was eleven, he would be well ahead of everyone else in his year.

He spent hours practicing basic charms over the next few days, mastering each spell almost always within the first or second try. Magic came natural to him. Using the wand made using his magic easier, but he still made sure to continue to practice his wandless magic. Vasilis knew that being able to cast spells without his wand could someday save his life.

The night before his birthday, walked into his unused bedroom at Privet drive, and noticed a medium sized brown owl sitting on the desk next to an angry looking Azrael. Azrael looked like he was about to attack this new bird, but before he could Vasilis starting petting him to calm him down. Vasilis took a closer look at this new owl, and noticed a letter with the Gringotts seal. He took the letter from the owl, and quickly opened it,

 

_ Dear Mr. Slytherin, _

_ After our interesting meeting two weeks ago, I thought I should do more digging into your unfortunate situation. During my search, I came across some interesting pieces of information that might be of use to you. I ask that you come to Gringotts as soon as possible to discuss these new developments. This letter is charmed so that only you can read it. _

_ Griphook _

 

Vasilis read the letter once more, wondering what Griphook had found. It had to be important if he was asking to meet as soon as possible. He glanced down at Alekos who was laying across his shoulders while hissing,

_ “Alekos, the goblins wrote me a letter saying that they found some information that might be useful to us. We will have to go to Gringotts tomorrow after Knockturn Alley. He wants to see us as soon as possible. I wonder what it could be.” _

_ “I don’t know master. We will have to wait and see what they say.” _

* * *

 

**July 31st, 1989**

Vasilis woke up at 7:00 am the day of his 9th birthday. His birthday had never really been an important day in his life. He had never celebrated, or had a birthday party like Dudley did every year. The most he had ever gotten on his birthday was a pair of Vernon’s old socks. Today however, Vasilis was going to make Vernon drive him to the Leaky Cauldron so that he and Alekos could go to Gringotts bank to talk to Griphook, and Knockturn Alley for books on the Dark Arts. Vasilis was excited to get the Dark Arts books. He was caught between the two leaders of the wizarding world, one of which was his biological father. He needed a better understanding of the war from the Dark side's perspective. So far the books he had read on the war, were from the light side's perspective, and if he was being honest with himself, he wanted to feel closer to the family he was born into.

Vasilis pulled himself out of bed and went about his morning routine. Brushing his teeth, taking a shower, and getting dressed. He walked over to his wardrobe, deciding to wear black trousers, a forest green dress shirt, a black robe that had silver snakes stitched into the fabric, and black dragon hide boots. Without his glamour ring he looked like the epitome of a graceful Pure blood.

After Vasilis had eaten breakfast, he left his apartment with Alekos around his shoulders. He tapped his trunk with the tip of his wand, put the trunk in his pocket, and slide his wand into the holster on his arm. He then slid the glamour ring made by the goblins on his finger, and walked downstairs into the living room where Vernon was sitting.

“Uncle Vernon, I need you to drive me to London, the same place as last time.”

After two weeks of Vasilis threatening the Dursleys, and ordering them around with Alekos, and levitated knives, they finally learned that it was easier to just do what he said. Vernon stood up from his place on the couch and grabbed his keys. They both entered the car without a word, and drove to the Leaky Cauldron.

Vasilis stepped into a dark corner after exiting the car, and removed his glamour ring. Harry Potter was easily recognized due to the scar on his forehead he had learned after reading one of his books, and Harry Potter could not risk being seen. If Dumbledore found out he had learned about the wizarding world, who knew what he would do to him. After his glamour faded, he pulled up his hood and made his way into the pub. 

The Leaky Cauldron was empty this early in the morning except for the bartender. Vasilis ignored him and made his way to the back of the pub. He tapped the bricks with his wand, and Diagon Alley came into view. As he entered the Alley, he quietly asked Alekos who was hidden in his robes,

_ "S _hould w_ e go to the Gringotts or Knockturn Alley first?” _

_ “It’s early Master, there won't be many people in Knockturn alley, it will be safer to go now than later.” _

_ “I think you are right, let’s go.” _

Vasilis walked quickly towards the entrance to Knockturn Alley. Alekos was right, the alley was basically empty this early in the morning. He kept walking quickly, even once the bookstore came into view, not wanting to be standing out in the open any longer than necessary.

The bookstore was dark and dusty on the inside, but Vasilis didn’t care. He made his way through the shelves, noticing that almost all the books were on the Dark Arts.

He picked up two books on the history of the Dark Arts, three books on the war, a book on how to safely practice the Dark Arts, two theory books, a book on elemental magic, and five books containing a number of dark spells. He didn’t want to be making many trips to Knockturn Alley because it was dangerous, so he figured he better have enough books to last him a great long while.

As Vasilis was walking towards the counter to pay for his Dark Arts books, he noticed a glass case which contained three very old looking books. Titled  _ Basics of Parselmagic, Parselmagic for thy Worst Enemy,  _ and _ The Lineage and History of the Slytherin Line.  _ He instantly wanted those books. He had no idea that he could use Parseltongue to do magic! Plus the last book was about his family, there was no way he could let that go.

Vasilis approached the counter and asked,

“Excuse me sir, how much are the books in the glass case there?”

The man looked terrified once he saw Vasilis’ face, and he stuttered as he said

“M-Mr. Slytherin, w-what an honor it is to have you in my s-store.”

Vasilis was shocked, but he kept his face carefully blank, remembering that his etiquette books said pure bloods always wore masks in public, and were careful not to show emotion.

“How do you know who I am?”

“I w-would recognize those eyes anywhere. The D-Dark Lord would occasionally buy books from here b-before the height of the war. I’ll tell you what, I was g-going to sell those books for 500 galleons a piece, but I’ll sell you all t-three for 500 galleons. Almost no one alive can r-read them anyways.”

Vasilis glanced at the books, thinking they were written in English, but when he looked more closely, he noticed the squiggly lines. He then realized that the must be written in Parselscript.

“I will take them, along with these books here please. I would also prefer if we could keep my visit to your store a secret.”

Vasilis gave the man a pointed glare, which made him nod quickly and say,

“O-Of course, of course, that won't be a problem.”

The man walked over to the glass case and removed the books. He also took the pile of books from Vasilis’ hand, and totaled up the price.

“The total comes to 550 galleons Mr. Slytherin.”

Vasilis took out his Gringotts card, handed it to the man, and gave him his full name. After the books were paid for, he took out his trunk, resized it, and put the books safely inside of the library compartment. He didn’t want to be walking through Diagon Alley with illegal books out in the open. Once his trunk was back inside of his pocket, he nodded to the man and left the store.

He had almost reached the entrance to Diagon Alley when a dirty man wearing rags stepped in front of him, stopping him from walking, and said,

“Oh look at the pretty boy, he is very pretty. What do you say pretty boy? Want to come with me and have some fun?”

The man tried to grab Vasilis, but before he could, Alekos lashed out from the hood of his robe, and bit the man’s hand. The man pulled back his hand instantly and yelped in pain. It wasn’t more than 15 seconds before the man was on the ground whimpering in pain. After about a minute, the man’s eyes rolled back into his head, and he started convulsing. It took only an additional 30 seconds for the man to die. Vasilis watched the process curiously, before stepping over the man’s body and walking into Diagon Alley.

Vasilis quietly spoke to Alekos,

_ "Thank you, who knows what he would have done to me if you hadn’t bit him. You weren’t kidding when you said your venom was deadly.” _

_ “No master, I wasn’t kidding. I wasn’t going to let the smelly disgusting man get near you.” _

Vasilis chuckled, and continued walking towards Gringotts.

Once he walked through the front doors, he couldn’t help but marvel at the beauty of the place, even though this was his second visit here. He noticed Griphook sitting at the same desk as last time, and approached him. Griphook saw him and climbed off of his stool while beckoning for Vasilis to follow him. Griphook led him into a different private room from the first visit. This room was almost identical, except the walls were a deep blue color.

Once the door was shut behind Vasilis, Griphook got straight down to business. He started by saying,

“Thank you for coming on such short notice Mr. Slytherin. We have a few things to go over today. The first thing I should tell you is that I was looking into Albus Dumbledore's activities here at Gringotts regarding  you, when I came across something rather disturbing. Albus Dumbledore has been removing money from your account almost since the day he became your Magical Guardian in October of 1981. These are the records listing his withdraws.”

Griphook handed Vasilis a sheet of parchment which read,

 

**Potter Vault Activity**

**1981**

10,000 Galleon withdraw by Albus Dumbledore

5,000 Pounds Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Vernon and Petunia Dursley

2,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Arabella Figg

1,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Arthur and Molly Weasley

5,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Order of the Phoenix Vault

**1982**

10,000 Galleon withdraw by Albus Dumbledore

5,000 Pounds Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Vernon and Petunia Dursley

2,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Arabella Figg

1,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Arthur and Molly Weasley

5,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Order of the Phoenix Vault

**1983**

10,000 Galleon withdraw by Albus Dumbledore

5,000 Pounds Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Vernon and Petunia Dursley

2,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Arabella Figg

1,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Arthur and Molly Weasley

5,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Order of the Phoenix Vault

**1984**

7,000 Galleon withdraw by Albus Dumbledore

5,000 Pounds Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Vernon and Petunia Dursley

2,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Arabella Figg

1,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Arthur and Molly Weasley

5,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Order of the Phoenix Vault

**1985**

9,000 Galleon withdraw by Albus Dumbledore

5,000 Pounds Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Vernon and Petunia Dursley

2,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Arabella Figg

1,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Arthur and Molly Weasley

3,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Order of the Phoenix Vault

**1986**

10,000 Galleon withdraw by Albus Dumbledore

5,000 Pounds Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Vernon and Petunia Dursley

2,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Arabella Figg

1,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Arthur and Molly Weasley

3,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Order of the Phoenix Vault

**1987**

8,000 Galleon withdraw by Albus Dumbledore

5,000 Pounds Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Vernon and Petunia Dursley

2,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Arabella Figg

1,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Arthur and Molly Weasley

3,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Order of the Phoenix Vault

**1988**

10,000 Galleon withdraw by Albus Dumbledore

5,000 Pounds Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Vernon and Petunia Dursley

2,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Arabella Figg

1,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Arthur and Molly Weasley

3,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Order of the Phoenix Vault

**1989**

8,000 Galleon withdraw by Albus Dumbledore

5,000 Pounds Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Vernon and Petunia Dursley

2,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Arabella Figg

1,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Arthur and Molly Weasley

2,000 Galleon Transfer by Albus Dumbledore to Order of the Phoenix Vault

 

To say Vasilis was livid would be an understatement. He was murderous. He wanted to rip Dumbledore’s heart out of his chest while it was still beating. Dumbledore had taken money for himself, and had been paying the Dursleys to abuse him! He paid them for his years of misery. He had also been paying his neighbor Arabella Figg! Vasilis had noticed her watching him many times, so she must have been spying on him for Dumbledore!

Vasilis didn’t notice when the room suddenly started to drop in temperature.

“Mr. Slytherin.”

It wasn’t until Griphook got his attention that he noticed he could see his breath. He made himself calm down, and the room returned to its original temperature.

“I apologize Griphook, but I am going to kill this man. Who are the Weasleys, and what is the Order of the Phoenix?”

“There is no need to apologize Mr. Slytherin, these are extenuating circumstances. The Weasleys are predominantly a light family, they fought for Dumbledore in the last war. They are extremely poor, do to a disagreement between the Malfoy and Weasley families a few centuries ago. They are known as blood traitors today in the wizarding world. The Order of the Phoenix is not well known by any means. It was Dumbledore's organization he created to fight the Dark Order. I believe your adoptive parents helped fund this organization when they were still alive. I should also inform you that he has been sitting in your Wizengamot seats for your Potter, Gryffindor, and Peverell Lordships by proxy, since you are not yet old enough to claim your Lordships.”

Vasilis’ anger grew once more. He had been helping fund the light side and a blood traitor family? And Dumbledore was using his name to vote in the Wizengamot?? He was going to kill Dumbledore the second he was strong enough to defeat him. Griphook interrupted his musings and asked,

“Would you like us to lock Dumbledore out of your account? Since he is your Magical Guardian, he is allowed to access your accounts. But since he failed his duties as a Guardian to protect you, Gringotts can deny his access in the future if you so choose. You are also able to deny him access to your seats, since it is your choice alone if someone votes in your stead until you are 14 years old.”

Vasilis was quiet for a moment before saying,

“No, I need to know more before go up against a man like Dumbledore. I can’t fight him alone. Leave everything the way it is for now.”

Griphook nodded in affirmation before adding,

“There is one more matter of business that we must take care of today.”

Griphook took out a small box, and passed it over to him while saying,

“This is the Slytherin Heir ring. Your father left instructions for Gringotts to give it to you when you turned eight years old if he were unable to do so himself. We should have given it to you last year on your birthday, however, Dumbledore must have bribed one of the goblins to hide your father’s instructions, to keep you from receiving it. It took some searching, but I was able to uncover them.”

Vasilis couldn't keep the emotion from showing on his face. His father wanted him to have the Heir ring? It wouldn’t make sense for his father to try and kill him, and then make him his Heir? That couldn’t be right. He would need to contact his godmother sooner than he had planned.

He opened the box, and saw a silver ring, embedded with a square emerald, which was engraved with the Slytherin crest. Vasilis took the ring out of the box, and placed it on his little finger on his left hand. It immediately shrunk slightly so that it fit perfectly.

He lifted his head to look at Griphook and said honestly,

“Thank you, you have helped me more than you know.”

“It is not a problem Mr. Slytherin, you have been nothing but respectful to my race. That ring can only be removed by you, and the Lord or Lady of your family, which would be your mother and father. I wish you luck with your future Mr. Slytherin, and look forward to doing business with you again.

Vasilis stood up and bowed deeply while repeating the traditional goblin farewell he had read about in his etiquette books,

“May your gold always flow Griphook.”

Griphook looked surprised by the traditional farewell, before he returned the bow and stated,

“May your enemies tremble at your feet Mr. Slytherin, good day.”

Vasilis nodded at Griphook before turning on his heel, and leaving the room.

  
  
  
  
  



	8. Letters

Vasilis was sitting in front of the fireplace in his living room, spinning his Heir ring around his finger, with Alekos coiled in his lap. He had returned hours earlier from Gringotts, and was thinking over everything Griphook had found.

His father wanted him to have the Slytherin Heir ring, which meant he didn't really want Vasilis dead. The light witches and wizards were the people who said The Dark Lord went to the Potters to kill him. The light side had given Vasilis every reason not to trust them, so why should he believe their story about what happened that October night?

Dumbledore not only let him be abused, but he encouraged it, and paid for it. He was using Vasilis’ money for his own gains. He was even paying the neighbor to watch him!

He paused his internal musings for a moment and thought about Arabella Figg, and realized something. She was watching him. She could have seen Azrael, or the brown owl from Gringotts flying out of his bedroom window. She could have seen him wearing his new wizarding robes from Twilfit and Tattings. She could have noticed that he no longer worked in the garden every day for the Dursleys.

She could have already told Dumbledore.

Vasilis stood up quickly from his chair, ignoring a protesting Alekos, and walked into his office to write a letter. He couldn’t wait until October to write to his godmother. Dumbledore was dangerous, and who knew what he would do if he found out his savior of the light wasn’t as clueless as he thought.

He sat down at his desk, and took out a sheet of parchment, his quill, and ink. He thought for a long while about what he should write before starting,

 

_Dear Lady Malfoy,_

_I was not planning on writing you, until I was sure you were not a danger to me, but desperate times call for desperate measures. For my whole life, up until recently I thought my name was Harry James Potter. But after learning of the wizarding world, and taking a trip to Gringotts, I learned my true name is actually Vasilis Marvolo Slytherin, your godson. I have made many disturbing discoveries lately, and almost all of them revolve around Albus Dumbledore. I have strong, indisputable evidence against him that we could use, but I can’t make any moves alone._

_I need your help. Dumbledore has someone watching me, and this person may have already told him about my recent discoveries. If he learns that I am no longer completely ignorant of my past, and am no longer unaware of the wizarding world, he may do anything to get me back under his control._

_Dumbledore took extreme measures to keep me under his thumb for most of my life, and I fear that my life may be in danger within the near future. You are the only one I can turn to, I need your help escaping this._

_Vasilis Marvolo Slytherin_

_P.S. My raven Azrael brought you this letter, he will wait for your reply_

 

After signing the letter, he placed it into an envelope, sealed it, and walking upstairs to see Azrael.

When Vasilis entered the bedroom he noticed it was dark outside, which was perfect, because he didn’t want Azrael to be seen by Arabella Figg just incase she hadn’t noticed him yet. Azrael was sitting in his favorite place on his desk when he walked over to him. Vasilis pet him affectionately while saying,

“This is a very important. You must take it to Narcissa Malfoy, don’t let anything stop you on the way. Stay there and wait for a reply, but don’t fly near this house unless it is dark outside alright? You can’t been seen by anyone who live near here.”

Azrael quickly snatched the letter out of his hand before flying off into the night.

* * *

Vasilis spent the rest of the night, and the whole next day reading, and waiting for a reply to his letter. It wasn’t until night fell that Azrael returned. Vasilis had been laying on the bed in his unused bedroom with Alekos, when Azrael swept into the room elegantly. He landed on the bed next to them, and held out his leg. Attached to his leg was a letter, sealed with what he knew to be the Malfoy crest from one of his pure-blood books. He quickly took the letter, and broke the seal. The letter read,

 

_My Prince,_

_There are many things which you do not yet know about the light. We have been searching for you for a very long time. You are our family, and we will help you in any way we can. This letter is a portkey to our manor. To activate it, just speak the words “Malfoy Manor” and it shall bring you to us. We recommend that you travel here immediately after reading this letter, Dumbledore moves quickly._

_Lord & Lady Malfoy _

 

He sighed in relief. He was still weary of trusting the Malfoys, but he didn’t have many options. Dumbledore was the bigger threat at the moment, and he had nowhere else to turn. Vasilis eyed the way they addressed him in the letter curiously, but decided he could dwell on it later.

Vasilis was currently wearing muggle clothing, so he quickly opened up the wardrobe of his trunk, pulling out a black dress shirt, black trousers, black dragon hide boots, and a forest green robe, which had black snakes stitched along the arms and shoulders. He put on his Slytherin portkey necklace incase he had to make a quick getaway, and removed his glamour ring. He wasn’t going to hide his true self from the Malfoys.

Vasilis quickly glanced around the room to make sure he didn’t have anything laying around, before shrinking his trunk, and instructing Azrael to fly to Malfoy Manor. He put the trunk in his pocket, and made sure that Alekos was wrapped securely around his neck before holding the letter and clearly saying,

“Malfoy manor”

The room spun for a few seconds, before he landed hard on his knees in the entrance hall of a very large manor.

He quickly got to his feet and looked at his surroundings. He was alone in the hall, so he took his time to admire the elegance of the room while Alekos complained,

_“Master what was that! That was disgusting! Where are we?”_

_“We took a portkey to Malfoy Manor Alekos. Dumbledore had people watching us at the Dursleys, it wasn’t safe for us anymore, we had to leave.”_

Alekos curled protectively around his neck while saying,

_“Be careful Master, we don’t know if this place is safe.”_

_“I know, don’t worry. Just stay visible so it is easy for you to strike anyone who tries to harm us. I have the portkey to the Slytherin properties if we need to make a quick get away from here.”_

Alekos hissed in agreement while making his body lay out across Vasilis’ shoulders, with his tail wrapped around Vasilis’ arm to allow himself more leverage for an attack.

It wasn’t long before a strange wrinkled creature popped into existence to his right. Vasilis assumed this creature must be a house elf that he had read about in his books. The creature looked at him carefully for a moment before saying in a squeaky voice,

“Master Slytherin is being follow pinky. Pinky show Master Slytherin to Master and Mistress in the parlour.”

Vasilis nodded and followed the creature. Making sure his steps were graceful, his posture was perfect, and his face carefully blank of emotion. The elf lead him down a long corridor, into a spacious and tastefully decorated parlour. He didn’t spend much time observing the room, because standing in front of him was Lord and Lady Malfoy. Both of which had perfect long blond hair. Lord Malfoy was dressed in obviously expensive gray robes while Lady Malfoy was wearing a beautiful navy blue and gold dress. They made an impressive and intimidating couple.

Both of them seemed too shocked to speak, so Vasilis bowed respectfully and said,

“Lord and Lady Malfoy, I thank you for offering your help. I did not have anywhere else to turn.”

Both Malfoys bowed deeply to Vasilis, and Lady Malfoy replied,

“My Prince, I apologize, you look so much like your father that it surprised us for a moment. There are no need for such formalities, we are family after all, your mother was my older sister. You may call me Narcissa or Aunt Cissa.”

Lord Malfoy then cut in and added,

“Yes I must agree with my wife, it is almost unnerving how much you look like your father. If only he could see you now, he would be proud. You may call me Lucius, or Uncle Luke, It is a pleasure to finally meet our long lost nephew.”

Vasilis couldn't help the small smile that appeared when Lucius mentioned that his father would be proud. He had never had a real family before, and he desperately hoped that he had finally found it.

“In that case, Uncle Luke and Aunt Cissa, you may call me Vasilis. It is an honor to meet you.”

His Uncle Lucius gestured for him to sit down in one of the chairs in the parlour, while they sat across from him.

Vasilis decided that before any explanations were given, he needed to know about his parents,

“Uncle Lucius, Aunt Cissa, I have learned many things lately, but there are a few questions that I haven’t found answers for, and I must ask before before I explain everything to you. What happened that Halloween night at the Potters? Why did they adopt me? Did my parents not want me?  And why did my father try to kill me?”

Both Malfoys took on angry expressions before Narcissa stated,

“This is a conversation that calls for refreshments.”

She then snapped her fingers, which caused another house elf to pop into existence next to her,

“Lolkey bring us some tea.”

The house elf bowed, popped away, and returned a few seconds later with the tea. Vasilis took a cup and sipped it slowly as Narcissa sighed deeply and began her tale,

“The story the light side tells is not what happened Vasilis. Your parents did not want to give you up, they loved you very much. You were their pride and joy, their prince. They day you were born was one of the happiest the Dark Order had ever experienced. You were never meant to go to the Potters. Your parents tried to keep your existence a secret to only those in the Dark Order, so they could keep you safe, but there was a spy within our ranks. That spy told Dumbledore about your existence. After Dumbledore learned The Dark Lord had an heir, he found a way to break into Slytherin Castle where you lived with your parents. Dumbledore had some of his Order of the Phoenix members attack a few members of the Dark Order as a distraction. Your father went to assist his followers while your mother stayed home with you, and that's when Dumbledore attacked Slytherin Castle with the rest of his Order. Your mother tried desperately to protect you, but it was no use, there were too many of them. Dumbledore took you, and left your mother for dead. She was gravely injured in the attack, but thankfully your father returned to Slytherin Castle and was able to save her. You were only three months old when you were taken by the light side. Your parents were devastated, and spent months searching for you. It wasn’t until one of the Order of the Phoenix members, Sirius Black, defected and joined the Dark Order, that they were able to locate you in Godric’s Hollow with the Potters. Your father went there that Halloween night to take you back, to bring you home, but something went wrong. We don’t know exactly what happened, but your father was destroyed, and Dumbledore hid you away. No one from the Dark Order was able to find you, we believe he had you hidden behind strong wards so it was impossible to locate you. Your parents loved you Vasilis, always remember that.”

By the end of her story, Vasilis couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes. He had parents who loved him and wanted him. His father was trying to save him him that night, not kill him.

Narcissa must have noticed his tears, because she left her spot next to her husband, and moved to sit next to Vasilis. Before she could sit down however, Alekos hissed at her in warning, which made her pause her movements. Vasilis pet his familiar affectionately before saying,

_“It’s okay Alekos, I don’t think they will hurt us. They are my Aunt and Uncle.”_

Alekos immediately backed off, and Vasilis nodded at Narcissa to show it was okay to sit down. She looked at Alekos cautiously before deciding he wasn’t going to hurt her. She sat down slowly, and put her arm around him. Vasilis leaned into her embrace as the tears continued to fall quietly. His breathing was shaky as started to tell his story,

“It was pure luck that I learned of the wizarding world. Just over a month ago, my snake familiar, Alekos found me while I was working in the garden. He is the son of my father's snake familiar, and he told me that I had to be a wizard since I could speak Parseltongue. Up until he came into my life, I had no knowledge about the wizarding world whatsoever. I was living with Lily Potter's muggle sister, her husband, and son, the Dursleys. They treated me like a slave. I did all of the cooking, and cleaning, and yard work. They beat me, and starved me, and made me live in a cupboard under the stairs. I can’t even count how many times I almost died because of them. Alekos coming into my life was the best thing that ever happened to me. He helped me scare my relatives so that they wouldn’t hurt me anymore, and then he showed me Diagon Alley. Together we went to Gringotts to try and learn if my parents were magical. The goblin I talked to noticed that I was wearing a very strong glamour, so he recommended that I take an inheritance test. That's when I found out who I really was, and who my biological parents were. The test also showed that Dumbledore had put blocks on my magic, and and a very strong glamour so that I would look like the Potters. The goblins removed the blocks and glamours from me, and healed all of my injuries. I have the diagnostics report that lists all of my injuries, I figured I could use It against Dumbledore someday. I also found out yesterday that he has been using my Wizengamot seats without my permission, and had been stealing money from my Vault, to help pay for his Order, as well as pay the Dursleys to abuse me. He was also paying one of the neighbors to spy on me. I had been wearing wizarding robes outside of the Dursleys home, and my raven Azrael had been flying in and out of my bedroom window. The spy could have seen me, and told Dumbledore I was no longer ignorant, so I wrote you for help. I figured that if the spy had seen anything, and reported it to dumbledore that he would do anything to get me back under his thumb. I had to get away before that could happen.”

By the end of his story, the Malfoys looked furious. Lucius looked at him and said,

“Abuse of a magical child is considered one of the worst crimes in the wizarding world. Our populations are small, so each child is protected and viewed as a blessing. What Dumbledore did to you is one of the worst crimes he could have possibly committed. I am sorry for what you had to go through Vasilis, but you are here now, and we won't let anything happen to you ever again.”

Vasilis nodded and let out a breath of relief before saying,

“Thank you, I am glad that I no longer have to do this alone. I am glad I found the both of you.”

Vasilis then removed the original copies of his inheritance test, diagnostics test, and Vault statement from his pocket  and handed them to Lucius while stating,

“This is the proof I have against Dumbledore. I guarantee once he realized I’m gone he will start searching for me. I don’t want to hide in the shadows anymore. I hope this is enough to ensure I won't have to go back with him?”

Lucius looked over each document carefully, looking even more furious when he saw the diagnostics test results. He handed the documents to Narcissa to read before saying,

“That will be more than enough to make sure he never gets his hands on you again. The Dark Order may have lost many of its members to Azkaban, but we still hold a lot of power in the Ministry. We are behind you my Prince, we lost you once, and we are not about to let that happen again. The news of your abuse will also upset many light witches and wizards, because like I said, magical children are precious. So we should be able to turn many people against Dumbledore.”

Narcissa lost all sense of composure when she read the diagnostics test. She instantly made him stand up, and began casting many different diagnostics tests on Vasilis while muttering,

“Dumbledore is going to be ripped to shreds the next time I lay my eyes on him. How dare he hurt my godson! That man is going to pay!”

Once she was finished casting spells, she seemed satisfied, so she pulled him into a bone crushing hug. After a few seconds she released him, and Lucius pulled him into a hug.

Vasilis did his best to hold his composure. He had never received affection from anyone before. He basked in the affection they were showing him, he finally had a family. He wasn’t alone anymore.

It was around the time when Lucius pulled him into a hug that a blonde boy about his age walked into the room. The boy looked at Vasilis dumbfounded, before he spat angrily,

“Father who is he and why are you hugging him??”

Lucius released Vasilis, and gave his son an exasperated look before saying,

“Draco, allow me to introduce you to Vasilis Marvolo Slytherin, otherwise known as The Dark Prince, son of the Dark Lord and Lady Slytherin. You will treat him with the utmost respect.”

Draco lost his pureblood mask that moment, and stared at Vasilis fearfully. He bowed and stuttered,

“M-my Prince, I apologize.”

Vasilis walked over to Draco, gave him a small smile, and held out his hand,

“Please call me Vasilis, we are cousins after all.”

Draco shook his hand and returned the small smile, looking less fearful,

“It is an honor to meet you Vasilis, please call me Draco.”

Lucius interrupted their introductions and said,

“Draco, why don't you show Vasilis to the suite next to yours upstairs. He can stay there for as long as he will be living with us. We should all go to bed now, it's getting late. Vasilis can explain everything to you tomorrow if he chooses to do so.”

Draco nodded and said,

“You can follow me, I’ll show you to your room.”

Draco lead him from the parlour, and lead him through the large manor to the suite he would be staying. When they arrived, he gestured to a door on his left and said,

“This will be your suite, mine is right here across the hall from yours. We eat breakfast every morning together at 7:00 if you wish to join us tomorrow?”

Vasilis nodded at Draco and replied,

“Yes I will join you, thank you for showing me to my rooms Draco, I will see you in the morning, Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Vasilis, it was nice finally getting to meet you.”

“You as well Draco.”

With that Vasilis turned and entered his rooms to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave comments as long as they are respectful!


	9. Family Bonding

The morning after he arrived at Malfoy manor, Vasilis woke up in what had to be the most luxurious bed in the world. It was twice the size of the bed in his apartment, made with heavenly silk sheets and heavy blankets. Vasilis just laid there for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the bed, and taking his time looking around the room he would be living in for the near future. 

The walls were almost the same color as his room in his apartment. His bed spread, and curtains hanging around his bed were light gray, and the floors were made of dark brown wood. His bedroom contained large windows that overlooked the beautiful, well tended gardens of the manor. The ensuite bathroom was massive. The floors were white marble and the walls were navy blue The bathtub was the size of a small swimming pool, and the white marble shower could have easily fit 10 people. Overall, his rooms were beautiful. 

Everything felt slightly surreal for Vasilis. He actually had a family, and they cared for him. They were going to protect him, and that feeling was wonderful. Now if only his parents were here with him. 

Vasilis forced himself out of the comfortable bed, while Alekos complained about needing his body heat, and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. It was only 5:30, so he took his time getting ready for the day. Once he finished showering and brushing his teeth, he walked into the bedroom to open the wardrobe compartment of his trunk. He decided to wear black trousers, black dragonhide boots, a black dress shirt, and his elegant high collared red cloak, which made his crimson eyes more striking. 

As he was fastening the silver snake clasp of his cloak, he heard a familiar tapping on one of the windows. He looked over and noticed Azrael sitting on the ledge outside of the window. He glided over to the window and opened it. Azrael landed on his shoulder, and nibbled at his ear fondly, before landing on one of the bed posts to rest. Vasilis smiled at his raven, before attaching his wand holster to his arm, placing his heir ring on his finger, and walking over to pick up Alekos. 

As he wrapped Alekos around his shoulders, he noticed that his familiar had grown to about three feet in length since the day he first met him. It must be the familiar bond that was making Alekos grow so quickly, he figured. 

Vasilis took out a book on ancient runes from his trunk, before walking into his suites parlour to read for awhile before breakfast. After he had sat down and opened his book, he asked Alekos curiously,

_ “Alekos, did you understand everything the Malfoys said last night?” _

His familiar lifted his head to look at Vasilis before responding,

_ “Yes Master, I understood everything. I understand English better now after you spent some time teaching me.” _

After their first trip to Gringotts, Vasilis decided it would be beneficial for Alekos to understand English. So he had started spending certain amounts of time each night teaching him everything he knew. Thankfully, Alekos’ intelligence level made teaching him rather easy. Vasilis nodded at Alekos, and went back to reading his book. His familiar knew him well enough to know how he was feeling about the situation, they didn’t need to discuss it more.

About 20 minutes later, Vasilis heard a soft knocking at his door. So he put down his book, and made his way over. 

Standing at the door was Draco, who gave him a small smile and said

“Good morning Vasilis, I thought I might show you the way to the dining room for breakfast?”

Vasilis returned the smile, and followed Draco down the hall. 

“Draco I must say, your manor is very impressive.”

Draco gave him a smug look before agreeing,

“Yes, Malfoy Manor is one of the biggest, and most expensive manors in all of England. So if you don’t mind me asking, where have you been all these years? I heard you were taken from our Lord and Lady soon after you were born, and after he disappeared no one knew what happened to you?”

“I don’t mind you asking Draco, it’s all going to come out eventually, because I refuse to hide from Dumbledore, so I’ll tell you everything. After my father disappeared, I was sent to live with Lily Potter's muggle sister, and her family. They abused me severely for most of my life, and up until recently I had no knowledge of the wizarding world. I was lucky enough to meet my familiar Alekos one day, and he told me all about the magical world. Together we scared my muggle guardians into submission, and then took a trip to Diagon Alley. We then went to Gringotts, where the goblins did an inheritance test for me. That was how I learned that my name wasn’t Harry Potter, but actually Vasilis Slytherin. Dumbledore had placed blocks on my magic, and a glamour on me so that I would look like the Potters instead of my biological parents. I also learned that Dumbledore had been sitting in my Wizengamot seats without my permission, and had been stealing money from one of my Gringotts Vaults. He had been using some of the money to fund the light side, pay my relatives to abuse me, give the Weasley family money, and pay my neighbor to spy on me. After learning of the spy, I wrote your parents asking for their help. If the spy told Dumbledore that I was no longer ignorant of the wizarding world, who knows what Dumbledore would have done to me. So that's why I am here now.”

By the end of his story Draco looked disgusted,

“You were forced to live with disgusting muggles and they abused you?! Dumbledore did all that to you? If your mother and father ever hear about this, those people are all going to die very painful deaths. I've heard stories about the Dark Lord and Ladies torture techniques. I would not want to be on their bad side.”

“I don’t care what my parents do to them as long as I get to help. But we would have to bring my parents back before we can do that.”

Draco looked sceptical,

“You think you can bring them back?”

“I don’t know. I hope to find my father someday, I know he is out there somewhere. If we help him, then I think he could save my mother from Azkaban.”

Draco nodded, and together they entered the dining room, where his Uncle Luke and Aunt Cissa were already waiting. Lucius gestured for him to sit at the the head of the table opposite from him, and Vasilis gave him a confused look.

“Vasilis, you may be my nephew, but you are also The Dark Prince. You are above everyone in status except for your mother and father. During your time here I will be training you how to act like a prince, so that someday you will be ready to fill your role. I will also be training you and Draco both in history, and the art of politics until you both start school in two years. In addition, Narcissa will be teaching you how to dance, since there are a number of balls being held in December.”

Vasilis nodded once in affirmation, before placing his napkin on his lap, and starting to eat his breakfast, remembering which utensils to use from his etiquette books. Narcissa was eyeing him curiously before she asked,

“Vasilis, I can’t help but be curious how you know how to act like a proper pureblood heir, since you were forced to live with muggles for most of your life? Your posture is perfect, and you have not once seemed to struggle with practicing proper etiquette. It is almost as if you have spent your whole life practicing?”

Vasilis gave her a smile, and took a sip of his tea,

“During my first trip to Diagon Alley I realized I was behind the other children my age, so I bought many books on the wizarding world. A few of which were on proper etiquette. I wanted to be prepared for the day I was to meet you, since I knew you were a member of a very important pureblood family.”

Narcissa gave him a surprised, but impressed look as she said,

“I have to admit Vasilis, I am very impressed. Not many children your age would take the initiative to learn such things.”

He gave her another smile, and said,

“I am not like most children my age, I like to be prepared. I hope to accomplish many things in life.”

Lucius then spoke,

“No you are definitely not like most children your age, I believe you will make a fine prince some day. You are a true Slytherin I believe. Speaking of Diagon Alley, we wish to take you there today. We know that yesterday was your birthday, and we have nine years of missed birthdays to make up for. We also promised Draco we would buy him the new Nimbus 2000.”

Draco then asked Vasilis,

“Have you ever flown on a broom?”

“No I have not had the chance yet.”

Draco turned to his father and asked,

“Father, can we also get Vasilis a broom so we can play quidditch together?”

“Of course Draco, I won't have my nephew missing out on one of the biggest pastimes in the magical world.”

Draco and Vasilis smiled at eachother, excited to get the new brooms.

Soon everyone was finished eating, and they made their way to the floo room to go to Diagon Alley. When they reached the room, Lucius asked,

“Have you ever used the floo before Vasilis?”

He shook his head and replied,

“No Uncle Luke. I have read about it, but I have not had the opportunity to try it myself.”

Lucius then stepped up to the fireplace, and grabbed a handful of floo powder as he explained. “All you do, is take a handful of floo powder, step into the fire place, throw the powder down and clearly say the name of the place you wish to go. As you are speaking the name of the place, make sure to take a step forward. It will prevent you from falling when you exit the floo. We can’t have The Dark Prince falling out of floo’s.”

Vasilis nodded, and watched as Lucius threw down the powder and said,

“The Leaky Cauldron.”

Draco went after Lucius, and then it was Vasilis’ turn. He made sure to follow Lucius’ directions perfectly, and barely managed to walk gracefully out of the floo in The Leaky Cauldron. Narcissa exited the floo soon after him, and he noticed that the Malfoys were all wearing their perfect pureblood masks. He made sure his face was emotionless as they gracefully made their way into Diagon Alley. Vasilis couldn’t help but marvel at the Malfoy family. With their masks in place, and robes flowing elegantly behind them, they looked extremely intimidating. People were steering clear of their little group, too afraid to be near them. 

Vasilis and Draco wanted to buy their new brooms first, so they made their way over to Quality Quidditch Supplies. 

When they neared the store, Vasilis noticed a large, poorly dressed, red headed family standing outside the store, marveling the new brooms. Draco noticed where he was looking, and whispered into his ear that they were the Weasley family. When they were standing next to the family outside of the store, Draco said loud enough for them to hear,

“You should hold your breath Vasilis. I smell a disgusting odor. It must be coming from the filthy blood traitors.” 

One of the Weasley boys about their age looked over at them, his face started to turn bright red to match his hair. Vasilis smirked at the boy and drawled,

“Thank you Draco for the warning, I don’t know if my stomach could take such things.”

The boys face was completely red as he sputtered,

“Shut up Malfoy! At least my father wasn’t an evil Death Eater!”

He then pointed rudely at Vasilis and stated, 

“And you will probably be a slimy Slytherin with that disgusting snake around your neck!”

The rest of the Weasley family looked over to see what the commotion was. Draco’s face hardened, and he replied in a dangerous voice,

“You and I both know my father was found innocent of all crimes, and at least Slytherins have brains, unlike Gryffindors.”

Vasilis then hissed angrily, almost slipping into Parseltongue,

“Now Weasssley, why don’t you run along, it's not like you could even afford half of a broom from this store anyways.”

The rest of the Weasley family frowned deeply, and a woman who must have been their mother started to say,

“Now wait just a min…”

Draco cut off the woman by turning to Vasilis and announcing,

“Let's go pick out our brooms cousin, my father said we could have our names engraved into the handles.”

The boys turned on their heals away from the Weasley family and walked into the Quidditch store, followed by a smirking Lucius and Narcissa. 

Both boys picked out new brooms, while Vasilis also picked out green Quidditch robes, and black dragon hide gloves so that they could play together when they returned to Malfoy Manor,

Once the Malfoys had paid for their new possessions, they turned to Vasilis and asked,

“My Prince, where would you like to go next? We are here for your birthday after all.”

Vasilis looked at them and said respectfully,

“You don’t need to buy me anything else Aunt Cissa and Uncle Luke. I went my whole life having nothing, I am used to it. Plus I have my own money if I need to buy things. I do not wish to take advantage of your hospitality.” 

Lucius tutted, and declared,

“Exactly Vasilis. You went your whole life with nothing. You won't be living that type of lifestyle anymore, you must learn to accept gifts and let us spoil you. Now come, let's go to Twilfitt and Tattings to buy you more clothing. I am assuming you already have one full Wardrobe?”

“Yes, I bought a full wardrobe when I first visited Diagon Alley.”

“Good, but since you are The Dark Prince, you will need more clothing than that. You must be dressed to perfection all the time. When you are old enough, you will be a leader for the Dark Order, you must be sure to always look impressive and intimidating.”

Vasilis nodded,

“Okay Uncle Lucius, I will make sure I am always dressed properly.”

With that, Vasilis and the Malfoy family walked to Twilfitt and Tattings, where Narcissa spent the next hour picking out specific materials and designs for him to try on. 

Vasilis decided that Narcissa was quite terrifying when shopping for clothes. Lucius and Draco must have already known this because they went and hid in a different room for the whole process. She knew what she wanted, and she barely let the tailors get one word into the conversation. After a few minutes of trying to give their opinions, the tailors eventually just stopped talking, and let her do as she pleased. By the time Narcissa was finished with him, he had four more sets of dress robes, one of which was green velvet, with the Slytherin Crest stitched into the chest. He also had four new silk dress shirts, four linen dress shirts, six new pairs of trousers, five casual, but still elegant robes, a navy blue high collared cloak with gold lining, two pairs of dragon hide boots, and three pairs of dress shoes. 

Vasilis sighed with relief as they headed towards Flourish and Blott’s, he was more than a little glad when that whole process was over. Draco must have noticed this because he chuckled quietly and said,

“I apologize, we probably should have warned you, she can be a little intense when buying clothes.”

Vasilis shot him a playful glare as they entered the bookstore, which made Draco chuckle again under his breath. 

Both boys disappeared into the shelves, grabbing any book that peaked their attention since they were both avid readers. Draco picked books on Potions, Defence, while Vasilis found books on Arithmancy, Charms, and Ancient Runes. The family spent about a half hour in the store before they all met at the counter with piles of books. After checking out, they all decided they were done shopping for the day, and flooed back to Malfoy Manor.

When they returned to the manor, Draco and Vasilis immediately changed into their Quidditch robes, and met on the Malfoy’s Quidditch pitch. Draco spent a few minutes showing Vasilis how to properly hold a broom, before taking off on his own and flying laps around the pitch. 

Vasilis watched him for a moment, once again enthralled with everything magic could do. He then mounted his broom, and kicked off of the grass. He soared upwards instantly, and started following Draco around the pitch. It felt wonderful being in the air, he felt free and relaxed, for probably the first time in his young life. He laughed out loud as he passed Draco and said,

“Come on now Draco, you can’t let the new kid beat you right?”

Draco smirked as he accepted the challenge. The boys began flying as quickly as they could around the pitch, each one trying to outfly the other. It turned out that Vasilis was a natural flyer, and easily rivaled Draco on a broom. The boys decided that when they went to Hogwarts, they would each join the Slytherin Quidditch team. 

A few hours later Narcissa informed them it was time for lunch, so they returned to solid ground and walked to the dining room where they had eaten breakfast that morning. 

During lunch, Draco asked, 

“Do you like to read a lot Vasilis?”

Vasilis didn’t even hesitate when he replied,

“Yes I love to read. I could spend my whole day reading honestly.”

Draco grinned widely,

“I have something to show you after lunch. I think you are going to love it.”

He smiled back, excited to see whatever Draco wanted to show him. Vasilis had realized earlier today that the Malfoys let their pureblood masks slip when they were in the privacy of their own home. But when they were in public, they kept their faces as hard as stone. He was thankful for this, because it gave him the chance to relax slightly in their presence when they weren’t in public. 

Draco and Vasilis finished eating quickly, and Vasilis followed Draco down a corridor he had not yet seen before. At the end of the corridor was a set of large wooden doors. The doors opened by themselves when the boys neared them, and Draco lead him into the biggest library he had ever seen. It was a real struggle to keep himself from drooling at the sight. There must have been well over three million books in the library. Draco saw the expression on his face and laughed,

“Vasilis, you might want to pick your jaw off of the ground. Come on, let's each pick out a few books and meet back in front of the fire place to read them.”

All Vasilis could do was close his mouth and nod at Draco’s suggestion. He was utterly speechless, and he knew he was going to be spending most of his time in this room. 

The boys split up and wandered the shelves. Each of them picking up several books that sounded interesting before meeting back at the fireplace to read. The fireplace lit up when they sat down in the leather wingback chairs, so Alekos slithered off of his shoulders onto the rug in order to bask in the heat of the flames. Together, the boys spent the next few hours reading contently in silence. 

Vasilis looked up several hours later, and realized the sun had gone down. He looked at Draco in the chair next to him and decided to say,

“Draco? I’m glad that I decided to come here, and I’m glad that you are my cousin. Thank you for everything so far.”

Draco gave him a small smile,

“You’re welcome, I hope you had fun. I am also glad Vasilis. I think that you and I are going to become really good friends, especially if we take care of the Weasleys like that again.”

Vasilis laughed, and turned back to his book. Feeling more relaxed and happy than ever before. 


	10. A True Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about spelling and grammar errors in this chapter, I didn't have much time to edit everything.

**August 19th 1989**

 

The last few weeks for Vasilis, had been the best of his life. He ate breakfast every morning with the Malfoys. Lucius gave him lessons every other day like he said he would, teaching him history, politics, and how to act like a Prince. Narcissa started giving him dancing lessons twice a week, which it turns out he was a natural dancer. He also played Quidditch and read in the library almost every day with Draco.

Vasilis felt safe and relaxed living in Malfoy Manor, but he didn't give up his personal studies. He practiced basic Charms, Transfiguration, Runes, Arithmancy, and Defence. He read his books on Herbology, and Potions, making sure to memorize how to cut certain ingredients, and what ingredients should not be mixed. And he started reading his books on the Dark Arts.

He began with the book on how to practice the Dark Arts safely, which warned about Dark Magic addiction. Vasilis wanted to practice the Dark Arts badly, but he decided he needed to wait until he was stronger and well versed in the other types of magic, before he took that step. For now he limited himself to reading the theory, and memorizing some spells and wand movements. Although he decided he would start casting actual Dark spells within a year.

He kept the fact that he had a wand and was casting magic a secret from the Malfoys. He didn't want them to know he had been to Knockturn alley, and there was the fact that they wouldn't let Draco have a wand, no matter how much time he spent begging. For this reason, Vasilis only took out his wand when he was within the apartment, or the dueling room of his trunk. He also made sure to keep all of his more sensitive books within the office of his apartment. He didn't want the Malfoys to know he had books on the Dark Arts yet.

Draco and Vasilis had become very close over the past few weeks, and they almost considered each other brothers now. They spent hours talking about Hogwarts, and how they would take Slytherin by storm. Draco was to be his right hand Vasilis decided. Together they would rule Slytherin house, and gather followers for his father.

Draco and Vasilis were currently sitting in their favorite wingback chairs in front of the fireplace in the library. Alekos was lounging on Vasilis’ shoulders, and both boys were reading books on dragons.

Vasilis looked up from his book when he noticed Lucius walking towards them. Lucius moved to stand in front of the fire, and said,

“Vasilis, there is someone here I would like you to meet. I believe he has some information about your situation with the Old Goat.”

Vasilis snorted a little laugh,

“Alright Uncle Luke. Lead the way.”

The two of them walked side by side down one of the Manors corridors, into Lucius’ personal study.

When they entered the room, Vasilis noticed a man standing near the desk. Dressed in black robes, with long greasy black hair, and a slightly crooked nose.

The man's eyes widened when he saw Vasilis, but he quickly schooled his features, and dipped into a low bow.

“My Prince. I am delighted to see you have returned to us.”

He nodded at the man, and replied evenly, remembering Lucius’ lessons,

“You may rise.”

The greasy man did as he said, and stood up straight.

Lucius gestured to the man and said,

“My Prince, allow me to introduce you to the Hogwarts Potions Master, Severus Snape. He is a member of your father's inner circle, and husband of your godfather Rodolphus Lestrange. Although that information is a secret kept with those only in the inner circle for Severus’ protection. Severus is a spy for the Dark Order. Dumbledore made him a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and he trusts him completely. Dumbledore believes that Severus is a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, but he doesn't know how wrong he is.”

Vasilis looked at Severus Snape cautiously for a moment before asking,

“If you are a double spy, how do I know that I can trust you? How do I know you aren't playing us, and are actually Dumbledore's man?”

Severus’ eyes seemed to glow with anger as he growled,

“That man is the reason that my husband, and friends are currently rotting in Azkaban. I have not, and never will, serve him. The Dark is my home, I will never abandon it. Your father was my mentor and friend. When you were taken from him, he was devastated. Seeing him broken like that because of Dumbledore, was painful for all of us. I cannot follow a man who hurt my friends and family.”

Vasilis nodded once again, satisfied with his answers, and moved to sit on one of the chairs in the study. Lucius and Severus followed him, and Vasilis asked,

“Very well then Severus, what can you tell me about Dumbledore's activities lately? Does he know that I am missing?”

Severus visibly relaxed and began to report his findings,

“Dumbledore just called a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix two days ago to report that Harry Potter was missing from his home. He told them that he believes you were kidnapped by Death Eaters. He admitted to the Order that he learned of your disappearance a few weeks ago, but did not report it because he believed he could find you on his own. He only informed the Order recently, because he is desperate to find you. I believe his next step will be to report that Harry Potter is missing to the ministry.”

“The Malfoys and I ran into the Weasley family the day after I arrived here at the Manor a few weeks ago. Do they not know that Harry Potter is actually Vasilis Slytherin, son of The Dark Lord?”

“No My Prince. They do not know. Dumbledore only told the Potters, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Fortunately for Dumbledore, the Potters are dead, Sirius Black is in Azkaban, and Remus Lupin has been missing for 8 years now. He can't have the world finding out the lights saviour was born to the Dark. Or that The Dark Lord only went to the Potters that night to save his own son.”

Vasilis sat quietly for a moment, before saying,

“Yes I guess that is a smart move on his part. There is no one the light considers trustworthy left to tell anyone the truth. Lucius, can you get the documents from Gringotts to show Severus?”

Lucius replied obediently as he walked over to his desk in the study,

“Of course Vasilis.”

He removed the documents from the desk, walked over to Severus, and handed them to him. Severus took the documents and spent the next several minutes reading them. He looked about as angry as Narcissa did when he read the diagnostics test results.

Severus seethed as he said quietly,

“Of course. I guess third time isn't a charm, is it Dumbledore?”

Vasilis gave him a questioning look, so Severus looked at Lucius and asked,

“Do you mind giving The Prince and I a moment alone? There is a sensitive matter I would like to speak with him about.”

Lucius nodded and left the room without complaint. Severus then turned to Vasilis and said

“No one knows of this information except for your parents and myself. Your father wanted it to be a secret, but I believe he would have wanted you to know. You aren't the first person to be abused under Dumbledore's watch. Your father grew up in a muggle orphanage during World War ll. He was severely bullied by the muggle children when he was young, and when he began showing signs of accidental magic, the adults who ran the orphanage thought he was possessed by a demon. They had the local church perform exorcisms on him to try to rid him of the demon, and when that didn't work, they tried starving him, and beating him. When your father started school at Hogwarts he begged Dumbledore to help him, and let him stay at Hogwarts during the summers so he didn't have to go back to the orphanage, but Dumbledore refused. He never trusted your father, not even when he was only eleven years old, so he refused to help him. Your father's main goal while raising you, was to make sure you had a better childhood than he did. The people who hurt you are going to die a very painful death when he learns about this.”

Vasilis was furious. Dumbledore let his father go back to that orphanage every year he was in school, and did nothing to help him.

“You said something about a third time. Who was the third person?”

Severus sighed deeply as he said,

“Me. He allowed me to go back home to my abusive father, even though he knew I was being abused.”

Vasilis shook his head, disgusted with everything he had heard,

“You think he would have learned after the first time when my father became a dark lord.”

Severus nodded and said simply,

“Agreed.”

Knowing nothing more needed to be said about the topic, Vasilis snapped his fingers for a house elf. When Pinky appeared, he asked,

“Ask Lucius to come back to his study please. Severus and I are finished here.”

Pinky popped away, and several minutes later, Lucius glided into the study.

Vasilis studied both men, before starting,

“I think we should get a head start on Dumbledore. Who knows what he will do once he finds out I am here. I don't want to risk him getting ahead of us. What do you think we should do?”

The two men were quiet for a long while, before Lucius said,

“I believe our best course of action is to tell the ministry the truth of what happened to you, or at least part of it. It is better that it comes out on our terms, instead of Dumbledore’s. We tell them that Dumbledore took you from your parents, and stuck you with the Potters. That The Dark Lord only went to the Potters that night to take back his heir. Then after your father died, Dumbledore took you to the Dursleys where you were abused for your whole life, up until you recently found out about the Wizarding world and contacted us. We should also show them the bank statements, and tell them you never gave Dumbledore permission to vote with your Wizengamot seats. We tell them he failed his duties as a magical guardian, and demand to have the Malfoy family replace him. Is there any way we can prove he wanted the Dursleys to abuse you?”

Vasilis nodded, and said,

“The Dursleys themselves told me they were told to abuse me. We can use them.”

Severus then interrupted,

“I am sorry My Prince, but knowing Dumbledore, he obliviated them into forgetting he ever told them to do so the moment he found out you were missing.”

Vasilis frowned,

“What about my memories? Or _Veritaserum_?

Severus shook his head,

“Memories can be altered, and it was well known that your father was immune to truth serum. We believe it was the result of a ritual, but there is no way to prove that you aren't immune as well. There isn't a way to prove he wanted you to be abused. He will claim that he had no idea, and use his grandfatherly image to compel people to believe him. The best we can do is prove he failed his duties as a Magical Guardian, and took your money and Wizengamot seats without your permission. We also cannot show the ministry your magical inheritance test.”

Vasilis scowled and demanded,

“Why not? We need that to prove who my real parents are, and that he put blocks on my magic!”

Severus sighed and said,

“Because the test says your father isn’t dead. If he is trying to come back to us, which I believe he is, it will be much more difficult for him to do it if everyone is paranoid about his return. There is a spell we can use that shows who your biological parents are instead.”

Vasilis sighed deeply, agreeing with Severus that getting his father back was the most important thing.

“So with the Diagnostics test, bank statement, and the truth about my parents, what's the best outcome we can hope for?”

It was Lucius who replied this time,

“At the very least, we could get him removed as your guardian. The most we could hope for is that he is also removed from his position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot for stealing from you and using your seats without permission.”

“Alright, Lucius when can we go to the Ministry to take care of this?”

Lucius stood from his seat,

“We can go now if you wish. But beware, if we do this, the Ministry will question you about your loyalty to your father. You will have to lie.”

Vasilis stood as well, and smirked as he said,

“I understand, I'm not a Slytherin for nothing. I'll lie, and do whatever I have to do in order to stay out of his control. I need to write a letter to Gringotts quickly, and then we can go to the Ministry.”

Lucius nodded,

“Very well, I will meet you in the floo room then.”

Vasilis looked over at Severus and said honestly,

“Thank you Severus for your report. I read one of your potions books, it was brilliant. Perhaps you would be willing to give me some potions lessons?”

Severus gave him a surprised, but pleased look as he replied,

“Of course My Prince. Shall I write to you with available times?”

“Yes, I would appreciate that, thank you, please come here immediately if you learn anything else about Dumbledore's plans.”

Severus bowed and said,

“I will, of course. Good day My Prince.”

“Good Day Severus.”

With that, Vasilus turned, and made his way to his suite.

When he reached his suite, he pulled out ink and parchment, and began writing

 

_Griphook,_

_I am making my move sooner than I originally anticipated. Please deny Dumbledore all access to my accounts, and Lordship seats._

_Vasilis Marvolo Slytherin_

 

Once the letter was sealed with the Slytherin crest Lucius had given him, he walked over to Azrael,

“Please take this to Gringotts, make sure that it is Griphook who sees it. Don’t let anyone else touch it.”

Azrael gave him an intelligent look before he snatched the letter out of his hand and flew out the window of the manor.

 

* * *

 

Vasilis and Lucius were currently walking down one of the many corridors of the Ministry.

Vasilis looked up at Lucius and asked,

“Who are we going to see about this?”

Lucius smirked,

“Minister Fudge. He dislikes Dumbledore enough as it is. Things will move more quickly if he is involved. Plus Fudge is desperate for power. He loves being friends with powerful people, and since I am Lord Malfoy, I basically have him eating out of my hand.”

Vasilis smirked in return, and they continued walking.

Finally, after avoiding the secretary, they reached a door which had “Minister Fudge” engraved into it. But before Lucius knocked, he turned to Vasilis and said cautiously,

“If Dumbledore is called here today, do not look him directly in the eye. He is an accomplished Legilimens, one of the best in the world. The only other two people that I know of who are skilled enough to match Dumbledore in Legilimency, are your father and Severus. You don’t know Occlumency yet so you won't be able to keep him out.”

Vasilis had never heard of that before so he asked curiously,

“Uncle Luke, what are Occlumency and Legilimency?”

“Legilimency is similar to mind reading in a way. Dumbledore can look into your mind and see your memories. Occlumency is the ability to shield against Legilimency. Since you don’t know Occlumency yet, avoiding eye contact should help you avoid one of his Legilimency attacks.”

Vasilis’ eyes widened for a second, mentally adding Occlumency and Legilimency to the list of things he needed to learn. He then thought about what Lucius had said, Severus was an accomplished Legilimens. Maybe he could ask him to give him lessons along with his potions lessons.

Lucius turned away from him, and knocked on the door, the voice on the other side yelled for them to come in. The Minister's office was minimally decorated, but still elegant in its style. In the middle of the office was a black wooden desk, and sitting behind it was a jovial looking man, dressed in a pinstripe suit and bowler hat. Minister Fudge smiled at them as they entered and said,

“Ahh Lucius! How good to see you my old friend! Please do come in and sit down. What can I do for you today? And who is this young man you have brought with you here?”

Lucius gave him a feigned smile,

“Wonderful as always to see you Cornelius. This young man here is Vasilis Slytherin, and I am afraid we have come here to discuss some rather disturbing matters with you today.”

Fudge paled instantly the moment Lucius said “Slytherin”.

“W-What do you mean Slytherin? N-Not related to You-know-who I should hope??”

Vasilis made sure to visibly wince when Fudge mentioned him being related to the Dark Lord, and gave him an innocent and sad look as he stuttered,

“A-Actually Minister Fudge Sir, H-He was my father… But I d-don’t want to be like him! I don’t agree with what he did, it was wrong sir! I am nothing like him. I d-don’t want to hurt anyone I promise! I try to always be g-good and help people.”

Fudge looked down right terrified when he said The Dark Lord was his father, but then slowly that turned into a sad look of understanding, as the innocent little boy promised he wasn’t like his father. Fudge fell for his act completely, it was pathetic really.

“It's alright my boy, we cannot choose who our parents are. Your father was a madman, and you don’t have to be like him. If you work hard and make good choices, I am sure you could help many people some day!”

Vasilis gave Fudge an excited and hopeful look as he nodded quickly and replied,

“Yes sir! I’ll make sure I work hard, I promise!”

Fudge gave him a joyful and relieved smile, then he turned to Lucius and asked,

“So you said you had some rather disturbing matters to discuss today?”

Lucius nodded once and began talking,

“You know as well as I do Cornelius that Dumbledore has influenced the lives of many. None probably more so than my nephew sitting next to me however. This story is going to shock you, and you might not believe me. So before we begin I am going to cast both the identity revealing charm, and the parent revealing charm of Vasilis so that you have proof that what I am telling you is true.”

Fudge gave him a curious look and nodded. Lucius then turned to Vasilis, took out his wand and murmured,

“ _Identitatem Aparecium_ ”

Above Vasilis, words came into view,

 

**Biological Name: Vasilis Marvolo Slytherin**

**Adopted Name: Harry James Potter**

 

Fudge’s jaw dropped instantly,

“H-Harry P-Potter. Harry Potter is not actually a Potter. W-What on earth is going on here Lucius??”

Lucius didn’t answer, instead he pointed his wand at Vasilis again and said,

“ _Parente Aparecium_ ”

Once again words came glowed above his head,

 

**Biological Parents: Lord Voldemort & Bellatrix Slytherin**

**Adopted Parents: James Potter & Lily Potter**

 

Fudge looked like a gaping fish after getting this information, and seemed at a loss for words, so Lucius began explaining,

“Harry Potter does not really exist. He was taken from his biological parents by Dumbledore, and placed with the Potters. I do not know why Dumbledore did it, most likely so he could have power over the Dark during the war. But that is why The Dark Lord went to the Potters that night. He wanted his heir back, so that he could someday fight for The Dark. We are not sure what happened, but somehow he was killed that night. Dumbledore then hid Vasilis away from the world and became his Magical Guardian. As you know, a Magical Guardian is meant to make sure the child is safe and well cared for. Dumbledore failed miserably at his job. Vasilis was abused for his whole life by the muggle family he was living with. Dumbledore never once checked on him to make sure he was alright. Here is your proof.”

Lucius handed over the diagnostics test, which Fudge took and read over carefully. With each line he read, his anger grew. Finally after the last line he yelled,

“What is the meaning of this! No magical child should be treated in such a way!”

Vasilis made sure to wince at Fudge’s reaction. The minister noticed this, and looked crestfallen as he said,

“I am so sorry my boy, I am angry at these muggles and Dumbledore, not you.”

Lucius looked like he was hiding a smirk just then,

“Minister I have one more document to show you. Dumbledore was taking money from Vasilis’ account, and using his Wizengamot seats without his permission.”

Fudge took the second document from Lucius and took a moment to read it.

“What would you reccomend that I do about this Lucius? I cannot let him get away with such things. He lied to us all, failed his duties as a Magical Guardian, and stole from a child. I cannot allow this to slip through the cracks.”

Lucius did smirk this time as he replied dutifully,

“My thoughts exactly Minister. In my humble opinion. You should have him removed as Vasilis’ Magical Guardian at once, and allow Narcissa and I to take care of our nephew. I would also remove him as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot for committing acts of fraud. His behavior has been unacceptable over the past few years, and his power has grown. I wouldn't be surprised in the least if he ran against you for Minister for Magic next term.”

This seemed to strike a chord with the Minister. He nodded vigorously and said,

“Of course you are right Lucius. I will personally see to it that you and your wife become his guardians, and I believe we should hold a session with the Wizengamot to discuss his removal. His lies are utterly unacceptable.”

Vasilis gave Fudge his best innocent smile, as he jumped up, and ran around the desk to give him a hug,

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Minister Fudge! Thank you for letting me stay with Uncle Luke and not making me go back to the Dursleys. Uncle Luke and Aunt Cissa take good care of me, and they don't ever hurt me, so thank you.”

Fudge was shocked at the hug he received, but he hugged Vasilis back and said,

“Of course my boy, of course.

Vasilis released Fudge, and kept the innocent smile on his face as he moved to stand next to Lucius.

Lucius stood and moved to shake the Minister's hand,

“Thank you Cornelius. You have allowed our nephew to join his real family, and for that I am grateful.”

The Minister beamed and shook Lucius’ hand.

Lucius and Vasilis turned to leave the office, but just before they reached the door, Vasilis gave Fudge a childish grin and waved. Fudge waved back happily as the door shut behind them.

Once they were out in the corridor they were wearing identical smirks on their faces. Lucius cast a privacy spell so that they could talk without being overheard, and said

“Well Vasilis, I must say, you really are a true Slytherin. That was impressive acting.”

Vasilis chuckled quietly,

“That man is truly pathetic, one innocent look and I had him eating out of the palm of my hand. He probably believes I will owe him a favor in the future now for helping me.”

Lucius’ smirk grew as he agreed,

“You are right of course My Prince. But with any luck, the removal of your seats from Dumbledore, will be enough to make one of our own Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and we will gain more power for The Dark Order.”

“Yes Uncle Luke. I hope that comes to pass. Hopefully that person will be you. Either way, I would like you to vote in my Wizengamot seats by proxy until I am old enough. Including the Slytherin and Black seats that were not being used by Dumbledore. All I ask is that you run any bills by me for my approval before you vote. I need to make sure everything that passes will benefit The Dark Order.

Lucius looked at him in surprise for half a second,

“Thank you Vasilis, it would be an honor. I will make sure to discuss all bills with you before each new session.”

“Thank you. Now let's go back to the manor. I have had enough of gullible idiots for one day.”

Lucius smirked, and nodded once in agreement, and they flood back to Malfoy Manor.

  
  



	11. Emergency Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, your wish is my command. I am sorry this took me so long to write. I haven't really written that many court scenes before so I hope this is okay. Keep in mind I designed the Wizengamot differently in this story from what it is in the books and movies.

**August 21st 1989**

 

“Lucius, can you explain the voting process in the Wizengamot to me? I have read that there are three different parties, but I don’t quite understand how everything works, and how the Chief Warlock is chosen?”

“Of course Vasilis, the Wizengamot is actually fairly simple. The three parties are the Traditional Alliance Party, the Independence Party, and the Progressive Party. All parties are made of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses, and the Noble Houses of Great Britain. The more Ancient the house is, the more seats they have in the Wizengamot. Currently the Traditional Alliance Party has 23 members, the Progressive Party has 32, and the Independence Party has 11. However, in the Wizengamot, it is not the number of members that matters, when making new laws, but the number of seats each Party has. The leader of the Party that has the most seats is chosen to become Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Currently, Dumbledore is the leader of the Progressive Party, which is made of mostly Light families, and they have 148 seats. I am the leader of the Traditional Alliance Party, which is made of mostly Dark families, with 136 seats, and Garrick Abbott is the leader of the Independence Party, which is made of mostly Neutral or Light families, with 36 seats. Each seat counts for one vote when voting on laws. The only time the Wizengamot votes using one vote per individual member, is for an important trial, like the one we will be having for Dumbledore on Friday. ”

Vasilis looked thoughtful for a moment,

“So if Dumbledore is removed as Chief Warlock for fraud, who would replace him?”

Lucius gave him a wicked smirk as he drawled,

“Kingsley Shacklebolt would replace him as Chief, but that would only be if the Progressive Party still had the most seats in the Wizengamot.”

Vasilis looked at him narrowed eyes,

“So what are you saying, the Progressive Party no longer has the most seats?”

Lucius looked smug as he replied,

“No. Do you know Vasilis, that you have more seats in the Wizengamot than any other single person?”

Vasilis barely kept his jaw from dropping,

“How many seats do I have?”

“You have 32 seats in total, seven Slytherin, six Black, eight Peverell, seven Gryffindor, and four Potter. The 19 Potter, Gryffindor, and Peverell seats were being used by Dumbledore for the Progressive Party. With those seats removed, the Progressive party now has 129 seats in total. Not only that, but since you gave me permission to vote in your seats by proxy, even the Slytherin and Black seats which were previously dormant, the Traditional Alliance Party gained your 32 seats, which puts us at a total of 168 seats. I will be making the announcement during the next session in a few days.”

Vasilis smirked,

“Which means that no matter what, Dumbledore is going to be removed as Chief Warlock and replaced by you.”

Lucius’ looked very full of himself as he replied,

“Exactly.”

“This is brilliant, better than I could have hoped for. I don’t know when my father will return to us, but I think he would be happy with these results so far. Do you mind if Draco and I watch the session?”

Lucius shook his head,

“No I do not mind. Although you both are going to have to sit in the public viewing section of the courtroom.”

Vasilis nodded,

“Alright that is fine. I was also thinking that I should do an interview with the Daily Prophet before word gets out that I am the Dark Lord’s son. We can’t have them thinking that I am a rising Dark Lord. Everyone would be out for my blood then.”

Lucius agreed,

“Yes I was actually going to talk to you about that. If you do an interview, and tell the Prophet everything that we told fudge, it would put a large dent in Dumbledore's reputation. It would also allow us to control how you are portrayed.”

“But how can I ensure that they write what we want them to write? The Daily Prophet likes to twist things to make the articles more interesting, so how can I know that they won't do that with my story?”

Lucius smirked,

“I have heard a rumor that one of their writers is actually an unregistered animagus.”

Vasilis smirked in return,

“Is that so? Then maybe I should set up a meeting with this writer, who is it?”

“Rita Skeeter.”

“Alright, I am going to write her a letter, thank you Uncle Lucius.”

With that, he turned and walked to his suite in Malfoy Manor.

When he reached his rooms, Alekos was sitting on his bed waiting for him,

_“Master where have you been! I have been waiting for you forever!”_

Vasilis chuckled at his familiar,

_“Relax Alekos. I was just talking to Lucius. It turns out that my Wizengamot seats are enough to have Lucius replace Dumbledore as Chief Warlock in the Wizengamot. Dumbledore's manipulations are starting to come back to bite him.”_

_“Can I bite him Master? I would love to bite him.”_

Vasilis laughed,

_“Maybe someday Alekos, but not yet. Right now I need to write a letter to  one of the writers for the Daily Prophet newspaper.”_

Alekos looked confused,

_“Why Master?”_

_“Because I am going to do an interview. People are going to start finding out that I am the son of The Dark Lord, and then they will be out for my blood. We can’t have that, so I am going to give an interview and show them the little abused boy who doesn’t want to be Dark like his father was.”_

Alekos gave him a hissy chuckle and replied sarcastically,

_“Yes Master, because you are such a weak and innocent little boy.”_

Vasilis smirked, and went to his desk to write his letter.

 

_Dear Mrs. Skeeter,_

_I would like to give you the interview of a lifetime. Please meet me in one of the private rooms of The Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 10 am. Come alone._

_Harry J. Potter_

 

* * *

 

**August 22nd 1989**

 

Vasilis, Draco, and Lucius were currently sitting in one of the Leaky Cauldron's private rooms when Rita Skeeter walked in. Her eyes widened as she said,

“Lord Malfoy, I apologize, I must have the wrong room.”

Vasilis gave her a sickly sweet smile as he replied,

“Oh no Mrs. Skeeter. You have the right room. I wrote you saying that I was going to give you the story of a lifetime, and that is what you are going to get. As long as we can come to an agreement.”

She gave him a confused look,

“You were the one who wrote me the letter? You are Harry Potter?”

It was Draco who spoke this time,

“He is Harry Potter, in a way. But we will get to the dirty details later. First we need to assure that you are going to write exactly what we want you to write.”

Rita shifted awkwardly where she stood and gave a feigned smile,

“Well of course, I always write the truth.”

Vasilis scoffed,

“See that Rita there was a lie.”

Draco then looked at his fingernails and added,

“Rita, we know about your little.. Unregistered problem… Five years in Azkaban isn’t it? We are more than willing to ignore such a thing, as long as you write exactly what we tell you to write.”

Rita’s eyes widened, and she paled drastically,

“A-Alright, I’ll  do what you want.”

Vasilis grinned,

“Wonderful. Now let's begin shall we?”

 

* * *

 

**August 23rd 1989**

 

Vasilis was eating breakfast with the Malfoys when an owl flew into the room with the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. He smirked the second he read the title,

 

**_Dumbledore Lies! How Deep Do The Secrets Go?_ **

_Now readers.. Imagine my surprise when I received a request from the Boy-Who-Lived asking me to write his story. I met the young lad in the Leaky Cauldron where he proceeded to tell me about his life, and recent discoveries._

_As it turns out, Harry Potter is not a Potter at all! His real name is actually Vasilis Slytherin, son of the Dark Lord! Now my dear readers, I did not believe this at first, but then he gave me permission to cast the Parent Revealing charm on him which proved his words. He was kidnapped from his biological parents by Dumbledore when he was a mere three months old! He was then adopted by the Potter family, and raised by them, until You-Know-Who went to Godric’s Hollow Halloween night all those years ago. Did The Dark Lord go there that night to retrieve his heir? Or kill him? When I asked Mr. Slytherin how he felt about his biological father he looked sad and terrified,_

_“I d-don’t like what he did! I d-don’t want to be like him, I swear! I don’t want to h-hurt anyone, hurting people is wrong. I’m nothing like him! I try to always be nice to other kids and help them. I will never be like him, he was a bad man!”_

_The world may never know the details of what happened that Halloween night, but what we do know now, is what happened to the Boy-Who-Lived after the attack. Young Mr. Slytherin then went on to tell me about how his Magical Guardian, Albus Dumbledore, placed him with muggles, who severely abused him. When I asked Mr. Slytherin how they treated him, tears came to his eyes, and he looked heartbroken as he said,_

_“They hurt me a lot. Any time I didn’t do my chores right, or asked for food, my Uncle would beat me and break my bones. They also locked me in a cupboard under the stairs, and they wouldn’t feed me. Luckily I met my Uncle Luke. He saved me and took me in.”_

_When I asked him who his “Uncle Luke” was, he told me it was Lord Lucius Malfoy, who is now Vasilis Slytherin’s new Guardian._

_Now readers, not only did Dumbledore fail his duties as a Magical Guardian, he also stole money from Mr. Slytherin, and used his inherited Wizengamot seats without Mr. Slytherin’s permission! The Wizengamot is holding an emergency session this Friday to discuss Dumbledore’s fate._

_If Dumbledore was willing to leave a helpless child with an abusive family, steal, and use his seats to better his placement in the Wizengamot, what else is he willing to do? How many more buried secrets are out there?_

 

Once he was finished reading Rita’s brilliant article, he passed the paper down to the rest of the Malfoy family. Once they were finished they were all smirking,

Lucius then said,

“Well, this will definitely make things more interesting for Dumbledore. Now if only we could be there in person when he reads it to see his reaction.”

Narcissa added,

“Yes, indeed, the Wizengamot session will definitely be interesting on Friday.”

Vasilis looked curiously at Narcissa,

“Will you be watching the proceedings with us Narcissa?”

She looked thoughtful for a moment before she seemed to make her decision,

“You know, I believe I will. It would be nice to see the man who put my sister in Azkaban be put in his rightful place.”

Vasilis nodded,

“Of course I agree with you Aunt Cissa, I am glad you will be there with us. Draco, would you like to go play Quidditch?”

Draco smiled,

“Of course, let's go.”

Draco and Vasilis both grabbed their brooms and Quidditch gear from their suites, and walked outside to the pitch.

“Draco do you want to release the snitch?”

“Well of course my dear cousin.”

Draco took a small golden snitch out of a box and released it into the air, Vasilis started counting down,

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, go!”

The both took off and chased after the snitch. Draco was slightly ahead of Vasilis, but Vasilis was quickly gaining on him. Just then the snitch took a hard left, which caused Draco to lose some of his speed. Vasilis was better at making sharp turns, so he passed Draco on the turn. It wasn’t long before Draco had caught back up with him. Soon they were both inches from the snitch, reaching out for it with one hand, while using the other to hold their broom. Vasilis pushed for one extra burst of speed, and his hand closed around the snitch. Both boys were laughing slightly as they landed back on solid ground. Vasilis’ face went serious as he started thinking about something. Draco gave him a worried look as he asked,

“What is it?”

Vasilis sighed,

“I was just thinking that I would really like to meet my parents, I wish I at least had a picture of them. Life would have been so much better if they were here with me.”

Draco nodded in understanding,

“I can understand that. But you shouldn’t dwell on this too much Vasilis. We know that your father is out there, and that he is going to find his way back to us, and once he does, he get your mother out of Azkaban. Maybe we could ask my parents if they have a picture of them somewhere? That way you at least know what they looked like?”

Vasilis gave Draco a soft smile,

“Thank you Draco, you are right. My father is going to find his way back someday, and actually… I have a portkey to Slytherin Castle. I would like to go there soon. I want to see the place that my parents lived, and where I would have grown up if it weren’t for Dumbledore. Maybe there are some pictures of my parents there. Would you go with me? I don’t want to go alone.”

Draco returned the soft smile,

“Of course Vasilis, you know I will go with you. I always will. I am The Dark Prince’s right hand remember?”

Vasilis gave a little laugh,

“Of course, how could I ever forget?”

 

* * *

 

 

**August 25th 1989**

 

Vasilis was sitting with Narcissa and Draco, waiting for the Wizengamot session to begin. After the newspaper article interview, everyone in wizarding Britain knew of the session, and a large crowd had gathered in the public section of the courtroom to witness the proceedings. Lucius was sitting with the Traditional Alliance Party members on the right side of the room, wearing black robes, with white trim. Dumbledore was sitting with the Progressive Party, on the left side of the room wearing maroon robes with gold trim. And between both parties, was the Independence Party, wearing dark blue robes with gray trim. Minister Fudge was sitting in the chair that was normally reserved for the Chief Warlock, above the political parties.

After several minutes, all members of the Wizengamot were present, so Fudge stood from his chair and called for order.

“This emergency session of the Wizengamot, taking place on August 25th 1998 at 5pm, is being held to discuss the failure of duties as a Magical Guardian, acts of thievery, and fraud committed, by the current Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore. Mr. Dumbledore, please take your seat at the center of the courtroom.”

Dumbledore rose from his seat near the Progressive Party, and walked to the large shackled chair at the center of the courtroom. Vasilis had to try his hardest not to sneer at the man. He was currently putting on his grandfatherly facade, with a bright twinkle in his blue eyes. It was disgusting. This was the man who put him through years of misery, blocked his magic, and took away his family. Vasilis promised himself, that when the time came, he would make Dumbledore's death as painful as absolutely possible.

Once Dumbledore was seated, Fudge continued the proceedings,

“Mr. Dumbledore, you had yourself assigned as Vasilis Slytherin’s Magical Guardian in October of 1981 after the attack on the Potters by the Dark Lord. You never visited him to make sure that he was safe in his home, and because of this, he was abused repeatedly for many years. This diagnostics test I have here lists many different health concerns, such as malnourishment, dehydration, broken ribs, broken arms, a ruptured spleen, serious skin abrasions, and third degree burns, just to name a few. According to one of the healers at St. Mungo's Hospital, it is a miracle that he is still alive today. You have been accused of failing your duties as a Magical Guardian under clause 127. You How do you plead?”

Dumbledore’s face took on a sad look,

“Guilty.”

He then looked right at Vasilis and added,

“I am terribly sorry my boy. If only I had known how your family treated you, I would not have allowed you to stay there. I would have taken you away immediately. I failed you. I should have checked on you and made sure that you were okay. I made an unforgivable mistake, and for that I am terribly sorry.”

Most of the courtroom looked furious at Dumbledore, and the other part looked sympathetic of his mistakes, so Vasilis stood from his chair, and made tears fall from his eyes, it was time to put on a show,

“Y-You were supposed to protect me! I almost d-died! They tortured me and you could have stopped it if you just c-checked on me. They called me a freak, and made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. I know that my biological father was a terrible man, but I promise I would never h-hurt anyone. I try to always do the right thing, I didn’t deserve what they did to me!”

By the end of his rant, the entire courtroom was furiously talking amongst themselves. Dumbledore’s twinkle was gone from his eyes, and underneath his fake sorrowful gaze, Vasilis could see the intense anger.

Fudge once again called for order to quiet the room,

“Mr. Dumbledore, since there is a large amount of evidence that you did indeed fail your duties, and you pleaded guilty to the charges, you are hereby removed from your position as Vasilis Marvolo Slytherin’s Magical Guardian. Lord and Lady Malfoy have been taking care of Mr. Slytherin since July 31st of this year, and has applied for legal guardianship of Mr. Slytherin. Now the members of the Wizengamot shall vote to either approve, or unapprove their application. This vote will not be based on family seats, but on individual members. Each member of the Wizengamot will get one single vote. A majority is needed to approve the application. All of those who wish to approve of Lord and Lady Malfoy becoming Mr. Slytherin’s Magical Guardians, please raise your hand.”

The courtroom was dead silent as Vasilis waited nervously to hear the verdict. Slowly, members of the Wizengamot began to raise their hands. By the end, all 23 members of the Traditional Alliance Party, 6 members of the Independence Party, and 12 members of the Progressive Party raised their hands in favor of the Malfoys becoming Vasilis’ guardians. Vasilis sighed in relief, and met Lord Malfoy’s eye, who gave him a small smile that would have gone unnoticed if you hadn’t been paying attention.

Fudge then declared,

“A majority has been reached with 41 votes in favor of the guardianship. As Minister of Magic, I hereby declare Lord and Lady Malfoy, Vasilis Marvolo Slytherin’s Magical Guardians from this day forth until the day of Mr. Slytherin’s 17th birthday.”

Talking erupted after the verdict was announced, and Fudge had to once again call for order,

“Now onto the next order of business. Mr. Dumbledore, you have also been accused of acts of fraud and thievery. You have been accused of using Mr. Slytherin’s Wizengamot seats to vote in the Wizengamot, and removing money from his Gringotts account without his permission, violating both clause 231 and 325. How do you plead?”  

Dumbledore looked more confident this time as he said,

“Not Guilty.”

Whispers began circling the courtroom, as Fudge asked,

“You say you are not guilty of the accusations, what evidence do you have that you are not guilty.”

Dumbledore then said,

“As Mr. Slytherin’s Magical Guardian, I had every right to remove money from his accounts to ensure his family had enough money to properly support him. And as for the Wizengamot seats, the Potters gave me permission to vote in their stead before they died.”

Fudge gave him an incredulous look as he said,

“The fact that they gave you permission is not relevant Mr. Dumbledore. They are no longer living, and since Mr. Slytherin was left everything the Potters owned, along with the Potter Lordship when he becomes old enough, those seats are considered his. You were suppose to give a consent form written by Mr. Slytherin himself to Gringotts, to withdraw money from his accounts, and give a consent form to the ministry to use his seats. After the Aurors discussed this issue with Gringotts Bank, and the office of the Wizengamot, they assured us that no such consent forms were given. How you were able to sneak by on this Dumbledore, I do not know, but it is time to be judged for your crimes.

Dumbledore looked at a loss for words then, and Vasilis internally celebrated as Fudge continued,

“Due to these acts of fraud and thievery, I move to have Mr. Dumbledore removed as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Once again, this vote shall be based on individuals, not family seats. Each member of the Wizengamot will have one vote. All of those in favor of removing Dumbledore as Chief Warlock, raise your hand.”

Vasilis sat calmly this time around. Knowing that even if they didn’t get enough votes to remove him, Lucius would still replace him, due to the Traditional Alliance Party having the most Wizengamot seats when Vasilis’ seats were added.

23 members of the Traditional Alliance Party instantly raised their hands. But only 5 members of the Independence party, and none from the Progressive Party raised their hands.

Fudge looked upset as he said,

“With only 28 members of the Wizengamot in favor of removing Albus Dumbledore as Chief Warlock, we did not reach a majority. I hereby declare that Albus Dumbledore will stay Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.”

Dumbledore was smiling, and his twinkle was back in his eyes after hearing the news. But then Lucius stood, and  interrupted,

“Minister Fudge, if I may, I have an important announcement to make.”

Vasilis looked over at Draco who was smirking. Vasilis smirked back as Fudge said,

“Yes of course Lord Malfoy.”

Lucius cleared his throat slightly, held up a piece of paper, and began,

“I hold here in my hand a consent form from Vasilis Marvolo Slytherin to vote using all 32 of his Wizengamot seats. This means that the Traditional Alliance Party now has the most seats in the Wizengamot with 168 seats.”

Fude seemed like he couldn’t help the smile that came to his face,

“Lucius, may I see the consent form please.”

Lucius handed over the form, and Fudge spent a moment reading it over before saying,

“This consent form is valid, but just to make sure so that there aren’t any doubts… Mr. Slytherin, are you sure you want to give Lord Malfoy permission to use your seats?”

Vasilis stood, and nodded once as he said,

“Yes Minister Fudge. I give Lord Malfoy my permission to vote using my seats.”

Fudge smiled once more,

“Very well. Due to the fact that the Progressive Party no longer has the most seats in the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore, you are hereby removed as Chief Warlock.”

Albus Dumbledore looked like he was trying hard to conceal his anger at this announcement, and Vasilis couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath at that. Fudge then turned to Lucius and added,

“Lord Malfoy, as leader of the Traditional Alliance Party, I hereby grant you the title of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, until such time when the Traditional Alliance Party no longer has the most seats.”

Lucius bowed slightly and smirked. People were talking all throughout the courtroom. Some appeared to be happy with this new development, others not so much. A few of the light witches and wizards in the courtroom seemed very upset that Dumbledore was no longer in charge of the Wizengamot, and were glaring daggers at both Lucius and Vasilis.  

Fudge called for order one final time as he said,

“That concludes this session of the Wizengamot. Congratulations to our new Chief Warlock Lord Malfoy. Good day to all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am going to be on vacation for most of the week so I don't know when I will be updating, if I even update at all. Thanks for reading!


	12. Completely at Home

**September 5th 1989**

 

Severus has written Vasilis a week earlier, saying he could give him potions lessons every Tuesday and Thursday night at 8pm when he was finished at Hogwarts for the day. . It was currently nearing 8pm, so Draco and Vasilis were walking down one of Malfoy Manors many corridors to the potions lab, where Severus was waiting.

When they entered the lab, Severus bowed deeply and said,

“My Prince. It is a pleasure to see you again. I see you have brought my godson with you today. Am I to assume you wish me to teach you both?”

Vasilis nodded,

“It is good to see you as well Severus, and in private you may call me Vasilis. You will have to call me that anyways when I am attending Hogwarts. I would like you to also give Draco lessons in potions, he is to be my right hand, and I expect all of my inner circle to be at the top of their classes when we go to Hogwarts”

Severus responded evenly,

“Of course Vasilis, I understand. Shall we begin?”

“Yes, lets begin.”

“Alright, did you both read the potions textbook I sent you with my letter last week, on how to properly pick, cut, and mix ingredients so you do not damage your potion?”

Both boys chorused,

“Yes Severus.”

“Good, then today we will be brewing a rather simple potion since this is your first lesson. The potion we will be brewing is called the Cure for Boils. The instructions are on page 33 in your textbook, and the ingredients are on the shelves over there. Make sure to pick quality ingredients for your potions for the best result. When you get to the wand waving step, call me over and I shall do it for you since you do not yet have wands.”

Both of the boys opened their books to page 33 and made their way to the shelves of ingredients. They each picked out six snake fangs, four horned slugs, and two porcupine quills before making their way back to their stations. Vasilis carefully read over his textbook, making sure to memorize each step.

**Cure for Boils**

 

  * ****Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar.****


  * **Crush the fangs into a fine powder using the pestle.**


  * **Add 4 measures of the powder to your cauldron.**


  * **Heat the mixture to 250 for ten seconds.**


  * **Wave your wand.**


  * **Leave brew for 33-45 minutes.**


  * **Add 4 horned slugs to your cauldron.**


  * **Take the cauldron off of the fire before adding the next ingredient.**


  * **Add 2 porcupine quills to your cauldron.**


  * **Stir 5 times clockwise**


  * **Wave your wand to complete the potion. You**



 

Vasilis and Draco both went about carefully following the steps, each of them asking Severus to wave his wand when their instructions called for it, before waiting the 33-45 minutes to move onto the next step.

While they were waiting, Vasilis decided to ask Severus something,

“Severus, I heard that you were a skilled Occlumens and Legilimens? I would like you to help Draco and I learn those skills. We especially need to know Occlumency before we go to Hogwarts when we will be around Dumbledore.”

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment before responding,

“I will teach you. But be warned, becoming a skilled Occlumens is not easy. It takes many hours of uninterrupted meditation, and practise, to even begin constructing your mental barriers. Most of the work you have to do on your own, I cannot help you with much of it. Occlumency is a very useful tool, because it not only blocks your mind from Legilimency, but it also allows you to hide your emotions, and stay calm and collected even in difficult situations. Once you know Occlumency, learning Legilimency is much easier. Legilimency almost comes naturally once you are a skilled Occlumens.”

Vasilis nodded and said,

“Alright, what do we do first?”

“First, I need to go retrieve some books from my home for the both of you to read. You still have 20 minutes before you need to move onto the next step, just wait here and do not do anything until I return. I should only be gone for a few minutes.”

With that Severus swept from the room, with his robes billowing behind him.

After a minute or so, Vasilis looked over to Draco and asked seriously,

“Do you think he uses some kind of spell to make his robes billow like that?”

Draco snickered,

“I really do not know, but no matter how hard I have tried, I cannot get my robes to do that.”

Vasilis looked at the ceiling of the room,

“There just has to be a spell. I swear that is not natural.”

After that comment, Draco was trying hard, and failing miserably to hold in his laughter.

Severus chose that exact moment to walk back into the lab.

He looked at Draco who was now laughing harder than ever, and asked,

“Is something amusing Draco?”

Draco coughed awkwardly, and schooled his face as he said,

“No Uncle Severus, nothing at all.”

Severus watched him suspiciously for a moment, before looking over at Vasilis whose face was completely blank. Eventually he held out two books, one for each Draco and Vasilis while saying,

“These are books on Occlumency. They instruct you on how to meditate properly, clear your mind, and build barriers. Like I said before, most of the work you have to do on your own, but this book will tell you what to do step by step. Once you think you each have proper barriers built, that is where I will come in. I will test your barriers, and then instruct you how to improve them. I will continue testing the barriers until I am not able to break them. Understood?”

The boys looked at each other before looking back at Severus and saying,

“Yes Severus we understand.”

“Good. You will need to practise every day in order to become proficient. It could take you months before you are ready for me to test your barriers. Now, back to potions. You both have 2 minutes until you move onto the next step. Once you are finished with your potion, bottle them, and give them to me so I can grade your work.”

Draco and Vasilis nodded and went back to work on their potions. Both of them following each step perfectly. Finally, after they each stirred their potions 5 times clockwise, they asked Severus to wave his wand to complete the potion. Once it was finished, they placed it in vials and handed them to Severus. He looked over the potions critically before saying,

“This is very fine work for your first time boys. The color is perfect actually. You both receive O’s on this potion. I want you to each write a foot on the ingredients for the Forgetfulness potion and its properties for Thursday, since that is what we will be brewing. I believe we are finished for the day?”

Vasilis nodded and replied,

“Yes. Thank you Severus for giving up your time to tutor us.”

“It is no trouble at all Vasilis, I will see you both on Thursday then. Good evening.”

 

* * *

 

Later that same evening, Vasilis and Draco were sitting in the Library reading their books on Occlumency, when Vasilis began,

“Draco?”

Draco looked up from his book and asked,

“Yes Vasilis?”

Vasilis gave him a very serious look as he said,  
“I need you to truly work hard on this, do you understand? I cannot have Dumbledore seeing into the minds of my people once we are in school. Secrecy within the inner circle I will make in the future, is of the utmost importance. You may be my cousin, but you are also my right hand. You are going to be a leader in the eyes of my other followers. I need you to be strong, mature, and confident.”

Draco’s face became determined,

“Yes My Prince, I swear to you that I will not fail.”

He nodded once, and asked,

“Good. I know that your father is hosting a Yule ball this year, and that there will be other pureblood children our age attending. I wish to hold a meeting with potential followers. I only want followers who are loyal, useful, and intelligent. I do not want people that you and I will have to babysit. Who would you recommend meeting with?”

Draco looked slightly honored that Vasilis had asked his opinion on such an important matter,

“Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and Theodore Nott are all very intelligent and will be in our year in school. I believe they would be good additions to the inner circle. I already know them well, and they are all devoted to The Dark Order. I also believe that you should try to recruit some of the older years, so that you have the respect of the whole Slytherin house.”

“Alright, who would you recommend meeting with from the older years?”

Draco thought quietly for a moment,

“Cygnus Avery is a second year. He is at the top of his year currently, and comes from an influential family. I know his father was very loyal to the Dark Lord. Caecilia Roiser is a first year, her father is in Azkaban for being a death eater, and she is also at the top of her year in transfiguration. Alecto Rowle is a third year, and a very skilled duelist, his father was loyal to your father as well.”

“Okay. I would also like to recruit people from other houses. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff will be difficult, and will have to wait until we are in school. But I know there are a few families in Ravenclaw who come from Dark and Neutral families. Are there any Ravenclaws attending that would be worthy?”

Draco was once again quiet for a minute or so before he responded,

“There are actually three that I can think of. All three of them come from Dark families, but were neutral in the last war. However, you should be able to convince them to join you. Levia Bennett and Aetius Walker are both going to be in our year, I have heard they are both intelligent. And Felix Morris is currently a first year, I have heard he is a potions prodigy, even Severus likes him.”

Vasilis nodded and said carefully,

“Alright. When it gets nearer to Yule, I want you to write each of them and tell them to meet us at 10pm in my suite the night of the ball. Give them directions on how to get there. Don’t tell them much, because the reason for this meeting needs to stay a secret. I have confidence in your ability to keep all of this quiet.”

“Yes My Prince, I will not fail you, I will make sure they all keep the meeting quiet.”

“Thank you Draco.”

 

* * *

 

**October 31st 1989**

 

Vasilis shifted on his feet nervously, and looked at the emerald snake necklace that he held in his hand. Today was the day that he and Draco were going to see Slytherin Castle. The place where his parents had lived. The place where he should have lived. Part of him didn’t want to go, but an even larger part did. Slytherin Castle, no matter what it looked like, was his true home. He just hoped that he would be able to live there someday with both of his parents.

Draco interrupted his internal musings and asked,

“Are you ready to go Vasilis?”

Vasilis nodded,

“Yeah I’m ready, do you have the portkey from your father to return to Malfoy Manor when we are finished there?”

Draco held up two small silver cuff bracelets, one engraved with the Slytherin crest, and the other engraved with the Malfoy crest. He handed the Slytherin bracelet to Vasilis and said,

“My father had these made for us, in case we ever need to return to Malfoy Manor. You just say the Malfoy family motto, ‘ _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ ’ while holding your finger to the crest engraved on the bracelet, and it will bring you back here.”

Vasilis smiled at the cuff bracelet slightly,

“Perfect, I will have to thank him when we return.”

He then glanced down to his familiar who was laying across his shoulders,

_“Are you ready Alekos? We are taking the portkey to Slytherin Castle now. Hold tight.”_

Alekos wrapped tightly around his neck and hissed in annoyance,

_“Do we have to take a portkey Master? I hate portkeys, they are disgusting.”_

Vasilis rolled his eyes,

_“Yes we have to take a portkey, this is the only way we know how to get there. We have been over this.”_

_“Fine. But you better let me go hunting when we get back Master.”_

He sighed,

_“Alright you can go hunting when we get back, now stop complaining. Make sure to look for your mother when we get there.”_

Vasilis then turned to Draco and said,

“Alright let’s go. Hold tight to the portkey necklace.”

Draco did as he said, and Vasilis spoke the key words,

“Slytherin Castle.”

The second he said the words, Draco and Vasilis were spinning through the air, and then landed hard on their knees. Once they stood up and looked around, their jaws dropped.

Slytherin Castle was massive. Malfoy Manor paled in comparison to the beautiful castle before them. The castle was situated in a valley, surrounded by miles of old forest. A large lake was located to the left of the ancient castle, and to the right, Vasilis could see large, well tended gardens. The castle itself had six main floors, and three towers,one of which was taller than the other two. It was made of dark stone, with many stained glass windows.The castle seemed to radiate magic, as if it had magic of it's own. It seemed to call to him. The magic was Dark, and comfortable. Vasilis felt as if he belonged here.

After a few minutes of observing, Draco finally seemed to find words,

“Vasilis this is beautiful. I have never seen anything like it. It just feels so old, and full of magic.”

Vasilis could only nod, not yet able to speak. But a moment later, a house elf popped into existence right in front of them.

It gasped loudly, and tears started falling from it's eyes as it said,

“Master Vasilis! Master Vasilis! You have returned home! Us haven't seen anyone since Lord Master went to bring you back, and the goat man took Mistress away!”

The elf was basically bouncing in excitement where it stood. Vasilis finally asked,

“What is your name?”

The elf nodded vigorously and answered,

“I is Warpy, I is the head elf.”

Draco then asked,

“How many house elves work here?”

“85 Masters guest. The castle is verys big and needs many elves to take cares of it.”

Draco’s jaw dropped,

“That's more than twice as many as Malfoy Manor, and I thought my family had the biggest residence in Britain!”

Vasilis looked at the elf and asked,

“Can you give us a tour of the castle and the grounds?”

The elf nodded his head so excitedly that Vasilis thought it was going to fall right off of it's shoulders,

“Yes of course Master Vasilis. Follows me!”

The elf then began leading them towards the castle, but before they entered the massive doors into the entrance hall, Vasilis unwrapped Alekos from his shoulders and said,

_“Now go see if you can find your mother Alekos. Don’t take too long. Meet us back here in two hours.”_

_“Yes Master.”_

Vasilis watched him slither off into the forest, before turning around and following the elf.

Once they walked through the main doors, their jaws dropped for the third time that day. The floors were white marble, and the walls, the same dark gray as the exterior of the castle. Hanging on the walls were 12 massive banners. Six on each side of the room, leading to the grand double staircases that lead to the upper floors. The banners themselves were all emerald green, and silver, with a large Slytherin crest at the very center. Between the banners, were large stained glass windows, which allowed plenty of light into the room.

Warpy then lead them up the stairs and continued their tour of the castle. As they walked, they noticed many paintings and portraits lining the walls of the corridors. All of them eyed Vasilis and Draco suspiciously, but said nothing. As they were walking, Warpy told them the castle had five libraries, four dueling chambers, two ballrooms, two kitchens, 20 drawing rooms, 30 parlours, 15 studies, 10 private offices, 40 large suites, three greenhouses, four fully stocked potions labs, three dining rooms, an owlery, gardens, stables, a large courtyard at the center of the castle, and dungeons which could hold over 60 prisoners. The castle was surrounded by thousands of acres of land for privacy, and the lake held many strange creatures, so Warpy warned them to avoid it. In addition, the castle had four large guest houses located in the forest not far from the castle.

Most of the rooms in the castle were decorated in darker colors, like emerald green, navy blue, dark grays, and blacks. But the castle was not overly dark either, because the white marble floors ran throughout, and there were many fireplaces, and windows which allowed natural light in. Overall, Vasilis felt completely at home here, and he wished he did not have to leave. Vasilis’ and Draco’s favorite room by far was the main library. It was nearly twice as big as Malfoy Manor’s library, and contained a fairly large selection of books in Parseltongue. Vasilis decided to take two of them with him on offensive and defensive magic to read once they returned to Malfoy Manor later.

Finally, Warpy ended their tour with the North Wing of the castle. The North Wing held the largest tower of the castle, which was also where the Slytherin family's private quarters were located. The tower held seven suites, seven private offices, studies, and a private library, meant for the Slytherin family alone. Vasilis took his time walking up the stairs of the tower because he was nervous. But finally, they stopped outside of a door that Warpy said was his father's private office. He took a deep breath, and opened the door. The room was decorated simply, but tastefully in greens and grays. There was a large window which overlooked the forest below. To the left of the window, were book shelves filled with books. To the right was a fireplace with two leather wingback chairs in front of it. In front of the window was a desk, which had papers laying across it, and looked as if it had just been used yesterday. Vasilis turned and asked Warpy why it looked as if someone had been there recently, and Warpy replied,

“The elves not touch this room Master Vasilis. They keep the room preserved and clean, but theys leave it the way Lord Master left it.”

Vasilis just nodded and walked around the room, taking in every detail. His father would have spent a lot of time in this room. Vasilis himself may have spent time with his father in this room. Reading books by the fireplace while his father worked. That thought made his eyes burn, and not for the first time, he wished Dumbledore had never been born. He walked over to the desk last, and gasped. Tears started flowing down his face. Sitting on the corner of the desk was a picture of what must have been him in his father's arms, with his mother standing by his father's side. The picture showed both of his parents look down at him, giving him fond looks, and then look up at each other, with love in their eyes. His mother was beautiful, with dark flowing curly hair, brown eyes, and full lips. She looked very similar to Narcissa. Vasilis realized he looked exactly like his father. He could see why people were often surprised when they saw him. His father had the same wavy black hair, crimson eyes, high cheekbones, and sculpted jaw. He was a lot taller than his mother was, with her barely reaching his shoulder in the picture. Vasilis could see why people respected and followed his father. He looked intimidating, authoritative, strong, and regal in all the right ways. His mother appeared to be small, but he could tell from the picture that she was not someone to be messed with. She looked aristocratic and intimidating in her own way. Together, his parents looked like they made a powerful couple.

He picked up the picture, deciding that he was going to take it with him, and turned to look at Draco who hadn't moved from the threshold of the office. Draco gave him a worried look, but Vasilis just shook his head, indicating that he was fine and didn’t need to talk about it. He looked around his father's office one last time before exiting and closing the door behind him.

Warpy lead them up the stairs once more before pointing to two doors and saying,

“This door here on the the left was Lord Master and Mistress’ Chambers. This door on the right is Master Vasilis’ chambers.”

Vasilis turned and walked to the left, wanting to see his parents chambers first when Draco said quietly behind him,

“I am going to stay out here if that is alright with you Vasilis. I think you should do this alone.”

Vasilis just nodded, and opened the door. His parents bedroom was massive. To the far left side of the room was a gray stone fireplace, surrounded by multiple couches and chairs. The windows overlooked the lake and the forest, and the four poster bed to the right of the room was even bigger than his at Malfoy Manor. The bed spread was black, and the sheets and pillows were emerald green. The floors in this room were white marble like the rest of the castle, but it was covered partly by an intricately decorated emerald green and black rug.  He walked around slowly, taking in all the details once more. He opened the wardrobes, seeing both of them still filled with his parents clothing. Once he had seen enough, he exited the room, and walked over to what should have been his bedroom on the right side of the hall.

His room was only slightly smaller than his parents room. His four poster bed spread was navy blue, with gray sheets and pillows. The floors were white marble, with a navy blue and gray rug covering most of the floor. To the left side of the room was a fireplace, with gray couches, and blue pillows. On the far right side of the room, a few feet away from the four poster bed, was a small wooden crib with a green stuffed snake inside. The sight of this brought tears to his eyes once more. Thinking that he used to sleep here before he was taken.

He wished his father would return as soon as possible. He wanted his parents. He wanted his home. He just hoped that he would be able to have it all someday.

Vasilis glanced around the room one final time before walking out, closing the door behind him. Draco was waiting for him in the hall. He seemed to know that Vasilis didn’t want to talk about anything, so he just fell into step next to him as they made their way back out of the castle.

Alekos was waiting near the entrance when they returned,

_“Master why do you smell sad?”_

Vasilis gave his familiar a pained smile,

_“Just thinking about everything that could have been if it weren’t for Dumbledore.”_

Alekos understood this and changed the subject,

_“Master I couldn’t find my mother. It seems like she hasn’t been here in awhile. I could not smell her scent in the forest.”_

_“That is okay Alekos. We will find her someday. But for now let’s go back to Malfoy Manor.”_

Vasilis picked up Alekos, wrapping him tightly around his shoulders, before he turned to Draco and said,

“Let’s go home Draco.”

Draco nodded, they both put one finger to the crests on their bracelets and said together,

“ _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper.”_

  
  
  
  



	13. Inner Circle

**December 23rd 1989**

 

Vasilis was standing in front of his full length bathroom mirror, observing his appearance. Vasilis looked older than nine years old now. He appeared to be at least eleven, although that was not the case. He had grown several inches, and was quite tall for his age. He was at least five inches taller than Draco. He would probably be as tall as his father was someday.

He was wearing his best dress robes tonight since it was the night of the Malfoy’s annual Yule ball. His robes were high collared, and black as night with emerald and silver colored trim, and emerald snakes stitched into the fabric. The snakes were charmed to move all over the robes, making them look as if they were alive. On the left side of his chest was the Slytherin crest, stitched in silver. The robe was left open, and underneath it he was wearing a black dress shirt, a black waistcoat with silver snakes stitched into the fabric, a black bow tie, and fitting black trousers which were tucked into expensive black dragon hide boots. Overall he looked every inch The Dark Prince, and that was the point.

Lucius had assured him that only Dark families and people loyal to his father would be here tonight. He had been portraying himself to the public as the weak little abused boy so far. He needed the Dark families to know that he was not weak in any sense, but a strong future leader for The Dark Order.

There was also the fact that at 10pm tonight he would be meeting with potential inner circle members. He needed a strong inner circle before he went to Hogwarts, so that his authority would not be questioned by anyone. He may only be eleven years old when he arrives there, but he had an important reputation to uphold as The Dark Lord’s son and heir.  

Vasilis was snapped out of his internal musings by Alekos who came slithering into the bathroom,

_“Master are you ready?”_

_“Almost Alekos.”_

Vasilis walked over to the shelf above the sink, and picked up his emerald snake necklace and Slytherin Heir ring. Once he had put them on, he turned to Alekos,

_“Okay, now I am ready, come here so we can go.”_

Alekos moved until he was at his feet, and Vasilis bent down to pick him up. Once Alekos was lounging around his shoulders, he made his way down to the ball room. It was late enough that everyone should have arrived by now. The Malfoys were already in the ballroom greeting their guests. Normally, as a ward of the Malfoy family, he would have been down there with them. But Lucius told him that his status as The Dark Prince, meant he should be the last to arrive.

Once he was nearing the main entrance, he let his magic flare, so that anyone he walked near would know that he was rather powerful for how old he was.

Making his magic flare was something he had been practicing with for the last month. After his trip to Slytherin castle, he realized he could feel magic around him. He could read another person's magic if he chose to do so. For example, Severus’ magic was Dark, almost completely black, and sharp, as if it would lash out at someone any moment. Draco’s magic was also Dark, but not nearly as Dark as Severus’. Draco’s magic was more of a very dark blue, with a hint of arrogance and superiority. Vasilis’ own magic was black, he assumed this was because his father was a Dark Lord. But instead of being sharp like Severus’, his own magic was more smooth, calm, and dangerous, yet powerful. Like a deadly snake lying in wait for the perfect time to strike.

Vasilis asked Draco once if he could feel magic, and Draco said he could. Most witches and wizards in the magical world could feel one another's magic, but usually they could not tell if a witch or wizard was light or dark. Most could only feel how powerful another witch or wizard was, or the personality behind the magic, such as the sharpness of Severus’ magic. Draco had told Vasilis that his magic was very calming to be around. Even Narcissa and Lucius agreed, they told him it felt similar to his father's magic, although he was still a long way off from being as powerful as his father. Vasilis figured he could use his magic to help draw people to him like his father did. So he practiced projecting it to fill a wider area, so more people near him could feel it. He also practiced containing it, in case he needed someone to underestimate him at some point. However, right now, making his magic flare was what was needed.

Just before he entered the ballroom, he glanced down to make sure his robes were in place. He stood straight, and made his face appear cold and as intimidating as he could for being a nine year old.

He then glided into the ballroom gracefully, and stopped so the house elf could announce his presence. The house elf saw him, and said loudly,

“It is my pleasure to announce the arrival of The Dark Prince!”

Everyone in the ballroom ceased their conversations, and turned to look at him. Nearly everyone in the room bowed slightly, and murmured ‘My Prince’. Vasilis nodded at a few of them, and Draco approached him. As his right hand, Draco was going to follow him most of the night, and introduce him to the Dark families and followers of his father.

Vasilis and Draco began slowly making their rounds, speaking with the many people present tonight. They were currently speaking with Lord and Lady Greengrass about Minister Fudge.

“I have to admit Lord Greengrass, I find Fudge to be rather pathetic. But he has his uses.”

Lord Greengrass gave him a smirk,

“That man will do anything for power. As long as you have the right last name, he will do anything you ask of him.”

Vasilis smirked back,

“Yes,so I have heard.”

Lord Greengrass gave him a sly smile,

“Ahhh, yes. The Wizengamot trial, am I right?”

Vasilis gave him an obviously feigned look of innocence,

“I have absolutely no idea what you are referring to Lord Greengrass. All of that was the Minister’s idea.”

Lord Greengrass chuckled,

“I must say I do like you My Prince. Eventually I hope to hear more details on how you managed to fool the public into thinking you were a broken little boy.”

“Well Lord Greengrass, maybe someday I will grant you such details, however right now I must meet with the rest of the Dark families. I thank you for this interesting conversation however.”

Lord Greengrass bowed slightly,

“Of course My Prince. I look forward to speaking with you in the future. Good day to you.”

Vasilis nodded once and said,

“Good day.”

He then turned to Draco and asked,

“Is it almost time for the meeting?”

“Yes My Prince, I had a house elf lead them to the parlour in your suite. They should all be there now.”

“Good. Go there now. I will be there shortly.”

Draco bowed and turned to leave the ballroom.

Vasilis spotted Lucius on the other side of the ballroom, and made his way over. Lucius bowed and said,

“My Prince, I hope you are enjoying the festivities?”

“Yes Lucius, I am. Narcissa did an excellent job planning.”

Lucius gave a small smile,

“That she did. How may I help you My Prince?”

“Several guests, Draco, and I shall be missing from the ball for awhile. I need you to make excuses if anyone asks.”

“Understood My Prince.”

Vasilis gave him a curt nod, before making his way out of the ballroom to his suite. On the way Alekos asked,

_“Why are you meeting with these humans Master?”_

_“I am meeting with people that I may potentially invite into my inner circle. I need to have a solid group of followers before I go to Hogwarts so that my authority is unquestioned. This group of people is filled with the best and brightest from the Dark Families. I want them on my side.”_

Alekos seemed to like this,

_“That is a good plan Master. Get them to join us.”_

Vasilis chuckled,

_“That is the goal Alekos.”_

Finally, after walking for several minutes he arrived back at his suite. He paused and glanced down at Alekos who was still lounging on his shoulders, before turning the handle and opening the door. Instantly everyone rose from their seats and bowed to him. Once he closed the door behind him, he said,

“You may sit.”

They did as he said, and he began slowly pacing in front of them, making sure to look each one of them in the eye. After a few moments had passed, Vasilis looked to Draco and said,

“Draco, I believe introductions are in order, if you would.”

Draco nodded, and motioned to the first person on the left side of the room,

“My Prince, starting here on the left is Theodore Nott, then Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Alecto Rowle, Cygnus Avery, Caecilia Rosier, Felix Morris, Aetius Walker, and Livia Bennett.”

Vasilis nodded and spent a few moments observing the people sitting before him. Theodore was tall and gangly, he had light brown, styled hair with light brown eyes. Daphne Greengrass had blond hair, with blue eyes, and looked to be about average height. Blaise Zabini had an exotic look. His skin was dark brown, along with his hair and eyes. He had high cheek bones, which gave him an aristocratic look. Alecto Rowle was tall and thin, but he had an athletic build, which probably helped him with dueling. He had long, wavy blond hair that reached his shoulders, and bright blue eyes. Cygnus Avery was also tall, but not as tall as Alecto. He had shorter, dark brown hair, with dark brown eyes, and a handsome face. Caecilia Rosier had lighter brown hair with blue eyes. She looked rather like her parents whom he had met earlier that night. Felix Morris had clean cut blond hair and intense green eyes. He had a somewhat dazed look in his eyes, as if he were day dreaming, but Vasilis just figured he wasn’t exactly the social type. Aetius Walker had styled jet black hair, and bright blue eyes. He looked like someone you wouldn't want to mess with. And lastly was Livia Bennett. She was shorter, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. All together they looked like a fairly strong group. Vasilis just hoped they would prove him right.

“Good evening everyone. None of you were told the reason for this meeting tonight, but I am sure by now most of you have figured it out.”

Cygnus Avery spoke then,

“You are gathering followers My Prince?”

Vasilis nodded once,

“Yes I am gathering followers. But not just any followers. I am looking to gather intelligent, mature, loyal, and independent followers for my inner circle. Draco here, who is my right hand, had told me a few months ago that you all here were the best our generation had to offer. Most of you are extremely intelligent, and skilled in one area or another. You all come Dark families. You know the hardships we all face because we are Dark. I refuse to live the rest of my life being told I am not allowed to practise the magic that runs through my blood. My goal is to help my father put an an end to the suppression of the Dark side when he returns someday. I need loyal followers to do this. People capable of performing any task that I may give them. When I attend Hogwarts in a few years, I will become king, and that is a promise. I am asking you to join me and rule with me. Once you join me, you are under my protection, and you are my responsibility. I will not abandon my own people. In return for this power and protection, I expect absolute loyalty and obedience from you. I can promise you I will not ask anything to harsh of you. As my inner circle I will listen to you and take your thoughts into consideration. I will never lie to you or withhold information. I promise you my honesty. Which is a consideration I will not offer to those in my outer circles. You will be more than just followers. You will also be my council. Leaders for the rest of my supporters and followers. A position in my inner circle is a one time offer. If you refuse, you will not be offered another opportunity.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Felix asked,

“My Prince. What is the punishment for those who betray you?”

Vasilis have him a hard look and said,

“Death. No exceptions. Once you join me. You are mine forever. Mine to protect. Mine to care for. Mine to kill. My friends. My family.”

Draco stood from his seat and kneeled In front of Vasilis,

“My Prince. You already know I am yours. I believe in you wholly and completely. Your intelligence is unrivaled by anyone our age. The power radiates from you, and I know that someday you will be one of the most powerful Wizards in the world. I am sick of having to pretend that I am not a Dark wizard. I want my freedom, and I think that if anyone can give that to me, it would be you, and your father when he returns. You are a strong leader. So I am yours.”

Vasilis looked down at him and said honestly,

“Draco, your words and your loyalty are greatly appreciated. I can promise you I will do everything thing I possibly can to give you your freedom someday. I will not stop until The Dark Order succeeds.”

The rest of the group seemed surprised that The Draco Malfoy was on his knees promising to serve another. Cygnus Avery was the next to kneel,

“My Prince, my father fought for your father. From the time I was old enough to understand the differences between the Light and Dark sides I have wished to fight for the Dark. I haven’t been in your presence for long, but I can tell you mean what you say. You are My Prince, a leader for the Dark. I wish to join you.”

Vasilis placed his hand on Cygnus’ shoulder and looked into his eyes as he said,

“Cygnus you will not regret your decision. I will protect you and fight for our values. I promise you.”

Aetius Walker kneeled beside Cygnus,

“My Prince, my family was neutral in the last war, but we still lost a few innocent family members during auror raides. I am a Dark wizard. I wish to be free to practise my magic. I know that your father fought hard for us, and if anyone will continue his work, it would be you. I am yours.”

Aetius had his head bowed, so Vasilis placed his fingers under the other boys chin, and made him look upwards at him,

“Aetius I am sorry that you lost members of your family during the war. Their deaths were unnecessary. I lost my parents as well. They did not die like your family members did, but they were taken from me, and I was forced to live a miserable life up until recently because of it. I will make the Light pay for everything they have done to us.”

One by one they all kneeled before him and agreed to follow him. The last to kneel was Blaise,

“My Prince. After seeing the weak little boy in the papers, I have to admit I was surprised to see the confident leader I see before me. My mother fought for The Dark Lord. I believe in The Dark Order. So because of this, I am yours.”

Vasilis looked at Blaise for a moment before saying,

“Thank you Blaise. I promise you I am not the weak boy the papers portray.”

He then turned to look at the rest of his still kneeling inner circle members,

“I needed to appear weak for the public. I am the son of The Dark Lord. If I had come across as a threat they would have been out for my blood, and I couldn’t have that. Not yet. Draco, please go and get the bracelets I had made.”

Draco stood and left the room, before coming back a few minutes later with a wooden box. Vasilis opened the box, and removed the brown leather cuffs inside. Embedded into the leather was a symbol. A snake wrapped around a wand. Vasilis handed a cuff to each one of his followers while saying,

“These cuffs work similarly to The Dark Mark. The snake wrapped around the wand is my symbol. If I am calling you, the bracelet will heat up. The mark acts as a portkey, it will bring you to me wherever I am because I have the master bracelet. To activate it, you just hold your thumb against the mark and say ‘The Dark Order’. However I usually won't call you that way unless it is very important. Most of the time I will give you a time and place, and send it to your bracelets. The bracelets will become cold if I do this, and the message will appear on the opposite side of the bracelet from my mark. You are to wear this at all times. If you ever take it off, you will not like what happens. I have had these charmed to be invisible to all those except for inner circle members. The second you put them on, they became charmed to your magical signature. They will only work for you now.”

His inner circle members looked at the bracelets in awe for a moment, before Livia asked,

“My Prince, these are very complex, how did you make them.”

He shook his head,

“I did not make them. I have some friends in the goblin world who made them for me. Now you may all rise.”

Everyone stood from their kneeling places and sat back down in their chairs.

Vasilis stayed standing and started speaking once more while petting Alekos affectionately,

“Now I would like us to meet often during the summer just so that we start becoming closer as a group. I would like us to meet January 5th again here at Malfoy Manor at 3 pm, before some of you go back to school. I expect you all to clear your schedules and be here.”

Everyone in the room chorused,

“Yes My Prince.”

“Good, now let's all go back to the ball before too many people notice we are missing. Go in separate groups, do not all go in there at once.”

Everyone stood, and made their way from the room, bowing as they went. Draco stayed behind and said,

“I believe that went well Vasilis. I don’t think we could have hoped for a better group. They are all highly intelligent for their age, and will do well with us.”

Vasilis nodded in agreement,

“Yes I think you are right. Now we just need to make sure our bonds are unbreakable before Hogwarts. Then once we get there, we won't have any trouble taking over. I want to take the control of the school right out of Dumbledore’s hands.”

Draco and Vasilis both smirked at that idea before heading back to the ball downstairs.

  



	14. Rather Fond Of Them

**January 5th 1990**

Vasilis was currently sitting in a leather wingback chair in front of a fireplace in one of Malfoy Manor's many parlours. Draco was sitting in the other wingback chair to his left, and they were surrounded by the rest of the new inner circle. They had arrived at the Manor five minutes earlier and were patiently waiting for the meeting to begin.

Vasilis looked at each of them and began, 

“I asked you to meet here today to go over my expectations for you going forward. We didn’t have enough time during the ball to go over anything in detail. I asked all of you to join me because of your intelligence, maturity, and magical capabilities. Together we are going to rule Slytherin, and eventually we will rule all of Hogwarts. But in order to do that we must be powerful, and respected. I expect my inner circle to all be at the top of their years. I will expect nothing but the best from all of you. That means studying hard and getting O’s in all of your classes. For those of you already attending Hogwarts, that means Cygnus, Alecto, Caecilia, and Felix, I expect you to meet at least three times a week, for two hours each time to study together and help each other with anything you may be struggling with. You can get together and discuss when to meet, it is up to you. I would also like you to use at least two hours of that time to practice dueling. I need all of my inner circle to be strong in this area. Alecto I know you are a very good dueler, I would like you to work with everyone else, and help them. I will know if you do not meet together. I want the four of you to be seen as a unified, and unbreakable group. You will help protect each other, and do well in school. Not only that, but I would like the four of you to start climbing the social ladders, gaining power for our group. Theo, Blaise, Draco, Daphne, Aetius, and Livia, I would like you here every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday night at 7 pm to start studying materials for school. I want all of us to be ahead, and be able to answer any question that may be thrown at us when we start school. We will study until 9 pm, and start working on becoming a close group as well, just like those attending Hogwarts now. Once school lets out for the summer, those of you attending Hogwarts will join us for study sessions three times each week as well. Like I said before, we need to be unbreakable. If someone hurts one of us, they hurt all of us. From this day forth we are not just the inner circle. We are a family. We will support, and protect one another at all costs. Are there any questions so far?”

Aetius cleared his throat quietly and asked,

“My Prince. Are we allowed to tell our parents that we are members of your inner circle now? My parents will probably wonder why I am spending so much time here at Malfoy Manor.”

Vasilis thought quietly for a moment before saying,

“Yes you may. The news will undoubtedly spread through the Dark families soon enough anyways. If the news made it to any of the Light families it would not matter. We are not doing anything illegal, not yet anyways, and we could just say we are a close group of friends if we are questioned. They wouldn’t have any proof against us. Any other questions?”

No one said anything, so Vasilis continued,

“Alright. There is one final thing I need from the Circle members who aren’t yet in school, I need you to get wands from Knockturn Alley.”

He then removed his own wand from the holster on his forearm, which caused Draco’s jaw to drop,

“I have had a wand since my very first visit into the wizarding world in July of last year. I have been practicing magic in secret since then. I have since then mastered the first year curriculum, and am moving onto the second year curriculum. I wish for each of you to get wands so that I can teach you what I have learned so far. I want us to be ahead in both the theory, and practical work before we go to Hogwarts. If your parents try to tell you no, then tell them it is an order from me. They wouldn’t dare disobey me when they know their Lord will be back eventually. We will spend two hours each week practicing magic and dueling just like those of us currently in Hogwarts. Do you understand?”

Everyone murmured 

“Yes My Prince.”

Draco looked a little upset for some reason. But Vasilis ignored this for now and continued,

“Good. I expect weekly letters from those of you who are at Hogwarts updating me on your progress. That is all I have for you today, you are dismissed.”

Everyone began leaving the room, except for Draco. Once it was only Draco left in the room he asked,

“What is it Draco?”

Draco looked upset as he asked,

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a wand and have been practicing magic all this time? You should have told me.”

Vasilis abruptly became angry and snapped,

“I am your Prince Draco. I am not required to tell you anything.”

Draco recoiled as if he had been slapped, and said quietly,

“Yes My Prince.”

He then quickly left the room. Once he was gone Vasilis sighed and sat down heavily in his chair, realizing he probably shouldn’t have snapped at Draco like that. He hadn't done anything to deserve it. Before Draco, he had never had any human friends. Always preferring to be alone, since he was always so much smarter than the other children. Being friends with Draco had been a learning experience over the past several months. He had grown close to Draco however, and Draco had been there for him during difficult times. He stood from his chair and made his way to Draco’s suite across from his own to apologize. 

Once he reached the room, he knocked quietly, and waited. After a few moments Draco opened the door still looking very upset. Vasilis sighed and asked,

“May I come in Draco?”

Draco just nodded and moved out of the doorway to let him walk in. The two of them made their way into Draco’s private parlour, and sat down on one of the couches. Vasilis looked at Draco for a moment before saying,

“I am sorry Draco. You didn’t deserve that. I probably should have told you I had a wand, but I have always been a loner. Having a family, and having a friend is still a new experience for me. I am not always sure how I am suppose to act around you. I am still learning. Please forgive me cousin.” 

Draco gave him a small smile,

“I forgive you. But I expect you to talk to my parents about getting a wand from Knockturn Alley.”

Vasilis laughed a little and replied,

“Alright I’ll talk to them for you and we will all go together. Now let's go read in the library for awhile, you can pick out some spells you want to learn once you get your wand.”

Both boys stood, and made their way to the  Malfoy family library.

 

* * *

 

**July 29th 1990**

 

Vasilis was in the dueling chamber of his apartment. Today he was going to start practicing the Dark Arts. After a year of practicing basic spells, he had finished the second year Hogwarts curriculum and had progressed rapidly in his wandless magic. He decided he was knowledgeable and powerful enough to start the Dark Arts, though he would still carefully regulate what he practiced so he would not suffer from Dark magic addiction.

The past seven months the Inner Circle had become very close. The members who were at Hogwarts became the best students in their years, and had slowly started climbing the social ladders, gaining more power for Vasilis. They had started meeting more often than just the three designated times a week, and were almost inseparable now. The members who were not yet able to attend Hogwarts were working hard during their weekly lessons, and had almost finished the first year Hogwarts curriculum. They were also inseparable now, and often times they came over to Malfoy Manor every day to work on magic and relax in each others presence.

It had been almost a month since Hogwarts had let out of school for the summer, and the members who were old enough to attend Hogwarts, had started joining the younger members at Malfoy Manor for studying and training almost every day. The older and younger members instantly became close as well. The older members would help the younger members with areas of magic they had trouble with, and give lessons on dueling, while the younger members listened intently. Not only were the Inner Circle members close to each other, but they were also close to their Prince. Vasilis made sure to spend time with each of them, encouraging them when they were struggling, and getting to know them personally. His beloved Inner Circle worshipped him now. They were loyal and devoted to the marrow of their bones, and Vasilis made sure they knew how much he appreciated each and every one of them. Vasilis had become rather fond of his Inner Circle. He enjoyed training and studying with them, but he also enjoyed the moments where they would just lounge around him and talk or relax quietly. They now had that unbreakable bond he had hoped to create when he called the very first meeting during the Yule Ball in December.

Hogwarts wouldn’t know what hit it next year.

Vasilis smiled fondly thinking about his Inner Circle, before deciding he needed to concentrate on the task at hand. He looked down at one of the Dark Arts books he had bought from Knockturn Alley last summer, and picked out a curse. He spent a few minutes practicing the wand movements before turning to one of the training dummies, and incanting,

_ “Confringo” _

The magic shot from his wand and dummy immediately exploded into pieces. He took a deep breath savoring the feeling of Dark magic running through his veins. That had felt so much better, and easier than any other spell he had ever cast before. So much more natural for his magic. He then understood why people would become addicted to Dark magic. He would not allow that to happen to him. He was going to gradually get used to casting Dark magic like his safety book on the Dark Arts had said. 

For this reason, he allowed himself to cast the spell five more times with varying degrees of power before stopping Dark Magic practice for the day, and leaving his dueling room with a book on Ancient Runes. His Inner Circle would be arriving here soon, so he made his way to the library where they would be meeting. He sat down in his favorite wingback chair, and the group began to filter in and sit on the floor around him. They all sat quietly and read books and relaxed in the presence of their Prince’s calming magic. Eventually Alekos slithered into the room after finishing his hunt, and moved to his favorite place on Vasilis’ shoulders,

_ “How was your hunt my dear friend?” _

His Inner Circle had become used to hearing him speak Parseltongue with Alekos. 

Alekos seemed irritated,

_ “Master I almost caught a fat mouse, but he ran away before I could bite him.” _

Vasilis chuckled quietly,

_ “It’s alright Alekos, I am sure you will catch the next one. I tried my first Dark Spell today.” _

_ “How was it Master?” _

Vasilis sighed happily,

_ “It was brilliant, It felt so natural. I need to be careful though. I do not want to become addicted.” _

Alekos nodded at him, which looked very strange given that he was a snake,

_ “Yes Master be careful. I don’t want you getting hurt.” _

_ “Don’t worry Alekos, I promise I am being very careful.” _

Alekos hissed contently, and decided to take a nap on his shoulders. Vasilis turned back to his book for awhile before Draco asked,

“My Prince?”

Vasilis looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. Draco cleared his throat a little and began,

“I was thinking that the Inner Circle should go to a Quidditch match together next month, I think it would be nice for us to do something fun together besides read? My father bought us all tickets to the Falmouth Falcons and Chudley Cannons match in one of the top boxes. What do you think? Can we go?”

Vasilis looked around at the hopeful faces of his Inner Circle, before turning back to Draco with a small smile,

“Yes we can go Draco, I think it is a great idea. You all have been working very hard, and have grown to be a strong Inner Circle. You all deserve to relax and have fun for awhile.”

Bright smiles from all of his friends lit up the room, and he smiled in return. 

Alecto Rowle smirked and said,

“Chudley Cannons are going down.”

This lead to the rest of the group laughing and getting into an intense discussion about Quidditch, excited to go see the match next month.

 

* * *

 

**August 17th 1990**

 

The Inner Circle had portkeyed to the Falcons Stadium, and were currently walking up to the top box Draco’s father had bought them tickets for. Vasilis’ followers were standing in an organized formation behind him with cold looks on their faces, almost daring anyone to attack their leader. Vasilis internally smiled at their protectiveness. He didn’t think he needed their protection, but he appreciated their devotion and loyalty to him all the same. He couldn’t have asked for better people. 

Eventually after walking up many stairs, they entered the top box. There were several other people in the box, all of whom his people eyed suspiciously. Vasilis rolled his eyes at them slightly before moving to sit down. Once he sat down, Draco sat on his right and Blaise sat on his left. Cygnus, Livia, Aetius, and Theodore sat behind him, while Alecto, Caecilia, Felix and Daphne sat in front of him. He had left Alekos at the Manor, knowing his familiar wouldn’t appreciate the loud noises of the crowd.

The Inner Circles cold faces eventually faded once the match began, and gave way to partially hidden excitement. Just like Alecto guessed, the Chudley Cannons were being destroyed. Their keeper was terrible, and the score was now 130-30 because of it. It had been nearly three hours with no sign of the snitch anywhere. Both of the teams seekers were circling above the pitch, hoping to spot the snitch somewhere. It was another 20 minutes before Vasilis saw a flash of gold near the Falcons goal posts. The Cannon’s seeker seemed to have spotted it too, because he took off towards it at full speed. The Falcon’s seeker realized this as well, and was only a second behind the Cannon’s seeker. The Falcon’s seeker managed to catch up somehow, and now both seekers were inches away from reaching the snitch, when it dived down, heading towards the grass on the pitch. Both seekers dived immediately to follow it. The Inner Circle were all sitting on the edge of their seats internally cheering on the Falcons seeker. When both seekers were only a few feet from the ground, the Falcon’s seeker closed his fist around the snitch, and both seekers pulled up, only inches away from hitting the ground. The Falcon’s seeker held up the snitch, and the crowd erupted in cheers, although his people limited themselves to small smirks and smiles. The announcer yelled out the final score, 280-30 points before thanking everyone for coming. 

Vasilis’ followers were talking happily about the match on the way out of the stadium, when Vasilis spotted a man out of the corner of his eye. This man had been sitting in the top box with them, but he had paid him little mind at the time. The man had lighter brown hair, with dull, amber colored eyes. He had a goatee, which seemed to cover some scars on his face, and was wearing old, patched clothing. He looked as if he hadn’t seen a good meal in a long while. The man was suddenly beside his group, and put his hands on both Vasilis’, and Draco’s shoulders, and disapparated away with them. Vasilis didn’t have time to look around and see where he was before he was knocked out cold. 

When Vasilis woke up, he instantly realized he had been restrained. His arms had been tied tightly behind his back, and his feet were wrapped tightly with ropes. He struggled for a second, before realizing he was never going to get out of this without his wand. 

Vasilis looked around the room he was in for his wand. The room looked old and run down, as if he were in an old cabin or shack. The room lacked windows, and was bare of all furniture except for a table on the far side of the room next to a door, which he guessed was probably locked. His wand was nowhere to be seen. He moved his wrists slightly, trying to feel for his portkey bracelets, but realized they were both gone. How this man had removed his Master bracelet to contact his inner circle, he did not know. But they were both gone. He looked behind him, hoping to find anything that he could use to escape, when he saw Draco, who was still unconscious, and tied up just as tightly as he was himself. 

Vasilis glanced towards the door, and listened, making sure no one was coming before he turned back to Draco and whispered,

“Draco. Draco come on wake up. Wake up Draco.”

Eventually Draco stirred, and woke from his sleep. He sat up and looked around with panic in his eyes. He looked to Vasilis and asked quietly,

“Where are we Vasilis, how did we get here? Who was that man who took us? What are we going to do?”

“Shhhh Draco calm down. I will get us out of this somehow. I do not know who took us or where we are. I don’t see anything in this room we can use to get out of these ropes, and I don’t want to barge through that door without knowing what is on the other side.”

Just then, the man who took them came through the door on the other side of the room. He had an unhinged look in his eyes as he came striding towards them. 

Draco asked,

“Who are you? What do you want. Let us go!”

The man gave an insane chuckle as he said,

“Names Remus, and I am afraid that neither of you will be leaving this room alive.”

A look of realization came over Vasilis’ face and he said,

“Remus. Remus Lupin. Loyal follower of Dumbledore. You disappeared over nine years ago.”

Lupin gave him a loud laugh and shook his head,

“You know, Dumbledore really doesn’t like you, son of The Dark Lord. You are the reason my best friends are dead now. I think I should eliminate you. Save the light side from another disgusting Dark wizard.”

Remus snarled like an animal and kicked Vasilis hard in the side. Vasilis grunted, and fell over due to the force behind the kick. The man kicked him again in the ribs, and he heard a few of them snap. Vasilis coughed up a little blood, and was kicked again twice in the leg. He heard that snap too, and then heard Draco yell out from beside him,

“HEY YOU FUCKER LEAVE HIM ALONE!! GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU DISGUSTING ANIMAL!” 

Lupin instantly faced Draco and unleashed his fury on him. Vasilis could only watch and beg him to stop as Lupin stomped on Draco’s leg, once, twice, three, four times. Each time he heard the bones shatter. Draco let out a bone chilling scream each time Lupin stomped on his leg. Lupin then moved on from his leg and kicked him hard in the stomach three times, each one eliciting a pained whimper. Lupin then ended it by punching him in the face several times. By the end of it, Draco was unconscious, and looked near death. He was bleeding heavily from a compound fracture on his leg. Vasilis knew if he didn’t do something soon, Draco was going to die. After Lupin was finished with Draco, he turned and left the room, leaving the door open behind him, and Vasilis heard another door slam shut in the distance.

Vasilis saw his and Draco’s belongings sitting on a table in the room nextdoor, and immediately summoned them to him with wandless magic. Once he had his wand in hand, he used a  _ diffindo  _ to cut the ropes binding him. He quickly put on his portkeys, and wand holster, before grabbing Draco’s belongings in one arm, and dragging himself over to Draco. Once he had an arm wrapped around his broken and bleeding body, Vasilis activated the portkey to Malfoy Manor, leaving their captor behind.

 


	15. My Most Trusted

**August 18th 1990**

 

Vasilis and Draco landed hard in the Entrance Hall of Malfoy manor, and an elf appeared next to them. Vasilis looked at the elf, forcing himself to stay conscious, and ordered,

“Go get Lucius and Narcissa. Now.”

Vasilis stayed awake long enough to see the Malfoys, and his Inner Circle running towards them before he fell into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

**August 23rd 1990**

 

Vasilis blinked open his eyes, immediately assaulted by a blinding white light. He heard someone shuffle to his left, and heard them say cautiously,

“Vasilis? Are you awake?”

Vasilis turned and looked to his left, seeing his Inner Circle seated on couches next to the unfamiliar bed he was laying on. They all looked anxious and terrified. They looked as if they hadn't slept in days. Vasilis groaned slightly and asked,

“Where am I? What happened? Where's Draco?”

Relief appeared in his friends faces, and Caecilia was the one who spoke up,

“My Prince we are so glad you are okay! You portkeyed into Malfoy Manor, and the Malfoys brought you and Draco here to St. Mungo's immediately. You were both badly hurt. You both had internal bleeding. The healers almost didn't think Draco was going to survive. He had major internal bleeding, and was bleeding from the fracture on his leg. He's okay now, but he's still in bad shape. He's in the bed next to you.”

Vasilis snapped his head around quickly and looked at his best friend in the bed next to him.

Draco looked more pale than usual, and still injured, but Vasilis could see his chest rise and fall with breath, so he relaxed slightly.

He looked back over to his Inner Circle, and Felix said with a guilty look on his face,

“My Prince. We are so sorry. We should have stopped him from taking you both! He appeared out of nowhere and you were gone before we even knew what was happening! After you were taken, we went back to Malfoy Manor and told them what happened. Lord Malfoy then alerted the Ministry, and they sent out the whole Auror Corps to look for you! All of the Dark families were searching as well, but no one could find you! They still don't know where the man who took you is. My Prince, we should have saved you. We have failed, and we are so sorry.”

By the end of his speech, Felix had tears brimming in his eyes, and the rest of his Circle looked absolutely devastated that they had failed their leader.

Vasilis gave them all a small smile and assured them,

“My friends, you did nothing wrong. What happened was not your fault. It all happened too quickly, and none of us were expecting it. All of us, including me, were unprepared for such a thing. We will just have to work to make sure nothing like this happens ever again. This was not your fault. I am ordering you not to blame yourselves. Understand? Next time we will be prepared. I do not blame you.”

Vasilis allowed some of his magic to flare out, and everyone seemed to sigh with relief, and gave him small smiles. Just then, Lucius and Narcissa walked into the room, looking about as sleep deprived and depressed as his Inner Circle.

Narcissa saw he was awake, and ran over to him, wrapping him in her arms carefully, making sure not to put pressure on his still healing ribs. Lucius stepped up to the bed and I put his hand on Vasilis’ shoulder while saying,

“I am so glad you are okay Vasilis. Remus Lupin is going to pay dearly for what he has done to you and Draco.”

Before Vasilis could respond, they heard a small groan from Draco. Narcissa and Lucius immediately moved to his side, encouraging him to open his eyes and wake up.

Draco opened his eyes after a minute, and looked around the room, searching for something with panic in his eyes. When he looked over and saw Vasilis, he relaxed visibly.

“Vasilis, you are okay! What happened? How did we get out of there?”

Vasilis gave him a fond smile and said,

“I told you I would get us out of there remember? After you… you fell unconscious, Lupin left the room in a fit. He left the door to our room open when he left, and our belongings were sitting on the table in the room next to ours. I summoned our belongings using wandless magic, and used my wand to cut through the ropes that were keeping me bound. Then I activated one of our portkey bracelets to bring us back to Malfoy Manor.”

Everyone in the room gaped at him, which was very odd to see since they normally all wore their pureblood masks when they weren’t in the privacy of their homes. Livia was the one who broke the silence,

“You can do wandless magic? But that's impossible!”

Vasilis smirked, and held out his hand towards her. He made her levitate a few feet off the ground before lowering her back into her seat. He had become rather good with wandless magic, even more so since his power had grown over the last year. Everyone gasped when they saw what he could do, and Lucius commented,

“You definitely are your father's son. He was good at wandless magic too.”

"Yes, I have been practicing for awhile now, and I have become rather good at it. I can’t yet send offensive spells at someone, but I can levitate, summon, and banish objects if I want to. I can lock and unlock doors, and cast a minor shield charm.”

Lucius marveled,

“That’s remarkable.”

Draco seemed like something was bothering him, so Vasilis asked,

“What is it Draco?”

He stayed silent for a moment before asking,

“What happened to him? To Lupin? Did they find him yet?”

Lucius’ became furious abruptly and spat,

“No. We have no idea where that despicable animal is hiding. When I get my hands on him I am going to kill him for what he did to my son and nephew.”

Vasilis’ face took on a hard expression, his crimson eyes glowed, and his magic whipped around the room, cold as ice as he hissed, almost slipping into Parseltongue,

“No. Luciusss you are not allowed to lay a hand on him. He is Draco’s, and Draco’ss alone to deal with. Draco deserves his revenge. I want him caught by someone in the Dark Order and brought to the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. I do not want the aurors to get their hands on him. He sssigned his life over to us, the moment he decided to lay his hands on us. I will not allow someone who nearly killed one of mine to walk away alive. He is a dead man walking now.”

Lucius’ face took on a fearful expression briefly before he bowed deeply and said,

“I understand My Prince. I will see it done. As soon as he is found he will be brought to the Manor for Draco.”

Vasilis nodded once and looked over to Draco. Draco had a grateful expression on his tired and bruised face,

“Thank you Vasilis for giving me his life.”

“It is rightfully yours Draco. You are mine, and what he did to you was unacceptable. I will not stand for it.”

Draco just nodded, showing he understood, and Narcissa spoke up,

“Well boys, the healer said we could take you both home when you woke up, but he also said you will both be on bed rest for awhile. Vasilis, you should be completely healed in two weeks, as long as you continue to take the healing potions the healers have prescribed to you. Draco, you will make a full recovery as well, but your leg is going to take time dear. At least a few months.”

Draco looked crestfallen then, and Theo reassured him,

“Draco we will be at the Manor every day, we promise. You won't be alone. The whole Inner Circle is going to be there to support you.”

Draco looked skeptical for a second, and glanced at Vasilis.

Vasilis nodded and said,

“We will Draco. You are one of us. You are one of mine, and I take care of what is mine.”

Draco gave them all a thankful smile, which they returned.

 

 

* * *

 

A few hours later they returned to Malfoy Manor, and both boys were immediately put in their beds and told not to go anywhere. The Malfoys had but an extra bed in Vasilis’ room, figuring that if they were each going to be stuck in bed, they could at least have each other for company. They spent their next few days talking, reading and sleeping.

The rest of the Inner Circle decided that they weren’t going to let their leader out of their sight after the incident with Lupin, and started spending all of their free time at Malfoy Manor. They ended up moving a few of the couches from the parlour into Vasilis’ room and spent all of their time with Draco and Vasilis there. The only time the Inner Circle left the Manor was to go home and sleep. Vasilis felt crowded at times, since he enjoyed spending time alone, but he put up with it for his friends.

It was currently August 31st, and Vasilis was still healing, but no longer on bed rest. However, he still stayed with Draco, like he said he would.

He was sitting with the Inner Circle on the couches that had been moved into his room, observing the people who had to return to Hogwarts tomorrow. They all looked depressed, and worried. He knew it was because they didn’t want to leave him or Draco so soon after everything that had happened. Vasilis interrupted a discussion on defensive magic, and said,

“Felix, Cygnus, Alecto, and Caecilia. I know you wish you didn’t have to leave and go to Hogwarts tomorrow. But you need to keep our goals in mind. I need you to keep gaining respect and authority for when we arrive at Hogwarts next year. I know you want to be here with us, but you can still write, and you will see us over winter break during Yule. Time will pass quickly, and before you know it, it will be summer again, and you will ll be back here. But for now you must remember our goals.”

Alecto sighed and said,

“You are right Vasilis. We have a job to do. It is just very hard for us to leave you My Prince. We are completely devoted to you, and we were terrified after we almost you and Draco.”

Felix cut in then with a sorrowful expression,

“It's true My Prince I don’t think I have ever been so terrified in my life.”

Vasilis nodded,

“I know. But Draco and I are still here, we are still alive. We will continue practicing magic and learning more spells so that we are better prepared the next time something happens. We won't let something like that happen again. I want you guys to work hard on your dueling when you go back to Hogwarts. Keep getting O’s, and stay at the top of your years. Keep in mind our goals. I want to take Hogwarts by storm next year. Right now you guys are laying down the foundation for my reign. Remember that okay?”

Determined looks came across all of their faces as they said,

“Yes My Prince.”

“Thank you. I am proud of all of you. You have come far since I first met you. I am proud to call you my most trusted.”

Vasilis could feel their happiness and pride in their magic, which almost seemed to reach out to him and dance around him. He smiled at them before continuing,

“I have one additional job for you guys this year. I want you to watch for potential Inner Circle members in both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Come up with a list of names of people that might be considered worthy to join us. Perhaps people who do not exactly fit in with the rest of their classmates, or seem different in any way. Watch for talent, remember I only take the best into my Circle. Do not recruit anyone you find interesting, I will do that next year. Just keep an eye on them for now.”

Caecilia then said,

“I already have  few people in mind, I will make a list and start watching them this year.”

“Perfect. I can’t wait to see Dumbledore’s face when he realizes that I am taking his precious Gryffindors away from the light side.”

Everyone in the room smirked wickedly and went back to their individual conversations.

 

* * *

 

**September 29th 1990**

The four older Inner Circle members were walking down one of Hogwarts many corridors to the library, where they were planning on studying more defensive and offensive spells to use during their dueling practices. The had just walked around a corner when they heard a commotion in an empty classroom next to them. Felix stopped walking and said,

“Someone is crying. It sounds like they are being hurt. Should we go help them?”

Alecto shook his head,

“No. What other people do is their business, I don’t care.”

Felix disagreed,

“I don’t really care either, but that's not the point. Vasilis wants us to gain respect and power in this school before he gets here next year. If we were to help a student who was being bullied, they would feel indebted to us, which could be useful to our Prince, am I right?”

The rest of the group looked thoughtful for a moment, before they nodded and entered the room.

Inside the room, was Cyprian Ravenwood, a first year Hufflepuff with longer light brown hair, and warm hazel eyes. His family was one of the lesser known pureblood families, but still respected for their intelligence. Cyprian was already proving himself to be one of the most intelligent students in the year, but he was a loner, which made him a target to those who were jealous of his top marks.

Cyprian was being attacked by two second year Gryffindors. His bag had been ripped open, and its contents were thrown all over the ground. Cyprian’s nose was bleeding, and the Gryffindors had him pinned against the wall, taunting him.

Alecto whipped out his wand and stunned the two Gryffindors, before both him and Cygnus approached the crying young boy. Cyprian flinched when Cygnus put a hand on his shoulder, but Cygnus spoke carefully, trying to calm the boy,

“Hey, hey there. It’s alright. I promise we aren’t going to hurt you okay? We heard what was happening and came in here to help you. You are safe now.”

The boy looked at him suspiciously for a moment before asking,

“Why not? Everyone else does.”

Alecto spoke then,

“Because we have no need to hurt you. You have done nothing wrong to us. I know that those Gryffindors were hurting you because you are intelligent. But let me tell you, there is nothing wrong with being smart. My friends and I are all at the top of our years. Being smart is a good thing. Don’t listen to the idiot Gryffindors.”

Cyprian gave them a small smile at that, and Cygnus said,

“We would like to take you to the infirmary now, to have madam Pomfrey look you over if that's okay? We will make sure no one else attacks you, I promise.”

The boy nodded and stood from where he had fell to the ground. Cygnus and Alecto each put a protective hand on his shoulder and lead him from the room to the infirmary. Felix and Caecilia followed behind them closely, and Felix whispered quietly so Cyprian wouldn’t overhear,

“I think I should write Vasilis about this. He is exactly what we are looking for.”

Caecilia gave him a worried look and said,

“He told us not to recruit anyone.”

Felix nodded and said,

“I know. But I have a feeling Vasilis might make an exception for this one. If we were to protect this boy, and take him under our wing, he would be loyal to us. Hufflepuffs are loyal to begin with. I think Vasilis would want him in our circle. We shouldn’t pass up this opportunity.”

Cecilia sighed and nodded in agreement.

Felix then split from the group and made his way to his dorm to write his Prince a letter.

 

* * *

 

**September 30th 1990**

 

Vasilis was sitting in a chair next to Draco’s bed, reading a book on Arithmancy. The younger members of the Inner Circle had started spending slightly less time at Malfoy Manor when Vasilis told them they should spend some time with their families once in awhile. They still were over basically every day, but they were no longer spending every waking hour here with him and Draco. Vasilis was thankful for this. He had missed his solitude dearly.

His looked up from his book when he heard a tapping on the window.  
He opened it, and noticed it was Felix’s white owl. He took the letter from its talons, and moved to sit back down. Draco gave him a curious look and asked,

“Who is it from?”

“Felix. He just wrote me yesterday, I am curious what he wants now.”

Vasilis opened the letter and began to read it out loud,

 

_My Prince,_

_An interesting development has taken place. I know you told us not to recruit any new followers, and to let you take care of that next year, but I believe an opportunity has presented itself that is too good to pass up. I was walking to the library with Cygnus, Alecto, and Caecilia, when we heard someone being bullied in an abandoned classroom. We decided to help whoever was being bullied, thinking they would feel indebted to us if we did, which could be useful to you. The person being bullied happened to be Cyprian Ravenwood. A first year hufflepuff, who has already proven himself to be one of the smartest students in his year. We stunned the two Gryffindors who were bullying him, and proceeded to take Cyprian to the Infirmary. With your permission, I would like to take him under our wing. I believe he could be a valuable asset to our Inner Circle. However, if you do not wish for us to do so, then we shall follow your orders without hesitation. We shall be awaiting your reply._

 

_Your loyal follower,_

_Felix Morris_

 

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment before saying,

“I think it is a good idea Vasilis. I have heard about the Ravenwoods. They are not the most well known purebloods, but they are an intelligent family overall. I think Felix is right, this is too good to pass up. You could meet him over Yule and decide if he is worthy?”

Vasilis was quiet for a few minutes before replying,

“I think you are right. This is too good to pass up. I am going to write Felix.”

Vasilis took out parchment, a quill, and ink, and began writing his letter.

 

_Felix,_

 

_I have to agree with you, this is a perfect opportunity. Take him under your wing, protect him, and make him feel like he belongs. Once he is comfortable with all of you, gradually introduce the idea of joining me and my cause. Make sure he knows he will always have a family with us. I want him here at Malfoy Manor during the Yule break._

 

_Vasilis_


	16. Welcome

**November 10th 1990**

 

“Umm.. Cygnus, why are we in an abandoned classroom?”

Cygnus looked up at Cyprian and replied evenly,

“We have something important to tell you, don’t worry it’s nothing bad. Felix, Caecilia, and Alecto will be here soon.’

Cyprian gave him a cautious look before nodding. He had been spending a lot of time with their little group since they helped him that day. They studied together, and they were teaching him how to duel. They encouraged Cyprian to do well in school, and made him feel like he belonged somewhere. They protected him too. No one had even tried to hurt him since he joined their group. He was glad they had found him that day with the Gryffindors.

Just then, Alekos walked in with Felix and Caecilia. The motioned for Cyprian to sit down, so he did, curious what this was all about. Felix cleared his throat slightly and began,

“So we told you a few weeks ago that we were Dark witches and wizards, and you accepted that. You know what the Dark stands for, and you know that we wish to fight for the Dark someday. I know that your family has usually chosen to be gray, but I am here to give you an offer, and tell you the whole truth about us. But I am warning you, if you turn down the offer I will have to obliviate this conversation from your mind. Understand?

Cyprian nodded, although he was more confused than ever now.

“Good. The first thing I should tell you, is that the four of us follow a leader. He is very powerful, and a prodigy in all things that have to do with magic. He is genius quite honestly, and a brilliant leader. He is Dark, and he is going to fight for our ideals someday. You have probably heard of him before.”

Cyprian gave him a questioning look and asked,

“Who is he Felix?”

A look of pride came over Felix’s face then as he said,

“Vasilis Marvolo Slytherin, Son of The Dark Lord.”

Cyprian’s jaw dropped,

“Y-You mean the boy that the media said was abused and weak?”

Alecto cut in then,

“Yes, that is him, but he is not weak in any sense. He is the strongest of us all, he is The Dark Prince. The way the media portrays him is the fake face he puts out to fool the public into thinking the son of The Dark Lord isn’t a threat to them.”

Caecilia added,

“You see Cyprian, we are members of his Inner Circle. Next year he is going to be attending Hogwarts with the rest of the Inner Circle. Once they are here, we are going to take over. He will rule this school as king.”

Cygnus then continued,

“We told him about you, about how intelligent you are, and that you are a natural dueler. He wants to meet with you over Yule. If he likes you, he will grant you a place in the Inner Circle.This is a one time offer, if you refuse, you won't get another chance. Would you agree to meet him?”

Cyprian thought to himself for a minute before saying,

“Okay I’ll meet him. You guys have taught me many things over the past couple months, and have protected me, and If I am being honest, I have always shared some of the Dark’s ideals, even before I met you.”

They all gave him bright smiles, and Felix stated,

“Wonderful. We will be meeting together as a group just after Yule. We will write to you before then, telling you where to meet us alright? Remember to stay quiet about this.”

Cyprian gave them a small smile and said,

“Yeah alright.”

 

* * *

 

**December 29th 1990**

 

Cyprian was currently following Felix through the corridors of a massive manor. He had never really seen anything quite like it. It was very impressive, and he wished that he lived in such a place.

After walking for a long while They came to a set of large double doors. Felix opened them without a word and walked in. Cyprian followed him into a large, open parlour, and laid eyes on what he guessed was the Inner Circle. They were sitting on couches, surrounding two boys sitting in wingback chairs near the fireplace. The one boy was blond, and had a cane leaning against his chair next to him. Alecto and a dark skinned boy were sitting near the other boy's feet, leaning back against his chair. The boy had a black snake wrapped around his neck, and was dressed in expensive black and silver robes. He was tall, with wavy black hair, and crimson eyes. He looked aristocratic, and seemed to own the room he was sitting in. As they walked closer, Cyprian could feel the magic radiating off of him. It was calming, but powerful. Everyone in the room seemed to enjoy being surrounded by it.

Felix stopped a few feet away from him, bowed, and said,

“My Prince, I have brought you Cyprian Ravenwood.”

The Prince gave Felix a nod and said in a young, but still smooth and captivating voice,

“Thank you Felix, you have done well. You may sit.”

Once Felix had sat down, The Prince turned his attentions to Cyprian, looking at him with piercing red eyes. Cyprian shifted nervously, and bowed deeply while saying,

“My Prince, thank you for the invitation.”

The Prince gave him a very small smile, almost unnoticeable if you hadn’t been watching closely, and said,

“Thank you for joining us Cyprian. Please sit down.”

Cyprian did just that, choosing to sit down next to Felix. The Prince looked at him once more while petting his snake, and stated,

“I know you have questions for me, go ahead and ask away. I promise I will answer honestly.”

Cyprian cleared his throat, feeling very nervous, and asked,

“Well… I guess Felix already told me about your goals, so my first question is what does your Inner Circle do?”

The Prince seemed to think through this carefully before answering,

“My Inner Circle does whatever I tell them to. They are my followers, and friends. They represent me, and the Dark side. For now, their job is to gain respect at Hogwarts, and be at the very top of all their classes. I expect nothing but the best from each of them. When I arrive at Hogwarts in September, I will take over Slytherin house, and then the rest of Hogwarts over time. Eventually there might be a war, and there might be fighting, and I will expect them to be prepared for that. My Inner Circle is also my council. I take their thoughts and wishes into consideration, and I tell them the truth always. Which is something I will not do with my outer circles later on. I am a leader for the Dark. Eventually my father will return, and I will fight by his side for the right to practice my magic freely. Dark Magic is connected to the Earth, and should not be suppressed. I wish to put an end to the Ministry's rules.”

“... And you wish for me to join you? You want me to join your Inner Circle? But I’m nobody?”

The Prince shook his head,

“No. No Cyprian, you are not nobody. You are a capable wizard, one that I find worthy enough to join my Inner Circle. Once you are one of us, you will always have friends, and people who care. We are a family. I promise I shall protect you and guide you if you join me.”

Cyprian stayed quiet for a few moments, thinking. This was the first group of people to ever actually fight for him and care for him. They wouldn’t turn their backs on him, so he wasn’t going to do it to them. He looked up at The Price with determination in his eyes as he said,

“I want to join you.”

The Prince then warned him,

“Keep in mind that once you agree, you are mine. Your life is mine forever. If you ever turn on me, or betray me in anyway, death will be your punishment. No exceptions. Absolute loyalty and obedience is what I expect from you in return for the family, power and protection I will give you.”

Cyprian nodded and repeated,

“I understand, and I want to join you. Felix, Alecto, Caecilia, and Cygnus were my first true friends. I won’t abandon them.”

The Prince gave him a small smile, and turned to the blond boy next to him,

“This here is Draco Malfoy. This is his manor that we are in right now. He is my right hand, and is to be treated with the utmost respect. Draco, will you give him a bracelet and explain what it does?”

Draco took out a box that had been sitting next to him on the chair, and removed a brown leather bracelet from it. He stood with the help of his cane, and walked with a limp over to Cyprian. He handed him the bracelet and said,

“This here is your connection to Vasilis. It works as a portkey, and communication device. The wand with a snake wrapped around it is his mark. If he needs us to come to him immediately, he will call us through the bracelets, making it heat up. To activate the portkey, you press your thumb to the mark, and say ‘The Dark Order’, it will take you to wherever he is. The other way he can communicate with us through the bracelet, is by sending a time and place for us to meet, or sending a short message. When he does this, the bracelet will become cold, and the message will appear on the opposite side of the bracelet from the mark. Once you put this on, it will connect to your magical signature, so it will only work for you, no one else. Also, once you are wearing the bracelet, it will be invisible to everyone except for those in the Inner Circle. Do you understand?”

Cyprian looked at the bracelet in awe for a moment, before putting it on and saying,

“Yes I understand, thank you.”

Draco just nodded and returned to his seat.

The Prince gave him a real smile then as he said warmly,

“Welcome to the Inner Circle Cyprian Ravenwood.”

 

* * *

 

Vasilis watched his new Inner Circle member curiously for a few moments, wondering if he would live up to his high expectations. He hoped he did, this was one of his first members from one of the notoriously Light houses of Hogwarts. He watched as Cyprian was dragged into a conversation with Livia and Theo about their favorite subjects to study. The boy seemed like he was fairly easy to get along with, so he would probably be close to the rest of his Inner Circle soon enough.

Vasilis smiled slightly, thinking it was time for him to give his Inner Circle the gift he had made for them. They had already exchanged gifts earlier that morning, but he wanted to wait to give this one to them until Cyprian was here. He reached into his pocket for the box he had shrunk down. He stood from his seat, and turned the box back to its normal size using his wand. He set the box down on the chair he had been sitting on, and grabbed one of the objects from it.

He turned to his friends, who had stopped talking the moment he stood from his chair, and said,

“My friends, I have had something made for each of you here today.”

He then held up a black leather journal in his hand, that had his own name engraved in silver on the cover.

“This here is not just an ordinary journal, it is a protean journal. I had them specially made for us by the goblins. The white pages that take up most of the book are for you. You may write whatever you wish on them, like a regular journal, although I would recommend using them to record any spells you may learn, or dueling techniques. The pages are never ending. So you will never run out of pages to write on. The silver pages at the back of the journal are the protean pages. Anything you write on the pages will disappear, and show up in the person you wish to speak to’s journal. The first silver page is designated to the whole Inner Circle. Whatever you write on this page will appear in all of our books. The rest of the pages then have someone’s name written at the top, that is how you may contact people individually if you wish to. When you have a message from someone, the black leather cover of the journal will turn white. You will notice there are extra silver pages in the journal as well. This is for when we bring more members into the Inner Circle. I had extra journals made for future members. Once I give you a journal, take out your wand, and point it at the cover while saying your full name. That will engrave your name on the cover, and make it so that only you can read it since it will be programmed into your magical signature. This way of communicating is much safer and faster than writing letters and sending them by owl.”

Vasilis then began removing journals from the box and passing them out to his people. One by one they took out their wands, and touched the cover while saying their full names. They spent the next few minutes looking over their journals, and Aetius was the first to speak up,

“Thank you Vasilis, these must have cost you a fortune!”

Vasilis shrugged and replied,

“They were worth what I spent on them. They will be very useful for us.”

Everyone else in the room murmured their thanks, and continued looking at their journals. Vasilis then cleared his throat, getting their attention once more. He began pacing in front of the fire place, looking into the flames as he said,

“Felix, Alecto, Caecilia, Cygnus, and Cyprian. I have a task for you when you go back to school. Over the next few months I need you to subtly spread rumours through Slytherin House. Rumours that The Dark Prince will be attending Hogwarts next year, and that he is going to take over the house when he arrives. Spread rumours that I am not weak, but a strong leader, and that I support the Darks ideals. Many of them already know that I am powerful after meeting me at the last two Yule Balls, but it doesn’t hurt to remind them of the fact. The last week of school before summer, I would like you all to hold a meeting with the house. Tell them that when I arrive I WILL be The Slytherin Prince, and should be treated with respect. Anyone who defies me will not like the consequences. You have gained enough power within the house that they should listen to you and take you seriously. Prepare them for my reign. I want as little resistance as possible when I arrive.”

They all responded dutifully,

“Yes My Prince.”

Vasilis tipped his head as he added,

“Alecto… You take charge of the meeting. You are the oldest, so they will probably listen best if you are the one leading.”

Alecto bowed his head slightly as he agreed,

“Yes My Prince, I’ll make sure that they all understand.”

“Good. I expect all of you to carry out this task efficiently. There was a reason I wanted all of you as my most trusted. You haven’t let me down yet, I am certain you won’t fail me in this either.”

 

* * *

 

Vasilis was sitting in his favorite chair near the fireplace in the library later that same night, reading. His Inner Circle had left a few hours earlier, and Draco had gone to bed. Alekos was coiled into a ball on the rug in front of him, both of them just enjoying the peace and quiet. Alekos had grown to around four and a half feet long over the past year. His body was also thicker, just a little thicker than Vasilis’ wrist. He now looked much more intimidating than when they had first met.

Vasilis looked up from his book when he heard a tapping on the window. He saw a bird sitting on the ledge outside of the window, so he stood, and walked over to open it. Once the window had been opened, the large black owl flew in and landed gracefully on the back of the chair he had been sitting in a few seconds earlier. Alekos had lifted his head, and was watching the bird curiously. The bird held out his leg, which had a package attached to it. Vasilis took the package, knowing that the Manors wards wouldn’t have allowed anything in that had been cursed. Once he had taken the package, the bird flew back out the window, obviously not expecting any return mail. Vasilis went and shut the window, before walking back to his chair and sitting down.

He saw a letter attached to the package, so he decided to read that first. It had been sealed with black wax, but didn’t have a family crest on it. Vasilis was more curious than ever seeing that, and opened the letter which read,

 

_My Son,_

 

_I am more sorry than you will ever understand that I wasn’t able to save you from the Lights grasp. I failed to save you from the Potters that night, and because of my failures, you were raised in an abusive home. You were never meant to be raised in such a way, and I swear to you that I will make all of those who harmed you pay dearly._

_I am proud of you. I heard from one of my close associates how you handled Fudge, and had Dumbledore removed as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. I do not believe I could have handled it any better myself._

_I promise I shall return to you. It may take time, but I will return. My strength is growing, and when I reach my full strength, I will come for you. I look forward to finally meeting my son._

_I ask that you do not try to write to me, no matter how much you may want to. It isn’t safe for you to do so right now. This letter is written in Parseltongue, so that only you can read it, and I ask that you do not tell anyone I wrote to you._

_Your mother and I love you dearly. Never forget that. Stay safe my son._

 

_Your Father_

 

Vasilis read the letter over and over again with tears flowing from his eyes. Alekos slithered up the side of the chair, and wrapped himself around Vasilis’ shoulders in a comforting manner.

Vasilis choked out a sob as he said,

_“My father… He wrote to me. He's going to return to me. He said he loves me and is proud of me Alekos… He wrote to me.”_

Alekos didn’t say anything in return, knowing there was nothing to say. Vasilis read the letter a few more times before picking up the package next to him. Inside of it was a book on Parselmagic, and a Slytherin family crest pendant. There was a note attached to the pendant which read,

 

_Wear this always. It will help protect you._

 

Vasilis spent a moment looking at the silver, circular pendant. At the center of the pendant was the Slytherin crest, designed beautifully with many emeralds and diamonds. It looked as if it would have cost a small fortune. He could also feel magic radiating off of it. It felt calming and familiar, almost like his own magic. Vasilis figured this must be what his father's magic felt like. He placed it around his neck then, and instantly felt relaxed, as if he were being embraced by his father. More tears fell from his eyes, happy that he had finally heard from his father, but sad that he couldn’t yet see him.

Vasilis decided then that he would work harder, and do everything he could to make his father proud when he returned some day.

 

* * *

 

**June 27th 1991**

 

Cyprian and Felix were standing at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Today was the day that they were going to address the whole of Slytherin house about the arrival of The Dark Prince in September. Felix muttered the password,

“Basilisk”

And the stone door opened to admit them. No one paid them any attention, their presence in the common room had become routine over the past year and a half for Felix, and the past few months for Cyprian. They walked over to the rest of their group, who were sitting in front of the fireplace, and sat down next to them. Alecto took a deep breath, and asked,

“Ready for this?”

They all nodded, and stood from their seats to look at the rest of the people in the common room. Alecto made his voice cold as ice as he ordered,

“Slytherin House meeting. Now. Go and get everyone from the dorms. We have an important matter to discuss.”

Everyone looked at him curiously, before doing as he said. Several minutes later, everyone was in the common room, waiting for Alecto to speak. The rest of their group were standing behind Alecto with cold expressions on their faces. The younger Slytherins looked at them nervously, and the older ones with curiosity. Alecto made himself stand tall, and began,

“Starting in September, things are going to be different for Slytherin House. We are going to have a new leader. The Dark Prince, Vasilis Marvolo Slytherin, will be attending Hogwarts. He is going to rule this house. He is very powerful, and a prodigy in anything that has to do with magic. He is the heir to the founder of our house, and the son of The Dark Lord. All of you will treat him with the utmost respect. I am warning you that if you do not, you will not like the consequences.”

Alecto glared at everyone in the room after speaking the last sentence, and Cygnus stepped forward to add,

“Our Prince is a fair leader. He protects those who are loyal to him, and he helps those who ask for it. Those who agree to his leadership will reap the benefits, and those who do not, will be outcasts of Slytherin house. Are we understood?”

Everyone in the room nodded, since most of them had heard the rumours of The Dark Prince’s powers and skills over the past few months. There was only one person who did not agree. Marcus Flint was sitting at the back of the room glaring daggers at the group standing in front of them. He stood from his seat and spat,

“Why in the hell should I follow an eleven year old boy? I refuse to follow someone who even has yet to prove himself!”

Felix stepped forward and said dangerously,

“It is your choice if you do not follow him. But I promise you, you will regret not doing so. Anyone who dares to go against him will face his wrath. This I promise you Flint.”

Flint had a look of determination on his face that said he wasn’t going to follow Vasilis no matter what, but he sat down and kept his mouth shut.

Cecilia then looked at the rest of the Slytherins and asked,

“Are there any questions? No? Good. You are all dismissed. But remember everything we have told you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, the next chapter is the one you have all been waiting for, Vasilis going to Hogwarts!


	17. Let The Games Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to write everyone! 
> 
> I do not own anything from Harry Potter.

**July 7th 1991**

  
  


**HOGWARTS SCHOOL** **_OF_ ** **WITCHCRAFT** **_AND_ ** **WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Supreme Mugwump,

International Confed. of Wizards)

 

Dear Mr. Slytherin,

 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

 

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July. 

 

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

  
  
  
  
  


**HOGWARTS SCHOOL** **_OF_ ** **WITCHCRAFT** **_AND_ ** **WIZARDRY**

  
  


UNIFORM

 

First year students will require:

  1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)
  2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
  3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)
  4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)



 

Please note that all pupil’s clothes should carry name tags.

 

COURSE BOOKS

 

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _

by Miranda Goshawk

_ A History of Magic _

by Bathilda Bagshot

_ Magical Theory _

by Adalbert Waffling

_ A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _

by Emeric Switch

_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

by Phyllida Spore 

_ Magical Drafts and Potions _

by Arsenius Jigger

_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

by Newt Scamander

_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

by Quentin Trimble

 

OTHER EQUIPMENT

 

1 Wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

 

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS 

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

 

Yours Sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

 

Vasilis and Draco were both more than a little excited that they had received their acceptance letters, but Vasilis couldn’t help but scowl at the book list,

“We have already read, and mastered all of these books Draco! I am going to be bored out of my mind! Can we skip grades?”

Draco shook his head sadly,

“No, we can’t. A few people have tried to skip in the past, but they were never allowed to do it. Something about it not being fair to muggleborns.”

Vasilis frowned deeply,

“That’s disgusting that we have to be held back because of them. But I guess it is no matter. We will just have perfect marks in all of our classes. We will be the most intelligent students in the school.”

Draco smirked,

“Well of course Vasilis. We haven’t spent all this time studying and practicing for nothing hmm?”

Vasilis returned the smirk and asked,

“Where is Lucius? I need him to find a way for me to bring Alekos with to Hogwarts.”

“He’s in his office I think. Let's go.”

Draco and Vasilis walked side by side to Lucius’ office. Draco still walked with a limp, but he no longer needed support to walk. His recovery had taken longer than the healers originally guessed, but they had told the Malfoys that Draco should be completely healed by the end of the year thankfully. 

They reached the door to Lucius’ office, and knocked quietly. When they heard him tell them to enter, Draco opened the door, and they walked inside. They sat down  in the chairs set up in front of Lucius’ desk, and Vasilis asked,

“Lucius, is there a way I can take Alekos to school legally? I refuse to go to school without him.”

Lucius was quiet for a moment before saying,

“Actually there might be a way. Is he your bonded familiar? Or just your pet?”

“Bonded familiar.”

“Then you are legally allowed to bring him to Hogwarts. Bonded familiars are very rare in the wizarding world. It is a sacred bond, so Hogwarts is required by law to allow him to stay with you.”

Vasilis smirked,

“Excellent. Also the Inner Circle is going to do their school shopping together in a few days. Are you and Narcissa coming with us?”

Lucius nodded, 

“Yes we will be coming with you. Are you going to get wands from Ollivanders since you already have wands?”   
“Yes we will. Having an extra wand could prove to be very useful. Also, ambidextrous duelers are very rare in the wizarding world, imagine if most of my Inner Circle were able to do it? We would be deadly in battle.”

Lucius looked doubtful,

“Ambidextrous dueling takes a lot of practice, years of practice actually. Are you sure you will be able to do that?”

Vasilis gave him a sarcastic look and said,

“Lucius…  When have you ever known me to struggle with anything? Besides, we have all mastered the first year curriculum, we are going to have nothing but time this next year to learn what we want. I have faith in my Inner Circle. I think we will all be able to master it just fine over time.”

 

* * *

 

**July 15th 1991**

 

“Alright? Is everyone ready to go?”

The whole Inner Circle looked over to where Lucius and Narcissa were standing in the floo room of Malfoy Manor, and Draco replied,

“Yes father we are ready.”

Lucius nodded,

“Good, then let's go.”

One by one they all went through the floo into the Leaky Cauldron. Once they were all walking towards the entrance to Diagon Alley, Narcissa sked,

“Where would you like to go first Vasilis?”

“We should get our wands first since that will probably take the longest. Alecto, Caecilia, Cyprian, Felix, and Cygnus already have second wands, since they needed a wand from Knockturn Alley without a trace to practice magic during the breaks. It is just the younger members that need them.”

She nodded, and they made their way towards Ollivanders. 

Vasilis was the first one to walk into the dusty store, filled with thousands of boxes, which were stacked to the ceiling. He was surprised when he was met by a an older man with wild white hair, and cloudy eyes.

“Ahh hh Mr. Slytherin. I was wondering when I would see you in my store. I remember selling each of your parents their wands. Yes… Your mother prefered a 12 ¾ inch wand, made of walnut and dragon heartstring. A rather unyielding wand, but one well suited for the powerful. Your father on the other hand was chosen by a yew and phoenix feather wand, 13 ½ inches… A very powerful wand that one was. If I would have known everything that wand was destined to do… Hmm..”

“You sold wands to my parents?”

Ollivander nodded,

“Yes, yes I did. Many years ago. So… Come to choose a wand have you? Actually… it’s really the wand chooses the wizard. That much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wandlore... These connections are complex. An initial attraction, and then a mutual quest for experience, the wand learning from the wizard, the wizard from the wand. Which arm is your wand arm?"  

Vasilis held out his left arm, since that was the arm he needed to learn how to use for ambidextrous dueling. He watched curiously as Ollivander took out a tape measure and began measuring his arm, and nearly every other part of his body, before Ollivander walked back into the shelves and picked up a box. He brought it over to Vasilis and said,

“Right then Mr. Slytherin, give this one a try. Beech wood and Dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Very flexible. Just give it a wave.”

Vasilis took the wand from the box, and immediately put it back down, it felt all wrong in his hand. Ollivander put the box down and picked up a different one,

“No.. No not that one. Give this one a try. Maple and phoenix feather, seven inches.”

As soon as his fingertips touched the wand he pulled back. Once again knowing it wasn’t the right wand. This continued on for awhile, and Vasilis was getting rather frustrated that he hadn’t found his wand. Ollivander on the other hand seemed to be getting more excited with each wand he tried. Eventually Ollivander pulled down and old looking box from one of the top shelves, and brought it over to Vasilis. 

“I wonder… Hmm.. Yes I don’t see why not. Give this one a try, and unusual combination. Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple.”

Vasilis picked up the wand, it felt better in his hand than any of the other wands had, but it still felt… off. Ollivander frowned and said,

“Curious, very curious. It seems that we have found the right core, but the wood isn’t suited for your magic… Wait here Mr. Slytherin, I shall be back in a moment.”

Mr. Ollivander came back a moment later, with four pieces of wood. He set them down on the counter and said,

“Yew, pine, walnut, and blackthorn. All woods better suited for Darker magical cores. Pick them up and tell me which one feels the most comfortable.”

Vasilis started with the yew wood, since that was what his other wand was made of. It felt good in his hand, but he still picked up each of the other woods to see if one felt better. He found that each of the woods felt fairly comfortable in his hand, but decided the pine felt the best. Ollivander hummed, 

“Interesting. Very versatile wood pine is. Best suited for the independent and mysterious witches and wizards. Well suited for creative magic. If you let me see your other wand Mr. Slytherin, I can carve the handle of this wand to look identical to your other one.”

Vasilis’ tried his best not to look surprised as he asked,

“How did you know I had another wand?”

Ollivander chuckled,

“I can sense wands when they are near me. Don’t worry, I won't tell anyone.”

Vasilis flicked his wrist, removing his yew wand from its holster on his forearm, and sending it into his hand. He showed it to Ollivander, who looked at the snake carved handle carefully. He then took the pine wood from his left hand, and the holly wand from the counter, and walked towards the back of the store. He returned nearly 15 minutes later with a lighter, yellowish colored wand, that had an identical snake handle as his yew wand. Vasilis took the wand from Ollivander, and felt his magic hum in contentment with the new wand. It felt just as good in his hand as his yew wand. 

Ollivander gave him a serious look and said,

“Take good care of that wand Mr. Slytherin. It is very powerful. The phoenix whose feather is in your wand, gave one other feather. That feather was then paired with yew wood. Yes.. that wand there is the brother wand to your father’s. I believe you will be destined for great things someday. After all, your father did great things. Terrible things, but great nonetheless. That will be 19 galleons, since I had to change the wood. Would you like an additional holster for your left forearm?”

Vasilis nodded,

“Yes I would please, in white if you have it.”

Ollivander walked around the counter, and pulled out a white dragon hide holster, and handed it to him. Vasilis attached it to his left arm, and placed his pine wand inside.

“The holster will be an additional 15 galleons.”

Vasilis handed over the galleons, and then watched as Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Theo, Livia, and Aetius all found their second wands. Draco found a  10 inch, Hawthorn and unicorn hair wand. Blaise, a walnut and phoenix feather wand, 11 inches. Daphne, a holly  and ashwinder ash core, 7 ¾ inches. Theodore, a 12 inch, Ash and Kelpie hair wand. Livia an aspen and dragon heartstring wand, 10 ½ inches long. And Aetius, a blackthorn and phoenix feather wand 11 ¾ inches. 

Once everyone had paid for their wands, and second holsters, they left the store to go to Flourish and Blott’s. Narcissa and Lucius had the store owner get each of them their school books for the year, while Vasilis and his friends spent their time picking out enough advanced books to last them the school year. Vasilis bought many books on warding, runes, arithmancy, spell crafting, and advanced dueling techniques. The Dark Arts, arithmancy, and runes had quickly become his favorite subjects to study after his first few visits to Diagon alley two years ago. Both wards and spell crafting relied heavily on arithmancy and runes, and he hoped to become an expert on both. Ward masters could absolutely deadly on the battlefield, and Vasilis admired them. Ward masters could create temporary wards to make people unable to use magic, wards that could kill anyone within them, or wards that could protect a whole army. Spell crafting was also an invaluable skill. Having an arsenal of spells unknown to anyone except yourself could make you an excellent dueler. 

Besides buying books on his favorite subjects, he also bought more advanced books on charms, transfiguration, potions, defence, magical creatures, and herbology, wanting to increase his knowledge in all areas of magic. Vasilis had finished the third year curriculum, and was currently halfway through the fourth year Hogwarts curriculum. He was well ahead of everyone else his age, even his skilled Inner Circle. He loved everything about magic, and there would never be enough to learn. 

Once everyone had paid for all of their books, the Inner Circle made their way to Twilfitt and Tattings to buy their school uniforms, while Lucius and Narcissa went to buy their potions supplies, telescopes, and writing supplies. 

The second they walked through the door of the store, Draco ordered the owners to have them fitted for school robes made out of the best materials available. Vasilis rolled his eyes at Draco’s way of ordering people around. He definitely was a miniature version of Lucius. 

The owners of the store seemed flustered by the large amount of customers that were in their store, but they worked efficiently to get everyone fitted in fine robes. Vasilis and Draco also bought additional casual and dress robes since they had both grown several inches since the last time they had been fitted for clothing. 

After nearly an hour everyone was leaving carrying bundles of shrunken clothing. Lucius and Narcissa were standing outside of the store waiting for them. They both had looks of disgust on their faces, so Vasilis asked,

“What is it?”

Lucius jerked his head in the direction of Ollivanders, and standing outside of the store was the Weasley boy. Ron… if he remembered correctly. Vasilis sneered at the boy's direction before turning on his heel and walking back to the Leaky Cauldron. He didn’t have the patience or the energy necessary for dealing with idiots. 

Their group flooed back to Malfoy Manor, where the Inner Circle then sat down for a meeting in the library. 

Vasilis stood in front of them and began,

“Alright everyone. Just over a month until we go to Hogwarts. Once we are there we will be able to practice ambidextrous dueling without having to worry about the trace on our wands from Ollivander's. I am going to start searching for a way to remove the trace from our second wands entirely so that we are able to practice over breaks as well. The first step will be just learning how to cast two spells simultaneously. It will be extremely difficult, and it will take time, but I would like for us to be skilled in this area of dueling. It could make us deadly in battle someday. I would like us to continue to practice dueling with a single wand too however. We need to be able to do both in case we were to lose one of our wands. We need to make sure that we have the highest marks possible in all of our classes. If anyone is going to take us seriously, they need to know that we are the most brilliant students in the school. I expect all of you to take up the top spots in your years. Cygnus, Caecilia, Alecto, Cyprian, and Felix, you have already proved yourselves, so keep up the good work. The rest of us have yet to do so so we need to work hard. It shouldn’t be too difficult, since we already know all of the material. I would also like us all to be in the same compartment on the train. I refuse to sit with anyone else. Does everyone understand?”

Everyone murmured ‘yes’, and Vasilis continued,

“Good. I also don’t want any bullying or degrading of other students. Even mudbloods. We want to win the school over so they will be receptive to my rule. If we degrade mudbloods in the open, it will turn a lot of people against us. What we need to do is subtly spread the Dark’s true ideals. Spread rumours about how mudbloods are a risk to our society. They risk exposing us to muggles, who would destroy us if they found out about us. Remind everyone about the witch hunts of the past, which occurred when we tried to live alongside muggles. Tell everyone that mudbloods are destroying our culture. Holidays that used to be celebrated by all witches and wizards are now illegal because of mudbloods, Hogwarts celebrates Christmas instead of Yule for example. I want everyone on our side, and to make that happen we need to do things the Slytherin way. By using our cunning abilities. We need to carefully spread these rumours so that we start changing the way people think without angering them. I don’t even want to hear the word ‘mudblood’ uttered outside of the common room by any of my Inner Circle. It will set us back if you do so.”

 

* * *

 

**September 1st 1991**

 

Vasilis and Draco were standing on the platform with Narcissa and Lucius, getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express. Narcissa pulled them both into a tight hug, despite their protests, and Lucius just limited himself to a handshake, keeping his pureblood mask in place. 

Draco and Vasilis gave both of them one final wave before they stepped onto the train. They found a large open compartment and sat down. Vasilis sent the number of his compartment to the other Inner Circle members through the bracelet, and waited for them to arrive. 

It was about 15 minutes before Felix walked through the door. The rest of the Inner Circle soon followed Felix, and within 20 minutes the whole group was present. Each of them took out books, or started small conversations as the train left the station. 

They spent the next couple hours like that. Vasilis was engrossed in a book on runes, when a bushy haired girl, followed by a timid looking boy opened the door rudely. 

The girl stepped into their compartment and asked loudly,

“Have you seen a toad? Neville here has lost his toad.”

Draco sneered and looked like he was going to yell at the girl for barging in, but Vasilis held up his hand, causing Draco to shut his mouth immediately. Vasilis looked at the pair and asked,

“What are your names?”

The girl looked proud of herself as she said,

“I’m Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom.”

Longbottom. The Longbottoms were an ancient and noble house, members of the sacred 28 families. He could use this.

Vasilis looked to Neville and asked,

“What is your toads name?”

The boy looked terrified at being spoken to, as he stuttered,

“T-Trevor...”

Vasilis nodded and pointed his wand at the door as he incanted,

“Accio Trevor.”

A moment later, a toad flew into the compartment and landed in his hand. Vasilis held out the toad to Neville, who looked amazed at what Vasilis had done.

“T-Thank you for finding him for me.”

Vasilis gave him a warm smile and said,

“It’s not a problem at all Neville. Would you like to sit with us in our compartment?”

Before Neville could respond. The bushy haired girl sneered at him,

“That’s an advanced spell! You shouldn’t be able to do spells like that!”

Vasilis raised an eyebrow and shrugged, trying to keep his calm,

“What can I say? I’m a prodigy, magic comes naturally to me.”

The girl put her hands on her hips,

“Well that’s not fair!!”

Vasilis gave her an exasperated look,

“Life is not fair. What do you say Neville, do you want to sit with us?”

Neville looked at Hermione like he couldn’t believe how immature she was, and sat down on the floor in between Livia and Aetius, who immediately introduced him to their group, and pulled the timid boy into a conversation.

The girl huffed in frustration and slammed the door behind her. Draco looked at Vasilis and said,

“Well I honestly don’t think anyone could be more rude than that.”

Vasilis just nodded and turned back to his book. He read for another half hour or so, until he heard Livia ask Neville what house he wanted to be in. Neville looked more comfortable around his people now that he had spent some time with them. He didn’t stutter this time as he replied,

“My grandmother wants me to be in Gryffindor like my parents.”

Vasilis arched an eyebrow,

“Livia asked you where YOU wanted to be sorted, not where your grandmother wanted you to be sorted, so… what is it that you want?”

Neville looked surprised for a moment before he said, 

“I.. I actually don’t know. I've always just done what she told me.”

“Well Neville, I have an idea for you. The sorting hat puts you in the house you are meant to be in. It puts you where you belong. Why don’t you let the hat decide where to put you instead of your grandmother? The hat knows better than she does.”

Neville looked nervous as he said,

“B-But she would be mad at me if I don’t get into Gryffindor.”

Vasilis shrugged,

“She might get mad yeah. But that doesn’t matter, because what matters is making yourself happy, not her. You should live your life the way you want to live it, because it is your life, not hers.”

Neville’s face took on a thoughtful expression, 

“Okay… Okay I will let the hat decide where to put me.”

Vasilis gave him a warm smile and praised,

“Good for you Neville. Just so you know, you will always have friends with us. Most of our group here belongs to Slytherin and Ravenclaw, but I promise we make good friends. We protect and care about one another.” 

Neville nodded,

“Yeah, I can kind of see that now. Thank you for letting me sit with you.”

“It’s no problem at all Neville, besides, I wanted to save you from that girl, she was rather demanding and rude.”

Neville laughed,

“Yeah she sort of just started ordering me around.”

Draco then added,

“Don’t let people push you around like that Neville, you can be stronger than them. Be your own person.”

Everyone in the compartment nodded in agreement, and Neville smiled,

“Thank you guys. No one has ever said anything like that to me.”

Draco gave him a smile,

“It’s no problem Neville.”

Everyone went back to their books, and conversations, and it wasn’t long before the loudspeaker announced their arrival at the Hogsmeade train station in five minutes. The girls went into a different compartment to change, while all of the boys changed in their original compartment. Alekos wrapped himself around Vasilis’ shoulders after being under his robes for most of the trip. Neville yelped in surprise then,

T-Thats a s-snake..”

Vasilis gave him a reassuring look and said,

“This is Alekos, he is my familiar. He won't hurt you I promise.”

Neville just nodded, not looking so sure. Vasilis gave him a serious look and said,

“Neville, just so you know, we act differently in public than we do in private. We are much more serious in person okay? Don’t be afraid of us.”

Neville looked confused, but he still nodded and said,

“Alright.”

Vasilis lead the way out of the compartment, and out onto the platform. They were greeted by an unnaturally large man who was yelling,

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here!  C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Most of the first years were tripping over their own feet trying to follow the man. Vasilis and his group however, were walking gracefully towards the boats on the shore of the large lake. 

Hagrid called over his shoulder just then,

"Firs' you’ll get sight o' Hogwarts in a minute.”

They walked around a small bend in the path, and then got their first sight of Hogwarts. Vasilis managed to keep his face blank, but inside he was in awe. The castle was magnificent. He had never seen anything this beautiful. It was even bigger than Slytherin castle. Around him, his friends seemed to be trying to hold in their excitement as well. The whole castle was lit up, and the stars almost seemed to dance around it in the night sky. The cool summer breeze gave the whole experience a calm feeling. Vasilis took a deep breath, savoring the new experience.  

The tall man yelled out to them then,

"No more'n four to a boat!"

Vasilis, Draco, Neville, and Blaise all climbed into a boat, and the rest of their group climbed into boats near them. 

“Eryone in? A’ight FORWARD!”

Just as the man yelled forward, the boats all started moving towards the castle. Vasilis looked to his left and swore he saw a tentacle stick out of the water. He just shook his head and looked back towards the castle which was getting nearer with every second. Eventually their boats struck the shore, and they climbed out onto dry land. His Inner Circle surrounded him as they walked up the stairs towards the castle, being protective as always. Neville seemed to notice this and watched them curiously, but continued to walk with his new friends. 

Once they neared the doors of the castle, they opened, and revealed dark haired, stern faced witch, wearing green robes. 

The giant man approached her and said,

“Here ya go Professor McGonagall. Got the Firs’ years.”

She looked at him and said,

“Thank you Hagrid. I will take them all from here.”

They followed the Professor into a grand entrance hall. Vasilis decided he would enjoy his time here in this ancient castle. All of the first years were crowded near each other, seemingly very nervous, while Vasilis and his Inner Circle were standing off to the side with cool and calm expressions on their faces. 

Professor Mcgonagall stood in front of them then, and got their attention,

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you sit down in your seats, we must sort you into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, once you are sorted into a house, that house will become your family. You live in the same place, eat at the same table, and go to the same classes together. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each of the houses have produced many successful witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your successes will earn your house points. Anyone who breaks the rules, will lose points for their house.  At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. Which is considered a great honor here at Hogwarts. Now, the sorting will begin in a moment, so please wait here patiently.”

The Professor left the room, and most of the students started debating how they were sorted into their houses. Theories were ranging from having to fight a troll, to taking written test. All of the students looked terrified. Vasilis just made himself stand tall, looking every ounce The Dark Prince he was. Most people were looking at him nervously, noticing the black snake around his neck, and the way that he was surrounded by seven other first years, all of them in protective stances. Vasilis prepared himself for a long wait. Since he was the heir to one of the founders, he would have to be sorted last. 

Draco was watching the Granger girl standing several feet away from them, who was talking loudly about all the magic she was going to learn. He leaned over to Vasilis and whispered,

“She is definitely a mudblood. She seems rather full of herself for not growing up in the magical world. I guess we will just have to show here who is in charge hmm…?”

Vasilis smirked in reply, and watched as ghosts came floating down the corridor. Most of the students gasped and yelped, never having seen such a thing. Vasilis had read about them before, but had never had the pleasure of meeting one. He found them rather fascinating. Some of them were so old, he could only imagine the knowledge some of them held. One of them was talking about being sorted into Hufflepuff to some of the new students when Professor McGonagall walked back into the room. 

“Alright the sorting is about to begin, please form a line and follow me.”

Vasilis and his Inner Circle moved to the back of the line, wanting to be as far away from these other first years as possible. 

McGonagall lead them into the Great Hall, which definitely lived up to it’s name. Their were floating candles everywhere, and the ceiling of the room had been charmed to look like the sky outside. It was magnificent, and Vasilis wanted to learn how to do it. The Professors were all sitting at a long table, which had been raised above the others at the front of the hall, and all the students were seated on the four different house tables which ran in the opposite direction of the Professors table. All of the tables were covered with golden plates, and cutlery. Overall, the Great hall made an impressive sight. 

Vasilis looked over to the Slytherin table and smirked. The table was split down the center, and at the very center of the table was a rather large gap. The only people sitting in that gap were Cygnus, Alecto, Cyprian, Caecilia, and Felix. All of the other Slytherins were watching him, so he made his face as cold as possible. The other Circle members noticed this and did the same.

Vasilis then watched as Mcgonagall placed a stool on the raised platform at the front of the room by the Professors table. She then placed an old looking hat on the stool, which began to sing. 

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me….” 

Vasilis stopped listening after the first few lines and decided to look at the Professors instead. Most of the Professors looked rather interesting. He looked over to Snape, who caught his eye and nodded once. Vasilis nodded in reply, and then looked over to Dumbledore, who was wearing terrible flashing blue robes. He was watching him cautiously, twinkle gone from his eye. Vasilis gave him a slight glare in response, knowing he shouldn’t goad the man, but not being able to help it, being so near him. He then noticed a Professor sitting a little further down the table. The man was wearing a purple turban on his head, which Vasilis found interesting given the setting. The man almost seemed to have a glint of pride in his eyes, but Vasilis decided he was imagining it, and looked back towards Professor Mcgonagall since the hat had finally stopped singing. 

McGonagall looked to all the first years and said, 

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted, Abbott, Hannah!"

The girl walked up to the stool and put the hat on her head. It was only there for a few seconds before it yelled,

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

“Bennett, Livia!”

Livia walked confidently up to the stool, and Vasilis watched her with a smirk, already knowing where she would be sorted,

“RAVENCLW!”

Livia’s robes then turned Ravenclaw blue, and she walked over to sit with the Inner Circle at the Slytherin table.

"Bones, Susan!"

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table clapped loudly, after gaining their first member. 

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

“RAVENCLAW!”

"Brown, Lavender"

“GRYFFINDOR!”

The Gryffindor table was obnoxiously loud then, and he had to put effort into not sneering in their direction.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" 

“SLYTHERIN!”

Unlike the Gryffindor, the Slytherins clapped politely, which Vasilis was very happy to see. 

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

"Finnigan, Seamus," 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“Granger, Hermione!”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Of course the annoying mudblood would be sorted into Gryffindor he thought to himself.

“Longbottom, Neville!”

Neville gave Vasilis a nervous look. Vasilis just gave him a reassuring nod, 

“Remember what I said Neville.”

Neville got a determined look in his eye then and walked towards to stool. The hat was only on his head momentarily before it yelled,

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Neville looked happy with this, and went to sit down with his new house.

"MacDougal, Morag."

“RAVENCLAW!”

“Malfoy, Draco!”

Draco smirked at Vasilis, who smirked back, and watched as Draco walked to the sorting hat with arrogance in his step. The hat didn’t even need to touch his head before it yelled,

“SLYTHERIN!”

Draco moved to sit with the Inner Circle. There weren’t too many people left now. 

“Nott, Theodore!”

Theodore walked with the same confidence as the rest of his people,

“SLYTHERIN!”

Vasilis then watched as more people went through the sorting process, just wishing he could be sorted already, he was getting rather hungry. Finally only four of them were left standing.

“Weasley, Ron!”

“GRYFFINDOR”

“Walker, Aetius!”

“RAVENCLAW!

“Zabini, Blaise!”

“SLYTHERIN!

Both of his Inner Circle members went to the center of the Slytherin table, and finally, he was the only one left. 

“Slytherin, Vasilis!”

As Mcgonagall announced his name, the whole Slytherin table, minus one Marcus Flint stood from their seats. Murmurs circled the hall then as he walked gracefully towards the stool. When he was about a foot away from reaching it, the hat yelled out,

“SLYTHERIN!”

Vasilis smirked, and turned to face his table. One he was looking in the direction of his fellow Slytherins, they bowed together as one instead of clapping. He was impressed, his older Inner Circle members must have done a better job preparing them than he had originally thought. 

He glided to his seat at the very center of the table, surrounded by his Inner Circle. Draco had sat down on his right side, and Felix on his left. Felix had turned out to be one of the most brilliant minds in his group, which had earned him his position as Vasilis’ left hand. Vasilis kept his face devoid of emotion, and sat with his back facing the wall so he could observe the rest of the hall. The rest of the Slytherins had waited for him to sit down before they joined him. The rest of the hall watched this process with weary looks on their faces. 

Vasilis looked up towards the Professors table, and saw the nervous looks they were giving him. Dumbledore looked older than he had several minutes later, and Severus was concealing a smirk. The man in the turban definitely had a prideful glint in his eye now, and Vasilis couldn’t help but wonder why that was. He had never met the man before.

Just then, Alekos hissed at Vasilis,

_ “Master when can I have food? You promised me food.” _

Vasilis chuckled, and hissed back, loud enough that many of the near by Slytherins would be able to hear him,

_ “Do not worry my dear friend, I shall feed you soon enough. We just have to wait until the old goat had finished talking. I want you to keep an eye on the man in the turban, he is giving me strange looks.” _

_ “Yes Master.” _

The Slytherins were now looking at him with wide eyes, and whispering to their neighbors. Vasilis concealed his smirk. He wanted them to be afraid enough that they wouldn’t try to go against him. 

After several minutes of quiet discussions circling the hall, a ghost floated over to the Slytherin table. He had blank eyes, and a gaunt looking face. His robes were stained in a silver substance, which he assumed had once been blood. He glided over to Vasilis, with a look of fascination on his face. The ghost spoke with a deep baritone voice as he said 

“Ahhh… An heir to the founder of my house, what an honor it is.”

Vasilis gave the ghost a smirk as he replied

“It is an honor to meet the Bloody Baron himself I must say.”

“Heard of me have you? You must come speak with me someday, I’d love to hear how you conquered my house so effectively. That was an impressive show.’

Vasilis nodded,

“Of course, I would love the opportunity to speak with you.”

Just then Albus Dumbledore stood from his golden chair, beaming at the students sitting in front of him, especially the Gryffindor table, 

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our meal, I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Vasilis just blinked. Wanting more than ever to kill the man just for his  annoying presence. Alekos hissed with delight as food appeared on the table in front of them, so Vasilis picked up a piece of steak, and potatoes, before cutting the steak into smaller pieces for Alekos. Vasilis fed him the steak slowly, and picked up an additional steak for himself. 

The Slytherins all ate quietly with proper manners, while the Gryffindors were being loud and obnoxious. Vasilis watched as Ron Weasley was having an animated conversation with the boy next to him with a mouth full of food.

Vasilis sneered in their direction before putting down his fork. 

“I find that watching the Gryffindor table causes me to lose my appetite.”

His Inner Circle looked towards Ron at the Gryffindor table, and wore identical sneers on their faces. Ron seemed to notice he was being watched, and looked over at the Slytherin table. His face paled slightly when he noticed the cold and disgusted looks he was getting. He ducked his head and concentrated on the food piled high on his plate. Alecto looked at him from the other side of the table and asked,

“My Prince, are you going to address the house tonight?”

“Yes I am, I don’t think it should be put off. I would like you all there. Aetius and Livia, Felix can show you the Ravenclaw common room once we are finished with the Slytherins.” 

Everyone nodded in affirmation before turning back to their food. 

A little while later when everyone had finished their food, Dumbledore stood once again and said with annoying twinkling blue eyes,

“First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. Quidditch trials shall take place two weeks into the term, and I have been asked to remind the students that using magic in the corridors is not allowed. And finally, this year, the third floor corridor on the right side is strictly forbidden to all students, who do not wish to die a very painful death.”

Vasilis rose an eyebrow at that, and Felix said next to him,

“He does realize that he is basically sending all the Gryffindors to their deaths doesn’t he? There is no way they will avoid something like that, their brashness will get the better of them.”

Caecilia smirked and replied in an untroubled tone,

“I don’t think it would be too bad if there were a few less Gryffindors in this school…”

Vasilis chuckled lightly,

“I have to agree with that statement. They are too loud for my tastes.”

Dumbledore quieted down the hall once more and smiled happily,

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

Vasilis and his friends couldn’t help but cringe, hearing the disgusting school song. Who on Earth had come up with such a thing? They should be killed for torturing students.

Alekos hissed in annoyance,

_ “Master what is that terrible sound?!” _

_ “Dumbledore Alekos… Dumbledore..” _

Dumbledore wiped tears from his eyes once the song was over, causing the Inner Circle to sneer once again,

"Ah, music, a magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Vasilis stood quickly, not wanting to spend another second in the man's presence. He lead the Slytherins from the room in a neat formation. Alecto pointed out directions to the common room, and when they reached a stone wall deep within the dungeons, he pointed out the small Slytherin crest in the corner. 

Alecto looked at the wall and said,

“Our Prince”

Causing the stone door open. Vasilis was the first one to step inside, and he looked around the elegant space. It was dark, the only light coming from the three fireplaces around the room. Black leather couches and chairs filled the space, and the windows looked out into the lake. Vasilis instantly liked the room, it was extremely comfortable. Having lived in a cupboard for many years, he prefered dark spaces. 

Vasilis moved to sit in the wingback chair in front of the main fireplace, followed by his Inner Circle. Draco sat in the other wingback chair to his right, and the rest of his ten friends moved to stand behind them. Most of them were rather young, but all together they made an intimidating group. The rest of the Slytherins shuffled into the room, standing in front of The Dark Prince, waiting for him to speak. Severus was the last one to enter, but he just moved to sit in the chair to the left of Vasilis. Most of the Slytherins watched this in shock, they didn’t think the potions Professor would follow anyone.

Vasilis looked over the group slowly before he let his magic flare, and began,

“Good evening everyone. As most of you already know, I am The Dark Prince. I am the new leader of this house. I know that some of you are weary of having a new ruler without knowing their rules, so I am going to tell you the new rules you are to follow without question, some of them may even sound familiar. The first rule is rather simple, protect one another. I do not care if the Slytherin you see getting bullied in the hall is your worst enemy, you help them. When we are not in this room, we present a united, and unbreakable front. The second rule is don’t get caught. I have goals, one of which is to not just rule Slytherin, but rule all of Hogwarts. In order to do that, I need the other houses to be receptive of my reign. If the entire school hates Slytherins because we bully the other students, that will set back my goals, and I cannot have that. I do not care what you do as long as you don’t get caught. The third rule is that you will respect my Inner Circle. You do not question, or try to harm them, they are my most trusted for a reason. If any harm comes to them, I will do whatever you did to them, and make it twice as bad.”

Vasilis paused for a moment, glaring at all of the students in the room who looked nervous suddenly. 

“Finally, I expect you all to do your best in school. I want Slytherin house to have the best students in the school. I want anyone who is struggling with their school work to ask for help. My Inner Circle is made up of highly intelligent individuals, who are more than willing to help you study or practice. My rules are rather simple and easy to follow. As long as you follow them I will give you my help and protection. I am not unfair. I will not punish anyone who does not do something to earn it, this I promise you. Am I understood?”

Most of the students seemed relieved hearing these rules, knowing that their Prince wasn’t going to treat them unfairly. One student however was very displeased. Marcus Flint came out of the shadows at the back of the room with his wand pointed at Vasilis. Marcus quickly found himself with eleven wands pointing straight at him, but before the Inner Circle could shoot off any spells, Vasilis put up his hand to stop them. The Inner Circle lowered their wands, and Vasilis looked right into Flint’s eyes as he warned,

“Now Flint, I am not one for giving warnings, but I am going to give you one now. If you do not lower your wand, you will have to face some rather… painful consequences.”

Marcus was seething, he didn’t want to hear a word of what Vasilis had to say. He shot off a stunning spell, which Vasilis blocked wandlessly. He then stood from his seat and held out his hand towards Flint, and flicked his wrist to the right. Flint’s wrist that was holding out his wand snapped instantly. Flint yelled out in agony. Vasilis then flicked his wrist downward, causing Flint’s leg to snap as well, and made him land hard on his knees. Vasilis walked slowly over to him, with his hands behind his back, Flint’s eyes were wide with fear, as he looked up at the young Prince. 

Vasilis used his right hand to grab Flints chin hard, as he sneered,

“I warned you flint. This time I went easy on you. Next time will hurt a lot more. You cannot beat me. Do you understand?”

Flint nodded, although Vasilis saw a hint of defiance in his eyes. He could deal with that later he thought. 

“Good.”

Vasilis then turned towards Severus, who was sitting on the couch watching the situation curiously.

“Severus, would you be so kind to take my dear friend to the infirmary?”

Severus stood and bowed slightly,

“Of course My Prince.”

Once the two of them had gone, Vasilis looked around the room at the rest of his house and said, 

“Remember, I do not punish those who do not do something to deserve it. You are all dismissed. Goodnight.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts on how this story is going as long as you are respectful!


	18. Brilliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I have news for all of you. In addition to this story, I am also writing a PREQUEL. The Prequel includes how Voldemort and Bellatrix ended up together, will include details about the war, and will end with the Halloween disaster. I figured it would be interesting to explore those aspects of this series. I will be switching back and forth between both books, because if I just stick to one, I get bored quickly, and I don’t want that. The prequel is called 'Amor Ordinem Nescit', and you can find it on my page.

**September 1st 1991**

 

Voldemort had expected a lot from his son after hearing from a select few of his Death Eaters. But the brilliant show Vasilis put on tonight during the welcoming feast was more than anything he could have hoped for. At age eleven his son already had complete control of Slytherin House. At age eleven, he already had an extremely loyal and protective Inner Circle. Voldemort had watched his son’s group, and how they were constantly scanning for danger around him. They reminded him of his first Inner Circle when he was in school. His first followers would have jumped in front of a killing curse to save him.

He couldn’t be more proud of his son and his accomplishments.

Oh how he couldn’t wait to meet him. Bella would be so proud if she could see him now. Vasilis looked every ounce The Dark Prince he was born to be. He carried himself with complete confidence and grace.

He wished he could speak with him now, but he needed to wait until both Vasilis and himself had their footing in the school. Besides that, he wanted to see how his son would handle himself in these first few weeks. He had heard his son was a prodigy, and he wanted to witness it for himself. Voldemort wondered if Vasilis would charm his teachers and peers the way he did when he was in school. It definitely wouldn’t be easy to do, not after they saw the Slytherins bow to Vasilis. They would be weary of him now. His son would have to work hard to gain their trust, but he was sure Vasilis would be able to do it in the end.

Voldemort was on his way to the dungeons to see a certain potions master. It had been many years since they had spoken, and they had a lot to discuss.

Some people doubted Severus’ loyalty to The Dark Order. Dumbledore believed that Severus was his man, since Voldemort had killed the woman he loved - Lily Potter. But what Dumbledore didn’t know, was that Severus only loved one person, Rodolphus Lestrange, who was currently locked away in Azkaban with Voldemort’s wife.

The second Voldemort had a body, he was going to find a way to break into Azkaban to rescue his Lady and the Lestrange brothers discretely. The Lestrange brothers and Severus were some of the very few people he actually considered his friends, and for his wife… well, Voldemort would burn whole cities to the ground for her. They had been forced apart for about ten years now and it was very painful to think about.

Voldemort loathed people, almost as a general rule. But for a select group of his followers, his wife, and his son, he allowed his humanity to show through. More than anything in this world he wanted to reunite his family.

Voldemort finally reached the portrait that lead into Severus’ private quarters, and knocked. Severus appeared a moment later with his typical death glare on his face. Voldemort had to conceal his smirk seeing that. Severus never changed.

“What do you want Quirrell?”

“Ahh.. S-Severus I-I h-have something r-rather i-important to d-discuss with y-you.”

Severus sneered and moved aside for Quirrell to enter. Once the portrait was shut behind them, Voldemort allowed his crimson eyes, and deep smooth voice to show through. He gave Severus a serious look and said,

“Severus, it has been a very long time hasn’t is?”

Severus’ eyes widened and filled with excitement,

“M-My Lord! You have returned to us!”

Voldemort shook his head,

“Not completely. I need a new body first, and to get a new body, I need the philosopher's stone Dumbledore is keeping on the third floor. Once I retrieve and create a new body I will make plans to get our loved ones out of Azkaban.”

Severus’ eyes then filled with emotion,

“Thank you My Lord, I will do anything I can to help.”

“I need to know everything about where the stone is being kept and how I can retrieve it. We need this to work, or else Bella and Rodolphus will be stuck in Azkaban for years before I get another opportunity to gain a body. Neither of us want that so we need to plan everything to perfection.”

“Of course My Lord. I… I have something of yours. I have been holding on to it since the night you disappeared.”

Voldemort gave him a curious look,

“What is it Severus?”

Severus went over to his desk near the wall, and used his wand to unlock one of the drawers. He pulled out a small item and walked back over to Voldemort. Severus opened his hand once he was standing close enough, and Voldemort couldn’t help but gasp slightly in surprise.

It was his wedding ring. The ring he had worn for about nine years of his life.

The platinum band was engraved with snakes, and had a single square emerald embedded into the metal. It had become a habit of his before he had been destroyed to twist the band around his finger whenever he was thinking hard about something.

This ring was the symbol of his commitment to his wife. The bond they shared was unique, and he missed her dearly. Voldemort placed the ring on Quirrell’s finger, and whispered,

“Thank you Severus.”

“Of course My Lord. I found it that night when I went to the Potters. I took it so that I could give it to you when you returned.”

Voldemort just nodded and asked,

“I have heard you are close to my son, and have been giving him potions lessons for the past couple years. How is he?”

Severus sighed,

“He is a brilliant student, and prodigy. I have never known him to struggle with any subject, and he is skilled with wandless magic. He gathered his followers with ease. He is thriving, despite his abuse as a child. Draco has told me he struggles not having you and Bella, he misses you both dearly, and is working hard to make you both proud. He is so much like you it is unnerving sometimes.”

Severus smirked then,

“You should have seen him addressing Slytherin House tonight My Lord. Would you like to see the memory?”

“Of course.”

Severus walked into the other room and came back with a pensive. He lifted his wand to his temple, and removed the memory from his mind, before placing it into the pensieve.

Voldemort walked over to it and lowered his head to watch the memory. He watched as his son listed the rules the house was to follow, and then the ordeal with Marcus Flint.

When he exited the pensieve, he smiled and laughed delightedly.

“Ah Severus I cannot wait to meet him. He is more than I could have ever hoped to have in a son.”

“Yes My Lord, he is rather impressive. I believe Bella would be very proud.”

Voldemort’s smile turned into a sad one,

“Yes, she would be. Let's get back to planning to steal the stone shall we?”

 

* * *

 

**September 2nd 1991**

 

Vasilis woke early in the dormitory he shared with Draco, and stumbled into their bathroom to shower. The Slytherins has decided to give Vasilis and Draco the largest dorm room available. Their four poster beds were on opposite sides of the room, and in the center of the room was a small sitting area. The dorm also had a large window looking out into the lake which Vasilis enjoyed immensely.

Alekos followed him into the shower, and coiled up on the floor in order to enjoy the hot water.

_“Are you going to go to classes with me today Alekos?”_

_“Yes Master. I do not trust my Master alone with stupid human hatchlings.”_

Vasilis chuckled,

_“You do know I can protect myself don’t you?”_

Alekos seemed to shake his head,

_“Yes but I do not care.”_

Vasilis just rolled his eyes at his familiar, and finished his shower.

After dressing in his Slytherin robes, putting on his heir ring, and placing his Slytherin pendant from his father outside of his robes, he walked back out into their dorm and hit Draco with a stinging hex.

“OW! What are you doing?!”

Vasilis laughed at Draco’s disheveled look, and replied,

“Waking you up. Breakfast starts in an hour, and the Inner Circle will be meeting us in the common room at 7:20 to walk to breakfast.”

Draco jumped out of bed after hearing they had breakfast in an hour, and ran to the bathroom to get ready. Draco needed as much time as possible to make sure his hair was perfect, which Vasilis found very amusing.

Vasilis read a book on potions until Draco finished getting ready, then they made their way to the common room.  Alekos was wrapped around Vasilis’ shoulders hissing about stupid children, making Vasilis feel very amused.

The Inner Circle was waiting for them on the couches near the fire. They all stood when they saw Vasilis and walked over to him. Felix raised an eyebrow and asked,

“Ready to go?”

Draco and Vasilis made their way to the Great Hall, and were followed by most of Slytherin House, except for Marcus Flint who was still in the infirmary. Eventually, they made it to the mostly empty Great Hall and sat down to eat breakfast. All of the Professors were present, as well as some Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs, but the Gryffindor table was completely empty, much to no one's surprise. A few minutes later, Neville walked into the hall, and made his way over to the Slytherin table. He approached their group nervously and asked,

“Hey guys.. Can I sit with you for breakfast?”

Vasilis gave him a warm smile,

“Of course Neville. Remember what I said yesterday? You will always have friends with us.”

Neville returned the smile, and sat down next to Cyprian and Livia. Cyprian looked at him and asked,

“So how are you liking Hufflepuff house Neville?”

Neville smiled and replied happily,

“I love it. I am so glad I let the hat decide for me, instead of insisting on Gryffindor. The Gryffindors are loud and obnoxious anyways.”

Vasilis raised his cup of coffee and toasted,

“Here’s to that.”

The rest of the group laughed a little and raised their glasses as well.

Vasilis ate a light breakfast, and sipped from a cup of coffee as he watched the Gryffindors stumble into the Great Hall with amusement. He wondered how he would ever find any worthy followers in that house. He just shook his head and fed Alekos pieces of sausage.

Once it was nearing 9 am, Severus walked around and handed out timetables to all of the Slytherins. Vasilis looked at his, and couldn’t help but sigh a little.

  


**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Transfiguration W/ Ravenclaw**

**(9:00-10:00)**

| 

**History Of Magic**

**(9:00-10:00)**

| 

**Transfiguration W/ Ravenclaw**

**(9:00-10:00)**

| 

**History Of Magic**

**(9:00-10:00)**

| 

**Charms**

**W/ Ravenclaw**

**(9:00-10:00)**  
  
**Herbology**

**W/ Hufflepuff**

**(10:00-11:00)**

| 

**Charms**

**W/ Ravenclaw**

**(10:00-11:00)**

| 

**Herbology**

**W/ Hufflepuff**

**(10:00-11:00)**

| 

**Charms**

**W/ Ravenclaw**

**(10:00-11:00)**

| 

**Herbology**

**W/ Ravenclaw**

**(10:00-11:00)**  
  
**History Of Magic**

**(11:00-12:00)**

| 

**Defence Against The Dark Arts**

**W/ Gryffindor**

**(11:00-12:00)**

| 

**Charms**

**W/ Hufflepuff**

**(11:00-12:00)**

| 

**Flying Lessons**

**W/ Gryffindor**

**(11:00-12:00)**

| 

**Astronomy**

**W/ Ravenclaw**

**(11:00-12:00)**  
  
**Lunch**

**(12:00-1:00)**

| 

**Lunch**

**(12:00-1:00)**

| 

**Lunch**

**(12:00-1:00)**

| 

**Lunch**

**(12:00-1:00)**

| 

**Lunch**

**(12:00-1:00)**  
  
**Potions**

**W/ Gryffindor**

**(1:00-2:00)**

| 

**Transfiguration**

**(1:00-2:00)**

| 

**Potions**

**W/ Gryffindor**

**(1:00-2:00)**

| 

**Transfiguration**

**(1:00-2:00)**

| 

**Potions**

**W/ Gryffindor**

**(1:00-3:00)**  
  
**Defence Against The Dark Arts**

**W/ Gryffindor**

**(2:00-3:00)**

| 

**Potions**

**W/ Gryffindor**

**(2:00-3:00)**

| 

**Defence Against The Dark Arts**

**W/ Gryffindor**

**(2:00-3:00)**

| 

**Herbology**

**W/ Gryffindor**

**(2:00-3:00)**

| 

**Defence Against The Dark Arts**

**W/ Gryffindor**

**(2:00-3:00)**  
  
**Free Period**

**(3:00-6:00)**

| 

**Free Period**

**(3:00-6:00)**

| 

**Free Period**

**(3:00-6:00)**

| 

**Free Period**

**(3:00-6:00)**

| 

**Free Period**

**(3:00-6:00)**  
  
**Dinner**

**(6:00-7:00)**

| 

**Dinner**

**(6:00-7:00)**

| 

**Dinner**

**(6:00-7:00)**

| 

**Dinner**

**(6:00-7:00)**

| 

**Dinner**

**(6:00-7:00)**  
  
  |   | 

**Astronomy W/ Ravenclaw**

**(12:00-1:00am)**

|    |    
  
 

 

Potions and Defence with the Gryffindors… He would have to pray for patience. Daphne must have decided the same thing, because she groaned and said,

“Gryffindors… Someone might have to hold me back and prevent me from cursing them to death at some point today.”

Blaise chuckled, and said,

“No Daphne, that's the Gryffindor way of handling things. We are Slytherins, we can come up with something better than cursing them out in the open.”

Daphne smirked,

“Well Blaise… Now I am intrigued. What did you have in mind?”

Blaise just shook his head,

“No, no Daphne. I am saving my ideas for a special occasion.”

Aetius laughed,

“At least make sure that it’s public enough that we all get to witness it alright?”

Blaise gave him a wicked smirk,

“Well of course, I would never let my dearest friends miss out on such an amazing event.”

Vasilis stood from the table then smirking at his most trusted,

“Alright my friends, we have transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. Felix would you mind showing us the way to the classroom?”

Felix nodded,

“Of course Vasilis, let’s go.”

Vasilis and the first year Slytherins and Ravenclaws in the Inner Circle followed Felix down the corridors of the castle, and stopped outside of an open door.

“Thank you Felix.”

“Anything for you My Prince.”

Felix left their group to go to his own class, and the rest of them walked into the classroom. They moved to sit in the front of the room. Vasilis sat in the very first table, with Draco on one side, and Blaise on the other. Theo, Daphne sat behind them, and Aetius and Livia sat to their right.

Vasilis realized that there was a cat sitting on the desk in front of him, and he observed it carefully for a few moments. He felt rather powerful magic coming from the animal, then he smiled as he figured out what it was. The cat was looking at him, so he smiled and said,

“Good morning Professor McGonagall.”

His friends around him didn’t seem to understand, but the cat meowed at him, seeming rather amused. The rest of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws filtered in over the next few minutes. Once everyone had arrived, McGonagall jumped off of the desk and turned into her human form in mid air. The students gasped, but Vasilis just smiled, feeling amused.

McGonagall gave him a nod, and then went about warning the students to be safe in her class, and going over the class objectives. Vasilis only half paid attention, already knowing how to do everything she planned on teaching them this year.

Eventually she handed them all a match, and told them to practice transfiguring it into a needle. Vasilis and his friends just looked at one another before all changing the match into a needle at the same time. McGonagall gave them a surprised look, and said,

“Ten points to each of you for getting the transfiguration on the first try. Now see if you can turn it back into a match.”

They all smiled that she had given them points, and turned the needle back into a match. McGonagall looked at them with wide eyes before saying,

“Excellent work. Take an additional five points each. Continue practicing. Make the needle more detailed if you can.”

They spent the rest of the class period making the needle as detailed as possible before leaving to go to herbology. Aetius and Livia left to go to class with the other Ravenclaws, because the Slytherins had class with the Hufflepuffs. Vasilis partnered with Neville, and the class passed uneventfully.

By the time they had History of Magic, Vasilis was ready to drop out of school. This was all far too easy. He had never been so bored before. He ended up reading one of his books on warding to curve his boredom, which only helped a little.

Vasilis and the Inner Circle were all in terrible moods when they reached the Great Hall for lunch. They all kept their pureblood masks on, but Vasilis could feel their irritation in their magic. He decided they needed to be talked down a little, so he said,

“My friends, I know this is difficult being so far ahead of everyone else. Classes are extremely boring I admit. But we need to keep our other goals in mind. Plus, starting tonight I am going to add to our normal school schedule. The free period we have between defence against the dark arts and dinner will be spent in the library doing any homework we may have, and from 7:00-10:00pm we are going to have our own private lessons in one of the abandoned classrooms so that we may challenge ourselves. Also, on the weekends we will practice from 7:30am-12pm. I want us to be working hard on our ambidextrous dueling, and learning other subjects that are at our skill level. Also.. keep in mind that we have potions with the Gryffindors next… you all know how much Severus enjoys their presence.”

The rest of the group chuckled then, excited to watch their favorite potions master deal with the idiot Gryffindors.

The first years ate quickly then, and went to the dungeons early, wanting to get seats in the front row. Draco and Blaise sat next to him again, while Daphne and Theo sat behind them. All of them nearly bursting with excitement.

Soon enough the Gryffindors entered the room, giving the Slytherins dirty looks, and sat down on the right side of the room. The Slytherins just looked to the front of the room with blank faces, not willing to give the Gryffindors the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of them.

Vasilis couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face when Severus entered the room in a rather dramatic fashion. Severus all but glided to the front of the room, where he turned and gave them all a serious stare,

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Vasilis chuckled quietly, appreciating the speech, and watched as Severus began tearing into the Gryffindors,

"Weasley! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The Granger girl raised her hand and was waving it around wildly, while Weasley’s face paled and he stuttered,

“Um I ah, um don’t know sir…”

Severus sneered at the stupid boy,

"Let's try again. Weasley, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Weasley's face began turning red with embarrassment then,

"I um, don't know, sir."

“You would think one would bother to open their book before coming to class. What is the difference, Weasley, between monkshood and wolfsbane?

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask Granger sir, she seems to know.”

Severus turned to the annoying mudblood and sneered,

“Sit down Granger. If I wanted the answer from you, I would call on you.”

Granger lowered her hand and looked like she was going to cry then. Severus turned to Vasilis then and asked politely,

“Mr. Slytherin, would you mind informing our dear Gryffindors what the correct answers to all of my questions were.”

Vasilis smirked and nodded,

“Of course Professor. Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite.”

Weasley sneered at Vasilis, and Severus looked at the class and said in a clip,

“Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Vasilis and his group laughed under their breath. That had been better than they expected, oh how they loved Severus.

The rest of class went by quickly, and the Slytherins walked together to the defence room. The door was closed, so they waited outside for Quirrell to arrive. After a few minutes of waiting, the Gryffindors showed up outside of the classroom as well. Weasley looked at Vasilis with an angry look on his face and spat,

“Heir of Slytherin, and son of You-Know-Who. I don’t think it gets any worse than that. I wonder how long it will take for you to end up in Azkaban with your mother and the rest of the disgusting Death Eaters.”

His Inner Circle stepped forward then, ready to kill the stupid boy, but Vasilis stopped them.

“You better be careful what you say Weasley. You don’t want to get on the wrong person’s bad side. Who knows what they might do in retaliation.”

Weasley’s face turned an even brighter shade of red, and he opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by Quirrell who walked up behind the Slytherins.

Quirrell had a somewhat dark look in his eye as he stuttered,

“Mr. W-Weasley y-you s-shouldn’t a-agrivate the S-Slytherins. It’s b-bad f-for one's h-health.”

Vasilis gave Quirrell an appreciative smirk, before they all walked into the classroom together. Vasilis got sick of Quirrell's stutter rather quickly, but at least appreciated the intelligence of the man. There was also something… off… about him. His magic felt sick in a strange way. Vasilis didn’t know what to make of it.

Quirrell spent the first half of class lecturing on defencive magic, and the different types of Dark Arts one may encounter in the world. Once there was about a half an hour left in class, Quirrell paired them up with the Gryffindors to practice the _Expelliarmus_ spell. He paired Vasilis with Weasley, and Vasilis a sly look when no one was looking. Draco had been paired with Granger, which Vasilis found hilarious. Draco was going to destroy the mudblood. Blaise was paired with Dean Thomas, Daphne with Seamus Finnigan, and Theodore with Lavender Brown. Vasilis decided he liked Quirrell. He must have been a Slytherin, because he definitely appreciated the act of revenge.

Vasilis stood calmly across from Weasley as Weasley taunted,

“I bet you can’t even cast the spell, slimy Slytherin.”

Vasilis pointed his wand at the boy and said clearly,

“ _Expelliarmus.”_

Vasilis purposely overpowered the spell, sending his wand flying from his hand, and throwing Weasley into the wall behind him with a grunt. The boy slid to the ground and groaned in pain. Vasilis just shrugged and said simply,

“Well Weasley, it seems I can cast the spell, but I seem to have put too much power into it, and for that I apologize. Looks like I need to practice.”

He saw Quirrell smirk out of the corner of his eye, who then said,

“O-Oh d-dear Mr. S-Slytherin. Try p-putting less p-power into the s-spell next t-time. W-Wouldn’t w-want you to h-hurt your f-fellow s-students now w-would we?”

Vasilis gave the man a small smile and replied,

“Of course not sir. I will make sure to cast it correctly next time.”

Weasley stood from the ground then, glaring, and tried to send the spell back at Vasilis. He failed, and it took him another four tries before he was even able to send a weak _Expelliarmus_ at Vasilis. It wasn’t even strong enough to yank Vasilis’ pine wand from his hand.

Vasilis sighed, and looked at his fingernails as he said sarcastically,

“Come now Weasley, from all the boasting you do, I thought you already knew how to cast such a difficult spell.”

Wesley was beyond fuming at this point. He ran at Vasilis and tried to tackle him to the ground like a common muggle. Vasilis was much too agile for the idiot boy, after a couple years of dueling practice, so he just stepped to the side and stuck out his foot when Weasley got close to him.

“Are we muggles now Weasley? Going to beat me with your fists? You better learn to control your temper before you get yourself into trouble.”

Weasley stood from the floor, more angry than ever and tried to punch Vasilis in the face. Vasilis stood still and let the boy hit him this time. Quirrell was beyond furious witnessing that.

“WEASLEY! 200 points f-from Gryffindor and t-three w-weeks detention w-with me! You do not harm your fellow students.”

His Inner Circle wanted the boy dead that instant. They all had their wands pointing at him, and spells on the tips of their tongues. But Vasilis held up his hand, stopping them. Even the Gryffindors looked furious with Weasley now for losing all the points. Vasilis concealed his smirk, this turned out exactly the way he had wanted it to. Now the boy was hated by both the Slytherins and Gryffindors. This next week would prove to be interesting.

Quirrell walked over to him then and took his chin in his hand. He looked at the place on his cheek where he had been punched, which was surely bruising already, and snapped,

“Completely unacceptable! Mr. Malfoy, please take your friend here to the infirmary please. Make sure they check for a concussion.”

Draco nodded,

“Yes sir.”

Draco grabbed both of their bags, and they left the room together to go to the infirmary. Once they were outside the classroom, Draco asked,

“Why in the hell did you let him hit you Vasilis?! You could have avoided it! I want to kill him!”

Vasilis chuckled,

“Because Draco, now all of Slytherin and Gryffindor hate Weasley, and Gryffindor lost 200 points. It worked out perfectly. It was worth the punch. He can’t hit that hard anyways.”

Draco gaped,

“Are you kidding? Your face is turning purple!”

Vasilis sighed,

“I have taken much worse Draco.”

Draco just shut his mouth and nodded.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read the PREQUEL, 'Amor Ordinem Nescit', there are more details about this in the author's note at the beginning of this chapter!


	19. Going To Kill Him

**September 5th 1991**

 

The last few days had been boring for Vasilis and his Inner Circle, classes were unbearably easy for them. The only time they actually learned anything was during their private lessons in the evenings. On the bright side however, they were already favored by many of the Professors due to their knowledge and skills in magic, and had also gained their house a large amount of points.

Vasilis had quickly decided that Quirrell and Severus were his two favorite Professors. They both had sly senses of humour, and favoured Slytherins. Although, Quirrell was much more subtle about it than Severus. Vasilis doubted that the Gryffindors even noticed Quirrell favoured Slytherins, he was just that subtle about it, which made Vasilis appreciate the man's intelligence that much more. Now if only he didn’t stutter…

The first year Slytherins were on their way to their first flying lesson with the Gryffindors, and they were all a little excited. They had all flown on brooms before, but most of the Gryffindors hadn’t. They were all hoping one of them would happen to fall off of their brooms.

Vasilis was standing in a line between Draco and Daphne, listening to Madam Hooch lecture about safety, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

“Now everyone, put your hands above your brooms, and say ‘Up’ to pick up your broom.”

Vasilis, Draco, and Blaise all got it on the first try. Theo and Daphne got it on the second try. While most of the Gryffindors brooms were just twitching slightly on the ground.

“Now all of you mount your brooms, and when I blow my whistle, kick your feet off of the ground hard. Keep your broomstick steady, rise a few feet. Then lean forward a little to come back down. Now on my whistle, one, two, three.”

Madam Hooch blew the whistle, and everyone kicked off the ground. Almost everyone did as she said, and came right back, except for everyone’s favorite know-it-all, Hermione Granger. Vasilis couldn’t help but smirk as the girl kept going higher and higher into the air, screaming loudly. Madam Hooch yelled at Granger,

“Get back here girl!!”

But it was no use, she kept rising. When she was about twenty feet in the air, she panicked, and slipped sideways off of her broom, and fell to the ground with a thud. It took a lot of effort not to laugh at the scene. Oh, it was wonderful. Vasilis was sure his friends could feel his amusement in his magic however.

Madam Hooch was leaning over her, muttering something about a broken wrist. Then she helped Granger into a standing position, and turned to the rest of the class to say,

"None of you are to move while I take this girl to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

She walked away with Granger, and Vasilis turned to his friends to whisper,

“That had to be one of the best things I have ever seen.”

His friends smirked, and Daphne replied nonchalantly,

“Too bad it was only a broken wrist… what a shame..”

Vasilis couldn’t help but laugh a little at that along with Draco, Blaise, and Theo. Daphne always had been one of the more sadistic in his Inner Circle, except for himself of course.

Vasilis turned away from his friends when he heard one of the other Slytherin first years yell,

“Hey give that back!”

Weasley was standing there with a small book in his hand, which he guessed was probably a journal. The Slytherin student who had yelled was Millicent Bulstrode. She was holding out her hand for the book that Weasley had taken from her.

Vasilis narrowed his eyes in anger, and strode over to deal with Weasley. He had promised he would take care of his Slytherins, and he wasn’t about to go back on that promise now. He couldn’t have the other Slytherins thinking he couldn’t keep his word. He moved until he was standing to the right of Millicent with his friends behind him, and said in a cool voice,

“What seems to be the problem Miss Bulstrode?”

She looked at him thankfully and replied,

“I was reading my journal, when Weasley came up to me and took it.”

Vasilis turned towards him, and said in a dangerous tone that would have scared away most people,

“Is that so… Well Mr. Weasley, I highly, highly recommend that you give it back.”

The ‘or else’ wasn’t said out loud, but almost everyone understood the meaning behind those words. Weasley obviously wasn't intelligent enough to comprehend those words, because he turned away from them with the journal in his hand and got onto his broom.  Weasley flew up about 20 feet before he looked at Vasilis and said,

“You know what son of You-Know-Who, I don’t think so! Why don’t you come and get it instead. I am sure you don’t even know how to fly!”

Vasilis sighed. Hadn’t he proven already that there was very little he didn’t know how to do? He gave his friends a look that meant ‘don’t interfere’ before getting onto a broom and smoothly flying up to where Weasley was hovering. He gave Weasley a dark look before he said sarcastically,

“Oh look Weasley! I can fly! It’s amazing that I am better than you at basically everything isn’t it?”

Weasley’s face turned red before he snapped,

“Oh yeah? Let’s see if you are a good enough flyer to catch this!”

The stupid boy then decided to throw the journal as hard as he could towards the black lake. Vasilis took off as fast as he could on the out dated school broom after the journal. The journal started to fall so he dived after it, and grabbed it just before it was about to hit the water. He pulled his broom up quickly, and started flying back over to the other students.

“VASILIS SLYTHERIN.”

Vasilis flinched a little at the way Madam Hooch yelled his name. He looked at her, and noticed that Severus Snape was walking out of the castle towards the students.

Madam Hooch gave him a glare as he landed and said,

“Now just what were you thinking boy! I said no flying! What were you doing!?”

Severus had reached them by that point and intervened,

“I believe, Madam Hooch, that Mr. Slytherin was attempting to retrieve Miss Bulstrode’s journal that Mr. Weasley had taken from her, and thrown towards the black lake. I was watching from one of the castle windows.”

Madam Hooch just huffed and threw up her hands,

“Fine! You deal with them Severus, I don’t have the patience right now.”

Severus nodded once, and motioned for Vasilis and Weasley to follow him.

They both did. Vasilis with his pureblood mask, and Weasley grumbling under his breath about ‘greasy gits’ or something like that. Severus lead them into his classroom in the dungeons and immediately laid into Weasley,

“How dare you take one of my Slytherins belongings Weasley, and put your’s and another student's life at risk in the process! Completely irresponsible! 70 points from Gryffindor and two weeks detention… With me. Now get out!”

Weasley’s face was an even brighter red than Vasilis had ever seen it s he left the room. Once he was gone, Severus turned to Vasilis and said,

“Follow me.”

Vasilis did, and they walked to the Slytherin common room. Sitting inside on one of the couches was Marcus Flint, who they approached, and Severus said in a serious tone,

“Mr. Flint, I have our new seeker for the house Quidditch team. I am sure you remember Mr. Slytherin?”

Flint sneered,

“Him?? He’s only a first year! He doesn’t deserve a place on the team!”

Severus managed to keep his cool as he replied,

“He is our best option for winning the cup. First year or not, he is our new seeker, I suggest you get used to it.”

“But he doesn’t even have a broom!”

Vasilis smirked,

“Actually, I do. If you wouldn’t mind flooing Malfoy Manor to retrieve it Professor?”

Severus nodded,

“Of course Vasilis. I will do so immediately. Now I believe you have lunch yes?”

Vasilis nodded and left the common room to go to the Great Hall for lunch. As he approached the Slytherin table, they all turned to look at him and asked,

“Well what happened?”

Vasilis smirked as he drawled smoothly,

“Oh not much… Slytherin House just got a new seeker, that's all… Not a big deal.”

Everyone in his Inner Circle lost their pureblood masks for a moment and gaped at him. His smirk grew, and he heard Weasley yell from behind him,

“They made you seeker?!?”

Vasilis turned slowly to face the boy who was really starting to irritate him and replied cooly,

“Yes Weasley, I am the new Slytherin seeker. Now you should sit down before Professor Snape behind you there decides to take more points from Gryffindor.”

Weasley turned around slowly in fear, to look at severus, who was standing a few feet from him with his hands behind his back, and a cold look on his face. Vasilis heard one of the Gryffindors yell,

“Sit down Weasley!! Haven’t you lost us enough points already?!”

Wesley turned to the boy that had yelled at him and started to say,

“But…”

The boy cut him off,

“SIT DOWN NOW!”

Weasley flinched and moved to sit down at the end of the Gryffindor table with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.  

Vasilis turned back to his friends who all snickered and went back to talking about Quidditch.

 

* * *

 

**September 21st 1991**

 

Vasilis and the Inner Circle were currently working on their ambidextrous dueling in one of the abandoned classrooms they had warded specifically for themselves. Having two wands was illegal, so they didn’t want to get caught.

Ambidextrous dueling had proven to be extremely difficult, though a few of them were able to cast a few different simple spells at the same time. Nothing that would have been extremely beneficial in an actual dueling situation however.

Vasilis looked around at his friends who had arrived for practice about an hour ago.They were all shooting off spells at targets, trying to perfect the amount of power they put into each spell. But Vasilis noticed one of them was missing. Aetius was nowhere to be seen. Which was more than a little odd since Aetius was never late for anything normally. He looked to Felix and Livia and asked,

“Where is Aetius?”

They both shrugged and admitted,

“We don’t know. We waited for him in the common room this morning to walk here, but he wasn’t in the dorms. We thought he went to the library or something.”

Vasilis looked thoughtful for a moment before saying,

“This is odd. He is never late, and if he had homework to do, he would have written us in our journals. Felix, write in your journal quickly and ask him where he is, keep it on you incase he responds. Let’s all split up and go look for him, everyone have your journals so we can communicate quickly. Go in pairs.”

Everyone split up into pairs and left their practice room to look for their friend. Vasilis had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He paired with Draco and left the room to join the search. He looked down at Alekos who was lounging on his shoulders and said,

_“Alekos, try to see if you can smell Aetius’ scent. He is missing.”_

_“Yes Master.”_

Alekos lifted his head and began to flicker his tongue in an out of his mouth to try and find Aetius.

An hour later they still hadn’t had any success finding him, but they kept looking, something wasn’t right here. Vasilis and Draco were currently on the 7th floor, looking in abandoned classrooms, when Alekos hissed,

_“I smell him master.”_

Vasilis put Alekos down and replied,

_“Show me.”_

Draco and Vasilis started to follow Alekos down the hallway, to an abandoned classroom. Lekos stopped outside of it and hissed,

_“In here Master.”_

Vasilis flicked his wrist, removing his wand from his holster. Draco mirrored his actions, and they entered the classroom slowly. Laying on the floor covered in blood was Aetius. Both boys glanced around to make sure no one else was in the room before they rushed over to their friend. Alekos slithered back onto Vasilis shoulders, as Vasilis levitated his friend to go to the infirmary.

The two of them rushed through the halls of the school, reaching the infirmary quickly. As they walked in, Madam Pomfrey looked startled,

“What on Earth Happened?!”

She began instantly running diagnostic tests, and performing healing spells on Aetius.

“He was suppose to meet with us his morning to study, but he never showed up so we went looking for him. We found him in an abandoned classroom like this on the seventh floor. How is he?”

She looked worried as she replied,

‘He is in bad shape, he has lost a lot of blood and there are a lot of injuries. Whoever did this wanted him dead. Go over to the floo over there and call Severus. Tell him I need all of the healing potions he has!”

Draco rushed over to the floo to do as she asked, and Vasilis quickly wrote a note into his journal to inform the other members they had found him, and he was badly hurt. Draco came back a moment later, and Severus stepped through the floo with potions. He rushed over to Madam Pomfrey and began helping her administer potions and healing spells. Vasilis and Draco just stood near the end of the bed, fury written on both of their faces.

A few minutes later the rest of the Inner Circle flew into the room. Cygnus was the one who asked,

“What happened?”

Draco sighed,

“We found him like this in an abandoned classroom on the seventh floor. He’s in bad shape.”

Worried expressions filled the faces of the Inner Circle, and they waited in silence for Aetius to be healed. In the meantime, Severus flooed Dumbledore to inform him what happened.

After about an hour, Madam Pomfrey told them he was stable, and Vasilis gave Alekos to Draco and started to leave the room.

Caecilia looked at him and asked,

“Where are you going?”

“I have something to take care of. All of you stay here for him. That’s an order. I will return later.”

They all gave him worried looks, but he ignored them and glided from the room. Pure fury being emitted from him. He was going to kill Marcus Flint. Vasilis knew he had done it. Flint had been becoming more and more irritated over the past two weeks, especially since Vasilis was the new seeker. Flint wanted revenge, and this was how he decided to get it.

Vasilis’ magic was radiating from him in waves. Flint was going to die today he decided.

All of the sudden Vasilis was pulled into an abandoned classroom by an unknown force. He whipped out his wand and turned to meet his attacker. But he lowered it quickly when he realized it was Quirrell. The Professor gave him a serious look as he said in a strangely deep and smooth voice,

“Flint is already suspected as the attacker. If you were to kill him now, there would be no doubt as to who had done it.”

Vasilis narrowed his eyes at the man and stated,

“You sound different Professor.”

Quirrell looked slightly amused as he said,

“Do I now?”

“Yes, you aren’t stuttering.”

Quirrell’s face turned serious, and his eyes turned red.

Vasilis’ jaw dropped. Red eyes. Quirrell had red eyes. Only Slytherins had red eyes. His voice cracked as he asked,

“Father?’

Emotions filled the man's eyes, and he nodded once. Tears began streaming down Vasilis’ face, he couldn’t seem to find any words. The man he had longed for, for so long was standing right infront of him. His father sat down in a chair and pulled Vasilis into his lap, and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

Vasilis couldn’t help it, he sobbed. His father was here. The man that had loved him and died trying to save him had his arms wrapped around him.

Vasilis sobbed for what felt like hours in his father's arms. He cried for the family he lost, he cried because of his abuse, he cried because of Dumbledore. The dam had broken, and all the emotions he had kept suppressed for so long were released. Vasilis had his face buried in the crook of his father's neck, and his father was running his fingers through his hair trying to sooth him.

“Shhh. It’s alright my son. Everything is going to be okay.”

After a long while Vasilis stopped crying and just embraced his father. He still couldn’t believe it.

“Are you going to stay with me now? Please stay.”

His father sighed,

“I will soon my son. I promise. I need to get my body back first.”

Vasilis lifted his eyes to him and asked,

“How are you going to do that? Why are you in this form father?”

“I cannot tell you in this form, not yet anyways. It’s not safe here. But do you remember at the welcoming feast when Dumbledore said to stay away from the third floor corridor?”

Vasilis nodded, and his Voldemort continued,

“Dumbledore is keeping the philosophers stone hidden there. I can use it to regain my body. Once I have done that, I will return to my former strength, and then you and I will move back to Slytherin Castle together.”

Vasilis threw his arms around his father's neck and said,

“All I have wanted since I learned about this world was to know you and mother. Everything I have done was to make you both proud. I love you.”

His father seemed a little surprised by the admission, but he wrapped his arms tighter around his son and replied in a soft tone,

“Your mother and I love you dearly Vasilis. I am very proud of you. I couldn’t have hoped for a more impressive son. I only wish I had been the one to raise you.”

They just sat there for awhile, enjoying each other's presence. Eventually Vasilis felt his father kiss the top of his head and ask,

“What did they do to you my son?”

Vasilis tensed. It was one thing to admit he had been abused, but something else entirely to go into details about it. He had given just enough details to the press and Fudge to have Dumbledore removed as Chief Warlock and his Magical Guardian. He had given them a copy of his diagnostics test so that he wouldn’t have to talk about the details out loud to anyone. He didn’t want his father to know how weak he had been. He didn’t want him to know that it had taken meeting Alekos to realize he could protect himself.

“I… don’t want to tell you father. I was weak. I shouldn’t have been so weak. It was my fault, I could have stopped it.”

Voldemort became furious instantly, and released his magic. Vasilis gasped a little at the feel of it. It was so powerful, and so dark. It felt magnificent and comforting, even though he was angry. His father grasped his chin and lifted his head so that they were looking into each other’s eyes, and said in a serious tone,

“No Vasilis. You were not weak. You were so young, there was nothing you could do to stop them. It is a miracle you stopped them when you did. They are going to die very painful deaths for what they did to my son. I went through a similar situation, I know Severus told you. I was abused, and I am not weak now, am I?”

Vasilis shook his head, tears flowing from his eyes again,

“No I am not, and neither are you. It took me much longer to put an end to the abuse than it took you. I was able to stop the other children at the orphanage when I was young, but it took me until I was 15 to put an end to the abuse by the adults. You are strong my son. Stronger than I was. Neither of us are weak because of what was done to us. It made us stronger, it made us who we are today. Powerful Dark Wizards who are going to change the world.”

Words failed him then. He just buried his face into the front of his father's robes. He hadn’t expected his father to admit something like that to him, and for some reason, he truly believed what his father had said, they weren’t weak. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders to know his father didn’t believe he was weak.

He sighed with relief, enjoying being surrounded by his father's magic, when the door burst in. His Inner Circle was there, lead by Alekos with their wands out, ready for a fight. They pointed them at Quirrell when they saw Vasilis sitting on his lap, and Alecto snarled,

“What are you doing Quirrell, let him go this instant.”

His father let his magic flare out, surrounding his Inner Circle, and they gasped at the immense amount of power they felt. Voldemort then slammed the door shut behind them, and Vasilis crawled off of his lap.

His father stood then and walked towards them a little, and ordered in his deep smooth voice,

“Lower your wands. Now”

They hesitated, wanting to protect their leader, but Vasilis gave them a serious look and said,

“Do as he says.”

They looked skeptical, but they weren’t about to disobey his orders, so they lowered their wands. Felix seemed to notice that Quirrell had the same eyes as Vasilis, so he dropped to his knees and said nervously,

“M-My Lord. We are so sorry. We didn’t know it was you.”

Voldemort smirked,

“How could you have known? I kept it a secret for a reason. Besides, you were just trying to protect my son, and for that I thank you.”

The rest of the Inner Circle paled and dropped to their knees, murmuring ‘My Lord’s’. Alekos was more brave than that, and slithered up to his father and hissed,

_“So my Master is your hatchling? You smell like my Master’s magic.”_

Voldemort chuckled, and picked up Alekos as he said,

_“Yes he is my hatchling. Thank you for protecting him wise one.”_

Alekos just hissed in delight and wrapped around Voldemort’s shoulders contently. His father turned to his followers then and asked,

“I trust Vasilis had all of you learn Occlumency?”

They all nodded, and he continued,

“Good. Obviously it wouldn’t help my plans if anyone realized I was here. Severus is the only other person who knows who I am. I expect all of you to keep is a secret. You may leave, Vasilis will return soon.”

They just nodded in fear again, and stood to leave the room. Voldemort turned to his son again after they had left and said,

“You should go my son, before anyone else notices we are missing.”

Vasilis nodded sadly,

“Yes father.”

Voldemort sighed and wrapped Vasilis in his arms once more.

“I am nearby if you need me. We will set up meetings in the future so we can see each other. I am not abandoning you my son. We just need to be very discreet so Dumbledore does not know. I promise you I will not leave you again.”

Vasilis leaned into the embrace, and replied,

“Yes father. Thank you. I love you and am glad I was finally able to meet you.”

“As am I Vasilis. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check out the prequel!!


	20. Can You Tell Me?

**September 28th 1991**

 

“How are you going to do it Father?”

Vasilis was in his father's private quarters, discussing plans for the future. His Inner Circle had been told to cover for him if anyone asked about his whereabouts. 

Voldemort smirked,

“Severus and I are planning a rather large… distraction, during the halloween feast. Just make sure the Slytherins stay away from the dungeons.” 

Vasilis raised an eyebrow,

“Okay now I am curious, can you tell me?”

His father chuckled,

“Now where is the fun in that?”

Vasilis couldn’t help but smile a little,

“Fine, don’t tell me. What are you going to do once you get the stone?”

“Severus and I have designed a case that will hold the stone. It has been warded so that Dumbledore cannot track or detect the stone under any circumstances. The only one who will be able to open the box is myself, which will make sure it is protected. Severus is going to hide the case in his private quarters, until he can take it to Malfoy Manor through the floo without being detected.” 

Vasilis nodded,

“Okay, when are you going to get your body back?”

“Over Yule break. You and I will both stay at Malfoy Manor for the first couple days of break and do the ritual to regain my body. If I am going to get my original body back, I will need you to participate in the ritual, I will need some of your blood.”

Vasilis gave him a serious look and said honestly,

“I will do anything to help you father. I always will.”

Voldemort gave him a fond smile,

“Thank you my son. Once the ritual is over, we will spend the rest of break getting settled in Slytherin caste. It has been many years since we have both been there, and I would like to go home as soon as possible.”

“Actually… Draco and I went there two years ago. The goblins gave me a portkey necklace when I went to Gringotts for the first time. The Castle was truly beautiful father, it felt like home.”

Voldemort gave him a curious look and asked,

“Do you have the portkey on you now? I would like to see it.”

Vasilis nodded and took out the emerald snake necklace that had been hidden under his robes. He unclasped it from his neck and handed it to his father. Voldemort took it carefully from him, and looked at it sadly,

“This was your mother's. When she first moved to Slytherin Castle, I gave it to her since I didn’t have her programmed into the apparition wards. She always kept it with her, even after I programmed her into the wards. Your mother must have given it to the goblins to put into the Slytherin Vault before she was sent to Azkaban.”

Vasilis’ eyes burned hearing about his mother. He desperately wanted her out of Azkaban and home with him and his father. His mother shouldn’t be suffering in such a terrible place.

“Father, can you tell me about her? Aunt Cissa told me a little bit about her, but she didn’t tell me a lot. Talking about mother made her sad so I never pushed it.”

Voldemort gave him a small smile, and looked many years older as he began,

“Yes, I will tell you about her. Bella was magnificent to be honest, and very beautiful. She was the first woman to ever get my attention actually. My whole life I had only concentrated on my goals, on winning the war. I never had the time or need for a relationship. But then I danced with her at the Malfoy Yule ball one year, and after that I couldn’t get enough of her. It took me a long time to realize that I loved her. I was in denial, because I did not think I was capable of loving anyone, but she changed that. She is very strong, and intelligent. Your mother was deadly in battle. I trained her in dueling for a few months, before I allowed her to fight in a real battle, and after that I never went to a battle without her. Bella was always the level headed one, and without her, I don’t think The Dark Order would have been as successful as we were. We were on track to win the war before Dumbledore took you.” 

Vasilis had tears running down his face, so his father pulled him into his lap again and held him tight. 

“She sounds perfect father.”

Voldemort nodded slowly,

“She is perfect. No one else knows this, because they could have used it against us during the war, but your mother and I share a soul bond.”

Vasilis gasped, he had read about soul bonds. A bonded pair was rare, and together they were very powerful. He read they often had increased power levels when they were near one another, shared emotional empathy, mental connections, shared magical abilities. He also knew that when a bonded pair was separated for long periods of time, they were both left feeling desolate and miserable until they were reunited. His parents had been separated for a decade. Vasilis sat up and looked his father in the eyes. 

“Father I am so sorry. I can’t imagine what it has been like for you without her. Can you talk to her through your mind connection at least?”  

Voldemort sighed deeply and looked at the floor,

“It has been extraordinarily difficult I admit, but seeing you, seeing the child Bella and I created together has helped me a little. No I cannot talk to her, not for lack of trying. I believe it is because of the wards surrounding Azkaban. I also believe your mother placed protections on her mind after I was destroyed, incase she was captured to help protect her mind from the Dementors. As soon as I have my body, I am going to contact those in my Inner Circle so we can try to remove our family members from Azkaban discretely. I hope to have her back by the end of January.”

Vasilis looked at him confused,

“How are you going to get them out without anyone knowing?”

His father gave him a smirk as he asked,

“What do you know about Barty Crouch Jr.?”

Vasilis frowned in thought, trying to remember what Lucius told him about the man.

“He was in your Inner Circle, and he was sent to Azkaban with mother, but he died after a year?”

Voldemort’s smirk grew more wicked, so Vasilis asked,

“He’s not dead is he?”

His father shook his head,

“No he is not dead, his father broke him out of Azkaban after a year. You see, Barty’s mother was very sick around the time he was broken out of Azkaban, and her dying wish was to save her son. So they acquired a long acting polyjuice potion, and gave it to Barty’s mother, so that they could replace her with Barty Crouch Jr. when they visited him. It was his mother who died in Azkaban, not Barty. Barty’s father kept him locked in his home under the imperius curse up until about one year ago, when Barty was able to weaken the curse and escape. He found me in the forests of Albania, along with Quirrell, and has been helping me since then. He always was one of my most loyal followers.”

Vasilis thought to himself quietly for a few moments, before it clicked,

“You are going to use polyjuice potion to replace all of the Death Eaters in Azkaban so no one even thinks they are missing?”

Voldemort gave him a real smile then,

“Yes my son, very good. Severus is already working on brewing enough potion for us to use. We were originally only planning on breaking out Bella and the Lestrange brothers, but we decided we should be able to save them all. I have Barty acquiring muggles with both short term and long term terminal illnesses for us to use, that way they will start dying at different intervals. It would look suspicious if they all died at the same time.”

Vasilis’ jaw dropped a little,

“That plan is genius father. Then there will be no one left alive for them to question if the plan is found out later on. Plus everyone will be much more comfortable if they think your most dangerous Death Eaters are dead, making it easier for you to make moves undetected. But how are you going to get in and out of Azkaban without being seen?”

“During the last war we had a treaty with the Dementors, I plan on solidifying that treaty when I get my body back. Then when we go to rescue the Death Eaters, the only resistance we will face are the five aurors that are always on duty. We can stupefy them and modify their memories so they never even know we were there.”

Vasilis frowned,

“They only keep five aurors on duty for a whole prison?”

“Yes, because the Dementors are usually enough to keep the prisoners in line. Besides, being near the Dementors affects the aurors too, not just the prisoners.”

“I guess that makes sense. I wish I could help you in some way.”

Voldemort smiled at him,

“I know. But you can’t help me in this. You are being watched closely by Dumbledore, I can’t risk having either of us exposed.”

“I understand. Will you train me in dueling over Yule break if everything goes to plan? I heard you were one of the best duelers in the world before everything went wrong. Please?”

His father chuckled quietly,

“Of course. I plan on making sure you are as good as your mother and I, if not better. We would have to remove the trace from your wand however.”

Vasilis’ eyes widened,

“You know how to remove the trace? I have been trying to figure out how to do that since I got my second wand! We wanted to work on our ambidextrous dueling over breaks but we couldn’t do that if we didn’t find a way to remove the trace!”

Now Voldemort’s eyes widened,

“Ambidextrous dueling? You bought a wand from Knockturn alley didn’t you? That is why you are so far ahead?”

Vasilis nodded,

“Yes. I bought one the first day I went to Diagon alley when I was eight, and have been practicing ever since. My Inner Circle and I have been working on becoming ambidextrous duelers since we bought our second wands from Ollivander's before school started.”

“Exactly how advanced are you and your Inner Circle in school? And how is practicing ambidextrous dueling so far?”

“I started training myself earlier on than the rest of my Inner Circle, so I am just starting the fifth year material. The younger Inner Circle members are about half way through the third year curriculum, and most of the older members are studying the sixth and seventh year curriculums. The ambidextrous dueling is very difficult. Most of us have become pretty good at casting spells with our new wand in our non-dominant hand, and we are getting better at casting spells with both wands as long as the spells are not cast simultaneously in a duel. Casting spells at the same time has proven to be the hardest. Not all of us are able to do it, and those of us that are able to, can only cast very very simple spells. We have improved a lot though.”

Voldemort’s jaw dropped,

“I knew you were ahead, but I didn’t know you were that far ahead. You don’t even need to be attending Hogwarts at this rate.”

“No not really. I am only here to gather more Inner Circle members and followers honestly. We are all so bored in our classes. We spend our evenings and weekends practicing material that is our level.”

“I am very impressed my son. You truly are more than I ever hoped to have in a son. I am very proud of you.”

Vasilis gripped his father in a tight hug as he whispered,

“Thank you, I am very proud to be your son. I will continue working hard to become a powerful wizard so I can fight for you someday.”

Voldemort hugged him back, and said firmly,

“I know you will do great things my son. Some day when you are old enough you will take your place by my side, and on that day, the Light won't know what hit them. The Dark Lord, The Dark Lady, and The Dark Prince will rule all of England together, and we will remove the restrictions on Dark witches, wizards, and creatures. England will be glorious once again. I will make it happen, even if it is the last thing I ever do.” 

Vasilis lifted his head to look into his father's eyes, and he promised,

“I am with you father. I won't stop until The Dark Order has succeeded. I would rather die than allow Albus Dumbledore to continue to influence the lives of so many. I will fight for you forever.” 

 

* * *

 

“How is he doing?”

Felix looked up from the potions book he was reading next to Aetius’ bed in the infirmary.

“He is still in a magical coma, but physically he is getting better. Many of the injuries were healed with potions and spells, other injuries such as the broken bones will take longer. They don’t know when he will wake.”

Vasilis nodded and sat down in an empty chair next to the bed. The Inner Circle had been spending as much time as possible with Aetius since he had gotten hurt. They had canceled all of their normal side lessons, and did all of their homework in the infirmary instead of in the library. 

“Flint is lucky I can’t kill him of harm him right now.”

Daphne looked up from her own book and said,

“That is true. I would have rather liked to watch you try some dark spells out on him. But at least we know when Aetius wakes up Flint will be convicted of attempted murder and sentenced to Azkaban.”

Vasilis got a wicked smirk on his face then, thinking about his father's plan for saving the Death Eaters. Maybe his father would be willing to ‘save’ Flint as well. 

His Inner Circle looked at him wearily before Cygnus asked,

“What are you thinking Vasilis?” 

Vasilis took on an innocent look,

“Oh nothing, don’t worry.”

His friends all gave him looks that said they didn’t believe him, before going back to their books and homework. Vasilis chuckled a little under his breath, excited to get his chance with Flint eventually. He could wait for the right time, he was patient. 

They all looked to the entrance of the hospital wing when the door opened. Vasilis smiled when he saw it was Neville. They had slowly been easing Neville into their private training sessions, and feeding him their ideals over the past month. He worked well with the rest of the Inner Circle and was much more confident than when he first started school. 

They had been tutoring Neville in all subjects, and helping him get ahead in his classes. Neville had struggled a lot during his first week at Hogwarts, until Vasilis noticed that Neville’s magic seemed to reject the wand he was using in his classes. Neville had explained that his grandmother insisted he use his father’s wand instead of buying his own from Ollivanders. That information had made Vasilis furious, there was no reason Neville should be getting bad marks because of his grandmother. 

Vasilis had immediately written Lucius and Narcissa to have them get special permission to take him to buy him a wand, and holsters from both Knockturn alley and Ollivanders. Since Lucius was on the Hogwarts board of Governors, he was easily able to obtain permission. Two days later Narcissa had taken Neville to buy his new wands, since Narcissa was the nicer of the two elder Malfoys. Neville had been weary about buying a wand from Knockturn alley, but Vasilis and his friends had explained it allowed them to practice magic outside of school to get ahead, and they wanted to learn how to duel with two wands. Now he practiced with them almost every day, although he was still far behind them in knowledge and skills. 

Neville was now much more open to the Dark’s ideals since that week. He even was starting to agree with a lot of what they told him. Vasilis had decided that they were going to invite him into the Inner Circle within the next two weeks. Vasilis was going to explain everything that Dumbledore had done to him, and also tell Neville the truth about what had happened to his parents. They hoped that would be enough to swing Neville over to their side completely. 

“Hello Neville how are you?”

“Hi Vasilis, I am good. I just wanted to come and see how Aetius is doing?”

Vasilis then repeated what Felix had told him,

“Aetius is still in a magical coma, but is healing. Some of his injuries like the broken bones could take awhile to heal yet however.”

Neville nodded,

“I hope he wakes up soon.”

“Me too Neville. Do you want to sit and do homework with us?”

Neville smiled then,

“Yeah sure, why not.”

 

* * *

 

**October 10th 1991**

 

Vasilis was sitting in the abandoned classroom they had turned into a training room, with the rest of his Inner Circle and Neville. Neville was looking around at each person wearily, nervous about what they wanted to tell him. Vasilis stood from his chair and began pacing like he usually did when he was speaking about a serious topic to his followers. 

“I know you are wondering why we brought you here Neville, and don’t worry I am going to tell you everything. But I need you to promise me you will just listen quietly until the end okay?”

Neville looked at him curiously, but nodded anyways.

“Thank you. Now, there are many things you don’t know Neville. Many things about the light side that have been kept hidden, things I think you deserve to know. You already know that I was taken from my parents when I was only a few months old, and abused by my caretakers until I managed to find the Malfoys when I was eight. What you do not know yet, is that Dumbledore paid them to abuse me. He wrote them letters telling them he needed me weak, and easy to mold so that he could force me to fight for the Light. Not only that, but he placed glamours on me, and blocks on my magic. He glamoured me to look like the Potters, and blocked a large portion of my magic so that I was weaker. If you do not believe me, I have an inheritance test to prove it.”

Vasilis handed over the test, and let Neville read it. Neville looked furious after finishing it, and handed it back while asking,

“Why does it say You-Know-Who is ‘compromised’ and not dead?”

Vasilis just shook his head,

“We will get to that later I promise. There are other things you need to know first. You have lived your whole life thinking that your parents were tortured to insanity by my mother and a few other Death Eaters correct?”

Neville paled, and whispered quietly,

“Yes…”

“Well that isn’t true Neville. My mother and he Death Eaters were never there that night. In fact, your parents had been communicating with members of The Dark Order, looking to switch sides in the war because they had learned of Dumbledore’s manipulations. I don’t know for sure who hurt your parents, but I know it was not anyone from The Dark Order. I have a theory that it was Dumbledore who did it to cover his tracks. I think he found out they wanted to switch sides, and sought to eliminate a threat.”

Neville gasped and shook his head. Tears starting to fall down his face.

“How do you know this?”

Vasilis looked at his friend sadly, remembering how he had felt when he learned he had been manipulated.

“I have heard about it from several members of The Dark Order, and I have several letters from your parents as proof. I do not have them here, but I can let you see them over Yule.”

Neville’s face hardened,

“I would like to see them over Yule then.”

Vasilis nodded,

“Of course Neville. Now, informing you of these things was not the main reason we asked you to come here. I brought you here to ask you to join my Inner Circle. You already know what the Dark is really fighting for, so I am asking you to join me. I plan on continuing the fight for the Dark, and my Inner Circle is going to help me. I can promise you as a member of the circle, I will not lie to you, and I will take your thoughts and ideas into consideration. The Inner Circle is also my council. Keep in mind if you say no, that is fine. But we will have to obliviate this part of the conversation from your memory. If you join, and you betray me, the punishment is death, no exceptions. You will not be given another opportunity to join.”

Neville gave him a serious look and asked,

“So you do support your father? You are going to take his place?”

Vasilis shook his head,

“No, I am not going to take his place. I am going to join him. He will be back Neville, he is not dead. That is what ‘compromised’ means on the inheritance test.”

Neville’s eyes widened,

“How do I know he won't just kill me because I am from a light family?”

Vasilis smirked,

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

Quirrell stepped out from a dark corner of the room and walked to stand behind Vasilis, with his magic set free, and his Slytherin crimson eyes. Neville paled and gasped. But before he could ask anything, Voldemort said in his captivating voice,

“Mr. Longbottom. I can assure you, I have no plans of killing you. The only reason I would do such a thing, is if you joined my son and then betrayed him.”

Neville looked down at the floor for a few minutes before looking at Vasilis and saying with conviction,

“If what you say is true, and my parents really did want to join the Dark, then my answer is yes. Yes I will join you. I refuse to follow Dumbledore for what he has done. Besides that, all of you here were my first real friends. You taught me that I am worth something, and can be great some day. I think you are doing the right thing Vasilis so yes I will join you.”

Vasilis gave him a warm smile and turned to Draco,

“Draco, give him a leather bracelet, and journal and explain how they work.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read the Prequel! It will explain a lot more about Voldemort and Bellatrix's relationship, plus a lot about the first wizarding war!


	21. Disgusting

**October 31st 1991**

 

Vasilis was basically twitching with nervous excitement in herbology. It was his last class of the day, before his free period, and then dinner. Tonight was the Halloween feast, and his father was going to steal the stone. If his father was successful tonight, they could perform the ritual to get his body back over Yule break.

He had told his Inner Circle about the plan as well. They were doing a better job than he was of hiding their nervousness. It wouldn’t be a good thing, if people started to notice the Slytherins acting strangely on the day the stone was suppose to be taken.

Finally, after what felt like days, herbology ended. Vasilis quickly left the green houses, and made his way to the Inner Circles training room, followed by the other first year slytherins. He needed to get rid off some of his energy by blowing up training dummies.

Vasilis entered the training room and threw his bag onto one of the tables near the side of the room. He stood in front of the five training dummies and started casting every spell he knew,

_“Stupefy. Flipendo. Aguamenti. Avis…”_

Vasilis practiced spells for about 30 minutes, making sure not to exhaust his magical core just incase his father needed his help later. He spent the next two and a half hours pacing the training room and attempting to read books. His magic, whipping around him like a dangerous storm, waiting to lash out at something.

The Inner Circle just watched him with worry, not liking how anxious he was. They attempted to talk to him and distract him, but Vasilis never spoke more than two words to them. He just couldn’t help it. He was hours away from knowing if he would get his family anytime soon. If the plan failed, who knew how long it would be before his father could find another solution. Which meant his mother would be locked in Azkaban longer, and it meant more time living with the Malfoys. Vasilis couldn’t even imagine how hard it would hit his father if he couldn’t save his wife soon. Because of the soul bond they shared, his father could never truly be happy or content without her.

Vasilis just sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair, wanting time to go faster.

“Vasilis.”

He turned and looked at Felix, who had said his name.

“What is it?”

“It’s time for the feast.”

Vasilis paled slightly, and swallowed hard,

“Okay, let's go.”

Felix grabbed his arm to stop him from walking,

“Vasilis, you need to calm down. You are never seen in public without appearing calm and relaxed. If you go in there now looking like this, it will be very suspicious. Have faith in your father and Severus’ abilities.”

He sighed and closed his eyes for a few moments, knowing Felix was right. He had never let his nerves get the best of him before, he couldn’t start now. He reached into his mindscape he had created when he was learning Occlumency, and centered himself. Vasilis blocked all of his emotions behind his Occlumency shields, and opened his eyes. The nervous wreck had been replaced by the cold Dark Prince. He took one last deep breath, before nodding to his Inner Circle, and walking out the training room door to go to the Great Hall. The Inner Circle walked into the Great Hall as a group and moved to sit in their regular places at the Slytherin table.

Vasilis ignored the insulting muggle decorations, and noticed his father was missing from the table. Severus was sitting there calmly, eating his meal, even though Vasilis knew he wanted to get the stone for his Lord just as much as Vasilis himself did. Severus met his eye momentarily, and winked once. Vasilis hid the smirk that wanted to appear on his face, and pretended to be interested in the meal sitting in front of him.

Around 15 minutes went by before his father made an appearance. Quirrell came sprinting into the Great Hall and yelled,

“T-Trolls! In the d-dungeons! I thought you ought to know.”

He then collapsed face first onto the floor, and the Great Hall erupted in chaos. It took Dumbledore several minutes to bring silence to the Hall.

“Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!”

The Prefects all stood from the other Houses, and began escorting their Houses to the dorms. Slytherin House however, looked to Vasilis. He stood on the bench and spoke loud enough for all of them to hear,

“All Slytherins stay put. If there are trolls in the dungeons, then we are definitely not going down to the dungeons. We will stay here until the situation is take care of. Prefects, I would like you to stand with me and my people near the doors incase a troll decides to make an appearance.”

Everyone seemed relieved by this, and sat back down at the table, while Vasilis, the Inner Circle, and the Prefects moved to stand near the doors of the Great Hall. Vasilis noticed his father and Severus sneak out of one of the side doors to the hall, and hid his smile. He just hoped his father would succeed.

 

 

* * *

 

_“Fascinare Musica.”_

Voldemort and Severus watched as the charmed harp began to play music and force the cyberius to fall asleep.

“Open the trapdoor severus.”

“Yes My Lord.”

Severus opened the trapdoor and sent an _Incendio_ into the darkness below. Once the devil's snare had been burnt to a crisp, both Severus and The Dark Lord lowered themselves into the hole using unassisted flight. Voldemort had invented the spell himself during his travels around the world, and it had proved to be a very useful skill over the years.

They started walking down the dark corridor, using a simple _Lumos_ to light the way. The only sounds they could hear were the fluttering of wings in the upcoming room. Voldemort sighed, wondering how Dumbledore thought these ‘obstacles’ would keep him away from the stone. He pointed his wand at the key with a broken wing and murmured,

_“Accio Key.”_

The key flew into his outreached hand, and he used it to unlock the door to the next test. When they entered the room, it flooded with light and revealed a large chess board. Severus chuckled from beside him and said,

“Honestly, even the Gryffindors could make it through these tests.”

Voldemort just rolled his eyes and nodded before proceeding to blow the chess pieces into dust with powerful exploding curses. Once each piece was gone, he spelled the dust from his robes and continued on to the next room.

This room was Quirrell’s creation. Quirrell had a rather large obsession with trolls, which Voldemort found annoying. They were rather brash and stupid creatures, but they did have their uses. Tonight he had released three large Mountain Trolls into the dungeons. Severus had also brewed several potions, which Voldemort had force fed the trolls. The potions made the trolls stronger than usual, and more difficult to defeat. Hopefully they would keep the other Professors occupied for a while.

They walked through the door and were hit with a disgusting smell. Oh how he hated trolls. The troll started barreling towards them, so Severus decapitated it with the _Sectumsempra_ curse he had created while attending Hogwarts. They both grimaced as they were hit with an even more disgusting stench of the trolls blood. Voldemort cast a freshening charm around them to rid the stench, and walked around the trolls body, deciding to leave it for Dumbledore to find later on.

Severus lead the way to the next obstacle, since it was the one he had created. They walked through the purple flames, and Severus handed Voldemort one of the bottles from the table, while taking an additional bottle out of his robes. Both men took the potions and walked through the black flames into the next room.

This room had been created by Dumbledore, the Mirror of Erised. Voldemort sneered, hating that man for even daring to breathe. It was a waste of oxygen really.

“My Lord, Dumbledore told me a little about this obstacle. He said something about how one who wanted to use the stone, would never be able to retrieve it.”

Voldemort looked at Severus and asked,

“Do you want to use the stone Severus?”

He shook his head,

“No My Lord. I want it for you, so we can create a new body for you, and break into Azkaban.”

“Good. Then go stand in front of the mirror and think about having the stone.”

Severus looked doubtful that this would work, but Voldemort knew it would. Dumbledore had told Severus exactly how to get the stone, he just didn’t know it yet.

Severus moved to stand in front of the mirror, and stared at it silently for several minutes. Eventually he gasped in surprise, and reached into the pocket of his robes. He pulled out the red stone, and Voldemort laughed gleefully.

“Oh dumbledore. You won’t even know what hit you. Severus, place the stone into the box we created, and hide it in your quarters when we leave this place. Take it to Malfoy manor as soon as possible without Dumbledore becoming suspicious. Make sure to tell Lucius to hide it well or he shall pay.”

Severus did as he said, and placed the stone into the wooden box engraved with many runes. Once the box had been closed, Voldemort touched his wand to the top of the box, and muttered quietly under his breath. The box glowed red for a moment, and Voldemort knew he had successfully programmed it to his magical signature. Only he would be able to open the box now.

Voldemort nodded at Severus, and they quickly made their way back out of the underground chambers, erasing their magical signatures, and any other signs that they had been there as they walked out.

 

* * *

 

Vasilis knew they were in trouble when he smelt a disgusting stench start to overtake them in the Great Hall. He used his wand to slam the doors shut and yelled,

“Start reinforcing the doors! There is a troll coming this way.”

His Inner Circle and Prefects did as he said, just in time too, because there was a massive bang on the doors. The Great Hall shook with the force of the blow, and Vasilis eyes widened, surprised by the strength of the hit. He turned around and yelled to the rest of the Slytherins,

“Go stand behind the Professors table. Have your wands ready! Older years in front of the younger years!”

They all quickly ran to the back wall. Vasilis and his group standing between all of them, ready for a fight. There was another loud bang on the door, then another, and another. The door was starting to splinter, and he knew it wouldn’t hold for much longer. He turned to his people and said,

“Go for the weak spots like the eyes and ears! They have thick skin, you probably won’t be able to use any cutting curses to kill it. The second the doors come down, Prefects, cast spells to try and bind it. My group, cast spells at its head. Try to kill it.”

Vasilis stood in an offensive stance, ready to cast spells in rapid succession. His blood was pumping quickly through his veins. He was more than a little excited, and by the bloodthirsty expressions on his Inner Circle’s faces, they felt the same way.  

Three more loud bangs echoed through the hall before the door exploded inwards. They all cast shields to protect themselves from the splintered wood, and immediately began casting spells at the massive and reeking troll. The Prefects sent every binding spell they knew, none of them holding longer than a few seconds. Most of the spells and curses Vasilis and the Inner Circle just bounced off of the trolls tough skin.

Vasilis growled in frustration, and had to jump to the side as the troll swung its massive club at them. The Hufflepuff table had been smashed to pieces by the club, and most of the group had to jump again, as the club came down onto the Ravenclaw table. They continued sending spells at its eyes, and managed to blind it. The troll belowed in pain and started to swing its club around wildly.

Vasilis looked around for anything he could use to kill the beast. He noticed a suit of armour in the far corner of the hall, and spotted the spear it held. He smirked, and held out his hand towards the spear. He summoned it to him, and used his wandless magic to throw the spear hard into the troll's eye. The spear passed through it’s eye into it’s brain, and stuck out the back of the troll’s head, blood pouring from the wound. The troll dropped its club, which clattered to the ground, and began to sway where it stood. Everyone ran towards the outside walls of the Great Hall to avoid being crushed, as the troll fell flat onto its face.

The Slytherins standing behind the Professors table gasped, and then approached the group that had protected them. One of the older Slytherins approached Vasilis and bowed deeply,

“Thank you My Prince.”

The rest of the Slytherins soon repeated the older Slytherins actions, bowing and thanking him. Vasilis gave them all a warm smile and stated,

“I promised you all that my group and I would protect you. We will not break that promise.”

They all nodded, and looked at him in awe. Vasilis turned around when he heard people coming into the Great Hall. Severus and his father were standing there, looking at the troll with interest. Severus looked at him and asked,

“Who killed the troll?”

Vasilis just shrugged,

“I did. Used a spear from a suit of armour.”

His father looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a small smile on his lips. Vasilis gave him a questioning look, and Voldemort nodded once. It took everything Vasilis had not to grin like an idiot and run to hug his father. He had gotten the stone. They were going to get their family back. Vasilis would have to try to sneak out of the Slytherin dorms later tonight to go to his father's quarters. He needed to speak with him.

“This is very impressive I must admit Vasilis. 100 points to Mr. Slytherin for killing the troll, and 20 points each to each of you that helped protect your fellow Slytherins.”

Vasilis gave Severus a thankful smile, which nearly turned into a sneer when Dumbledore walked through the door wearing bright orange robes, with the rest of the Professors.

“Severus, why are the Slytherins still in the Great Hall? Why are they not in their dormitories?”

Vasilis spoke up then, with a dangerous glint in his eye,

“Professor Dumbledore, Professor Quirrell said the trolls were in the dungeons. As you know, the Slytherin dorms are also in the dungeons. I could not allow my fellow Slytherins to walk into a death trap, so I suggested that we stay here instead, where there was a smaller chance we would encounter a troll.”

Dumbledore smiled at him with that stupid twinkle in his eyes. The first chance he got, Vasilis was going to rip his eyes right out of his skull and feed them to the giant squid in the Black Lake. His father seemed to realize what he was thinking, and smirked.

“Ah Mr. Slytherin. My dear boy, thank you for trying to protect your fellow students, how noble of you.”

Vasilis managed to keep the sneer off of his face,

“Thank you Professor.”

Dumbledore looked down at the troll then, observing the spear sticking out of its head.

“Oh dear, who killed this troll in such a gruesome way?”

Vasilis clenched his fists before responding,

“I did Professor. The troll was dangerous, and could have killed any of my fellow students. I would rather have a dead troll than a dead student, wouldn’t you?”

Dumbledore nodded,

“Oh yes, you are quite right my dear boy. Well, I believe the Slytherins should all head back to the dungeons for the night. Severus would you mind escorting them?”

Severus nodded and motioned for the Slytherins to follow him. Vasilis fell into step beside him, thankful to leave that disgusting excuse of a man’s presence. Who did he think he was to call Vasilis ‘dear boy’? Vasilis allowed the sneer to show on his face then, as he walked down to the dorms.

Once they had all entered the common room Vasilis turned to everyone and ordered,

“Go to bed all of you. I think we all need a good night's rest. Thank you Severus for escorting us.”

“Of course Vasilis. Goodnight.”

Vasilis nodded and walked up to his dorm with Draco behind him. Alekos was waiting for him on his bed and asked,

_“Master, why do you smell so bad?”_

Vasilis just sighed,

_“I had to kill a troll today. It was disgusting. My father got the stone, I am going to get my family back.”_

Alekos hissed with excitement,

_“Perfect Master! Then we can move back to Slytherin Castle!”_

He smiled,

_“Yes Alekos, we will be able to go home. I am going to meet my father later tonight. Would you like to come with me?”_

_“Yes Master I want to come with you.”_

“My Prince?”

Vasilis turned to face Draco and raised an eyebrow, Draco flushed a little and asked,

“Did it work? You know?”

He just gave Draco a bright smile, which Draco returned.

“I am going to see my father later tonight Draco. I need you to cover for me if anyone asks.”

Draco nodded,

“Of course.”

Vasilis turned away and went to his wardrobe. He pulled out clean black robes, black trousers, and a black dress shirt. He wanted to burn the Slytherin robes he was currently wearing. That troll was truly awful.

He picked up his bundle of clothing and walked into the bathroom to take a long shower. He stood under the hot water, starting to relax for the first time all day. He laughed to himself a little. He couldn’t believe it, he was going to get his family back soon. Vasilis couldn’t wait to meet his mother. He knew she must be an amazing woman for his father to love her as much as he did.

He stayed under the water for a long time, just thinking about what she would be like. Eventually he forced himself to leave the warm water, knowing he wanted to see his father yet tonight. He dressed himself in his black clothing, and walked out of the bathroom. He picked Alekos off of his bed and left the dorm.

Just before he stepped through the common room exit, he cast a very strong disillusionment spell on himself. He made his way through the halls of the castle, making sure to walk carefully to avoid being seen. After about 10 minutes he reached his father quarters. He spoke the password and walked inside. Vasilis looked around and noticed his father hadn’t returned yet, so he sat down on the couch and waited, drifting off to sleep within minutes.

He woke up to the feel of his father running his fingers through his hair.

“Vasilis, wake up.”

He blinked his bleary eyes open, and jumped into his father's arms,

“You did it! I am going to get the real you back now, and then we can save mother.”

Voldemort smiled,

“Yes my son. We will have her back soon, that is what matters. We will do the ritual over break. Now go back to sleep, you are exhausted. I will wake you early in the morning so you can go back to your dorm without being seen.”

Vasilis yawned and layed his head on his father's shoulder,

“Yes father, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you for reading! I would love your feedback!


	22. Falling Into Place

**November 1st 1991**

 

 “Vasilis you need to wake up.”

Vasilis groaned, not wanting to leave the warm and comfortable bed.

“Mmm just let me sleep longer.”

He heard his father chuckle, and yelped when the stinging hex hit him.

“Ow! Why did you do that?”

Vasilis glared a little at Voldemort, which just made him smirk.

“I did warn you. I wanted to spend some time with you before you have to go back to your dorm.”

Vasilis just nodded and gave his father a smile. It was nearly impossible for him to get mad at the man after missing him for so long. He looked at the bed he was laying in and asked,

“How did I get in here? Where did you sleep?”

Voldemort chuckled,

“I brought you in here last night after you fell asleep on my lap, you were exhausted. I slept on the couch.”

His eyes widened slightly,

“I’m sorry for taking your bed.”

Voldemort shook his head,

“No, there is nothing to be sorry for. You are my son, allow me to take care of you. I have a lot to make up for.”

“Father… may I ask you what happened that night? What happened to you? Why weren’t you able to save me?”

Voldemort stayed silent for a long while, seemingly deep in thought,

“Your were taken from your mother and I on November 1st 1980. We were all at home in Slytherin Castle, when my Dark Mark burned. Several of my Death Eaters had been ambushed in their home, and had called me to help. I left you with your mother at home while I went to assist my followers in the battle… While I was gone, Dumbledore and several Order of the Phoenix members raided Slytherin Castle. Your mother did what she could to fight them off, but she was severely out numbered. So they took you from us, and left her for dead on our bedroom floor. They hit her with spells that were meant to kill her, but luckily I found her when I returned home and was able to save her in time. We spent the next year looking for you, and found absolutely nothing. That year was one of the worst we had ever experienced, and we were getting desperate. It was pure luck when Sirius Black decided to leave the Light side, and come home to the Dark side. He had learned of Dumbledore's manipulations, and decided he could no longer follow the disgusting excuse of a man. Dumbledore had placed a Fidelius charm on the Potter’s home in Godric's Hollow, and made Sirius Black the secret keeper. So when Sirius came to me, begging for forgiveness, he gave me your location to prove he truly meant his words. That same night I went to Godric’s Hollow to bring you back to Slytherin Castle. I had searched for you for a year, I couldn’t bring myself to wait another moment. I made your mother stay home, not wanting to risk her life with Dumbledore, and apparated to the Potter’s. I entered the house, and was met by James Potter. I killed him instantly. He had been involved in your kidnapping, and I wasn’t going to allow him to live for another minute for the crimes he committed. After he was dead, I made my way to the upper floor of the house, where I knew Lily Potter was hiding with you. I found her in a bedroom, your bedroom, and killed her just like I killed James Potter. I picked you up out of the crib you were laying in and held you for a moment, beyond relieved that I had found my son finally. In hindsight, I realize I let myself get distracted. Dumbledore managed to come up behind us without my knowing, and initiated a duel. I was still holding you as I dueled him. The duel didn’t last long however, because Dumbledore was desperate to win. He sent a killing curse at you, and I didn’t have time to dodge it, so I spun and took the curse in the back to save you. I don’t know what happened after that.”

Voldemort placed his hand on Vasilis’ shoulder then, and looked him in the eye as he said,

“I am sorry I wasn’t able to save you. I promise you I will never allow such a thing to happen again, I will protect you, always.”

Vasilis had tears running down his face as he shook his head,

“But you did save me father, you took a killing curse for me. Please don’t be sorry, you did everything you could. Dumbledore is the one to be blamed for all of this.”

Voldemort just nodded and wrapped his son in his arms. Vasilis held him tight. His voice was muffled by his father's robes as he asked,

“Why did Dumbledore take me? What was the point?”

His father sighed,

“I know he wanted to use you against me. He wanted you to grow up to be Light, and fight for him in the war. He knew losing you would weaken me greatly. The Dark Order had been very close to winning the war when you were taken, I believe it was an act of desperation on Dumbledore’s part. There were also… There were also rumors of a prophecy. A prophecy that made Dumbledore afraid. I do not know what it says, or if it even exists.”

“We should try to find out if there is a prophecy father, maybe we can use it against Dumbledore?”

Voldemort nodded in agreement,

“Yes. It is on my list of things to do when I get my body back.”

Vasilis raised his eyes to his father,

“You really weren’t joking when you said you had a ‘large’ distraction planned for getting the stone were you?”

This made Voldemort chuckle and shake his head,

“No I was not kidding. Quirrell has a rather large obsession with trolls, and knew where I could find three of them to use. That was an excellent job you did by the way killing that troll, it was rather impressive.”

Vasilis smiled and laughed a lille,

“I have to admit, killing the troll was exhilarating. So much more fun than practicing on a training dummy or dueling with my Inner Circle members.”

Voldemort let out a real rich laugh then,

“Oh yes, you most definitely are my son. Killing can be very fun. I will begin teaching you over Yule break how to improve your dueling skills.”

“Thank you father, I am excited to learn from you. How did you manage to get the stone? Was it difficult?”

His father rolled his eyes and shook his head,

“No it was not difficult. Dumbledore had each of the Professors set up an obstacle to help guard the stone. First year Gryffindors could have retrieved the stone if they had wished to do so. It was pathetic really, I cannot even fathom what Dumbledore was thinking…”

Vasilis couldn’t help but roll his eyes as well,

“Dumbledore does many things that I can’t help but question father. The day he dies will be one of the best days of my life.”

Voldemort smirked,

“It will be one of my best days as well Vasilis, trust me on that.”

“What do you think Dumbledore is going to do about the stone?”

His father looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before saying,

“I believe he will try to keep his failure a secret. His reputation has already been damaged his trial over you, he will do anything to make it seem like he still has control.”

Vasilis scoffed,

“Well, breakfast will definitely be interesting today.”

“Yes it will. Now we have been talking long enough I believe. You should go back to your dorm before anyone notices you are missing.”

 

* * *

 

Draco was just waking up when Vasilis walked into their dorm room. He frowned at Vasilis and asked,

“Where were you? I was getting worried. I thought you would have come back last night.”

“I fell asleep in my father's quarters, so I spent the night there. I am sorry, I should have written you in the journal so you wouldn’t worry.”

Draco just shook his head looking bewildered, so Vasilis asked,

“What is it?”

“You have no idea how hard it is to imagine The Dark Lord as a doting father. Every time I have been in a room with him, he has been cold as ice and utterly terrifying. But with you he sounds like a completely different person. It is all just so hard to imagine.”

Vasilis couldn’t help but laugh,

“Well Draco, he is a Dark Lord. He can’t have his followers thinking he is weak can he? If people fear him, then they are more likely to obey him without question. I believe the only people he ever allowed himself to let down his guard around were my mother, your parents, Severus, and my Godfather Rodolphus. Every time you have been in his presence, the Inner Circle has been there as well. You are his nephew, so I believe if you were to be near him without the Inner Circle, he would relax around you.”

Draco just laughed and shook his head again,

“You know what is weird? I have never even considered the fact that he is my uncle until right now.”

Vasilis smirked,

“I will tell you what Draco. Next time I go to see my father, I will take you with me. That way you will have a chance to get to know your uncle.”

Draco paled a little,

“I don’t know about that Vasilis, he is terrifying. I think I would rather just avoid him as much as possible.”

“Oh no. There will be no avoiding. I am ordering you as The Dark Prince to accompany me the next time I go see him. If you can face a troll, I believe you can face your uncle.”

Draco’s eyes widened comically,

“You are a sadist. I would rather face three more trolls than face The Dark Lord.”

Vasilis laughed, feeling very amused,

“I believe it is a well known fact that I am a sadist, but you are not much better Draco. Now let's get ready for breakfast. I am interested to see what Dumbledore has to say about the troll incident.”

Draco nodded and they both showered and dressed in their Slytherin robes for the day. Alekos wrapped himself under Vasilis’ robes to stay warm, and they made their way down to the common room to meet the Inner Circle to walk to breakfast.

Their group had almost made it to the Great Hall when they were stopped by the Weasley twins. The twins both had huge grins on their faces as they bowed dramatically to Vasilis.

“Well look here-”

“If it isn’t-”

“The Slytherin-”

“Ice Prince.”

Vasilis decided to play along, feeling very amused.

“Ahh, the fiends of Gryffindor House. What can I do for you.”

The twin’s grins grew once they heard his nickname for them. They gave him another dramatic bow as they said,

“It is an honor-”

“to finally meet-”

“the one responsible-”

“for lessening our idiot brother’s-”

“massive ego.”

“Is it true-”

“that you killed-”

“a troll last night?”

Vasilis chuckled,

“Your brother had it coming. Yes I killed the troll last night, I had to protect my Slytherins.”

“We thank you-”

“for your heroism-”

“Prince Slytherin. We hope-”

“to see you again-”

“in the future.”

With that, the twins walked away in the direction of the Great Hall. Vasilis turned to Felix on his left and whispered,

“I want you to keep an eye on them. They aren’t like the rest of the Gryffindors, they could be useful to us.”

Felix nodded,

“Understood My Prince.”

Vasilis turned away from him then and walked into the Great Hall, ready to hear what excuses Dumbledore had come up with for the troll incident.

They all sat down in their usual places at the Slytherin table, noticing all of the Professors were present except for Dumbledore himself. Vasilis found that curious because normally Dumbledore was one of the first to arrive.

After about twenty minutes, breakfast had been served, and Dumbledore finally showed up. Vasilis’ heart nearly stopped when Dumbledore was followed into the Great Hall by aurors. He looked at his father with worry in his eyes. Were the aurors here to take his father? Vasilis could see his father and Severus were sitting in positions that would allow them to move quickly if needed. He slid his own wand out of his holster inconspicuously, ready to distract the aurors if necessary. He wasn’t about to let his father be caught and given the dementor's kiss. His Inner Circle members seemed to guess what he was thinking, and removed their wands as well, keeping them hidden under the table so they wouldn’t be noticed.

Surprisingly however, Dumbledore and the aurors didn’t walk towards the head table. Instead they walked towards the very end of the Slytherin table, where Marcus Flint had been exiled. A stern looking auror with hair like a lion's mane stepped forward and said,

“Marcus Flint. You are under arrest by the ministry of magic for attempted murder. Please hand over your wand and come with us peacefully.”

Flint gave them a feigned look of confusion and replied,

“I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn’t try to kill anyone.”

Dumbledore cut in then,

“Mr. Flint. Aetius Walker was severely harmed at the end of September, and was in a magically induced coma until this morning. When he awoke, he gave us your name as the one who harmed him. You are being taken in for questioning under _Veritaserum_. If you are found guilty, you will be charged with 50 years in Azkaban.”

Flint’s face paled drastically hearing this, and he handed the lion-like auror his wand. The aurors handcuffed him, and lead him from the Great Hall. Vasilis wanted to cheer. Flint would rot in Azkaban for the next few months, and then his father would retrieve him so that his Inner Circle could have some fun with him. The rest of Flint’s life would be pure misery. Vasilis turned to his friends and whispered,

“Let’s all go and see Aetius tonight instead of going to the library.”

Everyone nodded, and turned to watch Dumbledore take his seat at the head table.

“Students and staff. As you know, a rather serious incident took place last night here in the castle. By methods unknown to us, three trolls found their way into the castle dungeons. After all students were safely in their dorms, minus the Slytherins, who stayed in the Great Hall due to the fact that the trolls were in the dungeons, the trolls were removed from the castle. One of whom was killed by one of our own students in order to protect the rest of Slytherin House. Vasilis Slytherin, I would like to award you 50 points for your extreme acts of bravery. You put yourself in harm's way in order to protect those in your House. Everyone here should learn from Mr. Slytherin, because our school is strongest when we protect one another. Thank you Mr. Slytherin.”

Vasilis gave Dumbledore a fake smile and nodded, wishing he could send a spear through the mans eye, like he did with the troll for basically comparing him to a Gryffindor.

“Security around the castle has been increased, and an incident such as this one will not happen again. Everyone should go about their day as they normally would. Now enjoy your breakfast.”

Dumbledore didn’t add anything else to his little speech interestingly enough. He never said a word about the stone, just like his father had said earlier this morning. Vasilis just shook his head and finished eating his breakfast.

The rest of the morning was rather uneventful. It wasn’t until the Slytherins were standing outside of the potions classroom waiting for Severus when things began to get interesting. The annoying mudblood stalked up to him with a scowl on her face as she said,

“I don’t believe you killed the troll. You are only a first year, it’s just not possible!”

Vasilis made his face ice cold and replied unemotionally,

“Well Granger, since I was the one who sent a spear through its brain, I believe I am the one responsible for killing it.”

She seemed a little take aback by how cold he was acting, but shook it off and continued,

“Oh yeah? Then what spell did you use?”

Vasilis kept the same cold look on his face as he said,

“I didn’t use a spell. I used wandless magic.”

She scoffed,

“Wandless magic! That is rubbish, there is no such thing.”

Vasilis rolled his eyes at the stupid girl and held his hand out towards her. She yelped as he levitated her several inches off the ground. He tipped his head to the side and asked,

“Is this proof enough for you Granger? Or do I need to levitate you to the ceiling to prove my point? You have done nothing but irritate me since the day I met you and I am growing rather sick of it. You just cannot handle the fact that my friends and I are at the top of our years in every subject. You need to get over yourself Granger, and realize that some of us are more skilled than you. Now if you would leave my presence, I would greatly appreciate it.”

He set her back on the ground and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Vasilis just smirked and turned away from her to speak to his friends.

 

* * *

 

“Aetius how are you my friend? We have missed you.”

Vasilis and the Inner Circle had met in the infirmary as soon as classes were done for the day. Aetius had been in a magical coma for over a month because of what flint had done to him. He looked weak and pale as he said,

“I have been better. I could understand everything that was going on around me while I was in the coma. I know that all of you were here every day to see me, so thank you. What happened to Flint?”

Livia spoke up then,

“The aurors came to the Great Hall during breakfast this morning. They told him he was being charged with attempted murder, and then took him away in handcuffs to the ministry. They said if he is found guilty, he will be sentenced with 50 years in Azkaban.”

Aetius nodded and spat viciously,

“Good. He deserves to rot in Azkaban. What have I all missed since they day I was assaulted? I heard something about a troll?”

The Inner Circle all looked to Vasilis, who put up the strongest silencing and privacy wards he knew. Once he was finished, his face turned serious as he began,

“There have been some major developments since the day you were put in a coma. Many things have changed. The first thing that you need to know, is we found my father.”

Aetius eyes widened in excitement,

“You did? Where is he?”

Vasilis smirked,

“He has been posing as Professor Quirrell all year.”

Aetius looked shocked, and then frowned a little,

“That stutter isn’t real right?”

Vasilis and the Inner Circle laughed,

“No it is not real, it's all a show. My father is possessing Quirrell until he can create a new body for himself. His was destroyed the night he tried to save me from the Potters. The second major development, is we figured out how to create a new body for him.”

Aetius looked extremely excited then,

“The Dark Lord is going to return? How? When?”

“Dumbledore has keeping the Philosopher’s Stone hidden on the third floor. That is why he kept the corridor off limits this year. My father released three trolls into the school as a distraction while he and Severus retrieved the stone. Over Yule we will do the ritual to create a new body for him.”

“This is excellent news Vasilis! Your father will start reestablishing The Dark Order, and then we can start fighting to win the war!”

Vasilis gave him a real smile,

“Yes my friend. Everything is starting to fall into place for us to make our moves.”

 

 

* * *

 

**November 9th 1991**

 

“Are you ready to slaughter some Gryffindors Vasilis?”

Vasilis gave Alecto a wicked smirk,

“Slaughtering Gryffindors is my favorite passtime Alecto, didn’t you know?

Alecto laughed gleefully,

“Oh you have no idea how excited I am to watch you win the match for us today. Slytherin is going to win the Quidditch cup once again.”

Vasilis just smiled, before taking a drink of his coffee, and feeding some sausage to his familiar. Today was the first Quidditch match of the season, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. The match had been the main topic of discussion the last week at Hogwarts, besides the massive troll attack. Slytherin was favoured to win by a landslide. Since Flint had been arrested, Cygnus replaced him on the Quidditch team as a chaser, and Alecto, who was the other chaser, had taken over as team captain. Flint had been a terrible team captain, and since Alecto replaced him, the team had begun playing to their fullest potential. At this rate, Slytherin would win both the Quidditch and House cups.

Vasilis stood from his seat in the Great Hall and looked at all the members of the Slytherin Quidditch team. They all nodded and stood, following Vasilis out of the Great Hall to the Quidditch pitch to warm up.

They spent the next half an hour flying laps and passing around the Quaffle. The sun was shining, with not a cloud in the sky, and the air was crisp and cool. Vasilis spent a minute hovering on his broom, breathing deeply, enjoying the cold autumn air. He prefered the colder weather, to the heat of summer.

Eventually students and staff began walking out to the pitch, so the Slytherin Quidditch team retreated to the locker rooms. Once everyone was wearing their Slytherin Quidditch robes, Vasilis turned to all of them and said,

“Remember my goals. You may play dirty, but do not do anything to seriously harm any of the Gryffindors. I am trying to change the school’s views on Slytherins so that we may bring more of them onto our side. Am I understood?”

All of them nodded and said ‘Yes My Prince'.

“Good, now let’s destroy them, shall we?”  

Every member of the team smirked, and followed Vasilis out of the Slytherin locker rooms. Once they were all standing outside, they mounted their brooms and flew towards the pitch. They flew at full speed, in a neat formation, meant to intimidate. Vasilis lead the team straight at the Gryffindors, before pulling up last minute. He couldn’t help but laugh a little when a few of the Gryffindors tried to swerve and nearly fell off of their brooms.

The Slytherins flew a couple laps around the pitch before Madam Hooch blew her whistle, signaling the match was about to begin.

Both teams took their positions, while Vasilis and the Gryffindor seeker Kenneth Towler, hovered above the teams, waiting for the snitch to be released. Madam Hooch gave them all serious looks before saying,

“Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you.”

Madam Hooch released the bludgers, and the snitch, before picking up the Quaffle, and blowing her whistle loudly while throwing it into the air. Gryffindor was first to grab the Quaffle and flew towards the Slytherin goal posts. Vasilis started flying slow laps above the pitch looking for the snitch.

Jordan Lee was announcing the match, with McGonagall sitting right by his side,

“And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, what an excellent chaser that girl is, rather attractive too…”

McGonagall instantly yelled at the boy, and Vasilis laughed. He knew Jordan Lee was a friend of the Weasley twins. He found them rather amusing, and knew they were intelligent. He hoped that one day he might be able to sway them over to his side. They were snakes hidden in the lion's den, just the Gryffindors Vasilis was looking for to join his Inner Circle.

Twenty minutes had passed, and the score was tied 20-20. Oliver Wood was turning out to be a very good keeper, and was blocking most of Cygnus, and Alecto’s attempts to score. Vasilis had to duck then as a smirking Weasley twin hit a bludger his way. Vasilis just smirked back and continued looking for the snitch.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of gold. He immediately spun and took off towards the snitch that was hovering near the Gryffindor goal posts. Vasilis had nearly reached the goal posts when his broom lurched to the right. It then spun and lurched to the right. It was going every which way and Vasilis was holding on for dear life. The broom was completely out of control, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Just as he was about to lose his grip, the spinning stopped, and Vasilis was able to right himself on the broom. He looked to where his father was sitting, and saw that Severus had an arm around his shoulders. His father looked livid, and Severus seemed to be doing his best to hold him back. Vasilis saw Dumbledore sitting several seats in front of Voldemort with a frown on his face. Dumbledore just tried to kill him in the middle of a Quidditch match, and was upset that he had failed.

Vasilis was just as livid as his father by that point, and his magic was flailing around him dangerously. Alecto and Cygnus had abandoned the game the second they had noticed Vasilis was in danger, and were now hovering by his side. Cygnus looked upset as he asked,

“Are you alright Vasilis?”

Vasilis scowled deeply as he replied,

“Yes I am fine now. Dumbledore just tried to kill me. Go back to playing, we have to win. We will talk later.”

He forced himself to calm down, and went back to looking for the snitch. The score was now 20-60. The Gryffindors had taken advantage of Vasilis’ predicament to score an additional 40 points. Vasilis sneered at Dumbledore then, unable to hide his distaste for the man.

Cygnus managed to score another 20 points for Slytherin within the next few minutes with the help of Alecto. Both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins began playing dirty at that point as the score gap lessened. Both teams desperate to win for their House.

Eventually Vasilis caught sight of the snitch again, near the Professor’s stand, and raised towards it. Unfortunately, the Gryffindor seeker had also seen the snitch, and was much closer to it than Vasilis. He leaned forward, putting his body as close as possible to the broom, to increase his speed. The speed wasn’t enough however, because he was several feet behind Towler, and Towler was inches away from grabbing the snitch.

Vasilis decided to take a risk then, and use a Quidditch move he had only practiced once before. He leaped off of his broom, flying over the top of Towler, and grabbed the snitch just before Towler’s hand closed around it. Vasilis’ broom had flown underneath Towler, and was there to catch him, when he started falling downward after grabbing the snitch.

Vasilis landed hard on his broom, and steadied himself, before holding the snitch above his head in the air.

Jordan Lee yelled out,

“Slytherin wins 190-70! What an impressive move from the Slytherin seeker, first year, Vasilis Slytherin!”

The Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and around half of the Hufflepuffs erupted into cheers, the sound almost deafening. Vasilis looked towards his father in the Professors stand and smirked. His father looked as if he couldn’t decide if he was proud, or angry for the dangerous Quidditch move. Vasilis just shook his head and flew down towards the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team on the grass of the pitch.

As soon as his feet touched the ground Cygnus and Alecto enveloped him into a bone crushing hug and said seriously,

“Please don’t ever do that again! You could have died!”

He didn’t even get a chance to respond because the rest of his Inner Circle came barreling towards him and tackled him to the ground. Draco took Vasilis face in his hands and yelled,

“Don’t ever do that again! You almost died twice this match! Twice! I almost died of a heart attack!”

Vasilis couldn’t help but laugh at this very uncharacteristic show of emotion from his Inner Circle. Just then Severus, his father, and McGonagall came walking up to the group laying on the ground. Severus and his father were smirking as they each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him out of the pile. McGonagall gave him a stern look as she agreed,

“That was rather reckless Mr. Slytherin. You should be more careful in the future, before you seriously injure yourself. However, I must congratulate you on your win.”

Vasilis gave her a smile and said honestly,

“Thank you Professor McGonagall. The Gryffindors played well today, and I look forward to the next match.”

McGonagall just nodded and walked off, making Vasilis chickle under his breath. He had grown to like the strict Professor over the past few months.

Vasilis was about to speak to Severus when Blaise and Daphne each grabbed one of his arms, and began pulling him towards the castle. Blaise smirked and yelled to the crowd of Slytherins that had gathered,

“Party in the Slytherin common room!!”

Vasilis just laughed, and flashed Severus and his father an apologetic look. Both of them just smirked, and watched as he was dragged off for hours of intolerable socializing with all the Slytherin supporters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so that everyone knows, there will be another book after this one is finished. I plan on this series being quite long, so I hope most of you will continue to read! Feedback is appreciated!


	23. The Return

**November 30th 1991**

  _“Stupefy.”_

Vasilis spun to the right before sending back his own spell sequence towards Blaise,

_“Aqua Erecto. Arresto Momentum. Expelliarmus.”_

Blaise dodged the jet of water, and blocked both the momentum and _Expelliarmus_ spells with a shield charm. But before Blaise could send spells back at him, Vasilis used his yew wand to send a _stupefy,_ and an _Avis_ only a second later with his pine wand. He was getting better at dueling with both of his wands. He was the best ambidextrous dueler within his group, although it was still very difficult to cast spells simultaneously. Blaise blocked both of his spells last second, and was about to cast his own when Felix, Neville, and Caecilia burst through the door of the training room. They looked as if they had just run a mile, and Caecilia was panting as said,

“Vasilis, I think you should come with us, we found something that will interest you.”

Vasilis frowned and asked,

“What is it?”

Felix just shook his head,

“We aren’t sure exactly, you just need to see it for yourself.”

Vasilis nodded and followed the trio out of the training room with Blaise at his side. They walked through the corridors of the castle, until they approached an abandoned classroom on the fifth floor. They stopped outside of it and Felix asked,

“Can you feel it My Prince? I am magic sensitive like you, I felt it as Caecilia, Neville, and I were walking by.”

Vasilis closed his eyes and concentrated on the magic surrounding him. He felt strong wards, that reeked of the Weasley twins magic.

“The Weasley twins. It’s their magic.”

Felix nodded,

“Yes My Prince, you asked me to keep an eye on them, and I figured that this would interest you.”

“You did well Felix. Now should I bring down the wards, or should we wait for them to come out. I want to know what they are doing.”

Caecilia looked thoughtful for a moment before saying,

“The Weasley twins hold an unusual interest with you Vasilis. I believe they know what you are doing. They do not get top marks in school, but they are very intelligent, and skilled with potions. I believe they have figured out your goals, but the interesting thing is they haven’t done anything to stop you. I believe you could sway them to our side. Whatever they are doing in that classroom, they want to keep it hidden, maybe we could use it to our advantage.”

Vasilis nodded and turned to face the wards,

“These wards are unlike anything I have ever seen, or read about before, but I believe I can bring them down.”

He moved his yew wand in elegant arcs and slashes, taking apart the wards piece by piece. As soon as they were removed, he held out his wand in front of him, and walked through the door. His friends followed them into the room, and Vasilis smirked at what he saw and felt. The twins were facing away from them casting spells at conjured training dummies. The interesting thing, was that the air was filled with intense Dark magic. Vasilis took a deep breath, savoring the sensations. It had been months since he had last cast a Dark spell, since the Hogwarts wards could detect Dark magic.

Then it clicked. The wards he had taken down were able to prevent Dark magic from being detected by the Hogwarts wards. The Weasleys must have invented them, which was rather ingenious. Vasilis started clapping slowly with a wicked smirk on his face, and the twins spun around with their wands pointed in front of them. They lowered them and smirked when they noticed who it was.

The twins recast the wards before bowing deeply and saying simultaneously,

“Well if it isn’t the Slytherin Prince himself.”

“Gryffindor fiends. I have to admit, I knew you were different from the rest of the Gryffindors, but this was not what I expected.”

The twins smirked,

“We are not-”

“like the rest-”

“of our family.”

Vasilis chuckled a little,

“Obviously. Now how did two members of one of the Lightest families in all of Britain, end up practicing Dark magic? And if you could explain while speaking in full sentences, I would appreciate it.”

The Weasley twins faces turned serious and they explained,

“Our whole lives we have been taught that Dark magic is evil. We were sick of people telling us what to think, so we did our own research. We learned about what The Dark Order’s true goals were during the last war, and learned that Dark Magic isn’t evil. We have been practicing for about a year now. It feels more comfortable and natural than casting Light magic.”

Vasilis tipped his head and asked,

“What are your opinions on The Dark Order’s goals?”

The twins shrugged,

“Honestly we agree with them. Muggles could destroy us if they found out about us. They have tried to do it before, they would try it again. We also believe Dark magic shouldn’t be suppressed, the laws against it shouldn’t exist.”

“And muggleborns?”

“They risk exposing us to their muggle families, they are dangerous for us. Wizarding culture has also been disappearing due to muggle cultures being integrated into our society. In our family, we only practice muggle holidays and traditions instead of wizarding holidays, and that is all because of muggleborns.”

Vasilis nodded,

“Hmmm… follow me.”

With that Vasilis left the classroom, with his friends and the twins behind him. The twins seemed confused on what they were doing, but Vasilis didn’t explain. They reached the portrait that lead to his father’s quarters and knocked, after making sure there was no one in the corridor.

Voldemort opened the door with a raised eyebrow, and looked behind Vasilis to see the Weasley twins. He must have figured out what was going on then, because he moved aside to allow all of them in. His father went to stand in front of the fireplace then, and stared into the flames.

The twins eyes were flickering back and forth between ‘Quirrell’ and Vasilis, obviously wondering what was going on. But Vasilis just continued ignoring them, and called the rest of the Inner Circle to the room using his bracelet. It took several minutes for them to arrive, and they all had nervous looks on their faces when they saw The Dark Lord standing as still as a statue in front of the fireplace.

Once everyone had been seated, Vasilis went to stand next to his father and began speaking.

“My friends. Felix, Caecilia, Neville, Blaise, and myself happened to catch the Weasley twins here practicing Dark magic in an abandoned classroom today. After having a discussion with them, we learned that they believe in The Dark Order’s ideals.”

He then turned towards the twins and asked,

“How much do you know about us? Or… what conclusions have you reached regarding us?”

The twins looked at eachother before George said,

“We think you are gathering followers for The Dark Order. We think you are planning on taking your father’s place as a Dark Lord and leading a war effort once you are older.”

Vasilis chuckled a little,

“Well you are partially right, I am gathering followers. However, I do not plan on becoming a Dark Lord, and taking my father’s place as the leader of The Dark. That place belongs to my father, and my father alone.”

The twin’s jaws dropped and they looked very confused, so Vasilis continued,

“My father is not dead. He will return, and soon. Once I am old enough I will take my place as his right hand, and together we are going to lead the war effort. I brought you here to offer you a place in my Inner Circle. You agree with our ideals already. I think you would both be valuable assets to The Dark Order. We wish to fight to free Dark magic, and protect our kind from the muggles. If you join me, you will always have protection, friends, and support with us. Joining me means you do what I ask you without question, although I promise not to ask anything to harsh of you, and I will take your thoughts and ideas into consideration. Keep in mind that this is the only opportunity I will offer you to join my Inner Circle, and once you agree there is no going back. Your punishment for betrayal is death, no exceptions. Also, if you decline, that is fine, but we will have to obliviate this whole encounter from your minds.”

The twins looked at eachother again, seemingly having a conversation without actually speaking to each other. After about a minute, Fred asked,

“How do you know The Dark Lord is going to return? What if he doesn’t?”

Vasilis smirked,

“Oh I know he will return. In fact… he is already here. Father would you like to introduce yourself?”

Voldemort released his magic then, and allowed his red eyes to show through as he turned around to face the twins. Their jaws dropped. They looked to be both terrified and in awe as Fred said,

“The Dark Lord has been teaching us Defence Against the Dark Arts? Wicked.”

Both twins stood then and bowed low to Voldemort as they smiled and said simultaneously,

“It is an honor to meet you, your royal Darkness.”

Voldemort chuckled then, causing everyone except for the twins and Vasilis to look at him in shock. Vasilis gave his father a questioning look, to which he just shook his head and replied,

“Gryffindor bravery.”

Vasilis nodded, understanding what his father meant and asked the twins,

“What is your decision? I need to know now.”

Their faces turned serious and they replied with conviction,

“We want to join you. We have been thinking about asking you for an audience for a while now. We don’t agree with how the Light has been running things and we want to do something about it.”

Vasilis decided to remind them then,

“Keep in mind you will end up fighting your family some day.”

They both nodded,

“We know. But we don’t really consider them our family. Our parents have never really paid attention to us, and our siblings are nothing but spoiled brats. We have always been the outcasts, so there will be no love lost if we have to fight them some day.”

“Verywell. Draco, give them each a bracelet and a journal. The rest of you are dismissed.”

The rest of the Inner Circle left the room in small groups, so they wouldn’t draw attention to themselves, while Draco explained the journals and bracelet.

Once everything had been explained, Draco and the twins began to leave, but Vasilis looked at them and said,

“Fiends you may go, Draco stay.”

Draco paled dramatically, and Vasilis had to suppress a smirk. He had warned Draco this was coming. When the twins had shut the door behind them, his father snapped his fingers and called for Warpy, the head house elf at Slytherin Castle. His father had been using Warpy to cook his meals since the start of the school year.

“Warpy, make us tea and coffee.”

Warpy nodded vigorously and popped away to Slytherin Castle, before returning seconds later with the beverages. Both Voldemort and Vasilis sat down and grabbed cups of coffee, while Draco just stood there looking terrified.

After about a minute of this, his father rolled his eyes and said,

“Sit down Draco. You can relax.”

Draco made a move to sit down next to Vasilis as he said cautiously,

“Please forgive me My Lord, but relaxing in your presence is rather difficult.”

His father chuckled, and took a sip of his coffee,

“Did you know Draco, I was there the day you were born?”

Draco’s jaw dropped and he shook his head. Voldemort tipped his head and continued,

“Yes… my wife had insisted, rather forcibly, that I be there. I was one of the first people to hold you actually.”

Draco looked completely shocked then and blurted out,

“You let your wife tell you what to do?”

He paled then, obviously regretting his words, but Voldemort just laughed.

“You do not yet know my wife Draco. The Dark Lady can be quite convincing.”

Draco seemed to be relaxing, and noted,

“She sounds like my mother then.”

His father nodded,

“Yes, Bella and Narcissa are similar in many ways. Except Bella chose the life of a soldier, while your mother prefered life as a healer for The Dark Order. Both are exceptionally skilled in their professions.”

Vasilis watched as an excited glint appeared in Draco’s eyes,

“My Lord, may I ask you something?”

Voldemort nodded,

“Yes you may. And Draco? As my only nephew, you may call me Uncle Marvolo when we are in private, or among close family.”

Draco looked very surprised by this, but nodded and asked,

“Uncle Marvolo, I have grown up hearing stories about you and Aunt Bella in battle. My father said that together you were always the most magnificent duelers on the battlefield. He said he had never witnessed two duelers who were more in tune with each other's magic and skills. I was just wondering if those stories were true.”

Vasilis looked at his father with interest, waiting for him to answer. His father smirked,

“Yes it is true. Bella and I were always stronger together, than when we were apart. We dueled together for many years, I was the one who trained her in the beginning. Over time we became very familiar with one another’s dueling strategies which made us a deadly pair. It was very rare for The Dark Order to lose a battle when Bella and I dueled together.”

Both Draco and Vasilis looked at each other with excitement. Vasilis wondered if part of the reason they were such a good dueling pair, was because of the soul bond, but he decided he could ask his father later. Vasilis looked at his father and admitted,

“I hope I have that some day.”

Voldemort gave his son a serious look and said,

“You will because you are my son. You are destined for great things Vasilis, and someday the world will lay at your feet.”

Vasilis smirked as he corrected,

“Our feet Father.”

“Yes our feet. Now the two of you should be going. You need to be studying and practicing.”

Vasilis laughed,

“But Father, we are already well ahead of everyone else. I am working on fifth year material right now.”

Voldemort nodded,

“Yes exactly. An I expect you to be prepared to receive all O’s when you take your O.W.L.S. this summer at the ministry.”

Vasilis’ jaw dropped. That was not what he had been expecting.

“I didn’t know you wanted me to take them this summer.”

“The sooner you finish your O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. the sooner I can begin expanding on other areas of your education. You are very skilled in all areas of magic, and I have faith in you that you will do well on all exams.”

Vasilis gave his father a curious look,

“Of course I will make sure to get all O’s for you. What areas of my education do you want to expand on Father?”

Voldemort was silent for a minute before he said,

“There are some things that only I am capable of teaching you. I will be giving you lessons on international politics, and how to be a proper leader for our people. Lucius already gave you basic lessons on these topics, however, there is much you do not yet know, and I need you to be prepared.”

He was even more confused then,

“Wait, international politics, what is it that I need to be prepared for?”

His father raised an eyebrow,

“Lucius did not tell you about the International Dark Council?”

Both Vasilis and Draco shook their heads,

“No, Vasilis and I were never taught anything about that in our lessons Uncle Marvolo.”

Voldemort sighed deeply,

“It looks like I have a lot of work to do. Towards the end of the last war, when The Dark Order was close to winning the war, your mother and I traveled around the world, gaining allies. Britain isn’t the only country in the world where Dark magic is suppressed, so I founded the International Dark Council towards the end of 1978. The IDC’s goals are the same goals that we have here in our home country, to free all magic, and protect our kind from the muggles. We aren’t the only country that mixes with the muggles and muggleborns. We need to solidify the statute of secrecy all over the world if we wish to protect magical beings from destruction.”

Vasilis was instantly nervous, and in shock,

“So we are going to take over the world?”

Voldemort laughed a little and smiled at his son.

“No not exactly. I may be the leader of the IDC, but each country will rule themselves independently. Our goal before I was destroyed was for The Dark to take over one country at a time, until we had complete control. It was agreed that each country would aid one another in their rebellions, so our army would be large enough that it would be nearly impossible to defeat. Once the rebellions had been won, the IDC would ensure every country followed our new laws regarding free practice of magic, and the statute of secrecy. It was agreed that once The Dark Order had taken over England, the next countries would be Germany, Denmark, and Belgium, since they have more Dark supporters than any other country. Once all three countries have been conquered, the International Dark Council will have a solid base to expand from.”

Both of their jaws dropped, how did they not hear about this before?

“Father this sounds like it will take years, we could be dead before we even see it finished. And you have been gone for many years, what if the Council has dissolved?”

His father shook his head,

“It is a well known fact within the Dark communities that I am immortal Vasilis. The International Dark Council knew that if I were ever killed, I would return in time. They know to wait for my return. This summer we will be traveling around the world to meet with the Council members to solidify our agreement once more. Now regarding the amount of time this will take, you are right, it will take many years. Though with the size of our combined armies, it won't take as long as you are probably expecting.”

“How did you get all of these countries to join the Council Father? It’s nearly impossible for the International Confederation of Wizards to come to an agreement on anything, and you managed to get all of these countries to agree to send their armies? That sounds impossible.”

Voldemort gave him a smug look then,,

“I can be very persuasive my son. Here is your first lesson in international politics: Countries will always agree to work together when given a common enemy. The muggles are that common enemy. Most of the countries in the Council have been trying for years to pass laws that will support stronger regulations on interactions with muggles. However, they all lack the strength and support to succeed. The IDC gives them that strength.”

Vasilis’ voice was quiet as he asked,

“And you want me to go with you this summer to meet the Council members? But… I’m so young and inexperienced. What if I embarrass you Father?”

Voldemort gave his son a very sincere look as he stated,

“You will not embarrass me. This is a very important learning experience for you if you are going to help me lead someday. You will do fine.”

Vasilis took a deep breath and nodded, determined to make his father proud. Voldemort stood from his chair and repeated,

“You will do fine my son. Now, the two of you should go study, I believe we have talked enough for one day.”

Both Draco and Vasilis stood from their chairs and walked towards the portrait to leave. Just before they reached it, Vasilis hugged his father, causing Draco to look at his uncle in shock once more.

“Goodbye Vasilis, Draco.”

“Goodbye Uncle Marvolo.”

“Goodbye Father.”

 

* * *

 

**December 17th 1991**

 

“Vasilis look at this! The ranks are in!”

Cyprian passed over a paper to him, which Vasilis read carefully. A wicked smirk appeared on his face as he read. All Hogwarts students had finished their final exams last Friday, and now the year rank list had been handed out to the students.

 

**First Year-Top Marks**

  1. Vasilis Slytherin- Slytherin
  2. Aetius Walker- Ravenclaw
  3. Draco Malfoy- Slytherin
  4. Blaise Zabini- Slytherin
  5. Livia Bennett- Ravenclaw
  6. Theodore Nott- Slytherin
  7. Neville Longbottom- Hufflepuff
  8. Hermione Granger- Gryffindor
  9. Michael Corner- Ravenclaw
  10. Millicent Bulstrode- Slytherin



**Second Year- Top Marks**

  1. Felix Morris- Ravenclaw
  2. Cyprian Ravenwood- Hufflepuff
  3. Cho Chang- Ravenclaw
  4. Katie Bell-Gryffindor
  5. Marcus Belby- Ravenclaw
  6. Eddie Carmichael- Ravenclaw
  7. Cormac McLaggen- Gryffindor
  8. Charles White- Hufflepuff
  9. Cato Boot- Ravenclaw



**Third Year- Top Marks**

  1. Caecilia Rosier- Slytherin
  2. George Weasley- Gryffindor
  3. Fred Weasley- Gryffindor
  4. Kenneth Towler- Gryffindor
  5. Roger Davies- Ravenclaw
  6. Cedric Diggory- Hufflepuff
  7. Adrian Pucey- Slytherin
  8. Cassius Warrington- Slytherin
  9. Alicia Spinnet- Gryffindor
  10. Patricia Stimpson- Slytherin



**Fourth Year- Top Marks**

  1. Cygnus Avery- Slytherin
  2. Titus Bulstrode- Slytherin
  3. Lucian Bole- Slytherin
  4. Peregrine Derrick- Slytherin
  5. Aelia Towler- Hufflepuff
  6. Iulia Spinnet- Gryffindor
  7. Laelia Jordan- Ravenclaw
  8. Manius White- Hufflepuff
  9. Nerva Belby- Ravenclaw
  10. Ivan Renshaw- Hufflepuff



**Fifth Year- Top Marks**

  1. Alecto Rowle- Slytherin
  2. Percy Weasley- Gryffindor
  3. Oliver Wood- Gryffindor
  4. Penelope Clearwater- Ravenclaw
  5. Miles Bletchley- Slytherin
  6. Damian Perriss- Ravenclaw
  7. Alex Sykes- Slytherin
  8. Cyril Meakin- Hufflepuff
  9. Gabriel Truman- Hufflepuff
  10. Gemma Farley- Slytherin



 

Vasilis stopped reading after the fifth years, and smiled at the group surrounding him.

“Excellent work everyone. This is exactly what I wanted, everyone here made this list.”

The Inner Circle smiled back at him, happy to be praised by their Prince. Vasilis looked over at the Gryffindor table then to see a very red faced mudblood. She was glaring daggers at him as she stood from the table and walked over to his group. Vasilis pulled a book out of his bag, and sipped from his coffee as she approached them. He didn’t look up from his book as she slammed down the paper in front of him on the table. She cleared her throat to get his attention, but he still didn’t look up from his book. Eventually she threw up her hands and spat,

“Vasilis!”

Vasilis took another sip of his coffee as he replied cooly,

“I do not believe I gave you permission to call me by my first name Granger.”

Her face started turning red and she growled,

“Who bloody cares! Why is it that you and your little friends get the top spots in their years?! What are you possibly doing to manage that?! I work hard for my grades and yet you barely try and still get the top spot! That should have been mine!”

Vasilis shut his book loudly then, and made his face cold as ice.

“Granger. I have been patient with you all year so far, and now my patience has run out. You have been nothing but rude since the day I met you. I am being courteous by giving you this one warning, the next time you speak to me in a rude way, there will be consequences.”

She scoffed,

“You can’t do anything to me. You would get in trouble.”

Vasilis released his magic to surround her then, causing her to gasp. He tipped his head as he replied sarcastically,

“Would I get in trouble Granger? Or would I punish you in a way that there would be no evidence against me… hmm… the  question is, do you really want to find out?”

He made his magic thicken around her, to make her feel as if she were underwater. Her eyes widened, and terror appeared on her face.

“I’ll just go now.”

Vasilis nodded and pulled back his magic. He heard her take a deep breath, and he said,

“Wise choice Granger. Now leave.”

She just nodded and walked back to the Gryffindor table with a pale face. Daphne sighed in relief,

“Thank Merlin. That girl is annoying.”

Everyone in the Inner Circle smirked, definitely agreeing with that statement. Blaise then added,

“You know… I am actually hoping that she is rude one more time, so that we can all watch Vasilis punish her.”

Vasilis smirked,

“You know… that would be fun…”

Everyone laughed, and Cyprian asked,

“Is everyone packed to go home after breakfast?”

Everyone nodded, and Vasilis filled with excitement. Tonight they were performing the ritual to get his father's body back. Lucius and Narcissa had made all the necessary preparations for the ritual over the past week. Now everything was ready, and he was going to get his true father back. Once the ritual was complete, everything else could be set into motion.

Vasilis stood from his seat and said,

“The carriages will be here shortly. We should go get our trunks so that we can get there early. Lets all meet in the Entrance Hall once you have all grabbed your trunks.”

The Inner Circle all nodded and stood to follow Vasilis out of the Great Hall.

They all managed to beat everyone else to the carriages, and were soon on their way to the Hogsmeade platform. It took everything Vasilis had not to bounce in his seat. He had never before felt this anxious. He was so close to getting his family back.

He was interrupted from his Internal musings when Alekos stuck his head out of Vasilis’ robes.

_“Master cast a heating charm on me. It’s too cold, and stop moving so much, I am trying to sleep.”_

Vasilis rolled his eyes and took out his wand to cast the heating charm on his familiar. Alekos hissed contently as the warmth surrounded him.

_“Is that better ‘old wise one’ as my father likes to call you?”_

_“No need to be sarcastic Master.”_

Vasilis just shook his head in exasperation,

_“I spoil you too much. Most snakes would be living in a den right now hiding from the cold of winter, and here you are, relaxing under a heating charm.”_

Alekos let out a hissy chuckle,

_“Well I am not most snakes. And most snakes are not the bonded familiars of The Dark Prince.”_

_“Yes you are right about that. Now go to sleep. It is going to be a long night tonight.”_

Alekos slithered back into his robes as he hissed,

_“Yes Master.”_

Vasilis sighed, more anxious than ever. He decided that once he was on the train, he would try to sleep.

It was another 10 minutes before they arrived at the station. The train was already there waiting for the students, so they went on board, and found their compartment near the back of the train. Vasilis expanded the compartment magically, since his Inner Circle had grown quite large. He took the seat next to the window, across from Draco, and next to Blaise. The Inner Circle gradually entered the compartment over the next few minutes and surrounded them. Everyone took out books to read, and Vasilis thankfully managed to drift off to sleep for awhile.

He was woken up several hours later when the door to their compartment slammed open loudly. He blinked his bleary eyes, ready to curse whoever had woken him up. He spotted the younger Weasley at the door staring at Fred and George, who were each laying their heads on Caecilia’s lap on the floor.

“Fred, George, what are you doing?? I told you, you shouldn’t be hanging out with You-Know-Who’s son!! He’s Dark! Can’t you see that!”

Vasilis magic started crackling around him as his anger grew. He didn’t have the patience for this today. Fred and George sat up and looked in Vasilis’ direction, they seemed to know he was on the verge of killing their brother, so they turned back to Ron and said,

“Ron. He is our friend, and there is nothing you could do to change that. Now get out.”

Ron stood there opening and closing his mouth like a fish as his face turned red.

“But-but he’s You-Know-Who’s son!”

“We don’t care Ron, now get out! Now!”

Ron seemed to realize he wasn’t welcome, so he huffed, and left the compartment. Slamming the door shut on his way out. Vasilis closed his eyes at the sound Wanting nothing more than to bring that boy back into the compartment and watch as his Inner Circle practiced Dark spells on him, thanks to the twins new wards. He took a deep breath before he opened his eyes again. Fred and George gave him worried looks,

“We are sorry for our brother My Prince.”

Vasilis shook his head,

“No, you have nothing to be sorry for. You cannot control who you are related to.”

The twins just nodded in agreement before laying back down on Caecilia’s lap and closing their eyes.

Vasilis turned towards Blaise and said,

“I am going to go back to sleep. Make sure I am awake before we arrive so I can change out of my school robes.”

Blaise nodded,

“Okay Vasilis.”

Vasilis leaned against the window once again, and fell back asleep quickly.

 

* * *

 

“My Prince, we are almost here, wake up.”  

Blaise touched his shoulder gently, and Vasilis jolted awake. He looked over at Blaise and nodded his thanks. He sat there for a moment, blinking the grogginess away, before saying to his friends,

“Let’s all change into our casual robes before we arrive at the station.”

Everyone nodded and reached for their trunks. Caecilia, Livia, and Daphne left the compartment to change somewhere else, while the boys all stayed where they were. After several minutes the boys had all finished changing, and the girls walked back into the compartment. Vasilis noticed the Weasley twins looking at the rest of the group's clothing self consciously. He decided then that he was going to buy the twins new wardrobes for Yule. He couldn’t have two of his own dressed in rags just because their parents were blood traitors. He glanced at Draco, and then back at the twins. Draco seemed to catch on to what he was thinking, and nodded. Maybe they could send the twins with Narcissa he thought to himself…

Vasilis looked out the window as the King's Cross Station platform came into view. He spotted Lucius and Narcissa standing off to the side, looking as intimidating as ever. This made Vasilis smirk, he had missed them.

The Inner Circle walked to the platform together, receiving many envious glares from those around them, including one Ron Weasley. Vasilis smirked in his direction, and chuckled as the boys face turned red, before he made his was over to his aunt and uncle with Draco.

Lucius and Narcissa greeted them quickly, before leading them to the floo. They were also anxious for the ritual tonight.

Vasilis was the first to enter the floo and said clearly,

“Malfoy Manor.”

He took a step forward as he exited the floo in Malfoy Manor, landing gracefully. A huge smile appeared on his face when he saw his father standing there with Severus. Voldemort returned his smile and asked,

“Are you ready my son?”

Vasilis just laughed,

“I have been ready for months Father. When can we begin?”

The rest of the Malfoys came through the floo then, and Voldemort waited until they were all standing next to Vasilis before he responded,

“I would like to begin now. I have been without a body for many years now, I am feeling rather impatient.”

Vasilis nodded, feeling nervous. He unwrapped Alekos from under his robes, and told him to go hunting. He turned to his father then and said

“Yes that is understandable Father. Let’s begin then.”

Voldemort turned then, walking towards the entrance to the dungeons of the Manor. Everyone followed him into a mostly empty, dark room, the only light coming from a few candles. At the very center of the room was a Pentagram surrounded by many detailed runes drawn around it. At the center of the Pentagram was a massive black cauldron. On the far right was a table filled with supplied for the ritual.

Voldemort walked over to the table, and held out plain black silk robes for each person to wear. Each person changed into the robes in different rooms of the dungeons, before making their way back to the ritual room. Voldemort gave each of them a serious look and asked,

“Does everyone know what to do?”

Everyone nodded, and made their way to their designated place on the Pentagram. Vasilis kneeled on the North point, Narcissa on the South point, Draco on the East point, and Lucius on the West point. Voldemort himself kneeled on the very last point, designated for the spirit, while Severus stood near him with the necessary ingredients for the ritual.

His father gave them all one last look before he ordered,

“Severus, begin.”

Severus nodded and stepped into the Pentagram. He pointed his wand in the cauldron and murmured,

_“Aguamenti.”_

Water filled the cauldron, and then he pointed his wand towards the bottom of the cauldron and said,

_“Incendio.”_

The spell lit a fire underneath the cauldron and brought the water to a rolling boil. Voldemort placed his hands on the ground flat in front of him and said,

“Push your power into the Pentagram.”

Vasilis and the others did as he said, and pushed his magic into the Pentagram, growing more excited by the minute.

After about a minute, the cauldron flashed white, and they stopped pushing their magic into it. Vasilis sat back on his heels, and watched as Severus placed a bone into the cauldron. It was the bone of his grandfather he knew. The cauldron flashed white once again, and Severus approached Vasilis with a knife, and a bowl. Vasilis didn’t even hesitate to cut his wrist and fill the small bowl with blood. He would never hesitate for his family.

Severus added the blood to the cauldron, and watched as it flashed white once more. Finally, Severus added a vial of the elixir from the stone. The Elixir of Life.

The cauldron flashed gold then, and his father began to chant,

_“Magicae respicientis ad aquilonem et ad meridiem ad orientem et ad occidentem. Interrogabo vos et ego in mea quest in adjutorium meum intende redire huius mundi. Ego donum. Pater exosso, Sanguis filii, Elixir vitae. Auxilium revertetur. Creare Corpus. Unum Spiritus. Creare Corpus. Unum Spiritus. Creare Corpus. Unum Spiritus.”_

All of the sudden Quirrell gasped, and a white light left his mouth and entered the cauldron. Quirrell collapsed on the floor in a heap as the cauldron glowed with a blinding golden light. Vasilis and the others had to look away until the light disappeared.

He blinked his eyes slowly to remove the spots from his vision. But he kept his head down, too nervous about what he would see when he looked up. Eventually he heard the others gasp in surprise, but he still kept his head lowered.

Eventually he heard someone approach him, and grab his chin gently, and lifted it upwards. He heard his father's deep, smooth voice say,

“Look at me my son.”

Vasilis finally looked up at his father and gasped. Tears filled his eyes as he took in the man kneeling in front of him.

His father was wearing elegant black robes, and looked exactly like he had in the picture Vasilis had taken from his desk. He looked to be between 30-35 years old, and had dark wavy hair, with an aristocratic face, and red eyes.

Vasilis looked exactly like him.

His father took his cut wrist in his hand and said,

“Give me my wand Severus.”

Severus did as he was told, and handed Voldemort his pale yew wand. His father waved the wand over his wrist, healing it and cleaning up the remaining blood. Once he had finished, Vasilis threw himself at his father, wrapping his arms tightly around him, and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

He cried quietly, and his father's arms wrapped around him protectively. Vasilis had never felt more safe than he did in this moment. Voldemort’s magic felt more powerful than it ever had before, and he was also physically much stronger than Quirrell had been. Vasilis breathed in his father's scent, of pine and leather, and truly relaxed for the first time in months.

They stayed like that for a long while, before his father lifted him off of the ground. Vasilis yelped a little in surprise, causing Voldemort to chuckle.

Vasilis kept his face buried in his father's neck, not wanting to let go, and heard him say,

“Narcissa, make sure Quirrell is given a comfortable room, and is well taken care of. Give him potions to help him regain his strength. He has served me well over the past year.”

Narcissa responded dutifully,

“Yes My Lord, of course.”  

Voldemort shook his head,

“No Narcissa, when we are with friends and family you may call me Marvolo. There is no need for such formalities. Thank you all for your assistance with the ritual, you have allowed me to return to my son. Vasilis and I are going to retire for the evening, we will see you in the morning, goodnight.”

Vasilis heard everyone murmur their goodnights as Voldemort left the room, with Vasilis still held in his arms. He walked in silence for a long while, and Vasilis didn’t look up until he heard his father open a door. Vasilis was surprised to see that his father had brought him to his own suite across from Draco’s.

Voldemort set Vasilis down of the bed, and sat down on the edge. Vasilis said the first thing that came to mind then,

“Please stay… I don’t want to be far away from you, I just got you back.”

Voldemort just looked at his son for a moment before nodding and saying,

“Alright, move over. I will stay until you fall asleep.”

Vasilis nodded and moved over. His father laid on the bed and propped himself up on the pillows. Vasilis laid his head on his father's stomach, while Voldemort summoned a book from one of Vasilis’ book shelves.

Vasilis was hit with a wave of fatigue then, and yawned as he asked,

“When are we going to move back to Slytherin Castle Father?”

Voldemort hummed before replying,

“Tomorrow. I wish to return home as soon as possible. It has been too long. Now you should sleep my son, we have all day tomorrow to talk.”

Vasilis nodded and murmured,

“I am more glad than you will ever know that I have you back. I spent most of my life thinking you were dead, and to have you with me seems like a dream.”

“Yes it does feel that way doesn’t it? I imagined this for so long, and now it finally happened. Now we can get your mother back, and our family will be complete.”

Vasilis nodded and yawned once more. Voldemort chuckled once again,

“Go to sleep Vasilis, you are tired from the ritual, we will talk tomorrow.”

He just took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Being surrounded by his father's magic made him feel safe and happy. So for the first time in many years, Vasilis fell into a deep and calm sleep.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are wondering what Voldemort was chanting during the ritual, here is the basic translation. If I didn't translate it correctly, I apologize. I just started learning Latin not that long ago. I will probably go back and fix it once I have improved on my Latin skills. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> "Magic of the north, south, east and west. I ask you to come to my aid, in my quest to return to this world. I have a gift for you. Bone of the Father, Blood of the children, The Elixir of life. Help me return. Create the body. One Spirit. Create the body. One Spirit. Create the body. One Spirit."


	24. Magic Is Might

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it has taken me so long to write this chapter, I have been extremely busy the last few days, and haven't had any time to write. This chapter is a little more laid back, which is necessary I think after the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you all for reading and leaving feedback, I greatly appreciate it.

**December 18th 1991**

 

_ “You are gonna get it now freak!” _

_ Vernon unbuckled his belt then, and yanked it from his trousers.  _

_ “Take off your shirt boy!” _

_ Vasilis just did as he said, and Vernon threw him against the wall. _

_ Vasilis stood there, with his palms against the wall. He knew what was coming, but he wouldn't scream. He never screamed. _

_ He heard Vernon snap the belt together several times, and then silence. Vernon was purposefully waiting, hoping to surprise him with the first hit.  _

_ Vasilis just prepared himself as much as he could, but his breath was still shaking, and his heart was beating quickly.  _

_ He didn't want this. He didn't deserve this. _

_ *SNAP* _

_ Vasilis bit his tongue to keep himself from crying out. He wouldn't give Vernon the satisfaction.  _

_ *SNAP* _

_ That time was much harder than the last time, and he knew it broke the skin on his back. _

_ *SNAP*  _

_ Tears were flowing down his cheeks, and his tongue was bleeding from how hard he was biting it.  _

_ *SNAP* _

_ The blood was warm as it began flowing from his wounds and his back felt like it was on fire.  _

_ *SNAP* _

_ This time he moaned quietly, he couldn't help it. It hurt so badly. His back was throbbing. _

_ *SNAP* _

_ “Please stop.” _

_ *SNAP* _

_ Vasilis collapsed then, he was in so much pain, and he was so weak. He couldn't help it.  _

_ *SNAP*  _

_ Vernon hit him harder than ever and a sob escaped him. Why was this happening to him? What did he do to deserve this? _

_ *SNAP* _

_ He was sobbing freely now and begging, _

_ “Please stop, please, please stop!” _

_ So much pain.  _

“Vasilis!”

Vasilis felt someone shaking him and heard someone yell his name, so he opened his eyes, which were filled with terror.

They gray light of the early morning was filtering into the bedroom, and his father was sitting next to him on the bed, with a very worried look on his face.

His father. He wasn't with the Dursleys anymore. He was safe here.

Voldemort gave him an understanding look and said, 

“Come here Vasilis.”

He didn't hesitate to jump into his father's arms. Vasilis buried his face into his father's chest and just cried. 

After a long while Voldemort asked,

“How often do you have nightmares?”

Vasilis shrugged,

“Almost every night.”

“And who else knows about them?”

He hesitated then,

“No one, I put up silencing spells. It was one of the first spells I taught myself.”

He felt a spark of anger within his father's magic then, and listened to him say,

“I forbid you from using silencing spells ever again. I want to know when you have these nightmares.”

Vasilis didn't want his father to know when he was having the nightmares. They made him feel weak, and he would prefer to suffer in peace, but he wasn't about to say no to his father.

“Okay.”

Voldemort was silent for a long while, just holding Vasilis in his arms. Eventually he asked,

“What happened in the dream?”

Vasilis tensed and shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it. He had been suppressing everything for years, he didn't want to think about it now. He wanted to keep it buried for the rest of his life. 

Voldemort sighed and ran his fingers through his son's hair to calm him down,

“You have to tell me Vasilis. I am your father, I need to know.”

He just shook his head again and begged,

“Please don't make me. It makes me feel powerless and I hate it. Please don't.”

His father grabbed his chin and forced Vasilis to look him in the eye,

“You forget that I lived in similar conditions my son. I experienced similar dreams when I was young. I never had anyone to help me through it, so allow me to help you. You are not alone in this.” 

Vasilis let out a shaky breath, 

“Okay, the dream was about… was about Vernon abusing me.”

Voldemort raised an eyebrow then,

“And what was this disgusting excuse of a man doing to you?”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Fear ran through his veins as he said,

“He… he threw me against a wall and forced me to take off my shirt. Then he took off his belt and… he used it to whip me, over and over again. My back was bleeding and I was in so much pain… I collapsed onto the ground after he had whipped me several times, and couldn’t stop crying. All I knew was pain. I just feel so weak in these dreams.  I just want it to stop. I want to tell myself to make him stop but I can't move. I only sit there and let him do what he wants to me.” 

Vasilis was shaking by the end of his explanation. That was the first time ever going into detail about a specific incident he had experienced. He had pretended for years that the abuse hadn’t affected him that badly. He had even convinced himself that he was fine, but it was all a show. 

Vasilis experienced nightmares almost every night, and he hated being touched by other people. The only physical human contact he had ever received as a child resulted in pain, and he couldn’t shake that from his mind. He tolerated hugs from Narcissa and Lucius, and his Inner Circle knew not to touch him. For some reason, being touched by Blaise didn’t bother him that much, but he still didn’t allow it very often. 

The only person he actually enjoyed being hugged and held by was his father. His father made him feel safe and protected. It was almost as if nothing could ever harm him if his father was nearby. 

Voldemort’s magic spiked again in his anger, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

“From now on, no more silencing spells, and I want to know what your nightmares are about.”

Vasilis nodded and Voldemort continued,

“You are not weak. Weak would have been ignoring Alekos, and allowing the abuse to continue. Instead you took the first chance you were given to put an end to it. Weak would have been allowing Dumbledore to get away with everything he did to you. Instead you went to the Minister for Magic and the Wizengamot. Weak would have been hiding in the shadows at Hogwarts, but instead you are at the top of your year, and have gathered a large group of loyal followers. You are my son, and no son of mine is weak. You have power, more power than most, and I am going to prove it to you.”

Vasilis lifted his head. His cheeks were red and stained with tears, and he had a curious look on his face,

“What do you mean?”

Voldemort smirked, 

“You will find out later. For now, why don’t you shower and get dressed. I will meet you in the dining room for breakfast.”

“Okay father. Thank you.”

Vasilis gave his father one last hug and walked into the bathroom to shower, and wash away all of the negative feelings caused by the dream. His father was right, he wasn’t weak. He would just have to keep reminding himself of that fact every day. 

He was nervous about telling his father about his dreams. His nightmares forced him to relive some of the worst days of his life, days he would rather just forget completely. Vasilis did feel better after talking about the nightmare however. Voldemort hadn't judged him. He reminded Vasilis that he experienced similar abuse, and reminded him he wasn’t alone in this. His father was able to reassure him in ways no one else had been able to do so far, which Vasilis appreciated greatly. 

Vasilis finished his shower quickly, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back out into his bedroom. He walked over to his wardrobe, and decided to wear a simple high collared crimson outer robe, with a white dress shirt, black trousers, and dragonhide boots. Once he had clasped his crimson robe at the waist with a silver snake clasp, and Alekos slithered onto his shoulders, Vasilis walked to the dining room. 

Voldemort was the only one there since it was very early, sitting at the head of the table. Vasilis couldn’t help but admire his father. He was wearing high collared black robes, with a crimson red dress shirt, black trousers, and dragonhide boots. He looked terrifying, yet regal at the same time, and Vasilis only hoped he could be like him someday. 

Vasilis sat down on his father’s right side, and looked at him curiously. His hair was a couple inches longer than the night before, and was combed back. He also had a short, neatly cropped beard. Voldemort noticed his staring and smirked as he said,

“Your mother prefered this look. I never was very good at denying her.” 

Vasilis just laughed, and watched as a cup of coffee and his breakfast appeared in front of him. The two of them ate in silence for a few minutes, before Draco stumbled into the room, with his eyes mostly closed, looking completely oblivious to the world around him. Vasilis watched in amusement as he yawned and moved to sit in the chair to Vasilis’ right side. 

Draco closed his eyes when he sat down and tipped his head back against the chair as he complained,

“It’s way too early. You would never believe the crazy dream I had last night Vasilis. The Dark Lord returned. ”

Voldemort chuckled and said,

“Goodmorning Draco.”

Draco sat up quickly, and looked at The Dark Lord with wide eyes. 

“Oh… It wasn’t a dream. Hello Uncle Marvolo.”

Vasilis laughed and suggested,

“Maybe you should go back to bed Draco. It is never a good thing when you are this oblivious. Dumbledore himself could have been sitting at the table and you never would have known...”

Draco scoffed as he took a sip of his tea,

“Vasilis, it is impossible to miss that man with the disgustingly bright robes he wears everyday. You could spot him from a mile away.”

Vasilis just laughed and nodded in agreement. 

Severus was the next to walk into the room, followed by Quirrell, then Narcissa, and Lucius. Quirrell was interestingly enough, no longer wearing his turban. He looked strange with light brown hair.

Everyone greeted Voldemort and Vasilis respectfully, before sitting down and eating breakfast in silence. Quirrell seemed nervous around the Dark Lord, while Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa seemed at ease. He figured it was because they were some of the very few people his father considered his friends. 

Voldemort stood from the table after he had finished eating, and said,

“Let’s go home Vasilis.”

Vasilis smiled at his father and stood from the table as well. Everyone else stood from their seats respectfully and bowed as the two of them began to leave the room. Once they were in the hallway, his father said,

“I had Warpy retrieve your belongings from your room here. He has placed them in your room within Slytherin Castle. Once we arrive, you may spend an hour or so unpacking your belongings and settling in. I have several letters to write while you do so.”

Vasilis nodded and walked by his father’s side to the apparition point in the Malfoy Manor gardens. 

Voldemort held out his arm for Vasilis to take as they reached the point. He held on tightly as he felt his body compress and spin during the apparition, and gasped for breath once they had landed on the snowy path. 

Slytherin Castle was more beautiful than he remembered. The snow was sticking to all of the surrounding trees, and gave the whole place an enchanted feeling. The castles magic reached out to him, welcoming him onto the grounds, and he closed his eyes for a moment to savour the sensation. 

Vasilis opened his eyes after a few seconds, and looked over to his father who was standing next to him. He watched as his father took a deep breath and smiled slightly,

“You have no idea how good it feels to breath in the crisp winter air after so long. This place is a welcome sight.”

“It is good to finally be home Father.”

Voldemort glanced down at him, and smiled slightly as he nodded,

“Yes it is. Now come.”

Vasilis followed his father down the path to towards the castle, through the entryway, and down the many corridors which he remembered lead to the North Wing. The many portraits gasped as they walked by, but they ignored them completely. Voldemort lead them up the stairs of the North Tower, and stopped outside of his office. He turned to Vasilis and asked,

“Do you know where your chambers are?”

Vasilis nodded,

“Yes, Warpy showed me when I first visited.”

“Good. Go unpack your belongings, meet me here in my office when you have finished.”

“Yes Father.”

Vasilis continued his walk up the stairs then, lost in thought. His father seemed rather distracted, and he couldn’t help but wonder why. Maybe it had something to do with his mother, this place probably reminded him of her. 

He just sighed deeply, and opened the door to his room. He noticed his trunk, and other belongings were sitting on the bed, but he ignored them and walked over to the window. Vasilis had a magnificent view of the forest and distant mountains from his window. He smiled a little, thinking he would wake up with this view everyday. 

This place was his true home. He basked in the feeling of the castle’s ancient magic surrounding him. It was perfect. Hogwart’s magic felt similar to him, but Slytherin Castle’s magic was darker, and more compatible with his own magic. 

He looked at Alekos who was lounging on his shoulders and said,

_ “We are finally home for good Alekos.” _

His familiar hissed happily and replied,

_ “Finally. It has been too long. Now I just need to find my mother.” _

_ “We can ask my father later. Right now I need to unpack.” _

He looked out the window once more, but after a long while, he forced himself to turn away, and began unpacking his things. He used his wandless magic to send all of his clothing into the wardrobe near the entrance to the bathroom, and sent all of his books to the shelves on both sides of the fireplace on the opposite side of the room.

He had acquired many books over the past few years, and his books filled up one whole section of shelves. Most of his Yule and birthday gifts had consisted of new books, since his Inner Circle and family members knew he loved reading above all else. 

Vasilis placed several more items around the room, before he picked up a book on warding, and walked back downstairs to his father’s office. Voldemort was still bent over his desk writing, so Vasilis moved to sit in one of the chairs near the fireplace to read while he waited.

He couldn’t help but glance at his father every once in awhile and smile. He had dreamed of being in this situation before. The very first time he had been in this office, he had imagined reading books by the fire as his father worked. It was perfect. The only thing that could have made it better would have been his mother. Vasilis knew his father could never be truly happy without her by his side. 

Vasilis just reminded himself that they would have her back soon.

After a long while, his father stood from his desk, and called for Warpy,

“Warpy, go to the owlery and send out all of these letters.”

The house elf nodded vigorously, and replied,

“Yes Lord Master sir. I wills send letters sir.”

Warpy popped away a second later, and his father walked over to sit next to Vasilis in the other wingback chair. He just stared into the flames for a long while, seemingly lost in thought. Eventually Vasilis decided to ask,

“Is everything alright Father?”

Voldemort glanced over at him for a moment, before he looked back into the fire. He was silent for a few moments before he admitted,

“I suppose I expected my return here to provide me with some measure of happiness or comfort, but without your mother this place isn’t quite the same.”

Vasilis reassured him then,

“We will have her back soon Father. Neither of us will stop until she is home with us. Our family will be together soon. I know you will get her back.” 

Voldemort’s face lightened a little then, and he said,

“I do hope you are right my son. I was just writing Barty to give me an update on his progress. He should have acquired nearly enough muggles to replace all of my followers in Azkaban by now. I hope to complete the break out by the end of January.”

Vasilis frowned and noted,

“I will have to wait until summer break to see her since I will be in school.”

His father gave him a meaningful look as he said,

“I know you wish to see her right away, but I believe it is for the best that you do not. Azkaban has been known to weaken people, both mentally and physically. I do not know what kind of state she will be in when I rescue her. I would prefer you to see her healthy and strong. It is better that you are in school while she heals.”

Vasilis just sighed and nodded, before looking into the flames of the fire. They were both silent for a long while, before Voldemort suggested,

“Let’s go for a walk, there is something I would like to show you.”

Vasilis gave him a curious look as he stood from his chair, and followed him from the office. His father lead them through the corridors of the castle, back outside into the cold winter air. Alekos opted to stay inside, so Vasilis left him near the doors. 

Voldemort lead them both to a path that twisted into the forest. Once they had begun walking the trail, his father said,

“Towards the end of Yule, I will be calling what is left of my Inner Circle, and several trustworthy, lower level Death Eaters to inform them of my plans for Azkaban. You will be there by my side.”

Vasilis’ eyes widened a little as he asked,

“You want me there? You haven’t given me any lessons yet Father, what if I embarrass you?”

His father chuckled,

“This is part of your lessons. You must see how I conduct my meetings, and control my followers. You will not embarrass me. You already carry yourself like a proper prince, and you will only be observing during this meeting. You have nothing to worry about my son.”

He sighed in relief then. He knew he had a lot to learn before he could be a good leader like his father was. 

“When can we begin dueling lessons?”

“We will begin lessons tomorrow morning. I hope to teach you enough before the end of Yule break that you are able to practice while you are in school.”

Vasilis smiled brightly then, he had been looking forward to dueling with his father for a while now. He knew his father had been undefeated throughout the whole last war, until his encounter with Dumbledore that resulted in him losing his body. Being taught how to duel by The Dark Lord would turn him into an excellent dueler. As The Dark Prince, he needed to be one of the strongest fighters in the world. It wouldn’t be good if one of the leaders of The Dark Order was easily defeated in battle. 

They continued walking for a long while, before they turned and began walking on a smaller path. Vasilis could hear water moving in the distance, and became more curious than ever why they were in the forest. 

Eventually they came to a small opening, and Vasilis saw the source of the sound. There was a river in front of them, surrounded by many large rocks on the shore. Vasilis’ jaw dropped a little at the sight. 

The setting was magnificent. 

The river seemed to cut through the forest like a knife, and the snow covered trees that lined its banks were much larger than all of the rest. They created shadows, that danced across the snow and the water gracefully. The site felt ancient, and seemed to radiate magic of its own. 

Voldemort sat down on one of the rocks, and Vasilis sat next to him. He watched as sharp pieces of ice floated elegantly down the river. The dark blue water moved at a leisurely pace, and emitted a feeling of calm and peace.  

He closed his eyes, and enjoyed the sound of the water flowing, along with the crisp feel of winter air in his lungs, and the light breeze against his skin. This place seemed to exist in its own little world, away from everything else. 

“It is beautiful here Father.”

His father looked at him and nodded,

“Yes it is. I discovered this place not long after I had taken up the Slytherin Lordship when I turned 17 years old. Salazar Slytherin had written about it in one of his journals, so I followed his directions and found it. I came here often over the years to think and relax. I even brought your mother here soon after she started living here with me. This is a special place for the Slytherin family. Many Slytherins before us have sat along these banks, and hopefully many future generations of Slytherins will do the same. Countless historically significant decisions were made while listening to the water flow through this forest. Slytherins have been leaders since Salazar himself helped create Hogwarts. We are no different my son. You and I were born to be leaders in this world, we were born to change things, to make them better. It is our responsibility to make sure The Dark succeeds, so that we may protect magic, and end all restrictions, so that magic may be practiced freely once more. This road we are meant to walk will not be easy, not in the slightest. But it is our duty to succeed. Do you understand?” 

Vasilis took a moment to process everything his father had said, before a look of determination came over his face,

“Yes Father I understand. I won’t stop until we succeed. I will continue working hard so that I may be a valuable leader someday. I believe in you, and our cause. I promise I will do everything I can to make you, and the Slytherin name proud.”

Voldemort placed a hand on his shoulder then,

“I know you will my son. I know you will. You were born to play this role. Magic is might, and we will free it so that it may return to its proper glory. The Dark shall rise again.”

Vasilis nodded,

“Yes it will, and The Dark will be even more prosperous than it ever was before. We will make it happen together.”

  
  
  
  
  



	25. Elemental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write so I hope you all enjoy it!

**December 19th 1991, Slytherin Castle**

 

“Your movements need to be more fluid, try to stand on the balls of your feet. It will allow you to react more quickly.”

Vasilis nodded and shifted his weight. His father had been teaching him how to improve his dueling for most of the morning, and he couldn’t help but be in awe of the man. His father seemed to know everything there was to know about dueling. Voldemort knew so many spells and strategies that Vasilis had never even heard of, and he was thankful for the opportunity to receive lessons from him.

Voldemort had created complex dueling dummies many years ago in order to challenge himself, and he was having Vasilis practice with them now. The dummies were spelled to fight back, and move quickly. The witch or wizard practicing also had the ability to change the difficulty level of the duel on the dummy. They had the ability to dodge, and cast spells like a real dueler. Although, the spells cast by the dummies were really only flashed of light that stuck to the witch or wizards clothing if they failed to block or dodge the spell.

The color of the light indicated what type of spell you were hit by. Blue light represented a charm, red represented a transfiguration spell, yellow - a jinx, orange symbolized a hex, and purple represented a curse. The brighter the light, the more powerful the spell, and if the light turned green, it meant you had been killed by that spell. The dummies were extremely impressive and complex. Vasilis was going to try to recreate them for his Inner Circle to use while they practiced during the school year.

The white and gray colored dueling dummy stood at one end of the dueling platform, waiting for Vasilis to cast the first spell. It had been turned up to the highest level, and Voldemort was standing off to the side of the room, watching carefully. Vasilis glanced at him, and his father nodded to encourage him.

He took a deep breath and stood in an offensive dueling stance. His father had told him that since he was more powerful than most people, dueling offensively would prove to be more beneficial. It took wizards as powerful as Vasilis and Voldemort much longer to run through their magical reserves than an ordinary witch or wizard.

Vasilis pointed his yew wand at the dummy and cast several spells in quick succession while moving to the left,

_“Aqua Eructo. Aqua Glacio. Bombarda.”_

The jet of water was purposefully aimed at the platform where the dummy was standing, which he then froze with the _Aqua Glacio_ spell. The slick sheet of ice now made it more difficult for the dummy to dodge his last spell.

The dummy was able to slide to the right just a little on the ice, but Vasilis’ Bombarda still managed to hit its shoulder. The dummy was knocked off balance a little then, and before it could recover, Vasilis cast two more spells,

_“Infervesco Sanguis. Expulso.”_

The first curse caused the dummy to twitch quietly in pain, and the last spell caused the entire dummy to explode into tiny pieces all over the dueling chamber.

Vasilis smirked as he heard his father chuckle and clap his hands slowly.

“Excellent job my son. Excellent job. You and I are a lot alike in our dueling styles. Slytherins are known for being quick and deadly.”

Vasilis smiled,

“Thank you Father. Would you give me a demonstration of your dueling skills? I… have heard stories about how good you are in battle, and I just really want to see it for myself.”

Voldemort smirked,

“Is that so? I suppose a demonstration wouldn’t hurt, although I am going to need a lot more than one dummy.”

He watched as his father flicked his wrist, and sent the dueling platform to the far side of the room, summoned around 20 dummies to surround him in a circle, and turned them up to the highest level of difficulty. Vasilis’ jaw dropped, 20 dummies seemed impossible, but he knew not to doubt his father.

Voldemort took a deep breath before casting the first spell. Immediately all of the dummies began to attack, and Vasilis was completely enthralled by the display. His father cast all of his spells non verbally, and with perfect accuracy. He looked like a deadly viper with his incredible speed and grace. He avoided every spell sent his way by spinning and dodging, his black robes flowing around him like shadows.

One by one the dummies disintegrated into dust.

After about 30 seconds, there were 10 dummies left, and his father cast one final spell. For this spell however, he didn’t use his wand. He held out his hand, and spun in a circle. Sharp disks made of ice seemed to appear out of thin air in front of his hand, and the final 10 dummies were swiftly decapitated.

Vasilis swore he saw his father's eyes flash cobalt blue, but decided he was imagining it. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor then. His father had destroyed all of the dummies in under a minute, and he had made it look as easy as breathing.

“Bloody hell!”

Voldemort looked as calm and collected as he did before the demonstration, and he smirked as he said,

“Language Vasilis. It is unbecoming for a prince to swear.”

Vasilis ducked his head sheepishly and muttured,

“I am sorry Father.”

Voldemort nodded,

“It is alright. So what did you think?”

His face lit up once more as he exclaimed,

“That was amazing! You destroyed all of them so quickly! What was that last spell you cast?”

His father shook his head,

“That wasn’t a spell. I didn’t cast anything.”

Vasilis frowned and tipped his head,

“What do you mean? If it wasn’t a spell, then what was it?”

Voldemort smiled,

“Come. Let's go for a walk.”

Vasilis was confused, but he just nodded and followed his father through the corridors of the castle, and out the main doors. They stepped into the icy winter air and his father asked,

“What is your favorite season?”

He frowned, more confused than ever as he replied,

“Winter. Why?”

Voldemort ignored his question and lead them towards the lake as he said said,

“I can’t help but notice the way you gravitate to water spells while you duel. Do you know why that is?”

It dawned on him then,

“I am a Water Elemental. It was listed under my magical abilities on my inheritance test. I tried to learn more about how to use my abilities. I bought many books over the years, but they were all history books. I never was able to find instructional books on the subject.”

His father nodded,

“Yes that makes sense. It is tradition for an elemental to be taught by their parents how to harness their abilities. That is why you will never find an instructional book on the subject.”

“Father? How did you learn how to use your abilities if you were raised in an orphanage?”

Voldemort didn’t answer right away so he panicked a little and added,

“I’m sorry if that was rude Father. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it is fine. I am just not used to discussing these things. Your mother is the only person alive who knows such details about my past. However, you are my son and I trust you.”

His father paused then, and Vasilis couldn’t help but feel honored that he trusted him.

Vasilis understood what it was like to want to keep your past hidden. He was ashamed of his own, and he knew his father was probably ashamed of his as well. They both viewed the world, and their own strengths and weaknesses in a similar way. They craved power, and despised anything that made them powerless. Both them had lacked any sense of power as children, so they liked to keep that part of their lives hidden.

Voldemort glanced down at him then as they walked. He sighed and explained,

“You and I both were alone for most of our childhoods, and being alone means you must become self sufficient. You were lucky enough to find the Malfoys while you were still rather young, which I am very thankful for. I, however, did not have that luxury. I spent almost my whole life alone. Until I met your mother, I had never been close to another person. She is the reason I consider Severus, the Malfoys, and the Lestrange brothers my friends and closest allies today. However, because I was alone, I had to work harder, and smarter than everyone else. I knew I had the capabilities to be an Elemental because I am descended from Slytherin’s blood line, so I experimented. I invented potions, and new spells to try to harness my powers. It took me until my seventh year to figure it out. I really should have figured it out sooner.”

Vasilis looked at his father in awe,

“You really are impressive Father. You had nothing, and you still managed to turn yourself into a Dark Lord, and create an army. I don’t think most people would have been able to do that. I am honored to be your son.”

His father gave him a smile then,

“And I am honored to be your father Vasilis. You know, your mother said something similar to me once, about how I managed to became a Dark Lord, even though I grew up with nothing. She told me it made me stronger. I didn’t believe her at the time, I still don’t. I am similar to you in that aspect. I see myself as weak during my childhood.”

Vasilis scoffed,

“Well it looks like we both have issues we need to deal with.”

His father chuckled,

“Yes we do.”

They walked in content silence for a few minutes, getting nearer to the lake with every step. Vasilis breathed in the icy winter air and remembered what his father had asked earlier,

“You asked me what my favorite season was, and I said winter. Does that mean something?”

Voldemort nodded,

“Yes it does. You see, we are both Water Elementals, and I have found through my own experience, and through Salazar Slytherin's journals, that we are even more powerful when we practice our abilities using ice. It is why we enjoy the cold, and why it doesn’t affect us like most people. Take right now for example, it is freezing outside. We are not wearing any additional clothing to fend off the cold, only our regular attire, and yet we feel comfortable with the temperature. Am I correct?”

Vasilis nodded. He had never really considered that before. His father continued then,

“Yes. If anyone else were standing outside wearing what we are right now, they would probably freeze to death within several hours without heating charms. It is a symptom of our ability.”

“That is fascinating. I guess I have never really noticed that before. I have always enjoyed the cold and loathed the summer heat.”

Voldemort smirked and said,

“Yes, I have always felt the same way. Which is why I had Slytherin Manor built in Northern Siberia. I would often go there during the summer months before I truly began establishing my cause. Temperatures stay around 0° C during the summer, which made it a welcome escape. Your mother however, does not enjoy the cold as much as we do, so I had  Villa Smeralda built for her in Italy as an anniversary gift. We would usually go to Slytherin Manor for two weeks or so during the summer so I could escape the heat, and then we would go to the Villa for a few weeks during the winter so she could escape the cold.”

Vasilis laughed a little then and asked,

“The Dark Lord and Lady had time for vacations?”

Voldemort laughed as well and replied,

“I believe vacations are necessary for Dark Lords to retain their sanity. Bella and I made time. I would leave my Inner Circle with detailed instructions on what to do while I was gone, and if there were ever any emergencies, they were able to reach me through the floo. You were actually born in the Italian Villa.”

“I was?”

His father nodded,

“Your mother and I lived there for a large portion of her pregnancy, so that the stress from the war wouldn’t risk her health, and yours. I worked from the Villa so I wouldn’t have to leave her side very often.”

Vasilis found this interesting, but he didn’t respond because they had finally reached the distant lake.

Voldemort waved his hand towards the frozen lake, and melted about half of the ice instantly. Vasilis’ eyes widened in awe watching that. The lake was massive, easily as big as the Black Lake on the Hogwarts grounds. Just how powerful was his father?

As if sensing his question, Voldemort said,

“There is a reason being an Elemental is illegal in Britain. Elementals are extremely powerful, and nearly impossible for the ministry to control. There were very few Elementals to begin with in the world, and since the laws against us were created, our numbers have decreased even further.”

“All the more reason for The Dark to take over.”

His father nodded,

“Agreed.”

The Dark Lord waved his wand and conjured a flat wooden platform on the shore of the lake. Vasilis watched curiously as his father stepped onto it, and motioned for him to follow. Vasilis did, and as soon as his feet were firmly planted, the platform began to float away from the shore smoothly.

Vasilis glanced around curiously and asked,

“Are there dangerous creatures in this lake? Warpy warned Draco and I to stay away the first time we visited.”

Voldemort nodded,

“Yes, there are many dangerous creatures living in the lake. However, they know not to touch anyone of Slytherin blood, or their chosen spouses.”

Vasilis hummed, and watched as the dark water rippled quietly behind them as they moved. Once the platform had reached the center of the area of the lake where Voldemort had melted the ice, his father sat down facing the center of the platform and crossed his legs. Vasilis mirrored his actions, and sat down facing the center of the platform.

His father placed his wand into the white holster on his arm and said,

“When I first tried to unlock my Elemental abilities, I overthought the process. I assumed that since Elementals were so powerful, the process to becoming one had to be complex. So I immersed myself in the library, researching, inventing spells, and creating potions. In reality, it is much more simple than that. You cannot just decide to become an Elemental, the ability has to run in your blood. It is a family magic, passed down from parent to child. It is a gift that comes natural to a witch or wizard as long as they come from a blood line that carries it. I am going to talk you through this, follow my instructions carefully.”

Vasilis nodded, and waited.

“Close your eyes. Practice the same meditative breathing exercises you went through when you were learning Occlumency.”

He did as his father said. He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath to center himself. He continued this until his breathing had slowed significantly, and the only thing he was concentrating on was the way his magic flowed around him elegantly. He didn’t know how long he stayed in this state before he distantly heard his father say in a deep, calm voice,

“Allow your magic to expand around you, reach out towards the water in the lake, and feel for a connection. You will know when you find it.”

Vasilis continued his slow, steady breathing, and gradually released his magic. It expanded slowly around him, and reached for the water in the lake. As soon as his magic touched the water, he searched for any sort of connection.

He continued this for a long while, searching for anything noticeable, and still wasn’t finding anything.

Eventually he heard his father speak again,

“Magic is all around you Vasilis. In the air, in the fire, in the earth, and in the water surrounding us now. Do not just feel the water itself. Reach deeper. Try to connect to the magic that flows within the water.”

Vasilis forced himself to relax further, and then he reached deeper, trying to sense the magic his father was speaking about. All of the sudden he felt a little spark connect with his magic. He reached further, and gasped as he opened his eyes. An immense power was flowing through his veins, it seemed almost never ending. He looked around, and noticed all of the water, snow, and ice was now an intense cobalt blue color. He looked at his father who was smiling proudly and asked breathlessly,

“What is this? Why is everything blue?”

“What you are seeing is the connection between yourself, and the Element. The connection allows you to draw from the magic within the water, and use it as your own temporarily. The magic you draw, enters your body, and allows you to control your Element. Since you are borrowing the magic, you don’t drain your own magical stores, which means you can save your own power and energy. As soon as you release the connection, the magic will leave you and return to the water. Like I said, the magic is only yours to borrow. It must be given back once you are finished using it. ”

“This is amazing Father.”

The Dark Lord smiled,

“Yes it is. Now that you have the connection, manipulating the water to do as you wish is rather easy. Watch.”

Vasilis watched as his father’s normally crimson eyes, turned completely cobalt blue, including the whites of his eyes. It was rather strange to see, but then he figured his own eyes probably looked the same just now.

Vasilis gasped as water began to rise up from the lake and surround them in a slow moving circle. It truly was a beautiful sight. The water began to rise higher until it surrounded them in a sphere.

Suddenly the sphere turned into clear ice, reflecting glittering white light all around them. Vasilis laughed happily,

“I love magic.”

Voldemort gave him a fond smile, and turned the ice back into water. The water gently lowered back into the lake, and his father smirked,

“Now watch this.”

Vasilis turned his head to the left where his father was looking. All of the sudden the lake split in two, and he could see everything within on either side. The lake looked to be over one hundred feet deep, and the water was completely still, making it look as if he were looking through the glass of a fish tank. His jaw dropped in awe. His normally emotionless pureblood mask had been wiped from his face, and not for the first time today.

Voldemort laughed at him a little seeing this.

His father stood from platform then, and motioned for him to do the same. Vasilis stood, and watched as his father stepped off of the platform into thin air next to the platform. He was half expecting his father to fall, to the now waterless bottom of the lake, but laughed again when a square of ice formed beneath him, allowing him to float in the air.

The Dark Lord gilded several feet away from the platform that was still floating on water next to the giant rift, and raised an eyebrow,

“Are you going to join me?”

Vasilis’ eyes widened,

“I don’t know how to do that.”

His father tipped his head,

“Yes you do. It is just like casting every other spell. It is all about intent. You must want for it to happen. Close your eyes and feel it through the connection. Try it now, you can do it.”

Vasilis nodded and closed his eyes. He gathered magic from the connection, and willed for a square piece of his ice like the one his father was using.

He did this for a full minute, and when he opened his eyes, there was a piece of ice next to the platform identical to the one Voldemort was standing on. He grinned, and saw that his father was giving him another proud look.

“Very good my son. Now step onto the ice, and concentrate on keeping it in the air. It is under your control, it will only do what you want it to do. Don’t worry, I will not let you fall.”

He took a deep breath, and moved to the edge of the platform. He concentrated hard on keeping the ice in the air, and preventing himself from slipping. Once he felt he had complete control, he stepped forward onto the square.

He had still half expected to fall, but the ice didn’t budge as he stepped onto it. He grinned again, and looked to his father.

Voldemort seemed to have a true glint of happiness in his eyes, which Vasilis had never seen before. His father smiled again,

“You are doing very well Vasilis. Now come to me.”

It was easier this time to get the ice to do what he wanted. It only took him a few seconds to make the ice move. He stopped when he was a few feet away from his father and asked,

“What now?”

Voldemort smirked,

“Now we explore. I have never done this within this lake before. I am curious what it holds.”

Vasilis laughed, and followed his father as he moved downward, going deeper into the rift. He stopped once he was next to the very still, glass like water and looked into its depths.

Vasilis moved so he was next to him, and gasped at what he saw.

They were looking towards the center of the lake, where the water was significantly deeper than where they were at the moment. Right at the very center of the lake was a white, stone structure. It almost looked like a much smaller version of Slytherin Castle, with only one tower. He heard his father whisper from beside him,

“Slytherin’s hidden fortress.”

Vasilis gave him a confused look so he explained,

“I read in one of Salazar Slytherin's journals that he created a fortress. He wrote that only those he considered worthy would be able to find and access the structure. I have searched for it before, but I never thought to look down here I admit.”

“What is its purpose Father?”

“Salazar wrote that it it was an impenetrable stronghold, meant to protect his worthy descendants. He also wrote that it held a library filled with priceless, ancient books. Some of which were said to have been written by the ancient Vampire Lord Lysimachus Acciai, and by Merlin himself. He wrote that this place would prove to be useful to those looking to continue his work.”

Vasilis couldn’t help it, he gaped.

“The Vampire Lord! They say he is a genius, and he was born long before Merlin! Just imagine everything that he knows!”

Voldemort nodded,

“Yes he is a genius. I met him during my travels to Romania. He is one of the few people I truly respect. One would be an idiot not to respect him. He told me he believed I would be the one to lead The Dark to victory. He holds a seat on the council today.”

Vasilis’ eyes widened comically,

“You never told me you met him! They say he never speaks with mortals, and you managed to convince him to speak with you?”

His father scoffed,

“I am very convincing remember? I am not a Dark Lord for nothing. You will be meeting him this summer when we travel to the Vampire’s realm, the Vulcan Citadel in Romania.”

Vasilis’ was abruptly nervous. He had read that only true born Vampires lived within the Citadel. True born Vampires were born to Vampire parents. They considered those who were turned into Vampires by being bitten to be vermin. True Vampires were immortal, and could live for thousands of years, while bitten Vampires could only live a few hundred years. True born Vampires were also able to walk in the sunlight, while bitten Vampires were not.

The fact that he was going to get an opportunity to visit the Citadel was a great honor. True Born Vampires rarely ever interacted with witches and wizards. It showed just how respected his father was among those in the Dark communities around the world. He realized then that he had to work a lot harder to become a proper prince for his father.

Voldemort seemed to sense his unease, because he placed a hand on his shoulder and said,

“Vasilis, you are doing very well. You are only eleven years old right now. Over time you will learn how to be a proper leader for our people. You are already much further ahead than I had ever anticipated possible. I am taking you with me this summer for a reason. You will impress every leader we meet, I know you will.”

“But Father… how do you know that?”

“Do you see the way your Inner Circle looks at you? They see you as their God. Your word is law, and they would jump in front of a killing curse in order to protect you. Each and every one of them would. All of Hogwarts is starting to accept your authority, and you have only been in school for a few months. You must rid yourself of these insecurities. You are already an excellent leader. You just need to admit that to yourself.”

Vasilis took a deep breath and nodded. His father was right, he needed to stop doubting himself. He looked back towards the underwater fortress and asked,

“Are we going to go see it?”

Voldemort smirked,

“Of course. I fully intend on reading every book within the library.”

The mood lightened immediately and Vasilis laughed,

“How are we going to get there?”

His father didn’t answer, instead he circled his hand around them, and formed an ice sphere like the one he had created earlier. He then allowed the giant rift to fill with water once more, while they were safe within the sphere.

The sphere then began to move towards the small castle, which Vasilis still found very beautiful. The design and setup of the castle looked to be almost exactly like Slytherin Castle, except for the stone was completely white. He saw very large fish, squid, and mermaids swimming through the lake as they moved. It all added to the mysterious atmosphere of the place.

Eventually they had neared the main doors of the Castle. His father observed the area carefully for a few moments, before he moved all water away from the doors themselves.

The two of them walked closer cautiously, and The Dark Lord used his wandless magic to push the massive white doors inward. They opened easily, welcoming them into fortress.

The Entrance Hall was a smaller version of Slytherin Castle’s Entrance Hall, with Slytherin banners lining the white stone walls, gray stone floors, and windows, which let in the dark blue and gray light from the lake. It was completely dry, and truly fascinating.

As soon as the doors shut behind them, Voldemort released his hold on the water, and his eyes turned back to their normal crimson color. They were then greeted by a very old looking house elf who popped into existence and said,

“I is Gardy. I is the head house elf for The White Fortress. Master only allows those who are worthy into fortress, so yous must be worthy for Master. You are my new Masters now.”

They stared at the seemingly mad house elf for a moment before Vasilis ordered,

“Show us to the library.”

The house elf began to lead them through the corridors, and his father raised an eyebrow.

Vasilis chuckled and said,

“We can explore the rest of this place later Father. We have an entire library to read. I mean there are books by the Vampire Lord and Merlin! It would be rude to keep those books waiting I think.”

His father barked out a laugh then and shook his head fondly,

“Right you are my son. It would indeed be rude to keep such books waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infervesco Sanguis- Blood Boiling Curse  
> Aqua Eructo- Jet of Water  
> Aqua Glacio- Water Freezing Spell  
> Bombarda- Explosion Spell  
> Expulso- Exploding Curse
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts! Is there anything specific you would all like to read about? I am always open for suggestions!
> 
> I also extended the chapter length a little. There are a few things I decided I wanted to write about in this book instead of the next one. I hope that is alright!


	26. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I am sorry I haven't posted in so long! This chapter took me a lot longer to write because it is much longer than the chapters I usually write.
> 
> Just a fair warning, there is serious violence later on in this chapter because we finally get to see Vasilis' dark side. I put a warning in the chapter before the violence starts, in case you want to skip it.

**December 21st 1991, Slytherin Castle**

 

Vasilis woke early saturday morning nearly bursting with energy. Tonight was the beginning of this years Yule celebrations, and it was the first time he would be spending the holiday with his father. The day before after dueling lessons, his father had informed him that they would be spending the morning here in Slytherin Castle, and then the rest of the day and evening at Malfoy Manor.

Their afternoon was going to be spent exchanging gifts with their family and friends, and their evening was going to be spent attending the Malfoy’s annual Yule Ball. This would be the first time his father appeared in front of his followers, and supporters since he had lost his body.

Originally The Dark Lord had planned to reveal himself to a select few of his followers towards the end of Yule break, but instead decided to reveal himself to all of his followers and supporters tonight.

Vasilis had asked him if it was wise to reveal himself so early, and his father had explained that it was important to do so as soon as possible. By showing himself at the Ball this evening, he would be proving to all of his followers that he was indeed alive, and as strong as he ever was. Presenting himself to his supporters during a joyful celebration would also lift the spirits of those in The Dark Order, and kindle the passion they had all once felt for the cause.

Voldemort hoped to begin the war within the next year and a half, depending on the recovery of his soldiers in Azkaban. By informing The Dark Order of some of his plans as soon as possible, it would give them time to organize themselves, and prepare for the war to come.

Vasilis had been worried that one of the people attending the Ball would report The Dark Lord’s return to Dumbledore and the other Light soldiers. However, his father had ensured him those attending this evening, had been forced to sign a secrecy contract when they accepted the invitation to the Ball. The punishment for breaking the contract was immediate death, no exceptions, which had eased his fears greatly. They wanted to keep their preparations and movements a secret from the Light, so that when the time came, The Dark Order would have the advantage in the war.

Vasilis smirked at the image of the Light soldiers terrified faces when they realize their worst nightmare, The Dark Lord Voldemort was alive and well.

He laughed quietly and stood from his comfortable oversized bed, and walked over to the window. The early morning light was reflecting off of the frost covered trees, causing the ancient forest to look more mysterious than usual. Vasilis had adapted easily to life in the castle since the first day they had moved in. His father usually had to spend at least a few hours a day writing letters and helping Barty with the Azkaban preparations. However, he spent all of his available free time with Vasilis.

Vasilis smiled happily as he thought about the time he had spent dueling, practicing his Elemental abilities, and reading in Slytherin’s hidden fortress over the past few days. He had never imagined this life for himself. The day he had received a letter from his father the year before was the first spark of hope he allowed himself to feel, but even then, he didn’t allow that hope to expand until the day he had met his father in person. Now that he was here, living in the castle that was his true home, he felt happy in a way he had not imagined possible.

Vasilis stared out the window for several more minutes, deep in thought, before he shook his head and walked over to his wardrobe to dress for the day. He decided to wear a simple royal blue outer robe, high collared as he always prefered, with black trousers, a white dress shirt, and his usual dragonhide boots. The Dark Lord’s Italian personal tailor, Piero Moretti, who had been designing clothing for his mother and father since the 1970’s, had come to Slytherin Castle the day before under a secrecy contract, to create a more modern wardrobe for his father. He had also designed them both new dress robes to wear to the Ball this evening, which they would change into shortly before the Ball was to begin.

Once Vasilis was properly dressed, he left Alekos curled underneath the blankets on his bed with a heating charm, and started the long walk to the breakfast room on the East side of the castle.

The room was much smaller than the other dining rooms, meant for no more than six people at a time. The wall of the breakfast room facing the outside of the castle was charmed to be completely transparent, providing an excellent view of the sunrise and the gardens every morning. He smiled when he saw his father already sitting that the table drinking his coffee and reading the daily prophet.

Vasilis sat down across from him gracefully and said,

“Good morning Father, happy Yule.”

Voldemort gave him a slight smile and replied,

“Good morning Vasilis, happy Yule to you as well.”

Breakfast appeared in front of both of them once he had sat down, and they ate in silence contently, enjoying one another's company. After a long while, their plates were removed from the table, and Vasilis reached into his pocket nervously as he said,

“Father? I… have a gift for you, well two gifts actually… I am sorry if you don’t like them.”

He placed two shrunken boxes on the table, and used his wand to restore them back to their normal size. Voldemort gave him a small smile as he said,

“You did not have to buy me anything my son, however, I am sure I will treasure whatever it is.”

Vasilis nodded and watched as his father opened the smaller of the two boxes.

Voldemort smirked when he pulled out the very expensive, custom made wand holster. Vasilis had noticed his father’s wand holster looked slightly worn down from years of use, so he had ordered him a new one from the wand maker in Knockturn alley using Azrael. This holster was made with white leather, like The Dark Lord’s previous wand holster, except this one contained his father's Dark Mark. It was stitched handsomely into the high quality leather with black thread.

His father pulled up the right sleeve of his gray robe, and removed the silver cufflink on his white dress shirt so he could replace his old holster with the new one. Once the holster was securely attached to his forearm, he placed his wand inside and looked at it approvingly,

“This is excellent Vasilis. I was looking to buy myself a new holster soon, so this is a perfect gift. It is beautifully designed. Thank you.”

Vasilis gave his father a bright smile, and watched as he picked up the second box.

Voldemort lifted the silver and emerald mirror from the box and asked with a smirk,

“Are your trying to tell me I need to pay more attention to my appearance?”

Vasilis laughed and shook his head,

“No Father. It is a two way mirror so we can speak to one another when I go back to Hogwarts. I have the other one in my chambers in the North Tower. They will be safer to use rather than writing letters. I will carry mine with me at all times once I am in school just incase you need to speak with me. All you have to do is say my full name, and my mirror will heat up to let me know you are calling. Your mirror will do the same if I am calling you.”

His father gave him a fond smile,

“Thank you my son, but this must have cost you a fortune?”

Vasilis chuckled as he said,

“You are right, they were expensive. However, the Potters left me everything they owned in their will when they died. So I have made it my life goal to spend the Potter fortune they left behind, as payback for helping Dumbledore take me away from you and Mother. Both the Potter line, and fortune will have died out once I have finished.”

Voldemort outright laughed then,

“Yes you are definitely a Slytherin. Thank you Vasilis, truly. Now come, I have several gifts for you as well in my office.”

He barely contained his excitement as they walked towards the North Tower. The only gift he had received from his father was the protection pendant he was currently wearing around his neck. He was secretly looking forward to having more items to remind him of his father once he was forced to go back to Hogwarts again.

After walking up the many steps to The Dark Lord’s office, they walked inside together and sat down in front of the fireplace. His father levitated three wrapped boxes from behind his desk over to him, and handed a small box to Vasilis.

He gave Voldemort a smile, and opened the box.

On a thin, gold chain, was a small vial filled with gold liquid. Vasilis’ eyes widened slightly as he listened to his father say,

“I want you to keep this with you at all times for protection. It will heal any injury, no matter how serious. This could save your life some day, so you must promise me you will always carry it with you. If you use it, I will refill it for you.”

Vasilis nodded and placed the chain around his neck with the pendant and said,

“I promise I will always carry it with me. Thank you.”

Voldemort nodded and handed him the next gift, which was much heavier than the last one, and was wrapped in black paper. Vasilis placed the gift on his lap and pulled off the paper while vanishing it with his wand. Underneath the wrapping paper was an intricately designed silver case, encrusted with many emeralds, diamonds, and onyx stones. It must have cost a small fortune to buy. He looked up as he heard his father say,

“Open it.”

Vasilis nodded and lifted the silver latch. He smiled broadly when he saw what the jeweled case held.

Wrapped in silver velvet, were seven razor sharp, nine inch long, black throwing knives. Each of the handles were wrapped with white leather, and had a single onyx stone embedded into the hilt of the blade. They were obviously very deadly knives, meant for killing.

Vasilis watched as his father lifted one of the knives out of the case and explained,

“These knives are perfectly balanced, and charmed in a few different ways. The first charm ensures that the knives will never become damaged, or dull. In addition, underneath the knives within the case is a holster, the knives are charmed to return to it after you throw them.”

Vasilis smiled broadly,

“Thank you Father! This is brilliant, will you teach me?”

Voldemort chuckled as he answered,

“Of course I will teach you. It is advantageous for all members of the Dark family to be skilled in multiple forms of combat. Once the war begins, we will all be on the Ministries most wanted list. You must be able to protect yourself in all situations.”

Vasilis nodded,

“Yes Father, and thank you again.”

“You are welcome my son.”

His father’s face then became very serious as he handed him the last gift. Vasilis felt nervous seeing how serious his father was, and carefully removed it from the black box.

He picked up an older looking black journal, and ran his fingers gently across the cover where his father’s name was engraved in gold.

“Tom Marvolo Riddle. This was your journal? I can feel your magic pouring out of it Father?”

The Dark Lord nodded and gave Vasilis a very serious look as he said,

“I am trusting you with my greatest secret Vasilis. I can only hope you will continue to be loyal to me. You hold in your hands the key to my immortality, my son.”

Vasilis’ jaw dropped,

“W-What do you mean?”

Voldemort tipped his head and asked,

“What do you know of horcruxes?”

Vasilis shook his head and frowned,

“I have never heard of that before Father?”

His father sighed and began to explain,

“A horcrux is an object which houses part of one’s soul. It anchors a person’s soul to the physical plane so they can never truly die. To create a horcrux, you must commit a murder to split your soul, and then perform a complex ritual. Once you have created a horcrux, you stop aging once you reach your physical prime. I stopped aging once I turned 31.”

Vasilis was in awe at that moment. His father truly was one of the darkest men alive.

“If you stopped aging once you turned 31, how old are you?”

Voldemort chuckled,

“I am becoming an old man Vasilis, I was born in 1926. I will be turning 65 on New Year's Eve.”

His jaw dropped again,

“That is amazing. So you will stay in your physical prime forever?”

His father nodded,

“Yes. Unless someone manages to destroy my body again, or if someone destroys my horcruxes.”

Vasilis thought quietly to himself for a moment before asking,

“You said horcruxes. Do you have more than one? And if they can be destroyed, why are you giving one to me? What if something happens?”

“I have five in total. Each of them is well hidden. The one you hold now, I created when I was 16 years old. It is the very first one I made, and I am trusting it to you. I trust you with my life, and I do not believe there is anyone more capable than you to care for it. This diary will also help you with your studies. You can speak to my 16 year old self by writing within.”

A look of determination came over his face then. He would not fail his father.

“I will protect it with my life. I promise you.”

His father gave him a smile and replied truthfully,

“I know you will. Your mother also has several horcruxes. We had no desire to live without one another, and the soul bond would not allow it. Someday if you wish, I will help you make a horcrux of your own. However, the choice is yours alone to make. I would never force you to split your soul and become immortal. I will only help you if it is what you truly desire.”

Vasilis was quiet for another few minutes before he replied,

“When I get older, I will want to make one of my own. There is nothing I fear more in life than losing my family again, and death. Living with the Dursleys, and almost dying, made me want to live more than anything in the world. I don’t want to end up as a rotten corpse in the ground some day.”

His father nodded,

“Yes I understand. My reasons for creating horcruxes were similar. However, I will not allow you to create one until you are at least 16. I want you to have a few years to make your final decision.”

Vasilis nodded in agreement, and stared into the flames before him. After a few minutes he came to a realization and asked,

“Father, are your horcruxes hidden in places that can be traced back to you?”

Voldemort narrowed his eyes in confusion and asked,

“Why?”

“Because Dumbledore moved the philosophers stone from a secure vault in Gringotts, to Hogwarts. He suspected that you were still alive, and were going to attempt to steal the stone. He hit you with a killing curse, and watched your body die. He would have no reason to suspect you were still alive unless he thought you had a backup plan. As much as I hate the man, he is rather intelligent. If he knows what a horcrux is, isn’t it possible that he might assume you created at least one to ensure your immortality? If he were to start looking, could he trace them back to you? Is there anyone alive who knows about them that Dumbledore could question? We both know he will not stop until you are dead Father.”

The Dark Lord was quiet for a very long while, obviously very deep in thought.

After a long while he sighed deeply,

“Horace Slughorn. He knows, and I will have to kill him to prevent him from speaking to Dumbledore. I will also have to move my horcruxes and place them under additional protections. You are right. Dumbledore will not stop until I am dead, so I cannot take any risks.”

Vasilis nodded, and suddenly an idea came to him.

“Father I have an idea that could protect them. What if you placed them under the _fidelius_ charm, along with additional wards and protections? They would be impossible for anyone to find unless they know the secret. It would be the ultimate protection, as long as you have a trustworthy secret keeper. You could be your own secret keeper, that way only you would be aware of the locations of the objects. Anything that is placed under the charm is immediately forgotten by all of those who know about it. Even the objects you created the horcruxes out of would be completely wiped from the minds of everyone alive. Dumbledore wouldn’t even know what objects to look for then. He would never find them!”

A very proud look slowly came across his father’s face as he said

“You are correct my son. That is a brilliant idea, and I am not sure why I did not think of it before… I will work to retrieve all of my horcruxes, along with your mother’s once you are back in school. This summer, you and I will hide them in new locations under the charm.”

“Very well. Thank you for trusting me, I promise I will help you in any way that I can.”

His father nodded and stood from his chair,

“I know you will. You are going to make an excellent leader, and advisor for me some day. Now… I believe we must leave for Malfoy Manor soon, they will be expecting us. Go to place your gifts in your chambers, and retrieve your dress robes. Meet me in the Entrance Hall once you are ready.”

 

* * *

 

“Cousin! Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in ages!”

Vasilis smiled at Draco who jumped up from his seat in the parlour as him and his father walked in. Draco looked as if he was about to hug him, but stopped last second, remembering he didn’t like to be touched.

He smirked and replied,

“Draco it has only been a few days.”

“No it has been ages! Hello Uncle Marvolo.”

The Dark Lord nodded and greeted everyone in the room,

“Good morning everyone.”

Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa all returned the greeting politely before Draco blurted out,

“Come on Vasilis! Let’s open our gifts!”

He rolled his eyes slightly and followed Draco to sit near the fireplace. Narcissa smiled warmly as she handed them each multiple gifts, while Lucius and Severus engaged in a conversation about politics with his father.

Draco and Vasilis spent the next half an hour laughing and opening their gifts. They each received many new cloaks and robes, along with new Quidditch gear, and elegant quills for writing in their journals. Draco was given advanced Potions, and Charms books to add to his collection, while Vasilis was given books on Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and offensive Dark Arts.

He was deeply absorbed in one of his Dark Arts books when he felt his father thread his fingers into his hair. Vasilis looked up to see his father towering over him, and listened as he said,

“I have one more gift for you today my son. Come with me.”

Vasilis nodded and closed his book. He set it down on the chair he had been sitting in, and followed his father from the parlour. Together they walked down the hall, and entered one of the manor’s drawing rooms.

Sitting within the drawing room were two unfamiliar people, a older man and woman. The man was wearing expensive black robes with dark purple trim. He had brown eyes, black and gray hair, which was slicked back neatly, and a short beard, similar to the one his father had, except the man’s was mostly gray. He also had sharp aristocratic bone structure, and Vasilis immediately knew this man was a member of the Black family. He had the same eyes and features as his mother.

The woman sitting next to him was wearing a beautiful purple velvet dress, and had light brown hair, with blue eyes. She looked some what similar to Caecilia Rosier, so he figured they must be related somehow.

The man and woman stood from their seats as they walked in, and stared at Vasilis in shock.

His father placed a hand on his shoulder, so Vasilis looked at him, and listened as he explained,

“Son, allow me to introduce you to your maternal grandparents, Cygnus and Druella Black. They have been living in Germany, in Black Castle, since the day I fell. It became well known that they were both loyal followers of mine, so they were forced into hiding. They have temporarily returned to Britain for the holidays to meet their grandson.”

Vasilis turned back to the man and woman, and looked at them in surprise. He had not known his grandparents were still alive.

The couple walked a few steps closer to him, and his grandfather said,

“I wasn’t sure this day would ever come. It is an honor to finally meet you Vasilis.”

“It is an honor to meet you as well Grandfather, Grandmother.”

They each gave him a smile and turned towards The Dark Lord,

“He looks just like you Marvolo, he even carries himself the same way you do. Bella is going to be so proud when she sees him.”

His father nodded and gave them a smirk,

“Oh yes. She will be. My son here has already gathered a very loyal group of followers. He is going to make an excellent prince some day.”

Vasilis smiled slightly at his father, and listened as he continued,

“You should have seen the way he handled the Slytherins his first night at Hogwarts. He has been their unquestioned ruler since that day, and he is gaining respect from members of the other Houses as well.”

His grandfather laughed gleefully,

“Is that so? Gaining the loyalty of Slytherin House is not an easy task. Dumbledore must be very fond of you. We all know how much he loves Slytherins.”

Vasilis scoffed as he said,

“That man has already tried to kill me, only a few months into the school year. Fond is definitely not the word I would use to describe our relationship.”

His grandparents laughed again and shook their heads. Voldemort raised an eyebrow then and suggested,

“Why don’t we join the others?”

They all nodded and silently walked down the corridor to the parlour.

As they walked through the door, Narcissa jumped to her feet and walked quickly over to her parents. She embraced them both in a hug as she said,

“Mother, Father, it has been so long. It is wonderful that you were able to join us.”

Druella nodded and smiled,

“Of course dear. We wanted to meet our long lost grandson and see our family. We have missed you dearly. The letters haven’t been enough.”

Draco gasped once looked up from his book and saw his grandparents. He jumped up and ran into his grandfather's arms, in a manner rather improper for the Malfoy heir, however, no one seemed to mind given the circumstances.

Vasilis and his father moved to sit in the wingback chairs near the fire, and he was lost in thought for a few minutes. He was happy to learn his grandparents were still alive, however, he felt slightly awkward. He knew very little about them. It had been easy for him to get to know his father, but this was different. He wondered if speaking with them individually would lessen the tension. Maybe he could ask them about his mother later on?”

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard voices coming from down the corridor. Vasilis smirked as his Inner Circle members entered the room. He hadn’t been expecting to see them until later that evening during the Ball.

Each of them bowed respectfully to him and his father while smiling broadly.

“My Lord, My Prince, Happy Yule.”

Vasilis and Voldemort both returned the greetings, before the Inner Circle sat down on the floor and couches surrounding them.

Cygnus and Druella looked at the group curiously, obviously noticing that several of the members were from Light families. They gave Vasilis a proud look then, seemingly realizing that he had convinced them to join the Dark.

He gave them each a smile in return, before looking at his friends seated around him, and listening to their conversations.

Vasilis watched them curiously, and noticed each of them would send him admiring glances every once in awhile. He couldn’t help but smile slightly after seeing that. His father had been right, they worshipped him. They were loyal to the marrow if their bones, and they would do anything he asked of them.

He glanced towards his father, who was looking at him with a smirk on his face that said ‘I told you so’. Vasilis just chuckled quietly and nodded.

His father had been telling him for months that he needed to be more confident in his abilities, and Vasilis truly realized that The Dark Lord was right.

He was The Dark Prince, and princes did not doubt their skills.

Vasilis wanted more than anything to be a great leader, and he realized right then that in order to be a great leader, he needed to be confident. He needed to push away his insecurities, and be confident in his strength, and intelligence.

Vasilis steeled himself then, and vowed he would never allow his insecurities to get in the way of his success again.

Voldemort stood from his chair suddenly, and announced,

“I believe we should leave the young ones to their own devices hm? Why don’t the rest of us go speak in the drawing room down the corridor.”

The adults all nodded in agreement, and followed The Dark Lord from the room, leaving Vasilis and his Inner Circle behind.

Draco smirked from where he was sitting on the couch and announced,

“I believe we should all exchange gifts, what do you think My Prince?”

Vasilis laughed and nodded,

“I think you have a slight obsession with opening gifts Draco.”

Draco sniffed and looked at his fingernails as he replied casually,

“What can I say? I am a Malfoy. We like new things.”

Vasilis chuckled and rolled his eyes,

“Alright yes, let’s exchange gifts.”

Everyone began passing out gifts, and talking animatedly amongst each other.

Everyone received gifts that were well suited to their personalities. Felix was given many rare potions supplies, and books, while Neville was given many books on herbology and multiple plants to grow in his greenhouse.

Vasilis himself had been given many books on Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Warding, along with jewelry that had been charmed to protect him, expensive clothing, and a black marble chess set.

His favorite gift however had come from Blaise.

He had given him a black and silver dagger encrusted with diamonds and rubies to match his eyes Blaise had said. It had come with a holster for his lower leg, and he had attached it immediately. The dagger was both beautiful and elegant, and Vasilis had promised to cherish it for many years to come.

Once everyone had exchanged their gifts, Vasilis took two shrunken trunks out of his pockets, and resized them near his feet.

“My Gryffindor fiends, please come here.”

The devilish twins smiled mischievously at their prince, and kneeled next to his chair.

Vasilis gestured to the trunks as he began,

“Fred, and George. You have proven to be excellent followers since the day you agreed to join me. You are the outcasts of your blood traitor family, and instead of blindly following the light, you pledged your loyalty to me. Your family has failed to properly provide for you over the years, barely feeding you, and clothing you. However, you are mine now, and I take care of what is mine. These trunks contain a full, custom made wardrobe for each of you, designed by my father’s personal tailor. The clothing is charmed to fit your size perfectly. You both represent me now, and you must look the part. You will never again be looked down upon because of your family. The trunks also contain potions labs, and libraries to aid you in your studies.”

The twins normally carefree faces took on looks of shock and gratitude. Fred shook his head and said,

“My Prince, this must have cost you a fortune. We cannot accept this, we do not have the money to repay you.”

Vasilis chuckled

“It is a gift Fred. I do not wish for you to repay me. As your prince, I order you to accept the gift. It is non negotiable. The wardrobes contain multiple sets of dress robes, and I would like you to each wear them tonight.”

 The twins thanked him over and over for the next several minutes, and Vasilis assured them it was not a big deal. He wanted his Inner Circle to represent him perfectly, and he did not think such magnificent wizards should be forced to wear rags because of their family.

The Inner Circle then spent the next few hours talking about their Yule break activities, and various magical topics, until they were interrupted by a house elf.

“Mistress be telling Pinky young ones must be getting ready for the Ball now. Guests wills be arriving soon.”

Vasilis nodded,

“Thank you Pinky. Tell Narcissa we will begin to get ready.”

Pinky nodded quickly and popped away. Vasilis stood, and turned to his loyal Inner Circle members,

“Happy Yule every one. I am honored to call each and every one of you my most trusted. Tonight marks the beginning of the second wizarding war. The planning and preparations shall all begin now, and this time, it will be the Dark who wins the war. This night, is a night of celebration, and I wish you all an enjoyable evening.”

They all gave him broad, adoring smiles, and thanked him as he left the parlour.

Vasilis walked to an empty changing room that had been reserved for him to use, and quickly changed into his dress robes.

He smirked as he observed his appearance for the evening. Piero Moretti had truly outdone himself. The dress robes he was wearing were the best he had ever owned. Moretti had designed nearly identical dress robes for The Dark Lord and Prince, and created them using the finest materials available in the magical world.

Vasilis was wearing a high collared, black outer robe with white trim. The black robe contained many animated, and unnervingly realistic white serpents which were stitched into the expensive fabric. Under the robe he was wearing a white dress shirt, with a white waistcoat, white bow tie, white trousers, and polished black dress shoes. To top the whole outfit off, his robe had been held together at the waist with a white leather belt. The clasp was designed to look exactly like his own Dark Mark, a snake coiled dangerously around a wand, looking as if it were ready to strike at any moment. His father was wearing the exact same robes as Vasilis. The only difference in their robes, was the clasp at his waist. The Dark Lord’s clasp was designed after the original Dark Mark, a sinister looking serpent and skull.

Vasilis looked every inch the Dark Prince. Graceful, intelligent, intimidating, and powerful. There would be no mistaking his social standing at the Ball tonight.

Vasilis turned around when he heard someone knock on the door and said,

“Come in.”

His father walked through the door then, and Vasilis couldn’t help but be in awe of the man once again.

Lord Voldemort’s very tall stature, lightly muscled shoulders, combed back dark hair, short, neatly trimmed beard, and crimson eyes made him look more intimidating than Vaslis could ever hope to be. The Dark Lord radiated power, confidence, and grace. It wasn’t at all surprising that he had been able to gather an army, and turn himself into one of the most powerful wizards to ever live. The man had been born to rule.

Vasilis sighed in defeat and asked

“Honestly Father, how do you make yourself look so intimidating? I don’t think I will ever be able to make myself half as intimidating as you look right now.”

Voldemort let out a rich laugh, and looked very amused as he replied,

“Vasilis, you are very intimidating for your age. Most children and adults are afraid of you and your power. However, you must remember that you are only eleven, and even as The Dark Prince, an eleven year old can only look so intimidating. Give it time. Once you are older I can almost guarantee you will be just as intimidating as I am now. You look exactly like me.”

Vasilis just smiled a little and laughed,

“Okay I guess you are right. I am only eleven.”

His father looked at him curiously for a moment before he noted,

“You appear to be more confident this evening than you usually are. What brought this on?”

Vasilis shrugged,

“I have been afraid of failing, and not being a proper leader for you Father, but I realized all of the best leaders are filled with confidence. I realized that if I want to succeed as The Dark Prince, I must overcome my insecurities.”

The Dark Lord looked extremely proud then as he nodded and replied,

“Yes My Son. You are still young, and you will learn as you get older. Within time you will be unstoppable. Now, most of the guests have arrived, so we must go down to the Ballroom. Lucius is going to announce us before I give my speech. Are you ready?”

“Yes Father.”

“Good. Let’s go.”

Voldemort turned and left the room then, with Vasilis by his side.

The two leaders of The Dark Order gracefully walked to the Ballroom where Lucius, dressed in expensive silver dress robes, was waiting just outside for them patiently. He bowed slightly as they approached and asked,

“My Lord, My Prince, all of the guests have arrived, shall I announce you?”

Voldemort nodded once,

“Yes. Announce us.”

Lucius bowed once more, and walked through the doors to the Ballroom. Vasilis and his father stood their quietly as they heard him say,

“My friends, thank you for joining us this evening for my family's annual Yule Ball. Tonight is a very special night for us all. Just over ten years ago, our leader was taken from us while trying to save his son from Dumbledore's clutches. The years following his disappearance were some of the worst years the Dark families had ever experienced. Our family members were taken from us, either thrown into Azkaban, or killed, and regulations on Dark Magic became more severe than they ever were before. It is an honor and a privilege to be the one to inform you of our Lord’s return. He is here with our prince tonight, more powerful than ever before, and he is going to lead the Dark to victory. Please give due reverence to our all-powerful, legendary leader, The Dark Lord!”

The crowd had gasped when Lucius announced his father’s return, causing Vasilis to smirk. Tonight was going to be fun.

His father cast him one final look, before they both walked elegantly into the Ballroom, side by side.

The Dark Lord released all of his dominating magic the second they walked through the entrance. His magic was heavy, dark, and powerful. It filled the entire space like water, and caused everyone within to gasp and shiver due to its intensity.

Vasilis felt proud standing to his father’s right, as he observed the expressions on the faces of those gathered. Everyone was staring at his father in awe and disbelief, as if they couldn’t truly believe their leader was standing there in front of them.

His own Inner Circle members were standing off to the right side of the Ballroom, and they were the first to kneel with their heads bowed low. It didn’t take long until everyone else present followed their lead.

Soon enough, over three hundred people were kneeling at the feet of Lord Voldemort and The Dark Prince. Vasilis could tell his father was reveling in the power he had over his followers, he could tell his father had missed this.

“Rise.”

Everyone did as The Dark lord ordered, and listened carefully as he began speaking in his deep and captivating voice,

“My friends, what an honor it is to be standing in front of you again. Ten long years it has been, and thanks to a select group of loyal followers, and my son, I was able to return to you. Tonight is the beginning of a new era. The Dark Order has been dormant for many years… and that ends now. Do you remember my friends, how close we were to winning the last war when Dumbledore decided to kidnap my son? We were only months away from complete control of wizarding Britain. Dumbledore’s actions, were the actions of a desperate man, hoping to turn the war in his favour. Unfortunately, he managed to succeed in his attempt, but he will not succeed again. We are going to spend the next year and a half preparing in every way imaginable for war. We will attack using the element of surprise, and the Light will not stand a chance against our magnificent power. We were once an unbreakable, unstoppable force in this world, and I plan on returning this Order to its former glory. The Light will soon learn what happens to those who kidnap, arrest, and kill those we hold most dear. They will soon learn how unyielding and deadly we can truly be when they try to destroy us.”

“My friends, I have made plans to retrieve our loved ones from Azkaban. The break out shall occur within the next month. Our friends and family have suffered long enough, and I do not wish for them to suffer any longer.”

Voldemort paused for a moment to let that news sink in. Vasilis watched as hope, and excitement filled the faces of the people standing in front of them. He knew this was something they had never truly expected to hear. The Ballroom broke out into loud applause then, causing both leaders to smirk. They needed their followers to be hopeful, and passionate about the Dark’s future in order for their plans to succeed. Hope and admiration reaffirmed their loyalty to The Dark Order.

His father lifted a hand to quiet the applause, and continued with his speech,

“Our time has come. The Light’s reign is going to come to an end once and for all. I will stop until we succeed!”

The applause broke out once again, and Lord Greengrass raised his glass in a toast,

“To the return of The Dark Family! May the Darkness rise again!”

Everyone raised their glasses and repeated the toast,

“May the Darkness rise again!”

Voldemort nodded his head in acknowledgment,

“Thank you Lord Greengrass. Now, in honor of the reestablishment of The Dark Order, I have decided to bring back one of our favorite Yule traditions.”

Vasilis glanced at his father, feeling confused. He did not know what tradition his father was speaking of, but most of the older followers in the room had looks of glee on their faces.

The Dark Lord smirked as he stated,

“Tonight, we will hunt. Follow me.”

**(Violence Warning- Vasilis shows his much darker side ahead. Don’t read if you dislike gory violence.)**

Vasilis was instantly intrigued to know what hunting entailed, but he thought he might already have a good idea.  He followed his father out the side doors that lined the Ballroom, outside into the cold night air.

The massive stone court yard had been cleared of all snow, and contained three large, burning Yule logs all standing in a line. What Vasilis found truly interesting, were the people kneeling on the ground just beyond the burning Yule logs. He estimated that there were at least one hundred people kneeling there with terrified expressions on their faces.

Vasilis and his father moved to stand in front of the center Yule log, and he listened as the man explained to the large crowd of people,

“For those of you who do not already know, The Hunt is a long standing tradition within The Dark Order. It is a competition, and the objective is rather simple. Behind me are exactly one hundred muggles, and each of them is wearing a necklace that can only be removed once they are dead. The muggles will be released into the forest, and we shall give them a half an hour head start to attempt to gain as much distance as possible from us. The hunting grounds, shall consist of the 2500 acre forest right behind me here. There are altered wards surrounding the forest that ensure the muggles cannot leave the forest. For those who wish to compete, your goal is to retrieve as many necklaces as you can. The witch or wizard who retrieves the most necklaces, wins 5,000 galleons, as well as the title of The Hunter.”

Whispers quickly spread through the crowd, and Vasilis saw looks of pure excitement appear on all the faces of his Inner Circle. He couldn’t blame them for their excitement either, he was feeling equally, if not more excited than they were. He had been itching for an opportunity such as this one, since he couldn’t step out of line at Hogwarts without risking his reputation with the other Houses. Besides that, Dumbledore was watching him like a hawk, and he was looking for any excuse to dispose of him. Vasilis had learned many spells which he had only ever used on a practice dummy, and he wanted to test them out on the real thing.

Vasilis glanced at his father and listened as he continued,

“The rules of the competition are as follows. You must be at least 15 years old to compete…”

Vasilis almost frowned hearing this, but kept his cold pureblood mask strong. He did however hear Blaise, Aetius, and Daphne groan loudly in disappointment. Alecto on the other hand, looked as if he had just been told he won the Quidditch Cup, since he was the only Inner Circle member old enough to compete.

“... However, I will be making an exception for my son, under the condition that he stays by my side throughout The Hunt.”

The younger Inner Circle members had looks on their faces that looked dangerously close to glares. Vasilis couldn’t have that, so he raised a challenging eyebrow, causing them to immediately school their features, and send him apologetic looks. He would need to speak with them about that later.

“The second rule says you are not allowed to use tracking charms. All tracking must be done using traditional methods. Rule three states that you may duel a fellow witch or wizard over prey, as long as you do not kill, or seriously injure your opponent. And the final rule of the competition, says you may not take necklaces that have already been retrieved by another opponent. Once all of the prey have been hunted, the necklaces will begin to vibrate. That will be your signal to return to the Manor. Now that you all know the rules, those who wish to compete, please step forward.”

Around 25 people stepped forward, including Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Alecto, Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass, Lord Yaxley, and others who were known to be skilled duelers. Vasilis was curious which one of them would be skilled enough to win the competition.

Voldemort reached into the pocket of his robes, and took out many small, golden orbs. He threw them into the air, and each one moved to float over one of the competitors, including Vasilis and his father.

The Dark Lord then pointed his wand towards the stone walls of the manor behind the crowd of people, and conjured 28 large rectangular screens.

Vasilis watched curiously as each competitor pointed their wand at the golden orb floating above them, and said ‘activate’. He noticed the screens on the walls of the manor glowed momentarily, before showing the competitors where they were standing. He then realized the orb acted exactly like a muggle video camera, projecting The Hunt on the screens so that those who were not competing in the competition could still watch the proceedings live.

Vasilis pointed his own wand at the orb floating above him, and murmured,

“Activate.”

One of the center screens glowed like the others had, and showed him standing there next to his father.

A handsome man with light brown hair, who Vasilis had never seen before then walked up to his father’s side from behind them, and whispered something in his ear. The Dark Lord nodded, and handed the man an orb. The man activated it, and his father ordered him,

“Release our prey Barty.”

Barty Crouch Jr. grinned gleefully and said,

“Yes My Lord.”

Barty then turned back towards the muggles, and released them from their restraints using a spell. The muggles stood up from where they were kneeling, but otherwise did not move. They looked around at the crowd fearfully, so Vasilis rolled his eyes and spoke loudly for them to hear,

“I suggest you start running if you value your lives. You have a half an hour to run before we come and kill you.”

His words seemed to drive them into action, and they took off running towards the dark forest. Voldemort pointed his wand above his followers, and cast a large 30 minute countdown into the sky. Once that was done, people started conversing with each other, so Vasilis turned to his father and asked,

“Why didn’t you tell me about The Hunt before?”

The man smirked as he replied,

“I wanted it to be a surprise.”

His father’s face then turned serious as he asked,

“Do you truly want to do this? I will not force you if you do not wish to compete. Killing is rather difficult for most people. I do not expect you to do it if you do not want to.”

Vasilis nodded and smirked as he replied honestly,

“I want to Father. I have wanted to do something like this for a while now, but I haven’t had the opportunity to do it without getting caught. Merlin only knows how many times I have seriously thought about torturing Weasley to death during classes. My Inner Circle says I can be rather scary at times.”

The Dark Lord chuckled quietly, so Vasilis gave him a smile, and turned his head slightly to observe everyone who had agreed to attend the Ball. He quickly noticed that most of the women, and some men were staring at his father like they wanted to eat him alive. He frowned a little, so his father asked,

“What is wrong?”

“So many people here are basically drooling over you, it is rather nauseating.”

His father chuckled again under his breath,

“It is rather disgusting. The only one I have ever been interested in is your mother. You are getting quite a few looks from the younger witches and wizards tonight as well you know.”

Vasilis frowned deeply, and shook his head,

“What do you mean? I haven’t noticed anyone?”

Voldemort seemed to be trying hard to hide his amusement as he pointed out,

“For being a genius, you are rather oblivious to some things my son.”

His father didn’t elaborate any further on that, so he just shook his head again, still feeling confused.

Around 15 minutes later, Barty approached them, and bowed to Vasilis as he said,

“My Prince, it is an honor to finally meet you.”

“Barty Crouch Jr. it is a pleasure to meet you as well. Thank you for helping my father prepare for the Azkaban breakout.”

The man shook his head and assured him,

“It is no problem at all My Prince. Many friends of mine are currently rotting in that disgusting hell hole, and I would do anything to free them.”

Vasilis nodded, understanding Barty’s feelings on the matter completely.

“Who do you think is going to win Barty?”

The brown haired man grinned,

“My money's on you, or our Lord winning. I don’t think the other competitors will stand a chance against both of you. Although, if I had to guess someone else, I would say Snape or Lord Greengrass. Both of them have won this competition in the past. But only years when our Lord and Lady were not competing.”

Vasilis turned to his father and asked,

“Mother has done this before?”

The Dark Lord smirked and nodded,

“Yes, she makes a very fierce opponent.”

Barty laughed and added,

“Honestly the years our Lord and Lady competed against each other were always the most entertaining hunts to watch.”

Vasilis laughed,

“You know, I really don’t doubt that at all.”

Barty gave him an amused smile, before glancing up towards the countdown clock.

“We have one minute until The Hunt begins. Good luck on your first hunt My Prince.”

“Thank you Barty, good luck to you as well.”

The easy going man bowed to Vasilis and his father before turning and walking towards the edge of the forest. All of the other competitors, including Vasilis and his father soon joined Barty, as they waited for the clock to finish counting down.

The clock began to flash brightly as it counted down the last ten seconds, and excitement grew exponentially within Vasilis.

As the clock hit zero, a loud bang sounded through the area, which sounded very similar to a muggle gun shot.

His father placed a hand on his shoulder, and pulled him towards the north east. They walked quickly together, following a trail through the snow. They decided not to cast silencing or disillusionment charms on themselves to make The Hunt more challenging.

Vasilis’ heart was beating quickly in his chest, and adrenaline was coursing through his veins as they made their way deeper into the dark forest. The thrill of the experience was nearly overwhelming, and it only got worse as time went on.

After a long while his father placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking any further. They both listened carefully for a moment, and heard quiet talking in the distance. His father pointed to a small hill that was about 50 feet to their left, and Vasilis nodded.

They both moved slowly in that direction, sticking to the dark shadows of the trees. After a short while, they were only 20 feet from the muggles. There were four of them, three men, and one woman. They all had their backs to a tree for protection, and were looking around frantically.

Voldemort motioned for him to crouch down behind a bush, and leaned over to Vasilis to whisper very quietly into his ear,

“They are all yours my son. I am only observing tonight, nothing more. This hunt is for you.”

He looked at his father with excited, wide eyes, and the man just nodded once.

Vasilis held his wand out in front of him, and moved out from behind the tree. The muggles saw him immediately, and attempted to run, but he was much quicker. Vasilis pointed his wand at the muggle to his left, and didn’t hesitate as he murmured,

_“Diffindo”_

The man’s head came cleanly off of his shoulders, and fell to the ground unceremoniously. The rest of the man's body landed with a thud right next to the severed head, and a large pool of blood formed in the snow. The rest of the muggles screamed in fear seeing this what Vasilis had done, and he was quick to move onto the next one.

Vasilis used his elemental abilities to create a spear out of ice, and threw it straight through the woman's head, leaving her pinned to the tree behind her. Her body hung there, limply, and blood ran down her forehead.

One of the muggle men yelled,

“Who are you?! You are a child, why are you doing this!? Just let us go!”

Vasilis didn’t answer the man, instead he just pointed his wand in his direction and decided to try out one of the Dark offensive spells he had learned,

_“Cor Meum Displodo”_

He smirked as the man gasped in pain, and clutched his chest in desperation as his heart exploded. It was barely any time at all before the man collapsed into the snow next to the woman.

The final man had taken off running in the opposite direction, so Vasilis sprinted after him. They both ran for a few minutes before the man tripped and fell on a fallen tree branch. Vasilis took a few more steps so he was standing closer, and cast another spell,

_“Avada Kedavra”_

The man stopped moving the second the green light hit him in the back.

Vasilis fell to his knees then, breathing heavily. The excitement and pleasure was coursing through his veins from that final curse. It was no wonder people became addicted to Dark Magic when casting dark spells felt like that.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His father gave him a worried look as he asked,

“Are you alright?”

Vasilis gave him a smirk as he replied,

“I have never been better Father. I promise.”

Voldemort returned the smirk and chuckled,

“I am not the least bit surprised by that answer, considering who your parents are, and knowing the way you grew up. Excellent work my son, very creative. Now, grab the necklaces so we can continue hunting. You have a competition to win.”

Vasilis nodded and walked over to the muggle man laying in front of him and ripped the chain from his neck before placing it in his pocket.

Together they walked back over to where the other three bodies were located, and Vasilis took a moment to admire his work. This was what muggles deserved for the way they treated magical children, and for destroying the planet to fuel their own greed. They were pitiful creatures, killing of millions of their own people because they practiced a different religion, or had a different skin color. Muggles had no place knowing about the magical world.

Vasilis quickly removed the other necklaces from the muggles bodies, and began walking west with his father, hoping to find another trail.

 

* * *

 

Blaise was staring at the screen in awe, watching his prince walk smoothly away from his prey,

“Merlin did you see that! He killed all of them like it was the easiest thing in the world! And what was that ice spear?! That was so cool!”

The Inner Circle, and most of the people gathered for the Ball had been glued to the screens showing Vasilis and The Dark Lord.

Blaise couldn’t help but feel captivated by his prince. He was calm and collected in all situations, and just as Dark and deadly as his father.

It was if he had been born to be a leader.

George nodded vigorously at his statement and said,

“Bloody hell mate, that was intense! I wish we could be in that forest right now!”

Everyone nodded in agreement, before turning back to watch The Hunt. Severus and Lord Greengrass had each retrieved two necklaces, while most of the others had all retrieved one. Vasilis was in the lead with four.

They watched as Severus managed to to gain a third necklace, and their Lord and Prince discovered another trail leading North.

They moved gracefully together through the dark forest, searching for any sign of another muggle.

After a long while, they neared a clearing in the forest. Vasilis and The Dark Lord each stepped behind different trees, and observed the muggle before them. The woman was standing out in the open, looking around frantically. Blaise scoffed as he said,

“Honestly, how stupid is she standing out in the open like that? She made herself the perfect target. She has no idea what is about to happen to her. Vasilis is going to destroy her.”

Neville laughed and asked,

“Shall we take bets on how he is going to do it? I put five galleons on the blood boiling curse.”

Daphne smirked,

“Ten galleons says he will use the killing curse again.”

Felix shook his head,

“No way. Ten galleons says he uses the eye explosion curse. He is always talking about how much he would love to use that curse on Dumbledore.”

Blaise cut in then,

“No, I think he will save that curse exclusively for Dumbledore. I bet he takes a more hands on approach this time. Maybe he will use a knife?”

The bets continued for a few minutes as they waited for Vasilis to make his move. Blaise was watching curiously, wondering what his prince was waiting for, when finally he understood.

Alecto Rowle stepped into the clearing just then, with his wand pointed at the woman. Just as he was about to cast a spell, Vasilis walked out from behind the tree, catching Alecto’s attention. Alecto smirked, obviously excited to duel his leader.

Vasilis cast the first spell, and an intense duel began. Many different colored spells were sent back and forth at a rapid pace as the two danced around one another gracefully.

Blaise laughed as The Dark Lord leaned against a tree, and watched the duel casually. He obviously didn’t doubt his son’s ability, for even a second. Both boys were smirking and laughing throughout the duel, thoroughly enjoying themselves. However, it wasn’t long before Vasilis disarmed Alecto.

Alecto accepted his wand from Vasilis after the duel, and bowed as he turned to leave. That muggle woman belonged to The Dark Prince now. The woman had tried to run away when the two wizards began dueling, but Vasilis had quickly shot a stunning spell in her direction as he dodged a spell from Alecto. The woman was now laying on her back, sprawled in the snow near the edge of the clearing.

Blaise and the Inner Circle were practically bursting with excitement as Vasilis approached the woman, with an ice cold look on his face. He cast the counter spell on the muggle to wake her, and stepped on her throat as she tried to get up.

The muggle struggled to get away, but Vasilis obviously was not going to allow that. Blaise couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face, as Vasilis pulled the dagger he had given him earlier in the day, out of its holster on his lower leg. Vasilis removed his foot from the woman’s neck, and quickly plunged the dagger into her heart before she decided to try and run again.

Blaise smirked triumphantly as he drawled,

“I do believe I have won the bet. Pay up everyone.”

He chuckled as his friends groaned and passed over gold coins.

 

* * *

 

Vasilis and his father were once again walking through the forest, looking for another trail to follow. He had managed to find two more muggles after the woman in the clearing. He used a spell Severus had invented, the _Sectumsempra_ curse to kill the first muggle. For the second muggle, he had used his Elemental abilities to freeze the man into solid ice, killing him instantly.

He now had a total of seven silver necklaces in his pocket, and he hoped to get at least two more before the competition ended. It was likely that there were very few muggles left, since there were almost 30 people participating.

They had walked at least a mile since Vasilis had last found a muggle, and he was looking carefully for any signs of movement.

Vasilis stopped walking when he came across a strange pattern in the snow. He quickly realized someone had tried to brush away their tracks in the snow to prevent someone from finding them. This made him smirk, finally he was hunting a muggle with some degree of intelligence.

He followed the faint brush marks carefully, with his father following closely behind him. The trail led him to a large pine tree, and he looked up just as a rock was thrown down at him. Vasilis used his wandless magic to deflect the rock, and the one that was thrown right after it. He sighed in annoyance as he used a _Diffindo_ to sever the branch the two muggles were sitting on, causing them to fall from the tree.

They both landed hard, despite the layer of snow that was covering the ground. The man groaned and stood up, looking ready for a fight. This caused Vasilis to laugh,

“You really think you can beat me? Oh no. You will not win against me. _Intestinum Expello_.”

The entrail expelling curse ripped open the man's stomach, and allowed his intestines to land in the snow at the man’s feet. The muggle screamed in agony as he died a very slow and painful death.

The other muggle was laying on the ground whimpering pitifully. She spat in Vasilis direction and sneered,

“You are a monster! I hope you rot in hell for what you have done.”

Vasilis shook his head,

“Tut tut. You should watch your tongue before I rip it out of your mouth you filthy muggle.”

The woman looked like she was about to make another comment, so Vasilis used a cutting spell to remove her tongue. The woman cried out and fell backwards from the force of the spell. As she choked to death on her own blood, Vasilis said in a feigned regretful tone,

“I did warn you. It is too bad really. I was going to kill you with a simple killing curse before you opened your mouth. Oh well I suppose…”

Voldemort laughed then, looking very amused,

“You truly are vicious my child. I saw how you handled the Flint boy your first night at Hogwarts, and I realized then you were capable of great violence. However, tonight you have surpassed my expectations once again.”

“I loath muggles Father. I hold no compassion for them, not after what they did to me.”

His father just nodded in response, and Vasilis went to pick up each of the necklaces. He grabbed the man’s necklace first, and had to clean the blood off the woman’s necklace before he placed them both in his pocket.

They were justs about to start walking again, when Vasilis felt the necklaces vibrate in his pocket. Voldemort must have noticed this because he said,

“The Hunt has ended, all of the muggles are dead. Let’s head back, I am very curious to see who won.”

Vasilis fell into step beside his father,

“Thank you Father for allowing me to compete. I think I needed this, to remind myself what I am capable of.”

“It is my pleasure Vasilis. I have to admit, it was rather entertaining to watch you work. I will have to show your mother the pensieve memories.”

Vasilis laughed a little, and the nearly inseparable pair walked in silence the last few miles back to the Manor.

They were the last ones to return, and everyone clapped and cheered as they walked out of the forest. Vasilis’ Inner Circle approaches them with looks of awe on their faces. Draco was the first one to speak,

“Vasilis you won! You were terrifying out there! You had nine kills, while the next closest person, who was Severus by the way, had seven kills. Everyone else only had about three or four! You did an excellent job!”

Vasilis gave his cousin a smile,

“Thank you Draco. It was fantastic, and I cannot wait until next year.”

His friends looked as if they wanted to ask him a million question, but before they could, Voldemort placed his hand on Vasilis’ shoulder and said,

“Come. It is time for the winner to be announced. You can speak with your friends afterwards.”

Vasilis gave his friends an apologetic look as he was led away by his father, to stand in front of the burning Yule log once again.

The Dark Lord raised a hand to quiet the large group of people,

“Thank you to everyone who participated this evening, and I hope everyone else enjoyed The Hunt as well.”

A small round of applause traveled through the group before his father continued,

“We had many skilled witches and wizards competing tonight, but only one of them was worthy enough to win. Vasilis my son, congratulations. You are officially this year's Hunter.”

Vasilis gave his father a smile as applause broke out once again. His father handed him a bag of galleons as well, but he tossed the bag to the Weasley twins, they needed it more than he did. The twins looked as if they wanted to give it back, but Vasilis gave them a look that said there would be no discussion, and they were to keep the money.

The Dark Lord paid no attention to this exchange, knowing that the 5,000 galleons was pocket change compared to what they had in their vaults. His father sent him one final glance filled with pride before he continued,

“The Hunt is now over, but the night is still young my friends. Let us continue the celebration of The Dark Order’s return.”

Voldemort raised the glass of champagne he had received from Lucius, and stated in his smooth and captivating voice,

“Our time has come, and we shall no longer live in the shadows. The Darkness shall rise again!”

The hope and excitement was powerful as it pulsed through the crowd. Everyone raised their glasses without hesitation and repeated his father’s toast.

Vasilis smiled to himself as he thought about everything they were about to do. The wizarding world would soon be changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I would love to hear your thoughts as long as they are respectful!
> 
> For those of you who end up not liking this chapter, just keep in mind this will not be a regular occurrence with him. I wanted to explore how deep his hatred for muggles went, which was the whole reason for this chapter. You will see later on that he knows they cannot attempt to kill off all muggles or enslave them (like Voldemort in original books) but he does see them as 'less than human.' He sees them as annoying insects basically. But like I said, it will be very rare for you to read about him killing muggles. You might not even read about it again at all in the rest of this book or the next one. His overall goal of the Dark winning is the most important thing to him (and getting his family back).   
> This chapter doesn't have a lot of influence in the overall plot, so like I said, if you didn't like it, that is fine because you won't be seeing much of this at all from here on out.


	27. A Good Leader, and a Great One

**January 7th 1992, Hogwarts Express**

 

To say Vasilis was irritable, would be an understatement. He was being forced to return to the pathetic educational institution they called Hogwarts. 

Vasilis loved the ancient castle. It was beautiful, and filled with ancient magic. He enjoyed his time with his Inner Circle studying, dueling, and making the Gryffindors look like imbeciles.

What agitated him, was the fact that he had the knowledge and skills of a 6th year, and he was still forced to take classes with the first years. Having his father present in the school had made everything more tolerable, but now, the thought of having to endure months without him, was nearly unbearable. His father was the only one he was truly close to. 

Vasilis enjoyed spending time with his Inner circle. They were intelligent, cunning, and witty, but there would always be a barrier between him and them. He was their Prince, their leader. He could never truly be their friend, when he existed on a different playing field. Vasilis would never be able to connect with them the way he could connect with his father. 

He had wanted to ask his father if he could stay home, and receive lessons from him. He wanted to stay with his family, and be there when his mother was saved from Azkaban. However, he knew the importance of gathering more followers for his father. Especially with the beginning of the war looming nearer with each passing day. 

Vasilis sighed deeply and looked around the enlarged compartment. His followers were sprawled out on the benches and floors, occupying themselves with books, or discussions on the war and school. He was sitting in his usual seat next to the window, with Blaise to his right, and Draco sitting across from him. 

The more he thought about having to attend Hogwarts, and the fact that he would not be home when his father brought his mother home, the more irritated he became. His magic began to swirl around him a little, and he couldn’t force himself to relax. 

Blaise placed his hand on Vasilis’ shoulder, steadying him instantly. 

Vasilis closed his eyes, and took a deep, calming breath. He listened as Blaise whispered into his ear,

“Vasilis I know you don’t want to be here. Neither do I, but we aren’t doing this for us. We are doing it for your father, and for The Dark Order. Could you imagine this country under your father’s rule? Britain would be more prosperous than ever before. We are all doing this for him, and for you. You are going to rule by his side when takes control. But in order to got to that point, we have to make sacrifices. This process isn’t going to be easy.”

Vasilis nodded, and opened his eyes once more. He turned to face Blaise, and wondered how he always knew what he was thinking, and why Blaise, of all people, could touch him without making him cringe in disgust. Vasilis didn’t know what made Blaise special, and he decided not to dwell on it. 

“Thank you.”

Blaise nodded, and went back to reading his book on concealing spells. 

Vasilis sighed again, and pushed all negative thoughts about Hogwarts from his mind. He wished he could speak with his father right now, that man was able to reassure him better than anyone else could.

Suddenly, he remembered his father’s horcrux, which was tucked into the pocket of his robes. 

Vasilis had not yet tried writing to his father’s younger self. His father had warned him how cold and arrogant he had been when he was young, so Vasilis had decided to wait to speak with him until after Yule. 

He pulled the book out of his pocket, along with a black self inking quill, and sat there for a moment as he decided what to write. 

After several minutes of contemplating, he decided to start simple,

**_Hello_ **

It wasn’t long before young Tom Riddle wrote back,

**_Hello, who are you?_ **

He knew his father’s younger self would manipulate anyone he considered unworthy, so Vasilis decided to just tell him the truth.

**_My name is Vasilis Marvolo Slytherin, I am your son._ **

There was a very long pause before the diary wrote back,

**_Impossible, I would never have a son._ **

**_If that were true, then why would I have this journal in my possession? How would I know that you are a horcrux? My father gave this journal to me as a gift for Yule, as a sign of trust._ **

There was such a long pause after Vasilis finished writing, that he almost thought Tom Riddle wasn’t going to write back. Eventually however, his father's elegant script appeared on the page,

**_How old are you? What year is it?_ **

**_I am eleven years old, and it is January 7th, 1992._ **

**_Who is your mother?_ **

**_Your wife, Bellatrix Slytherin née Black, daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black. You share a soul bond with her._ **

**_That is the most ridiculous nonsense I have ever heard. Soul bonds are not real, and I would never marry. My goals are all that matter to me, I would never want, nor have time for a wife and child._ **

**_My mother is your best soldier, together, the two of you were unstoppable._ **

**_You said ‘were’, why?_ **

**_She is currently locked away in Azkaban._ **

**_Why?_ **

**_That is a very long story._ **

**_I have time._ **

Vasilis sighed deeply, and thought for a long while about how he should explain that his father had died trying to save him from Dumbledore. Young Tom Riddle was bound to love that story. 

**_I was born July 31st 1980. At that point in time, my father was very close to winning the war against the Light. The Dark Order would have taken control of wizarding Britain within the next several months if it were not for Dumbledore. My birth was a secret, kept only with those in The Dark Order for my protection. Nevertheless, there was a traitor in our ranks who reported my birth to Dumbledore. By that point, Dumbledore was desperate to find any weakness within my father so he could exploit it, and turn the war in his favor. The traitor gave Dumbledore that weakness, which he didn’t hesitate to exploit. Dumbledore kidnapped me when I was only three months old, nearly killing my mother in the process.  Dumbledore used me, to force the war to come to a standstill._ **

**_My parents spent the next year searching for me, which turned out to be an impossible pursuit, because I had been hidden under the Fidelius charm with the Potter family. It wasn’t until the secret keeper of the Fidelius defected from the Light, and joined my father, that they were able to find me._ **

**_My father traveled to the Potter home that same night to rescue me. He killed the Potters, and found me not long after. He was holding me, when Dumbledore appeared in the house. They both entered into a fierce duel, and despite my father being the best dueler in the world, his movements were limited with me in his arms. Dumbledore ended up casting a killing curse towards me, which my father wasn’t able to avoid, so he spun, and took the curse himself in order to protect me. His body was destroyed, putting an end to the war. My mother tried to find him, and continue his efforts, however, she was captured, along with many other members of The Dark Order and thrown into Azkaban._ **

**_Dumbledore forced me to live with muggles, and paid them to abuse me for the first eight years of my life. He was hoping that by the time I turned eleven, and attended Hogwarts, that he would be able to mold me into the perfect Light savior. He had told the world that my name was Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, and kept the fact that I was actually the son of Lord Voldemort a secret. He also told them that I had managed to vanquish The Dark Lord, therefore Britain viewed me as their hero for many years. When I was eight years old, I learned of the wizarding world from my snake familiar, Alekos. I then used wandless magic to put an end to my abuse by the muggles, and traveled to Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley, where I learned Dumbledore was my magical guardian, and I learned of my true parents._ **

**_In addition, I discovered that the Malfoy family, My aunt Narcissa and uncle Lucius, were still alive. I contacted them, and they became my legal guardians. I had Dumbledore removed as Chief of the Wizengamot using evidence of my abuse, and evidence that he stole money  from my Vaults. Lucius Malfoy then replaced Dumbledore as Chief, and has been passing laws which benefit The Dark Order._ **

**_I lived with the Malfoys until I started my first year at Hogwarts this last September. Only a few weeks into the school year, I met my father. He was possessing one of the professors, in order to obtain the Philosopher's Stone, which was being hidden in the school for protection. My father stole the stone October 31st, and used it to regain his body over Yule break. I live with him now, instead of the Malfoys. He is now working to free The Dark Lady, and his other soldiers from Azkaban, and preparing to start another war._ **

Vasilis stopped writing then, and waited for the younger version of his father to respond. It was over an hour before fresh words appeared on the page,

**_I allowed myself to be destroyed in order to protect you? I find that difficult to believe. However, your story is too ridiculous to be made up. Why would I stop the war, and allow myself to die, all for you? Why would I give up everything I worked towards my entire life for an infant?_ **

**_Because I wasn’t just a random infant. I am your son, and the older version of you loves me._ **

**_I am not capable of feeling love._ **

Vasilis frowned deeply seeing that reply.

**_Why else would you give up everything for me? Fondness would not be enough to do it. It would have to be an emotion much stronger than that._ **

**_Perhaps… perhaps you are right. However, that does not explain why the older version of me, would give you this horcrux._ **

**_He wanted to prove that he trusted me, and he is going to be very busy over the next few weeks, so he probably will not have time to speak with me on a regular basis. I am working to gain more followers and supporters for my father before the war begins. He wants to conquer Britain as swiftly as possible this time, and in order to do that, he needs followers. Furthermore, I am preparing myself, and Inner Circle for war. I need to learn as much as I can before the war begins. My father said you would be able to help me gather followers, and progress in my education._ **

There was another lengthy pause before his young father replied,

**_I have one question before I agree to help you._ **

**_What is it?_ **

**_How loyal are you to the older version of me?_ **

Vasilis didn’t even hesitate to respond that time,

**_I would do anything my father asked of me._ **

**_Even kill?_ **

**_Even kill._ **

**_Very well. I believe you. I can feel how similar your magic is to my own, so I know you are not lying. Tell me this, what is going to happen to Dumbledore? Not only did he force me to live in the orphanage until I became of age, he also ensured that my future self’s son was kidnapped and abused… I do hope creative plans being made for his demise._ **

**_Dumbledore is going to die the most painful death imaginable. This, I can promise you._ **

**_Good. Now, tell me about the followers you have already gathered._ **

Vasilis was about to respond, when the door to their compartment began to rattle. Draco had locked it this time just incase Weasley tried to show up. And sure enough, standing on the other side of the door was Ronald Weasley surrounded by his idiot friends. 

“Open the door Slytherin! I know you are in there!”

Vasilis sighed deeply, and asked no one in particular,

“Is this going to be a regular occurrence whenever we take the train?”

Felix raised an eyebrow and asked seriously,

“Would you like us to remove them My Prince?”

Vasilis shook his head,

“No, I will deal with them. I have missed toying with the Gryffindors lately.”

His Inner Circle laughed, and he wrote a quick note to the young Dark Lord,

**_The Gryffindors have decided to grace us with their presence in our train compartment. I must go make them look like morons, I do have a reputation to uphold. I shall write to you later._ **

Vasilis could practically feel the sadistic glee radiating out of the journal as he closed it, and placed it in his expensive crimson robes. Alekos coiled his lower body around his left arm, and laid his upper body across his shoulders, putting himself on full display. 

Vasilis stood from his seat, and moved to stand in front of the window of their compartment. He looked to Caecilia, who was sitting closest to the door and ordered,

“Unlock the door.”

She did as he said without question, and the door slid open with a slam not ten seconds later. 

Weasley walked in with a smug look on his face, followed by Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Hermione Granger, and Lavender Brown. 

Vasilis sighed dramatically, and pretended to be very interested in his fingernails as he said,

“Now now Weasley, didn’t your mother ever teach you manners? The polite thing to do, would have been to knock.”

The smug look was replaced by a sneer on the red headed boy’s face.

“You think you are so cool slimy Slyth…”

Vasilis cut him off then and rolled his eyes,

“Weasley, we go through the same thing every time you decide to endow me with your company. Why don’t we just cut to the chase this time, hmm? What is it you want?”

Weasley looked like he was about to make another comment, but surprisingly managed to censor himself,

“I wanted to tell you that you and your Death Eaters in training are no longer going to run Hogwarts. Yeah, we aren’t stupid. We can see you are trying to run the school. Everyone will see that we make better leaders, and they will join us. Even your mini Death Eaters.”

Vasilis tried his hardest not to laugh, he really did. He had heard a lot of ridiculous things out of Weasley’s mouth over the past few months. However, this was the most ludicrous statement he had ever heard from anyone. 

He laughed so hard that tears came to his eyes, and Weasley’s face turned bright red. 

“Ahhh, thank you Weasley. I don’t believe I have laughed that hard in my entire life. Your own brothers choose me over you, so why on Earth would anyone willingly follow the boy who couldn’t even cast a simple disarming spell in Defence class?” 

Hermione stepped forward and put her hands on her hips,

“Being smart doesn’t make you a good leader!”

Vasilis smirked,

“Wouldn’t you rather have a leader who understands all magic, and politics, and who knows what it means to be a leader, than a boy who only knows how to play a good game of chess?”

She huffed and threw up her hands,

“Well if you think you are such an expert, then what does it mean to be a good leader?”

Vasilis stood to his full height then, and towered over Granger as he stepped directly in front of her. 

“Being a leader requires so much more than just intelligence Granger. One must be confident in their ability to achieve their goals. A leader must be responsible, focused, persistent, and patient. A leader must be mature, and willing to make sacrifices when necessary. And most importantly, one must understand each and every person who is under their leadership, because what separates the good leaders, from the great leaders, is their ability to empower and inspire those around them. Tell me Granger, does your friend here have any of those qualities? Did you even have a goal in mind when you came here, besides your goal of taking away my power? Do you even know what you would have done if you had succeeded? Or were you all too focused on being bitter, jealous children to think that far into the future?”

Granger was decent enough to look ashamed then, and dropped her defensive glare. Most of the other Gryffindors also looked down at the floor, except for Ron Weasley of course. 

“I have all of those qualities!”

Vasilis tipped his head to the side,

“Is that so? Then what, pray tell, were your goals if by some miracle you had managed to take control of Hogwarts?”

Weasley looked like a gaping fish then, with the way he opened and closed his mouth, searching for the right words. Vasilis just chuckled, and added,

“Exactly. You have absolutely no idea. A leader would have planned for every possibility, and then created back up plans for each of those possibilities. None of you are fit to be leaders.”

Weasley wasn’t hearing any of it, instead he decided to spit out,

“Your disgusting father probably taught you all of that, and we all know what a great leader he turned out to be!”

Vasilis’ face darkened. Of course his father had taught him everything he knew about being a leader. However, he wasn’t about to tell the Gryffindors that.

“My father is dead Weasley. We all know that. Everything I know, I have learned from experience.”

He turned to the rest of the Gryffindors and said,

“I know all of you realize I am right. You are better than Ronald Weasley here, so do not allow him to embarrass you any longer. If you wish to discuss this more in depth, I am more than willing to meet with you at a later time.”

The Gryffindors nodded, and began leaving the compartment, and Vasilis couldn’t help but notice the curious and impressed looks both Dean Thomas, and Parvati Patil were sending him. He had a feeling he would be speaking with them later on. 

Granger was the last to walk out, leaving Weasley standing there alone in the compartment. 

Vasilis raised an eyebrow and asked,

“Are there any more intelligent comments you would like to make Ronald?”

His fiendish, red headed twins had moved to stand on either side of him as he asked that question, glaring viciously at their younger brother.  The younger red head’s face turned colors again, but he just turned and left the compartment.

Vasilis sighed in relief, and Felix noted with a laugh,

“Only you can make the Gryffindors bow their heads in shame. That was wonderful to witness My Prince.”

He sent Felix a smirk, and listened as the loud speakers announced their arrival in Hogsmeade in five minutes. 

Vasilis and the Inner Circle all changed into their school robes, before exiting the train, and boarding the carriages to Hogwarts with the rest of the students. 

Not long after, they were all seated at the Slytherin table in their usual seats, eating the delicious meal placed before them. 

He had eaten half of his steak when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He suppressed a shudder, and looked to see who it was. A shy Hufflepuff girl was standing behind him with a blush on her face. He raised an eyebrow expectantly and asked politely,

“Can I help you?”

Her blush grew, and she held out a piece of parchment,

“I was instructed to give this to you Mr. Slytherin.”

Vasilis glanced at the parchment curiously for a moment, before taking it from her hand, and nodding his thanks. The girl practically skipped back to the Hufflepuff table, and Vasilis shook his head in exasperation. 

The Inner Circle was looking at the parchment curiously, and Alecto look out his wand to cast diagnostic spells on it. He nodded once he was finished, and said,

“It is clear, I did not find any sign of a harmful spell.”

Vasilis nodded curtly and opened the folded parchment.

**_Dear Vasilis,_ **

**_Professor Dumbledore requests your presence in his office after dinner tonight. Be safe._ **

**_Severus_ **

**_P.S._ **

**_He is partial to lemon drops._ **

Vasilis frowned immediately, and discreetly checked to make sure he had both of his wands, his dagger attached to his leg, throwing knives on his belt, his pendant from his father, and the small vial of elixir around his neck.

The Inner Circle noticed his small movements, and gave him worried looks. Draco whispered quietly,

“What is it? What is wrong?”

He made sure his face was confident as he replied,

“Dumbledore wants to see me in his office after dinner. The letter was from Severus.”

Theo’s face paled as he noted,

“He tried to kill you during the Quidditch match My Prince, you can’t go, it is too dangerous!”

“I am going, I am curious what he wants. Meeting with him could provide some insight into his plans. I have all of my weapons, and I will contact you through the bracelets if I need your help. If something goes wrong, make sure one of you finds Severus. The password to Dumbledore’s office is ‘lemon drops’. I have a feeling Dumbledore isn’t going to attempt to kill me again. If he wanted to try again, he wouldn’t do it in a way that could be traced back to him. If I were to meet with him in his office, and end up dead, all signs would point to him.”

His Inner Circle didn’t look reassured, but they nodded, and watched as he stood from the table. 

He left the Great Hall without another word, and walked towards Dumbledore’s office. 

Alekos poked his head out of Vasilis’ robes as he walked, and hissed,

_ “Master you smell nervous.” _

_ “Dumbledore has requested a meeting. We were going to his office now.” _

This seemed to make Alekos angry,

_ “He is dangerous Master. I do not trust him.” _

_ “Neither do I. However, this could be the perfect opportunity to learn about his goals. I have my weapons, and I have you. We will be fine.” _

_ “You don’t sound so sure of yourself Master.” _

Vasilis half glared at his snake as they approached the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore’s office.

“Lemon drops.”

The gargoyle came to life then, and moved to reveal a stone staircase. Vasilis perfected his posture, and pureblood mask as he walked up the staircase. A large wooden door was located at the top of the staircase, and just before he could knock, the door opened on its own, revealing Dumbledore behind his large desk, with his blue twinkling eyes, and bright purple robes. 

“Ahh... Mr. Slytherin. Please, do come in and have a seat.”

Vasilis kept his face blank as he glided across the room, and sat gracefully into one of the chairs across from Dumbledore. 

Once he had sat down, he noticed the twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes faded slightly, and heard him murmur,

“So much like Tom.”

Vasilis raised an eyebrow,

“I never knew my father sir.”

The twinkle returned, and Dumbledore relaxed back into his chair,

“No, of course you wouldn’t have. You just look rather like him, is all.”

He nodded,

“Yes I have been told this before, may I ask why you wanted to speak with me sir?”

Dumbledore folded his hands together on his knee and smiled,

“Yes of course my dear boy. I simply wanted to have a chance to clear the air. You and I have never actually sat down and had a conversation. I wanted to apologize for my grievous mistakes regarding your muggle family. If I had known they were going to treat you in such a way, I never would have placed you in that home to begin with. I do hope living with the Malfoys has proven to be a much more suitable accommodation?”

Vasilis had to suppress a sneer. This was why Dumbledore wanted to meet with him? For fake apologies? What was this man trying to pull?

That was when he felt it. A very gentle probing of his Occlumency shields, so subtle that it was almost impossible to notice. Vasilis had to applaud the man, his Legilimency skills were incredible. Dumbledore knew what Vasilis was trying to do here at Hogwarts, and he knew Vasilis was probably involved with his father. This man was dangerous and not to be underestimated. A large part of him wanted to comment on Dumbledore’s use of Legilimency, still, he knew revealing any clues that he had met his father would be signing his own death sentence. Dumbledore wasn’t going to take any chances with Vasilis. 

“I do not blame you sir. There was no way you could have known they would treat me in such a way. The Malfoys are very good to me, and I enjoy living with them.”

The Professor gave him a very convincing smile,

“Good, good. I am happy to hear that. I have noticed you have made friends with many people from all of the Hogwarts houses since you have arrived.”

Vasilis knew that in reality, Dumbledore was asking about the followers he had gathered, not the friends he had made. Talking to the man was like playing a game of chess.

“Yes sir, I try not to discriminate anyone unlike many of the other Slytherins. I enjoy making friends with students from the other Houses, and hopefully I will make more in the future.”

Some of the twinkle disappeared from the man’s eyes, but his smile never twitched. Vasilis had basically just told him he planned on continuing to gather followers. 

“Ahh yes, that is very good. A large step towards House unity. What about young Mr. Weasley? I have heard the two of you do not get along.”

Vasilis shook his head,

“No sir, we do not. Ronald often compares me to my father, and I do not appreciate being compared to a murderer.”

Dumbledore frowned,

“No of course not my dear boy. I don’t believe anyone would appreciate being compared to a murderer. But perhaps the two of you could work to put your differences aside. The Weasley family is a wonderful family.”

Vasilis paused for a moment, and made a thoughtful expression appear on his face,

“Yes I am good friends with the Weasley twins sir. I suppose I can attempt to get along with Ronald in the future, he is their brother after all.”

Dumbledore gave him a bright smile,

“Yes, my thoughts exactly. They can be very positive influences.”

Vasilis nodded, and felt his father's protection pendant heat up underneath his robes. Vasilis didn’t feel any different, so he decided the pendant did its job. He would have to ask his father what it meant later. 

There was a very long pause of silence then, as Dumbledore observed him carefully. Vasilis decided he did not want to be there any longer, so he asked,

“Was there anything else you needed sir?”

That seemed to snap Dumbledore out of his internal musings, and he said,

“No. Thank you for meeting with me my dear boy. Perhaps we can do this again in the future and have tea.”

Vasilis nodded,

“Yes sir, I would like that, thank you. Good night.”

Dumbledore repeated the pleasantry, and Vasilis left the office without another word. 

He walked quickly down to the Dungeons. He had to speak with his father. 


	28. An Idea

**January 7th 1992, Slytherin Dorms**

 

“Lord Voldemort.”

Vasilis had just reached the Slytherin dorms, after telling his Inner Circle he needed to speak to his father, before he could tell them what happened with Dumbledore. He was holding one of the mirrors in his hand that he had gotten his father for Yule, hoping he had time to speak with him.

He was sitting in his office within the apartment of his trunk so he could not be overheard. He rarely used the trunk anymore, unless he was practicing his dueling skills alone, or spell crafting, since it required a great deal of uninterrupted concentration.

Vasilis waited impatiently for his father to answer. He needed to know what the pendant heating up meant. What had Dumbledore tried to do?

It was nearly 15 minutes later when his father's face finally appeared,

“Vasilis?”

He sighed with relief,

“Hello Father.”

“What is wrong my son? You look pale.”

“Dumbledore requested a meeting after dinner. I just returned to the Slytherin dorms from his office.”

A worried expression mixed with anger crossed Voldemort’s face,

“Are you alright? What did he want?”

“He said he wanted to clear the air and apologize for his mistakes regarding me. I felt him try to search my mind father, it was so subtle I almost didn’t notice. I also believe he tried to cast a spell on me, the pendant you gave me heated up towards the end of the meeting.”

His father’s face turned furious as he ordered,

“Take it off now. I need to see it.”

Vasilis immediately set the mirror down on his desk, and unclasped the pendant from his neck, he noticed it was glowing purple slightly, so he picked up the mirror and showed The Dark Lord.

His father glared at the pendant and said,

“Very strong Compulsion enchantments. If you tap it with your wand, it will tell you the purpose of the spells.”

He didn’t hesitate to flick his wrist and send his yew wand into his hand. He the pendant with his wand, and watched as words began to appear in the air above it,

 

**Loyalty to Albus Dumbledore**

**Loyalty to Weasley Family**

**Lord Voldemort Avoidance**

**Slytherin House Avoidance**

**Dark Magic Avoidance**

 

Vasilis scowled deeply, and listened as his father growled

“If you hadn’t been wearing the pendant, you would have become the Light savior Dumbledore always wanted. From this day forward, you will no longer eat meals cooked by the Hogwarts house elves. You will only eat meals cooked by the Slytherin Castle elves. You will also never go anywhere alone. You are to always carry Alekos with you, and have at least two members of the Inner Circle with you at all times. Dumbledore is going to do whatever it takes to control you, whether that means slipping potions into your meals, or cornering you in the corridor, casting compulsion spells, and then obliviating you. I will also be sending you additional objects to protect you.”

He nodded once and replied,

“Yes Father.”

The Dark Lord was silent for a long while, seemingly lost in thought. Eventually, determination filled his eyes as he said,

“There is a very good possibility that this will be your last year at Hogwarts Vasilis. Once Dumbledore realizes he can not control you, his desperation will grow. We have already seen what he is willing to do when backed into a corner. His next step will be to kill you. I already lost you once, I refuse to allow that to happen again.”

Vasilis gave his father a smile,

“I admit, I wouldn’t be upset to leave Hogwarts. I am bored here, and I would prefer to stay home with you and mother anyways. I would learn more from both of you, than I would ever learn here. The only problem is I cannot gather followers for you if I am not here.”

“You are going to have to gather as many as you possibly can within the next few months, and leave behind several trustworthy people to carry on your work.”

“Yes Father. I will meet with my Inner Circle to discuss this with them.”

Voldemort nodded,

“Good. I must go now, we are finalizing the Azkaban plans tonight. Be safe my son, goodnight.”

“Goodnight Father.”

Vasilis deactivated the mirror then, and decided he needed to start making plans for the rest of the year. His Inner Circle could wait until tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

**January 8th 1992, Room of Requirement**

 

It was currently 3:30 am, and Vasilis was pacing back and forth in front of the long conference table he had requested in the room of requirement his father’s journal had told him about.

Not long after Vasilis had ended his conversation with his father through the mirror, he had an idea. One that could change the course of the war. He had stayed up all night making plans with the younger version of his father to make it work, and now he was waiting for his Inner Circle to arrive so he could discuss it with them. He had called them all through their bracelets about 15 minutes prior, knowing they had all been asleep, and not caring. If his plan was going to work, they needed all the time they could get.

Eventually his Inner Circle began filtering into the room after sneaking through the castle, looking bleary eyed. Once everyone was seated, Vasilis sat at the head of the table and called for Warpy. The house elf popped into the room immediately after being called, and Vasilis ordered,

“Warpy, bring us all coffee, tea, and breakfast please.”

Warpy snapped his fingers, and the requested items appeared on the table in front of them.

“Is theres anything else Warpys be doing for Master Prince sir?”

“No Warpy, you may go.”

The house elf popped away, and everyone around the table began eating, and drinking coffee or tea. Vasilis allowed all of them to finish eating before he began.

“My friends, I know it is early, however, we have much to discuss before class later today. I need you to give me your full attention. Do you understand?”

Everyone gave him curious looks as they nodded, and waited for him to continue.

“First of all, I believe I should inform you that because of the danger Dumbledore poses, the chances of my father allowing me to attend Hogwarts next year are very slim. As of right now, it sounds like I will be home schooled until I am of age. However, I have come up with another plan. One that will not only benefit our education, but also decrease Dumbledore’s power over Britain.”

He paused then, and looked at each member so they would understand the seriousness of this meeting.

“My idea is rather simple. I would like to create a new school. One that does not limit a student’s intelligence, or limit subjects a student can learn. A school not biased against certain forms of magic. Dumbledore’s strength here in Britain stems from his power over Hogwarts. If many of the country's best students suddenly leave Hogwarts and transfer to a different school, his reputation would take a severe blow.”

The Inner Circle looked at him in shock, and Felix was the first one to speak up,

“How would we do that My Prince? We do not have the resources for such a thing?”

Vasilis tipped his head,

“Actually… I have more than enough resources. I have the funds necessary to start a school, and keep it running for a very long time. I even own a castle I would be willing to give up and have renovated.”

Felix’s jaw dropped hearing that,

“How My Prince?”

“Without going into too much detail, I am the only living heir to several very wealthy families, including the Potters, Blacks, Gryffindors, and Peverells. The Potter Vault alone is more than enough to support a school as large as Hogwarts if I have the Goblins invest it properly. Peverell Castle located in the Italian Alps, is as large as Hogwarts, and perfect to suit our needs. We cannot create a school here in Britain because of the many laws against Dark Magic. The only thing we need to worry about is finding qualified professors, meeting with the goblins, and getting the school approved by the international community.”

Aetius then asked,

“What would make this new school different from Hogwarts My Prince?”

“To start, the new school would be open to practicing all types of magic, whether that be Light, Dark, or Gray. This school would also teach many other subjects that Hogwarts lacks, such as politics, warding, dueling, alchemy, and martial arts, just to name a few. Hogwarts lacks many of the subjects that schools around the world teach. The main difference between Hogwarts, and the new school however, will be how classes are divided. Students will not be forced to go to classes with students their age. They will instead go to class with students who share a their knowledge and skill level. This way, students will not be forced to take classes that are too easy for them. If a student is able to pass all levels of a subject, they no longer have to take classes in that subject, and they can move on to other elective subjects. If students are skilled enough, they will be able to work towards their mastery in a subject if they choose to do so.”

Everyone was staring at him in awe then, and Cyprian said sincerely,

“That sounds magnificent My Prince. What would the school be called?”

Vasilis smirked,

“I was thinking The Imperial Academy of Magic.”

The Inner Circle smiled excitedly, and Livia was the next to ask a question,

“Who would be accepted into the school?”

“An intelligence test would be required by all of those who wish to attend the Academy. If one is able to pass the test, they will be accepted into the school as long as there are available spots. I have no desire for people like Ronald Weasley to attend my school. Muggleborns will be allowed to attend under the condition they take a wizarding culture class, follow wizarding customs, and take an oath not to tell any muggles about the wizarding world. The main reason we dislike mudbloods, is because they lack any knowledge of our traditions. If we educate them, we can eliminate that factor. The Academy will accept anyone, even those from other countries, as long as they can pass the intelligence test.”

Neville spoke then,

“Will the students be divided by houses?”

Vasilis nodded,

“Yes, we will have a similar system to the one practiced here at Hogwarts. There will be four houses, each of them defined by character traits. I have several ideas I would like to go over with you later on. However, there is something else we must discuss before we start planning details. I have comprised a list of people I want to join the Inner Circle within the next month.”

Vasilis asked the room for a black board, and used wandless magic to write the list in chalk.

 

**Michael Corner**

**Roger Davies**

**Penelope Clearwater**

**Adrian Pucey**

**Miles Bletchley**

 

Alecto looked at the list thoughtfully before saying,

“My Prince, I believe Adrian Paucy and Miles Bletchley will both be easy to pull to our side. They both seem interested in you.”

Felix then added,

“I can say the same for Rodger Davies and Penelope Clearwater in Ravenclaw. Both families are fairly neutral. I do not know Michael Corner however.”

Livia hummed and said,

“I know Michael Corner. He is curious about this group. I don’t know where he stands in the war, but I can talk with him and try to convince him of our ideals.”

Vasilis nodded,

“Good. I know I have given you a short amount of time to do it, however, I know you will succeed. Once they have joined our ranks, we will no longer be recruiting for the Inner Circle. We will then begin recruiting for the Outer Circles. I have created another list of those who I believe will make good additions to my ranks. All of them had top marks in their years.”

Vasilis erased the first list, and wrote down the second list.

 

**Slytherin**

**Alex Sykes**

**Gemma Farley**

**Peregrine Derrick**

**Lucian Bole**

**Titus Bulstrode**

**Cassius Warrington**

**Millicent Bulstrode**

**Patricia Stimpson**

 

**Hufflepuff**

**Cyril Meakin**

**Gabriel Truman**

**Aelia Towler**

**Manius White**

**Charles White**

**Cedric Diggory**

**Ivan Renshaw**

 

**Ravenclaw**

**Damian Perriss**

**Cato Boot**

**Eddie Carmichael**

**Cho Chang**

 

**Gryffindor**

**Oliver Wood**

**Iulia Spinnet**

**Kenneth Towler**

**Katie Bell**

**Alicia Spinnet**

 

Everyone took out their protean journals he had gifted them for Yule one year, and wrote down the list.

“Now, this is just a list of prospects. I understand that recruiting all everyone on this list is most likely not possible. We need to gather as many people as possible before I leave at the end of the year. Once solid plans for the Academy have been created, we shall leak word to the Daily Prophet, and spread word around the Hogwarts about the new ‘elite’ school that has been founded. Once parents start realizing Britain’s best students have all left Hogwarts because of the poor education, they will try to send their children to the Academy. We want as many people to leave Hogwarts and attend the Academy as possible. The more students who leave Hogwarts, the weaker Dumbledore becomes.  Do you all understand?”

Everyone nodded with excitement in their eyes. This was the first time making actual plans to take down Dumbledore, and they were enjoying every second of it, even if it was early in the morning.

Cygnus gave him a questioning look and inquired,

“The hardest part will be getting the International community to approve the school and recognize it as a legitimate institution. How do we plan on making that happen?”

Vasilis turned to Draco and said,

“Lucius Malfoy has many connections all around the world. If there is anyone who can get this school approved, it would be him. I also plan on Lucius and his team of lawyers drafting a set of laws and regulations for the school.”

Cygnus and Draco nodded, and Vasilis continued,

“Now let's start planning details for the Academy. I need to have a solid plan to present to my father tonight. The sooner I get his approval, and sneak out of Hogwarts to see the Goblins, the better. Let's start with the subjects. What classes are going to be taught?”

They spent the next hour going over possible options, until they had a list written on the board.

 

**Core:**

**Potions**

**Transfiguration**

**Charms**

**Offensive and Defensive Magic**

**History Of Magic**

**Herbology**

**Ancient Runes**

**Arithmancy**

**Elective: (Must take at least two elective classes)**

**Alchemy (Must be at least level three in Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Potions)**

**Latin**

**Spell Crafting (Must be at least level three in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy)**

**Warding (Must be at least level three in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy)**

**Dueling (Must be at least level three in Offensive and Defensive Magic)**

**Politics and Culture**

**Tactics and Strategy**

**Weaponry**

**The Darkest Arts (Must be at least level three in Offensive and Defensive Magic)**

**Martial Arts**

**Healing**

 

Draco frowned at the list and said,

“My Prince, won’t the class load be too much to handle with that many classes?”

Vasilis shook his head, and thought back to the idea young Tom Riddle had given him earlier.

“No, I have thought about this. Students, once accepted into the Academy, will take placement tests. The placement test will determine what level of a class they will be placed into. Each class will have nine levels. If a student takes a placement test, and passes level five, which is the O.W.L.S. level, they will no longer be required to take that class. Any level after that is optional. Level seven will be the N.E.W.T.S. level, and level nine will be the Mastery level. If a student decides not to continue with a certain class after level five, that will free up their schedule a little. Also, to make the large class load easier, each class will only meet twice a week for an hour and a half each time, giving students plenty of time to study, do homework, and still relax at the end of the day. In order for that to work however, we will need to have classes on Saturday, which I do not think many of us would mind because we already study and practice on the weekends. This would mean that everyone will have four classes per day, Monday through Saturday, if they take the core classes, and the minimum of two elective classes.”

He paused, and watched as everyone nodded in agreement.

“I have decided that once we find Professors to teach at the school, we will allow them to come up with their own curriculum for their classes as long as they have it approved by the Headmaster or mistress first. Now, keep in mind that school will be much harder if we do this. That is the whole point of the education system I have designed. I want us to be challenged and pushed to our limits, so that we can become the best witches and wizards of our generation. This school isn’t for the weak or lazy. In order to succeed in the Academy, you must be willing to work hard. This Academy is basically a military school, without actually calling it that.”

Everyone nodded with determination written on their faces. Vasilis was glad they liked the idea as much as he did. This was their key to taking away Dumbledore’s power, without putting themselves in unnecessary danger by staying at Hogwarts. They were all still too young to actually fight in the war, so this was their way of helping The Dark Order succeed. The school would not only prepare them for war, but it would limit Dumbledore's influence, spread the Order’s ideas of magic equality, and encourage muggleborns to uphold the statute of secrecy without them even realizing it, thus, protecting the magical world from muggles.  

Vasilis smirked and asked the Inner Circle,

“So, now that we have the important details planned, should we have some fun designing the houses and name them?”

Everyone began immediately announcing ideas and it took them until almost 5:45 in the morning to come to a decision. Vasilis spent the next few minutes documenting their decisions,

 

 **Silvermoon House** **\- House of Vitality**

House Colors- Royal Blue and Silver

House Values: Flexibility, Guidance, Creativity, and Resilience

 **Fireclaw House** **\- House of Warriors**

House Colors: Red and Black

House Values: Strength, Discipline, Freedom, Self-reliance

 **Arrowedge House** **\- House of Leadership**

House Colors- White and Gold

House Values: Intelligence, Focus, Confidence, and Patience

 **Raventhorn House** **\- House of Wisdom**

House Colors: Forest Green and Bronze

House Values: Logic, Knowledge, Openness, and Exploration

 

As he was almost done writing, he heard someone ask,

“How will the students be sorted Vasilis?”

“I plan to use my knowledge of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy to create a Classification stone. I plan to design it so that when a student touches the stone with their wand, the stone will analyze their magic, and personality to determine which house they belong to. If I can figure out how to do it, I would like the stone to change the colors of the student’s uniform to match their house colors.”

He then heard the same person ask,

“Can we please come up with a better motto than ‘Never tickle a sleeping dragon’?”

Vasilis laughed outright hearing that, and replied,

“Yes, I was thinking we could use ‘Scientia ipsa potentia est’ as our motto, which translates to ‘Knowledge itself is power’. I believe it suits us.”

Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement. Vasilis looked at his notes contemplatively for a few minutes before he asked,

“What should our symbol be? I want one symbol to represent the whole school. I would say a snake, though The Dark Order’s symbol is a snake, and I do not want this school to be known as the Death Eaters training facility so we cannot use it. I also do not want to use animals from the Hogwarts houses, or other schools, I want this to be different.”

Alecto then asked,

“What about a thunderbird My Prince?”

Vasilis shook his head,

“No, that is a symbol used by the wizarding school in America.”

The Inner Circle was silent for a few minutes, before Felix suggested,

“Why not a Dire Wolf? A wolf would represent everything we stand for, loyalty, intelligence, freedom, cunning, intuition, confidence… the list goes on. I do not know of any schools that use the wolf as their symbol, it would be perfect.”

He thought about that idea for several minutes before he nodded,

“Okay, I think it is a good idea. The Dire Wolf will be our symbol. Draco and Daphne, I would like you both to design a school crest, and uniforms for each house. I want them to look similar to military uniforms, everything needs to be intimidating.”

Both Inner Circle members nodded, and Vasilis tried to think of anything else they needed to discuss before he released them. He could not remember anything else, so he said,

“That was everything I wished to discuss tonight. Thank you for meeting here so early in the morning, you may go. Make sure everything we deliberated tonight stays a secret. I need my father’s approval before we can take any major steps towards creating the school.”

Everyone nodded and left the room in separate groups, looking a great deal more excited than when they first arrived.

Vasilis stayed in the room and worked until 6:30 am, writing all of his plans down on parchment in an organized report to send his father. He sealed the thick envelope with the Slytherin crest, and wrote on the outside,

**_Do not open until you speak to me tonight._ **

He made sure to place Parseltongue concealing spells on the envelope so only his father could remove them, and left the room of requirement to find Azrael.

His beloved raven flew to his shoulder when he entered the owlery, and Vasilis pet him affectionately. He passed the envelope into Azrael’s talons, and said quietly,

“You know who this is for, don’t you?”

Azrael cocked his head to the side, as if he was saying ‘I am not an idiot’, causing Vasilis to chuckle,

“Of course you know. I never should have questioned you. I need you to deliver this as quickly as possible.”

Azrael nipped at his ear before flying out the window into the cold morning air.

The Dark Prince smirked wickedly. If his plans went accordingly, Dumbledore wouldn’t know what hit him.

 

* * *

 

**January 8th 1992, Vasilis Private Office**

 

“Hello my son.”

Vasilis smiled,

“Hello Father, I see you have received my letter.”

The Dark Lord had the mirror propped up on the desk in his office, and was sitting in his chair holding the envelope in his hands, with Azrael on his shoulder. He looked curiously at Vasilis and said,

“Yes… I have. You told me not to open it until I spoke to you. What is this about?”

He smirked as he explained,

“Last night after we finished speaking, I had an idea. One that could weaken Dumbledore’s influence, and damage his reputation significantly.”

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, looking very interested as he asked,

“Is that so? Please do tell.”

“Your younger self and I were up all night making plans. I even woke up my Inner Circle at 3:30 this morning to discuss my idea. Open the envelope and read it. It explains everything.”

His father tipped his head a little, regarding him curiously before he opened the envelope. The Dark Lord spent the next 15 minutes or so reading over the plans, and by the time he finished reading, he looked very interested.

“This is a brilliant idea Vasilis. This could work. You already have the funds, and a location. I know for a fact Lucius will be able to get the school approved with his connections. It would remove you and many others from Dumbledore’s grasp, and give you a proper education. I do not see any problems with this plan.”

Vasilis smiled brightly, relieved that his father approved of his idea.

“Well… there is one problem Father. I do not have the connections to find qualified Professors.”

Voldemort looked him in the eye as he said,

“Leave that to Lucius and myself. I already know of several people who could teach some of the subjects you have listed. One of whom would be Severus. He loathes teaching at Hogwarts, and would welcome a new position easily. He would enjoy a different position as a Potions Professor. Your grandfather, Cygnus, would do well teaching Politics and Culture, and would make an excellent Headmaster. Barty is a very skilled Transfiguration Master, and would work well as a Professor. As for the other positions, I will begin writing letters to old associates. The rest of this project is going to have to fall to both you and Lucius I am afraid. I do not have the time to help much more than that. However, I am sure you will handle everything just fine. I am proud of you my son.”

He smiled once again and assured his father,

“You do not have to worry. I plan on sneaking out of school tomorrow night to meet with the goblins about renovating the castle, and funding the school. I will also send a copy of the plans to Lucius and inform him of his task.”

Voldemort looked slightly worried then,

“Be careful tomorrow, I do not want to lose you again. Take someone with you.”

Vasilis nodded,

“I will Father, I promise.”

The Dark Lord still seemed worried, so Vasilis changed the subject,

“Have you finished the Azkaban plans?”

“Yes I have, and speaking of that, I am going to need your help. I will need Severus the night of the breakout, and the next day to help heal everyone we rescue. The breakout will occur the night of the 23rd, so Severus will be gone from Hogwarts for the 23rd and 24th. It cannot be known that he left the school for any reason. I need one of your Inner Circle members to take polyjuice potion and impersonate Severus both days. It is less risky to have one of your Inner Circle members go missing for two days, than to have my spy go missing. Severus cannot be suspected by Dumbledore, not yet.”

Vasilis nodded,

“Don’t worry, I will handle it. Felix can impersonate Severus for two days, he is very skilled in potions. We can alter Madam Pomfrey's memory so she believes Felix was in the hospital wing both days.”

“Yes that will work well. Do not get caught.”

Vasilis smiled,

“I am not the son of The Dark Lord for nothing, Father. I can’t believe we are going to save mother soon. I can’t wait to meet her.”

Voldemort returned the smile,

“She will be happier than you can possibly imagine when she sees you.”

 

* * *

 

 **January 8th 1992, Azkaban Prison**   

 

Cold. Pain.

That was all Bellatrix knew.

She had no idea how much time had passed, or how many of them were still alive in this hell they called Azkaban. The only two people she was certain were still alive were Rodolphus and Rabastan, because she could hear their screams whenever the dementors decided to pay them a visit.

The dementors forced her to relive the day she lost her son, and the day she lost her husband, over, and over again. It was never ending torture.

Sometimes she regretted placing wards on her mind to prevent this place from stealing her sanity, and part of her was glad she did.

Bellatrix regretted it, because she was always aware of everything going on around her. She wasn’t oblivious to the screams or the pain, and she couldn’t ignore the cold.

Another, larger part of her was glad she created the wards, because her sanity allowed her to relive the memories of her husband's handsome face, and her son’s happy little smile.

Her favorite memory, the one that made her want to keep fighting, was the memory of her husband sleeping on the couch in their library, with their newborn son fast asleep on his chest. The two of them looked so alike, and she loved them so much it made her chest ache.

How old was Vasilis now? He could be five years old, or twenty years old for all she knew. Was he even still alive? She didn’t know.

Bella had lost her family, the one thing she cared about more than anything else, and it was all because of one man.

Dumbledore.

If she ever escaped this place, she was going to spend years torturing him, making him feel all the pain he had caused her and her family.

Bellatrix knew her husband was still alive. Neither of them could die with the precautions they had taken to protect themselves from death. The question was, could he create a new body? She would never escape this place and see her family again if he didn’t manage that seemingly impossible task.

Bella could only pray, to whatever gods existed that she would be saved from this hell and reunited with her family.

They were all that mattered.


	29. Tonight Is A Very Important Night

**January 9th 1992, Gringotts Bank**

 

“Mr. Slytherin, what a pleasure to see you again.”

Vasilis smirked at the goblins. He had snuck out of Hogwarts using an untraceable floo in the room of requirement with Felix and Blaise, so they could begin arrangements for the Academy. They had used glamours in order to disguise themselves as they walked through Diagon alley, and removed them once they entered that bank. It was late enough in the evening that there was no one else present except for the goblins themselves, which meant they didn’t have to worry about being seen.

“Griphook, Ragnok, the pleasure is all mine. I am working on a rather large project at the moment, and I have come here seeking your help. I do believe the project will be beneficial to both parties involved. However, I require your absolute discretion before we proceed.”

The goblins smiled greedily, and motioned for the small group to follow them to a private room. As they walked, Ragnok said quietly,

“You will always have our silence when you ask for it young Prince. The goblins respect you, which is rare for a witch or wizard.”

He felt honored that the goblins respected him, and nodded his thanks. They continued down the corridor until they reached a private room with a large table located at the very center. Once everyone was seated around the table, Vasilis pulled out the blueprints of Peverell Castle, and spread them out in front of them. He then took out the file he had created with all of the details for the Academy, and handed it to the goblins.

They both looked at him curiously, before they spent the next 10 minutes or so reading over the file.

“You are founding a new school?”

Vasilis nodded,

“Yes. The education Hogwarts offers is weak and unfulfilling. I wish to create a new school that will surpass Hogwarts in every way imaginable. I have come to you with a job offer. I know goblins are excellent architects, so I want to discuss renovations of Peverell Castle, so that we may turn it into a proper structure for the Academy.”

The goblins seemed very surprised, but also very interested. They nodded, and Ragnok said,

“Just one moment Mr. Slytherin. We would like to ask our lead architect to join us so that he may look over the blueprints. I assure you, he is the most skilled architect we have under our employment.”  

Vasilis nodded, and waited patiently for the new goblin to join them in the private room. Several minutes later, an ancient looking goblin dressed in all black walked in. Ragnok gestured to the new goblin and said,

“Mr. Slytherin, this is Larknas. He is our lead architect, and he will be in charge of the renovations to Perevell Castle.”

Vasilis bowed slightly, and greeted the goblin,

“Hello Larknas. It is an honor to meet you.”

Larknas, like many other goblins, looked surprised that this wizard of high status actually bowed to a goblin. However, he didn’t hesitate to return the bow,

“Mr. Slytherin please, the honor is mine. Now I understand you wish to renovate this castle. May I ask what you wish me to change?”

“Yes of course. This castle is going to serve as a new school for witches and wizards. I need it to be renovated into an appropriate structure for the school. Ragnok, please show him the plans for the school.”

Ragnok passed the file over to Larknas, and they waited patiently while the architect looked over the information. He hummed as he finished reading and moved to look over the current blueprints for the castle. He made a few notes with a quill before he said,

“Yes… I believe this structure will work perfectly for a school. What are your requirements for the renovations Mr. Slytherin?”

“I need enough classrooms for each subject that will be taught, along with many extra classrooms incase we decide to add more subjects to the class list later on. Multiple dueling chambers, study areas, and potions labs for students to practice and do homework. An owlery, a very large library, a large great hall, along with offices and private chambers for all of the professors and the headmaster. Greenhouses need to be added, I would like the courtyard and gardens to be expanded and improved, trails created within the miles of forest surrounding the castle, and stables for horses. The Crystal Loch is located on the property, and I would like a boathouse to be built along its shores for sailing. A Quidditch pitch needs to be created. I would like a shielded, realistic battlefield built within the forest for mock battles.”

Vasilis waited for Larknas to finish writing down the list before he continued,

“The final items are dorms and common areas for each of the four houses. As written in the file, the four houses are Arrowedge House, Raventhorn House, Silvermoon House, and Fireclaw House. The castle has three towers. The two largest towers will be renovated for dorms, and the smallest tower will become the owlery. I would like the tower facing the mountains, the North Tower, to contain the Arrowedge dorms and common room. The West Tower will become the Fireclaw dorms and common room. I would like the Raventhorn dorms to face the forest on the east side of the castle, and the Silvermoon House dorms will face the Crystal Loch to the south.”

Larknas nodded as he wrote down the plans for the dorms. Once he was finished, he looked up and asked,

“Approximately how many students will the dorms be housing?”

“400 students is the limit to how many students the Academy will accept. So there will need to be enough dorms to fit about 100 students per House. I would like each individual dorm room to be spacious, have a small sitting area, and its own private bathroom. Each student will have their own dorm room, so if you need to expand the castle to make it work, do it. I also want each dorm to be built with the House traits and colors in mind.”

Larknas added everything to his list, and Vasilis gave him a very serious look as he declared,

“This Academy needs to outshine Hogwarts in every way imaginable. Everything needs to be detailed and absolutely perfect. The Imperial Academy of Magic must be the embodiment of power, beauty, and class. I will send you our school crest once my people have finished designing it. I would like it embedded into the stone of the castle in multiple places around the school, especially the great hall.”

Larknas smiled with an excited glint in his eye,

“This will be the largest project I have ever worked on. I thank you for the opportunity. Now… I believe we should talk about funding?”

“Yes, how much will this cost?”

The goblin was quiet for a few minutes as he wrote down calculations. Eventually looked up and said,

“This is going to be a very costly project Mr. Slytherin. Approximately 98.5 million galleons, and that includes everything on your list, plus all furniture and supplies necessary for the school to function.”

Both Felix and Blaise gasped hearing that number, but Vasilis hardly blinked an eye. 98.5 million galleons was roughly 485 million pounds, and he did not care. Seeing Dumbledore’s face when he learned of the Academy would be worth every Knut he was about to spend. Plus, he did say he wanted to spend the entire Potter fortune because of their role in his kidnapping. Why not spend it on a school where the Dark Arts were taught?

“That will be fine, you may have half of the money now from the Potter vault, and you will receive the other half once the project is done. Have Ragnok give you a portkey to the Castle, so you may begin planning immediately. I would like all of the portraits and paintings currently in the castle to be kept safe. I will be visiting the castle this weekend to make sure there is nothing of use to us located there, so do not begin construction until after then. How soon can you have the project finished?”  
Larknas looked thoughtful for a moment before he responded,

“I can have the entire project finished by the end of May if I bring in goblins from our Gringotts branches in other countries.”

Vasilis nodded,

“Do it. This needs to be finished as soon as possible. I want the school open and functioning in September. I would like to be updated as the renovations progress.”

Larknas picked up all of the blueprints, and his notes as he said,

“Very well Mr. Slytherin, it will be done. Goodnight, and may your gold ever flow.”

Vasilis bowed and replied,

“May your enemies tremble at your feet Larknas, goodnight.”

The goblin walked from the room then, leaving Vasilis with his friends and the two goblins.

“Ragnok, while I am here I would like to talk about opening a vault for the school, and transferring funds from the Potter Vault to the new Academy vault.”

Ragnok nodded and pulled out a file, before laying it in front of Vasilis on the table.  

“You will need to sign this paperwork stating you will follow our rules and regulations regarding our vaults. Along with paperwork stating your own rules for the vault since you are the owner.” Vasilis took the paperwork, and spent the next half an hour reading over everything carefully, making sure there were no loopholes in the contracts. He then spent another 20 minutes creating rules for the vault. He decided he was going to have all of the remaining money from the Potter Vault transferred to the Academy vault, which totaled to be about 386 million galleons. He wrote into the contract that only the current Headmaster or mistress of the Academy may access the vault, along with Vasilis and his parents. He then put additional regulations on the vault, stating that the Headmaster or mistress were limited to spending a certain amount of money each year, and had to provide proof they spent that money on the Academy itself, and paying the staff salaries written in their contracts.

Vasilis also put some of that money aside in an additional Vault, meant for those who could not afford to pay the 15,000 galleon yearly attendance fee. The Academy Assistance vault would also provide the students with a 200 galleon grant, to pay for their uniforms and class materials as long as they could provide proof of their lack of wealth. He didn’t want those who were intelligent enough to pass the intelligence test, to be turned away because they didn’t have the money to afford the Academy. If Hogwarts had not paid for his genius father’s materials and schooling as an orphan with no money, who knows where his father would be today.

Once he had created several additional rules in order to protect the schools vaults from a Headmaster or mistress looking to take advantage of the schools wealth, he looked over the account specifics and asked,

“What is the interest rate on the two vaults?”

“There is a six percent interest rate. With the regulations you have set on the vaults, you will be making money over time.”

Vasilis nodded,

“Good, this money needs to last for as long as the school exists.”

Vasilis signed each of the contracts, before placing them all within the file, and handing them to Griphook. He stood from his chair, and bowed to both of the goblins.

“Thank you both for your help this evening my friends. I believe our business has concluded for today. May your gold ever flow.”

The goblins returned the bow, and said,

“Thank you Mr. Slytherin for this wonderful business opportunity. May your enemies blood flow freely.”

Vasilis left the private room, followed by Blaise and Felix. Once they were nearing the banks exit, Felix whispered,

“My Prince, are you sure it was wise to begin renovations without approval from the international community? What if they do not give you their approval?”

Vasilis raised an eyebrow,

“Are you questioning my decisions Felix?”

Felix paled drastically and shook his head,

“N-No My Prince. I apologize, please forgive me.”

“It is alright Felix, I know you did not aim to speak against me. Just remember who your leader is. As for your question, I have thought about this since I spoke with my father last night. We need the school to be finished as soon as possible so that we may leave Hogwarts. I know Lucius will succeed in getting the international community's approval. He has many connections he is willing to exploit to ensure everything goes as planned. If by some chance he does not succeed, I will do whatever is necessary to make it happen. I am determined to make this work my friends. The Academy will be established if it is the last thing I do. The benefits of creating this school are far to good to allow it to slip away.”

 

* * *

 

**January 11th 1992, Hogwarts grounds**

 

Alecto, Cygnus, and Felix were all walking discreetly with Vasilis towards the forbidden forest. They were acting as his bodyguards since his father had demanded he was never to walk anywhere alone again while attending Hogwarts. Vasilis needed to get past the Hogwarts wards so he could portkey to Slytherin castle to meet his father, and then the two of them would portkey to Perevell Castle to meet Larknas.

It was bitter cold out today, so they were currently the only students walking the grounds. By the time they reached the forest, his friends were shivering from the cold and had to cast warming charms on themselves.

They walked until they felt themselves pass through the powerful wards. Vasilis turned to face his friends and said,

“Make sure you are back here by 4:30 to meet me when I return from the castle.”

They all nodded, and watched as he grasped the snake portkey necklace around his neck. Just as he was whispering the words ‘Slytherin castle’, he felt someone grab his shoulder.

It was too late for him to see who it was, because he already felt the portkey activate, and transport him to Slytherin castle.

As he appeared outside of the castle, he whipped around to face whoever had followed him with his wand pointed in front of him. He scowled when he saw who it was, and disarmed her immediately.

“Now just what do you think you are doing Granger?”

The bushy haired mudblood put her hands on her hips and scolded him,

“I wanted to see what you were doing, you know it is against the rules to leave school grounds!”

Vasilis stepped closer to her and pushed the tip of his wand against her throat. His facial expression was glacial as he whispered dangerously,

“You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into Granger. You made a big mistake following me.”

She didn’t seem to understand the gravity of the situation she was in, because she just looked at her surroundings curiously. She gasped when she turned around and saw the castle behind her.

“Wow, that castle is huge! It must be hundreds of years old! Where are we?”

He spun her back around to face him, and pushed his wand harder against her throat, causing her to wince.

“Welcome to Slytherin Castle, home of The Dark Family. Now, you will follow me into the castle, or else I will cause you more pain than you have ever felt before.”

A look of terror came across her face as she finally realized the gravity of her situation. She just nodded slightly, and Vasilis motioned for her to walk towards the castle. She did so without any more prompting, and the walked in silence.

Granger gasped as they entered the massive entrance hall, she looked around at the Slytherin banners and asked,

“You own this place? How rich are you?”

Vasilis scowled at the back of the mudblood’s head. Did she even understand the definition of the word ‘rude’?

“Rich enough. Keep walking.”

She did as he said, but still continued to ask questions and point out rooms she thought were interesting. Vasilis refused to answer any of her questions, and by the time they reached the door of his father’s office, he was thoroughly annoyed.

Granger watched him at him curiously as he knocked on the door, and looked very confused when his father told him to come in.  

Vasilis opened the door to The Dark Lord’s large private office, and saw his father sitting at the desk writing on a piece of parchment.

“Just one moment.”

Vasilis cleared his throat a little and whispered,

“I have a problem Father.”

Granger gasped when she heard the way he addressed his father, and she stuttered,

“N-No he’s dead. There is no way.”

Voldemort looked up from his paperwork then, and looked right at Granger. He stood up very slowly, and walked around the desk to tower over both of them. His face was ice cold as he growled in his deep voice,

“What is she doing here?”

It was then that he realized his loving father was gone, replaced by The Dark Lord everyone feared. His heavy magic was whipping around them, and it was no wonder people were terrified of him when he was angry.

Vasilis’ stomach sunk. The last thing he ever wanted to do was disappoint his father. He was going to have to have a word with his ‘body guards’ when he returned to Hogwarts later on.

His voice was quiet as he explained,

“She followed us into the forbidden forest, and just as I was about to portkey here, she grabbed onto me.”

Voldemort looked furious as he hissed,

“You need to be more careful. Your followers should not have allowed her to get near you. What if that had been a witch or wizard sent by Dumbledore to kill you? You would have been dead by now. You were lucky this time my son. Next time, you might not be so lucky.”

Vasilis felt as if he had been punched in the chest. His father being angry with him hurt more than any beating he had ever received from Vernon. Tears burned in his eyes as he whispered in a broken voice,

“I am sorry Father, it won’t happen again. I promise.”

The Dark Lord’s face softened immediately. He knelt in front of Vasilis and pulled him into his arms. Vasilis wrapped his arms around his father's shoulders and buried his face in his neck.

His father sighed deeply and said,

“I am sorry for being so harsh with you my son. Dumbledore either wants you as his pawn, or he wants you dead. I just got you back, and I cannot lose you again. Promise me you will be more careful.”

Vasilis nodded into his father’s neck and murmured,

“I promise.”

Voldemort hugged him tightly for a moment before releasing him completely.

Both of them stood up straight, and looked over at Granger who was staring at both of them in shock.

“Y-You are suppose to be dead… but you’re not dead, you are standing right there. You’re The Dark L-Lord… Please don’t kill me.”

Voldemort regarded her curiously for a moment before saying,

“My son is going to take you back to Hogwarts and obliviate this whole experience from your mind.”

Granger looked terrified, but Voldemort paid no attention to her as he handed Vasilis a galleon.

“This will take you back to Hogwarts. Take her now.”

Vasilis nodded, and grabbed Hermione as he activated the portkey.

As soon as they landed in the forbidden forest he pointed his wand towards her, and murmured,

_“Obliviate.”_

Her eyes glassed over, and he searched her mind, removing all memories of today. Once he was finished, he placed a new memory in her mind. A memory of her studying all day in the library, then later on deciding she needed a break, so she took a walk outside. He sent her back towards Hogwarts with no memory of ever seeing him today.

Once she was out of sight, he used his necklace to portkey back to Slytherin Castle.

His father was waiting for him in the entrance hall this time, and Vasilis looked down at the floor in shame. He should have been more careful to make sure no one was following him. The fact that his father was angry with him was eating him alive.

“Vasilis, come here.”

He looked up to see his father looking at him with worry written on his face. He walked over to him, and was pulled into his arms again. He clung tightly to The Dark Lord’s robes, and listened as he said,

“It is alright my son, I shouldn't have been so harsh towards you. Sometimes you act so mature that I forget how young you truly are, and I need to remember that you are bound to make mistakes as you grow up. I am not angry with you, just worried about you. Everything I said was out of my fear of losing you. Both you and your mother mean everything to me, and being separated from you both was the worst time of my life. Even worse than my time living in the orphanage.”

Vasilis looked up at his father in shock,

“Surely the orphanage was worse Father?”

Voldemort shook his head,

“No. I would rather spend another 50 years in an orphanage being abused, than lose you and your mother again. Once you are married and have children of your own, you will understand.”

He nodded and agreed,

“I guess I could understand that. I would never want to lose you.”

His father kissed the top of his head before standing up and suggesting,

“Why don’t we go see the castle? I am curious to see where my son will soon be attending school. You do realize how impressive it is that you are founding a school at your age don’t you? I am more proud of you than you will ever know.”

Vasilis frowned a little,

“I guess I have never thought about it like that. I just get ideas sometimes and decide to make them happen. I don’t usually consider that my ideas may or may not be impressive.”

His father chuckled and shook his head,

“You truly have no idea how others see you. You are going to rule the world someday my son. Let's go.”

Vasilis blinked a few times in confusion as he took the portkey to Peverell castle out of his pocket. The Dark Lord placed his hand on Vasilis’ shoulder, before he activated the portkey.

They appeared not far from the castle itself, and gasped at their surroundings. His father looked down at him and asked,

“I thought you said this castle was the same size at Hogwarts?”

He shrugged and replied,

“I thought it was, but apparently I was wrong.”

The castle before them was quite obviously bigger than Hogwarts. It was truly a stunning structure, made with sand colored stone. The towers seemed to touch the sky, and Vasilis knew the view would be very impressive. The Alps not far from the grounds were magnificent, and the the Crystal Loch was immense. The thick forest surrounded the entire property, giving the place a secluded and calm atmosphere.

Vasilis looked at his father and said,

“This place is going to make an excellent school. Hogwarts won’t even compare once the renovations are finished.”

“I am inclined to agree with you. Every parent in Europe is going to want to send their children to school here, especially with the list of professors I have in mind.”

He sent The Dark Lord a questioning look and asked,

“Who are you asking to work as Professors Father?”

Voldemort smirked and shook his head,

“No, I am not telling you yet. It will be a surprise.”

Vasilis was itching to know now, but he knew his father would never give in once he had made up his mind.

Both wizards looked towards the castle as they heard the enormous wooden doors open. Larknas wobbled outside, and approached them.

“My Lord, My Prince, good day to you both. There is much to see and discuss today, so if you are both amenable, I believe we should begin immediately.”

They both nodded, and followed the goblin into the castle. The entrance hall was much larger than the one at Hogwarts, and the large stained glass windows allowed in plenty of light.

Larknas began giving them a tour of the castle, showing them what changes were going to be made, and discussing what areas of the castle should be left alone. They had originally planned to renovate the library, but after seeing the grand space, they decided it would work perfectly for the school. There were hundreds of thousands of books on every subject, multiple fireplaces, and many seating areas for students to study.

Vasilis decided they would replace all of the old, worn down couches and chairs in the castle with fine leather seating. He also decided to keep the current portraits and paintings, however, he did place wards on all portraits to prevent them from speaking to other portraits outside of the castle. He wanted this school to have a reputation for its brilliance, while still being relatively unknown by the world.

The location of the school, and the curriculum were to be a strictly kept secret, much like Durmstrang. Once the renovations were finished, Vasilis and his father were going to make the school unplottable, and place strong secrecy wards around the whole property, to prevent any who attend, or visit the Academy from disclosing any information about the school.

He wanted Dumbledore to fear this Academy, and to do that, he needed to make it impossible for the man to learn anything about the school. Not knowing anything about the Academy would make Dumbledore feel powerless, and take away some of his confidence.

Larknas finished up the meeting by showing them where the outdoor amenities would be constructed. The stables were to be located east of the Loch, the boathouse would be built near the south west corner of Crystal Loch, and the practice battle field would be created to the far south east corner of the property.

Once the construction of the school was finished, this place would be magnificent. Hogwarts would never compare.

The two members of The Dark Family left the Academy grounds feeling very satisfied with the way their plans were starting to come together.

Vasilis portkeyed back to Hogwarts, while his father returned to Slytherin Castle. As he appeared in the forbidden forest, he noticed Felix, Cygnus, and Alecto standing there, with worry written all over their faces. He gave them a cold look and ordered,

“Kneel.”

Their faces paled drastically, and they didn’t hesitate to follow his orders. Vasilis walked closer to where they were kneeling and hissed,

“You all made a grave missstake today. Your job was to protect me, and you not only allowed sssomeone to approach us unnoticed, but you also allowed that person to grab onto me, and portkey to Slytherin Castle. If it had been anyone else other than Granger, I could have been killed, and my father’s secret could have been jeopardized.”

They all looked miserable where they knelt, and Cygnus whispered brokenly,

“We are so sorry My Prince. It will never happen again.”

Vasilis towered over Cygnus as he said,

“See that it does not. Come.”

The three Inner Circle members stood up and followed him back towards the castle, looking much more alert than they had during their walk to the forest that morning.

 

 

* * *

 

**January 23rd 1992, The Great Hall**

 

Vasilis was practically twitching in his seat throughout dinner, just like he had been the day his father was about to steal the philosopher's stone. Except… he was so much more nervous this time.

If something went wrong today, not only could their fail to retrieve his mother, but he could lose his father too. Vasilis didn’t know if he could survive without his parents. Losing them was his biggest fear.

His Inner Circle was as worried as he was. Many of their friends and family members would be saved, along with his mother. Today was a very important day for The Dark Oder, they had waited over a decade for this.

They did their best to appear calm in order not to draw attention to themselves, but Vasilis could tell some members from the other Houses had noticed their odd behavior. They barely ate anything, and after sitting there nervously for an hour, dinner thankfully ended.

As they exited the Great Hall, Vasilis and the Inner Circle split up into two groups. They had work to do.

One half of the Inner Circle, led by Felix walked in the direction of the dungeons, towards Severus’ private quarters. They were going to help Severus with any final preparations involving the long acting polyjuice potion he had invented for tonight. Once preparations were finished, Felix was going to take a polyjuice potion to disguise himself as Severus for the next two days. He was going to teach lessons, and appear around the school as Severus so no one would notice him missing.

Vasilis, along with Blaise, Theodore, Daphne, and Alecto were all walking to the Hospital wing. Vasilis needed to change Madam Pomfrey's memory in order to make her believe Felix was seriously ill, and had to spend the next few days on bed rest in his dorm.

As they entered the Hospital wing, they noticed there was one student, currently reading a book in bed. Theo didn’t hesitate to stupefy the student, causing Madam Pomfrey to stand from her desk in the corner and shout,

“Now just what do you think you are doing!!”

Vasilis didn’t answer. He pointed his yew wand, the one he kept a secret from the rest of the school, and pointed it in her direction.

_“Obliviate.”_

Her eyes glassed over immediately, and Vasilis didn’t hesitate to begin changing her memory. He created a memory of Madam Pomfrey meeting with Felix earlier that day about his illness, and then ordering him to stay in bed for the next few days. He also erased their current visit to the Hospital wing from her mind completely, making her believe she had just been reading at her desk when she fell asleep for a few minutes.

He then turned to the student _Stupefied_ on the hospital bed, and altered her memory into believing she had gotten tired and fallen asleep as well.

Once the job was finished, they glided gracefully from the hospital wing and walked down to the dorms.

Now all they could do was wait.

 

* * *

 

**January 23rd 1992, Malfoy Manor**

 

“My friends. Tonight, is a very important night. Our friends and families have spent far too long in Azkaban, it is time they were freed and brought home where they belong.”

Voldemort paused while the 50 or so Death Eaters clapped excitedly. They missed their family members almost as much as he missed Bella. Being away from her all these years had eaten away at him slowly, and he was nothing but a shell of the man he had once been. He could only become whole again with her in his arms.

“Severus, give them each a vial of the long acting polyjuice potion, and Barty, assign them each a muggle, except for Lucius and his team. Lucius, you are charged with _Stupefying_ the aurors. Do not kill them. Our movements must stay hidden from the world. Once all Death Eaters have left the prison with their assigned prisoner, alter the aurors memories, and wake them. To the rest of you, remember your assigned prisoner and where they are located within the prison itself. As soon as you find them, take one of their hairs to place in your vial of polyjuice potion, and give it to the muggle. Then leave the muggle in the cell, and use your portkey to return here to the manor immediately. The healers shall be waiting to examine all of the prisoners. I have come to an agreement with the dementors, and they have agreed to stay away from us during the breakout. We must stay completely undetected. Do you understand?”

He gave them all a very serious look, and watched as each of them nodded in response to his question.

The Dark Lord nodded, and lifted the muggle woman laying on the ground beside him to her feet. He spun to his right a little, and felt the familiar squeezing sensation of apparition.

He appeared a long ways away from the prison in order to hide from the aurors. His followers appeared behind him a few seconds later with their muggles in hand.

Voldemort nodded towards Lucius, signaling for him and his team to take care of the aurors. The group disillusioned themselves immediately, and walked towards the guard station next to the prison. He stood their motionless as he waited for their signal, thinking about nothing else except for the mission ahead.

It was about 10 minutes later when he felt his Dark Mark burn, the signal that said all of the aurors had successfully been taken care of. Voldemort spun to his right again, apparating to the very base of the prison. His followers apparated directly behind him, and followed him into the miserable prison.

The Dark Lord didn’t hesitate to drag his muggle to the very top floor of the prison, meant for the most dangerous prisoners, including The Dark Lady herself. He could feel her, the closer he became to her cell. Their bond was reforming now after being kept apart for so long.

The further he walked down the corridor, the darker, and dirtier it became. The prison was almost falling apart in this block, and it was a miracle anyone had been able to survive here at all. The fact that his wife had been held here for a decade made him want to burn the whole prison to the ground.

Soon he was standing in front of her cell, unable to help the way his eyes burned. He opened the door using a very powerful unlocking spell, and knelt down at her side. She was laying on the floor of the bare cell, wearing only rags. Her skin was much more pale than it had been in the past, and she had lost so much weight that she looked like nothing more than a skeleton.

His voice cracked as he said,

“Bella, My Love, wake up please.”

Her beautiful dark brown eyes opened, and immediately filled with tears. She shook her head as she asked,

“Marvolo?”

The Dark Lord nodded and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him tightly and sobbed into his robes. He couldn’t help the solitary tear that ran down his face as he listened to her whisper helplessly,

“I didn’t know if I would ever see you again. Please don’t be a dream.”

He shook his head and whispered in response,

“No Bella this is not a dream. We are leaving this place. Now.”

He let go of her just enough to pull the vial of polyjuice potion from the pocket of his robes and explained,

“The Dark Order is not yet ready to be revealed to the public. This breakout must be kept a secret from the Ministry, so I need a piece of your hair for this polyjuice potion. I am going to feed it to this muggle so no one knows you ever left the prison.”

Bellatrix nodded as the tears continued to fall down her face. She pulled a single piece of hair from her head, and handed it to him. He laid her back down on the ground gently, since she obviously didn’t have the strength to sit up anymore.

The Dark Lord moved quickly, adding the hair to the potion, before feeding it to the muggle. He then transfigured the muggle’s clothing into rags, identical to what Bella was currently wearing. Once he was finished, he threw the Bellatrix look alike into the cell, and gently picked his wife up off of the ground. He cradled her into his chest, and she clung tightly to his robes as they walked quickly from the prison. The second he stepped outside, he apparated them to the designated Hospital wing of Malfoy Manor. A team of Dark Order healers were waiting for them to arrive, and they began casting diagnostic spells on her the moment he set her down on the bed.

Voldemort held her hand tightly as they worked, not wanting to be any measurable distance away from her at any point in the near future. They stared into eachother’s eyes, completely unable to look away after going to long without seeing one another. He reveled in the feel of her magic connecting with his. The piece of himself that had been missing was now with him again, allowing him to feel relaxed for the first time in many years.

Healer Andrews cleared his throat then, and The Dark Lord forced himself to look away from his beautiful wife.

“My Lord, she is in relatively good health compared to many other Azkaban prisoners I have seen. She is malnourished, and severely underweight, but other than that she is fine. She has sustained no serious injuries that we need to heal, and her mind is completely solid, which is a miracle after so many years.”

The healer then fed several potions to The Dark Lady, before casting many cleaning charms, and making a hospital gown magically appear on her very thin body.  Once he had finished, The Dark Lord conjured a wall between his wife’s bed, and all of the other beds now full of rescued prisoners. He created a small private room for her, before expanding the hospital bed. He removed his outer robe, and kicked off his shoes before he crawled into bed beside her.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she buried her face in his chest. He noticed how much healthier she looked now after receiving the potions, and cleaning spells. Her wavy black hair shined, and her eyes weren’t as dull as they were before.

They stayed like that for a long while, just enjoying the feel of being near one another, before she gasped and pulled away a little,

“Our son… where is he? Is he alive? Please tell me he is safe Marvolo.”

He gave her a smile as he said,

“Our son is safe Bella. I promise. He is currently attending Hogwarts.”

She gasped again, and more tears filled her eyes.

“How old is he? Does he know about us?”

Voldemort nodded,

“He is eleven years old, and yes he knows about us. He is living with us at Slytherin Castle again. He is perfect Bella, if only you could see him right now. I only met him a few months ago, and by that point he had already gathered a very loyal Inner Circle, and convinced the Wizengamot to remove Dumbledore as Chief Warlock all on his own. Right now he is studying sixth year material in school, and has come up with brilliant plans to weaken Dumbledore. Vasilis is so much more than we could have ever hoped for in a son, and he is very anxious to meet his mother. Our son loves us dearly Bella. I cannot even begin to describe how perfect he is.”

The Dark Lord meant every word he said. His son couldn’t be more perfect, and he could not have been more proud.

Bella gave him a bright smile that took his breath away completely. She laughed happily before she grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him down to kiss her. He melted into the gentle kiss instantly, and sighed in relief. He has missed his wife more than he words could explain.

He pulled away after a few moments and touched his forehead to hers. She stroked his jaw gently with her fingertips and smiled.

“I always knew you were going to make an excellent father you know. I love you.”

The Dark Lord smiled slightly,

“You always had more faith in me than I had in myself. I love you too Bella. Let's rest for awhile, we can speak more tomorrow.”

His beautiful wife nodded, and kissed him once firmly before curling up against his chest.

Voldemort stared at her for a long while as she slept, completely unable to look away from her.

Eventually her calming magic mixing with his allowed him to drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	30. Be There To Catch You

**January 24th 1992, Hospital Wing, Malfoy Manor**

 

For the first time since she had been sentenced to Azkaban, Bellatrix woke up feeling warm and comfortable. For a moment, she was confused as to where she was, then she felt her husband's arms wrapped protectively around her, reminding her she was free. That thought made her eyes burn a little as happiness overwhelmed her. There had been many nights when she feared she would never escape the misery of that place.

Bella opened her eyes, and stared at her husband's handsome face while he slept. She dusted her fingertips lightly across his bearded jaw, and high cheek bones, just to make sure he was real. 

There had been days in Azkaban where the aurors had gotten bored during their shifts, so they would cast hallucination spells on the prisoners. The spells made one believe they were with the person they loved most in the world, only to have that fantasy ripped away when the spells wore off. The aurors would laugh gleefully at the sight of the world's most feared Death Eaters sobbing on the floors of their cells over the loss of their loved ones. 

They cast these spells on Rodolphus, Rabastan, Barty, and herself more than any other prisoners because of what Dumbledore had told the world regarding the Longbottoms. The aurors blamed their group of four for driving their friends to insanity, when in reality, they had never stepped foot in Longbottom Manor.

During her hallucinations, Bellatrix often saw her husband with his arms wrapped around her, as he stared lovingly at their newborn son cradled against her chest. The misery she had felt after the hallucinations ended was very nearly unbearable, and there had been many times when she wished it would all just end. 

But the man lying beside her wasn’t a hallucination, he was real. So instead overwhelming grief, she felt overwhelming happiness as she watched his chest rise and fall with slow breaths. 

Bellatrix cupped Marvolo’s jaw in her hand, and ran her thumb gently underneath his eye. She smiled as he sighed contently, and blinked his crimson eyes open. He gave her a loving smile which he reserved only for her, causing her to blush fiercely. Even after all these years, he still had that effect on her. 

The Dark Lord surprised her then by rolling on top of her and pressing her into the sheets. He cast cleansing charms on both of their mouths before kissing her thoroughly. 

He takes her, slowly and gently. He is very careful not to hurt her weak and frail body. Under different circumstances he would have waited until she had healed completely, but after suffering for so long, they both needed this. They needed to connect in this way, to drown in one another, and reestablish the bond between them.

Afterwards he holds her close, and kisses her softly. They both drift off to sleep for a short while, feeling happier and more connected to one another than ever before. This was where she was meant to be. By his side in bed, in battle, in life. They were partners in all things, and with him she felt complete. 

Next time it is Marvolo who wakes first. He runs his fingers through her hair and coaxes her awake. He gives her that smile again, and asks,

“How would you like to go home?”

She nods quickly, unable to form words. The idea of going home made her eyes burn with unshed tears once again. Bellatrix had almost forgotten what having a home felt like after all these years. 

Slytherin Castle felt like a distant, unreachable dream that had served as the setting for so many of her memories. The idea of going back after so long nearly took her breath away. Everything she had wanted after years of suffering was finally happening. The only person who could make it even better was her son. As soon as she was reunited with Vasilis, her entire world would be complete. 

Marvolo stood from the bed then, still unclothed from their earlier activities. She blushed again, seeing his sinewy and toned body. He chuckled lightly, obviously noticing her reaction to him, and sent her a wink before calling for Warpy. Their lead house elf appeared not a second later, and nearly burst into tears at the sight of Bellatrix lying in bed, looking thin and weak. The elf was more than happy to retrieve fresh clothing for them both when ordered. 

Marvolo dressed first, in black trousers, black dragon hide boots, a black dress shirt, and an intricately designed crimson outer robe. Bella couldn’t help but admire how handsome he looked, but appearing handsome wasn’t the point of his regal attire. He was The Dark Lord, and he understood the importance of appearing strong, and unyielding to his followers just now. This was a fragile time for The Dark Order. The organization had been shattered after the first war, broken into thousands of tiny pieces. Marvolo needed to carefully piece everything back together again, and hopefully make it stronger than before. 

Bellatrix knew that the Azkaban breakout was a very large step to strengthening the Order. The Death Eaters would feel incredibly grateful to their Lord for saving their loved ones, which meant their loyalty to him would be unbreakable once again. 

In order for the Dark to succeed in this war, they needed to be a firm, everlasting unit. One that would fight to the bitter end to reach their goals. They needed to trust and rely on one another. Tension or animosity within the ranks would mean almost instant failure for their cause. 

Bella was broken out of her internal musings when her husband walked around the bed and fed her a nutrition and strengthening potion, to begin restoring her weakened body. He helped her into a sitting position on the bed, and dressed her in an expensive black and crimson gown to match his own attire. 

He was about to pick her up and carry her out of the infirmary in his arms, but she shook her head,

“No, I don’t want them to see me like this. I do not want to appear weak.The strengthening potion has helped and I would like to walk. It would send a message to all of those who were broken out of Azkaban that they can survive and become strong like they once were. We need to inspire hope within them. It would only strengthen their loyalty to our cause.”

He looked very worried then, so she cupped his jaw in her hand and kissed him once firmly. Marvolo seemed to understand how badly she wanted this, so he nodded and pulled her into a standing position. He wrapped his right arm around her waist, and held her left hand with his own, acting as a crutch for her. Just before he vanished the wall he had created the night before, he kissed her cheek and asked,

“Are you sure you can do this My Love?”

She nodded once with determination on her face. The Dark Order needed to see their two leaders as unbreakable. They needed to know that no matter what happened, The Dark Lord and Lady would stand strong at the end of the day. 

Her husband sighed a little, and she could still feel how worried he was through the bond they shared. However, he didn’t question her any further. Bellatrix watched as he stood to his full imposing height, and wiped every trace of emotion off his face. The only time Marvolo allowed himself to show his emotions was in the presence of his family. She copied his movements, doing her best to make herself appear strong.

He looked forward, and vanished the wall he had created last night, ending their privacy from those in the hospital wing. 

The wing was full of Azkaban prisoners, their families, and their friends. Each person turned to face The Dark Lord and Lady and stared at them in shock. Shock was soon replaced by awe, gratefulness, and admiration. 

Slowly the two leaders of The Dark Order began walking towards the exit of the hospital wing, and one by one their followers bowed deeply. Bellatrix understood then that these people wanted The Dark Order to succeed, she could feel their need for revenge radiating off of them through their magic. That realization filled her with hope for their future. She wanted this, for her husband, for her son, and for every Dark witch or wizard who had been wronged by the Light side. 

As they neared the exit, Bella heard someone whisper weakly,

“My Lord, My Lady.”

They both turned to the source of the voice, and she gasped. Lying there on the hospital bed with Severus standing by his side was Rodolphus. His body was gaunt and sick looking, and his once lively eyes were tired. Rodolphus had always been strong and steady in life. But now, Azkaban had reduced him to skin and bones, much like herself. 

Bellatrix looked up to her husband and asked in his mind, using the soul bond they shared,

_ Can we stay for a moment and speak with them? Please? _

He shot her a worried look, before tightening his grip on her waist and nodding. Marvolo helped her walk on unsteady legs to Rodolphus’ bedside. Once they were closer she heard Rodolphus say,

“So I heard from my dear husband that my godson has been busy torturing Gryffindors?”

Marvolo smirked,

“Oh yes. He has been very busy lately. The Gryffindors don’t stand a chance against my son.”

Rodolphus chuckled weakly,

“I cannot wait to see the young man he has become. Bellatrix how do you feel?”

She gave him a small smile as she said,

“I have felt better. However, I cannot complain. I am just happy to have escaped Azkaban. How are you feeling?”

Her friend grimaced slightly and shook his head,

“I am afraid I have bad news. About two years ago, the aurors were taunting me, and when they could not get a reaction out of me, they decided to beat me. They broke my leg, and it never healed correctly. The healers repared as much of the damage as they could, however I will be forced to use a cane for the rest of my life. I am sorry My Lord, I am unable to fight for you in battle again.” 

Rodolphus seemed truly upset by this development, but Marvolo shook his head,

“Rodolphus, you have nothing to be sorry for. You were loyal, even when many others were not, and for that you have my gratitude. I have another position for you to fill, one that will allow you to see your godson on a regular basis. We will discuss the details at a later time. For now you need to rest and regain your strength. Focus on healing, and spending time with your husband.”

Rodolphus nodded and sent Severus a loving look, before looking back to The Dark Lord and Lady.

“Thank you Marvolo, thank you for saving me. And thank you Bellatrix for showing us all how to place wards on our minds. Without you, who knows what kind of monsters Azkaban would have turned us into.”

Bellatrix was about to reply, when she heard another hopeful voice ask from behind her,

“Harry? How is my godson?”

Immediately Rodolphus growled,

“He is not your godson Black. He is mine, and his name is Vasilis, not Harry. You were part of the group that kidnapped him from his parents in the first place! You should be dead for what you have done!”

Bellatrix turned to glare at the emaciated Sirius Black. The only reason he was still alive today was because he had given them their son’s location after Dumbledore had kidnapped him. 

“You helped us try to save our son Sirius, and for that I am grateful. However that does not mean you will ever be apart of his life.”

Marvolo tightened his arm around her waist in warning, and said,

“Now now everyone. This is not the time for arguments. It will be my son’s decision if he wishes to meet Sirius or not. My Lady, I believe you and I should be leaving now.”

Bellatrix sighed and nodded. She was feeling very weak from the energy she had used walking across the hospital wing. She attempted to take a step towards the exit when her knees buckled. Thankfully her husband stopped her from falling, and swept an arm under her legs to carry her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said through the bond,

_ Thank you _

He sent her a wave of love before he responded,

_ I will always be there to catch you Bella, you know that. Let's go home.  _

The pair bid Rodolphus and Severus goodbye before leaving the hospital completely. 

Bellatrix leaned her head into his shoulder and relaxed. She was completely unable to help the exhaustion that took over, causing her to fall asleep in his arms before they even reached the apparition point of Malfoy Manor.

 

* * *

 

The Dark Lord smiled as he laid his sleeping wife down on their bed in Slytherin Castle. Even as weak and malnourished as she currently was, he still found her beautiful.

He was careful as he wrapped the thick blankets around her, and kissed her forehead. He spent a long moment just watching her sleep peacefully, before leaving their bedroom and walking down the winding staircase to his private office. He needed to inform his son that the mission had been a success. 

Voldemort pulled the two way mirror out of the top drawer of his desk and said,

“Vasilis Marvolo Slytherin.”

His son’s face appeared a few short seconds later, and The Dark Lord frowned. Vasilis’ hair was a mess, his robes were crumpled, and he looked as if he hadn’t slept in days. 

“Vasilis, why do you look  as if you haven’t slept?”

His young son looked down sheepishly and said quietly,

“I was worried. I was terrified that you would be captured, or that you would be unable to save mother. Did you save her Father?”

“Yes, she is upstairs sleeping right now. She is weak and she has lost a lot of weight, but she is alright.”

Voldemort couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face after seeing the happiness in his son’s eyes. Finally his family would be whole again. 

“You seem happier Father, and more relaxed than I have ever seen you.”

He leaned back in his chair and looked thoughtfully at Vasilis, before nodding,

“Yes I suppose I am. Being separated from your mother took its toll on me, and now she is here with us again. Our soul bond has established itself, so yes, I am much more happy.”

His son gave him a happy smile and laughed as he replied,

“I am glad you are happy Father. If anyone deserves it, it is you. I can’t wait to come home so I can meet her.”

“As soon as she is back to her normal self, I will tell you to sneak out of Hogwarts and come home for a few hours. She is currently very weak, and I don’t want you to see her like this.”

Vasilis gave him a sad smile,

“I understand. I will be waiting patiently.”

“Is Felix doing well acting as Severus?”

His son laughed and nodded,

“Yes Father. He is doing an excellent job insulting the Gryffindors. He even figured out how to make his robes billow dramatically just like Severus.”

Voldemort chuckled and raised an eyebrow,

“Is that so? Not even I have been able to manage that impossible task.”

The Dark Prince laughed harder,

“I will have to ask Felix for his secret. I will tell you when I find out.”

“Yes please do. Now speaking of school, shouldn’t you be in class right now?”

Vasilis ran his fingers through his hair, a movement that Voldemort himself often did.

“Well… I did go to my first class this morning, but my Professor said I didn’t look well, so she ordered Draco and Theodore to take me to the hospital wing. I tried to tell them I was fine, and they didn’t believe me, so they made me see Madam Pomfrey.”

The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes and asked,

“What did Madam Pomfrey say in regard to your health?”

His son looked down as he murmured,

“Madam Pomfrey said I have exhausted myself. She said I haven’t been sleeping or eating enough, and that if I don’t start taking better care of myself I will get sick. She told me to take the day off from class to rest and recover.”

Voldemort gave his son a serious look and asked,,

“Why haven’t you been taking better care of yourself?”

“I have just been so busy planning, recruiting, and studying that I have been sleeping less, and sometimes I am so busy I just forget to eat...” 

He narrowed his eyes,

“You need to take better care of yourself. I want you to spend the rest of the day sleeping, and the rest of the weekend relaxing. That means no recruiting, planning, or studying. I expect you to eat regular meals as well. Your health and wellbeing is of the utmost importance to me.”

Vasilis continued looking down as he nodded,

“Yes Father. I am sorry.”

The Dark Lord sighed and observed his son’s young face. Vasilis had been ridiculed and unwanted for most of his life, so any form of disapproval from him, hurt Vasilis more than it would hurt most children. 

This fact bothered him more than anything else.

Voldemort wished he could take away all of his son’s pain, and it agitated him that he could not. Some day, he was going to kill everyone who ever hurt his family, as slowly and painfully as possible. 

“Vasilis look at me.”

His beloved son raised his sad eyes to him so he continued speaking gently,

“You know I love you my son, and nearly everything I say to you is out of love. I do not say these things to hurt you. I care about you, and if anything were to happen to you, your mother and I would be ruined. Do you understand?”

Some of the sadness left Vasilis’ eyes and he nodded,

“Yes Father I understand. I love you too.”

“Good. Now, go and rest. You need to recover your strength.”

Vasilis nodded again, before sending him a smile and deactivating the mirror. Voldemort leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. He wished his son wasn’t attending Dumbledore’s institution, and if Vasilis didn’t have work to complete there, he would have already removed him. It was very risky allowing him to stay, and The Dark Lord did not enjoy taking risks when it came to those he loved. 

He was interrupted from his internal musings when he heard his wife yell from the floor above him,

“No! Go away! Get away from me!”

Voldemort bolted out out of his office and up the stairs immediately. He threw open their bedroom door with a crash and flew to Bella’s side where she was thrashing in bed. He jumped on the bed and pulled her into his arms as he said,

“Wake up Bella, everything is alright, I am right here.”

She opened her dark eyes and sobbed,

“You weren’t here, I couldn’t feel you. You were gone and the dementors were coming to give me the kiss.” 

He shook his head and held her tighter. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cried into the crook of his neck. 

“No Bella, I am right here and I am not going anywhere. I just left the room for a few minutes, I promise I am still here. I will never leave your side for very long ever again.”

Voldemort moved both of them beneath the covers and held his wife against his chest cursing Dumbledore the whole while. His family didn’t deserve to suffer this way. 

It took a long time for Bella to calm down again, and even after she did, they laid there in silence. 

He ran his fingers through her silky hair, and kissed her forehead. Eventually he felt her relax into his arms and heard her ask,

“Tell me more about our son. What happened to him after we were both taken? What has his life been like?”

The Dark Lord hesitated. He didn’t think his wife was in any state to hear about their son’s abuse. 

As if sensing his hesitance, she clutched him tighter and said,

“I need to know. I have to know Marvolo.”

He sighed deeply, knowing she wasn’t about to let this go.

“After I was destroyed all those years ago, Dumbledore sent our son to live with a muggle family. His… his childhood was almost identical to my own. Vasilis was starved and beaten nearly every day of his life, up until he turned nine years old and found a way to contact your sister. He lived with the Malfoys the last few years, until I regained my body.” 

Bellatrix let out a pained sob then, and he could feel her anger through the bond. He understood her pain, the last thing they had ever wanted was for their son, their pride and joy, to grow up in such a way. Bellatrix clenched his robes in her fists and growled,

“I am going to kill everyone who has ever hurt our son.”

“We both will. I promise you we will get our revenge.”

Eventually she calmed down again, so he decided to continue his story,

“Vasilis was able to escape the muggles when he met his snake familiar Alekos. Alekos is Nagini’s hatchling, so he was able to inform Vasilis of the wizarding world. Our son then scared the muggles into submission using magic, and traveled to Diagon alley where he met with the goblins. An inheritance test proved to him that he was our son, and allowed him to find your sister. Before the test, he believed he was Harry Potter, and he even had a glamour placed on him by Dumbledore to make him look like Lily and James Potter. The goblins removed the glamour, along with the blocks on his magic that Dumbledore had placed there. Vasilis was then taken in by your sister, and not long after he used evidence of his abuse to have Dumbledore removed as Chief Warlock. Since then he has been gathering loyal followers and improving his education. Believe it or not, he is even using one of the properties he owns to found a new school. One better and more advanced than Hogwarts.”

Bella looked up at him and gave him a disbelieving look, so he chuckled and nodded,

“It is true Bella, he is a truly brilliant child. They call him a prodigy. He still has nightmares from the abuse, and has a strong aversion to being touched by everyone except for me. However, he has not let it stop him from succeeding. He is so strong My Love. He is perfect.”

That last statement made her smile a little, so he kissed her once gently. She brushed her fingers across his jaw as she asked,

“Has anything truly good happened to him?”

Voldemort smiled,

“He has a soul mate. He doesn’t know it yet, but I can sense it. I realized it during Yule break, when I noticed their magic would reach out to each other whenever they were in the same room.”

His wife gasped and smiled,

“Who is it?”

“His name is Blaise Zabini, son of Saina Zabini.”

She shook her head and asked curiously,

“How does he not know about the bond yet? Our connection was instant and impossible for us to ignore? Why isn’t his the same?”

“They are both very young yet. Their magic is not yet mature enough to allow the bond to begin forming. Once they mature, they will know. Although, their bond will form much more slowly than ours did. Ours was instant because of how old we were when we first met. Because they are so young, it will take years for their bond to form.”

Bellatrix smiled happily,

“I am glad our son will have someone he will love as much as you and I love each other.”

Voldemort nodded in agreement. Soul bonds were extremely rare, and those who are lucky enough to find their mates, almost always live a long and happy life. Prior to their son being kidnapped, Voldemort and Bellatrix had faced many struggles, and yet they were still happy because they had each other. Together, there wasn’t anything they could not accomplish, and they were glad Vasilis would have the same type of relationship. 

The Dark Lord smirked and added,

“However, our son is rather oblivious to the way people view him. All of Hogwarts finds him attractive. Girls nearly trip over their own feet when they see him and he has absolutely no idea. There is a possibility the bond will begin forming, and he will still be completely oblivious.”

Bella laughed a little,

“He is that unaware?”

Voldemort chuckled and nodded,

“Oh yes, completely. We may have to give him a push in the right direction for him to finally see it.”

Bellatrix smiled and snuggled into his chest,

“I don’t mind that he is oblivious. I want us to have our time with him before Mr. Zabini occupies all of his attention, we have a lot to make up for. He is still our little boy, and I want to savor that. I can’t wait to meet him.”

The Dark Lord gave her a loving smile as he reassured her,

“He is an excellent leader and student, and yet he is still our little boy Bella. He is still the small child who longs for his parents. We will have our time with him, I promise.”    
  



	31. One Step Closer To Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter after this one left in this book! There will be another book after this one, so don't worry! I apologize for taking so long to post. I have recently started school again so I have less time to write now than I did before. I promise I haven't given up this story.

**March 24th 1992, Hogwarts Great Hall**

 

Vasilis watched as Felix cast privacy charms around their group at the Slytherin table and began to report,

“My Prince, Michael Corner, Miles Bletchley, Adrian Pucey, Penelope Clearwater, and Roger Davies all wish for your consent to join the Inner Circle. We have been preparing them for the past month, and I believe they are ready. They know all of our goals, and want to follow you.”

He looked at Felix curiously, before nodding,

“Very well, I trust your judgement. Set up a meeting so we may induct them. Have you been successful in recruiting for the outer circle?”

Draco nodded,

“Yes, so far we have successfully recruited Kenneth Towler, Alicia Spinnet, and Oliver Wood from Gryffindor thanks to the twins. Cato Boot, and Damian Perriss from Ravenclaw thanks to Aetius and Livia. Manius White, Charles White, Ivan Renshaw, Aelia Towler from Hufflepuff have been recruited by Neville and Cyprian. Titus Bulstrode, Cassius Warrington, Alex Sykes, Millicent Bulstrode, Lucian Bole from Slytherin were recruited by the rest of us. They all wish to meet with you and be inducted into the outer circle.”

Vasilis smiled a wicked smile,

“Excellent. We are making very good progress. Let's meet with both groups tonight. Have the new Inner Circle members arrive early. They shall be inducted privately, and afterwards we will meet with the first new members of the outer circle. I have paid the goblins to create more bracelets for the outer circle. Their bracelets will be gray, and are separate from the Inner Circles bracelets. The outer circle bracelet cannot contact me directly like yours can. If they wish to meet with me, they must meet with one of you first. They also do not receive journals, those are for the Inner Circle only. Understood?”

Everyone nodded in agreement and went back to eating their breakfast. They all ate silently for a several minutes until they heard the sound of flapping wings. They looked up and watched as the owls flew in to deliver the daily mail.

Vasilis’ interest was piqued when he noticed Azrael fly towards him with a package and two letters. Vasilis had not seen his raven since he had sent the Academy plans to his father in early January, which meant this mail was most likely from his father.

Azrael swooped down and landed gracefully on his shoulder. Vasilis quickly placed the package and letters in his robe, and began feeding his raven pieces of bacon from the plate of food Warpy had made for him a little while earlier.

He looked up towards the head table and noticed Dumbledore had stood from his chair, and was looking directly at Vasilis. He watched the old man cautiously as he walked closer to the Slytherin table. Dumbledore’s eyes never once left Vasilis, and it wasn’t long before he was standing directly behind him. Vasilis felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he turned to face the man. Dumbledore gave him that grandfatherly smile with twinkling blue eyes as he said,

“My dear boy, I am afraid I must ask to see that package and the letters.”

Vasilis frowned and feigned innocence,

“Professor, my mail is private, why do you need to see it?”

A grave expression appeared on the man’s face as he replied,

“I have been given permission by the Hogwarts board of education to search your mail due to the fact that there are people out there who may wish to hurt you. There are those who followed your father who were not sent to Azkaban, and I worry one of them may try to seek revenge against you for their losses.”

Vasilis fought down the urge to scream at the man. The only person in this room who was a danger to Vasilis was Dumbledore himself, not one of his father’s Death Eaters. Instead of screaming however, he just frowned and asked,

“Professor forgive me, do you have proof of their approval?”

Dumbledore nodded and handed him a letter.

Sure enough, the letter was signed by all of the governors, except for Lucius Malfoy. Vasilis knew the board only needed a majority vote to come to an agreement, so he slowly handed over the package and letters. He knew that if he didn’t, people would become suspicious and his image as the innocent abused child would be destroyed. He only hoped that his father had placed strong concealing charms on everything in order to protect him, otherwise, Vasilis was going to have to find a way to flee the school and escape Dumbledore.

He waited anxiously as Dumbledore opened the letters and read them silently. The man’s face gave away nothing as he set down the letters and opened the package. Vasilis watched as he pulled out two golden cuffs and scanned them for magic with his wand.

When he was finished, he placed the cuffs back into the box, and handed all of it back to Vasilis. “That was very nice of your Aunt and Uncle to write to you and send you a gift. I apologize my dear boy for the inconvenience.”

Dumbledore then walked away without a twinkle in his eye, and Vasilis knew he had found nothing. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, and turned back to his Inner Circle. They all gave him worried looks, but he just shook his head. This wasn’t something they needed to discuss.  

He sighed deeply as he looked down, and picked up the first letter. He smiled slightly as he watched his aunt’s handwriting change into his father’s elegant script.

 

_Vasilis,_

_I have sent you two golden cuffs, and I expect you to wear them always. They were created by an associate of mine in Egypt to protect you from all compulsion, and oblivion spells, as well as minor offensive spells. The cuffs are much more powerful than the pendant I gave you, which means you no longer have to wear it if you do not wish to do so. Wear them on your biceps, it will allow the magic to interact more closely with your magical core. No one will be able to remove them once you put them on, including you. Only my magical signature will make it possible to remove them, this ensures you will not forget to put them on if you take them off. If you wish for me to do so, I will take them off when you return home after the term has ended._

_Your mother is healing quite well. She has gained back some of her weight, and can walk a fair distance without support. She loves you, and she cannot wait to see you soon. Stay safe my son, and remember to take care of yourself. Your health and safety are my highest priority._

_Father_

 

Vasilis smiled at the letter. He loved his parents more than anything, and he couldn’t wait to go home and see them. He slipped the cuffs and the letter into his pocket to deal with later tonight, and picked up the second letter.

 

_My Prince_

_The first phase of the business deal you assigned me earlier in January has been a success. We may now move onto the next phases._

_Lucius_

 

Vasilis grinned broadly as he finished reading, and flicked his wrist to cast strong silencing charms around his group.

“My friends, the Academy has been approved. We may now move onto the finer details of my plan. We must recruit as many people as possible to weaken Dumbledore. Start making preparations and inform your families. I will send an article to Rita to publish with the Daily Prophet. Draco and Daphne, I want to see your designs for the uniforms and school crest tonight after we induct the new Inner and Outer Circle members. I will then send the designs to my families personal tailor in Italy to perfect the design and create the uniforms. Larknas has assured me the renovations will be finished in time for the school to open in September.”

Everyone smiled with an excited glint in their eyes, and nodded. Vasilis stood from the table then, he needed to contact his father with the news before his first class.

The twins and Neville followed him from the hall towards the Slytherin Dorms, acting as his bodyguards for the day. Just as they reached the dungeons, Vasilis felt as if he were being watched, so he glanced behind them and noticed a shadow disappear behind a corner. It happened so quickly he almost wondered if he had imagined it. He was about to continue walking as if he had seen nothing, but then decided it wasn’t worth the risk. His father had told him to stay safe, so he motioned quietly for the twins to see who it was. They nodded, and George whispered into his ear,

“Keep walking to the Slytherin dorms My Prince, there could be more than one. It will be safer for you there.”

Vasilis nodded in agreement, and their group split up. Neville and Vasilis both took out their wands, and began walking quickly towards the dorms, while the twins walked slowly in the direction he had seen the shadow.

Neville checked behind all corners before they both continued walking. They were only a few turns away from reaching the Slytherin dorms when disaster struck. Alekos stuck his head out of his robes and hissed,

_“I sense danger Master.”_

Vasilis didn’t even have time to reply before five hooded figures dressed in black appeared in front of them, and began casting offensive spells in their direction.

Both Dark wizard immediately cast strong shield charms, and grunted at the force of the offensive spells that hit their shields. Vasilis quickly realized these people were not students here at Hogwarts. They were too powerful to be students, and he knew Neville and himself would probably not be able to defeat them on their own just yet. He summoned some of his wandless magic, and sent a message through his bracelet to the rest of the Inner Circle for help, and gave them their location. He only hoped they would arrive before Neville and himself were defeated.

“Neville hold your shield, push more power into it.”

Neville nodded quickly, and strengthened his shield. Vasilis released his own, and began casting offensive spells quickly in the direction of the hooded figures. His strikes were quick and violent, but he was forced to only use Light or Gray spells in order to prevent the Hogwarts wards from detecting Dark magic. He knew these people had been sent by Dumbledore to either capture or kill him, but if he were caught using Dark magic, even in self defence, Dumbledore would have him thrown into Azkaban by the end of the day for becoming the next Dark Lord.

Vasilis continued sending spells towards the figures with as much power as he could manage. He could tell he was weakening a few of them, but he could also tell Neville wasn’t going to be able to hold his shield for much longer. He decided their best chance was to try and escape, so he cast a strong shield charm around them, and motioned for Neville to begin backing up.

The pair began backing up slowly, never taking their eyes off of the figures. Neville was shaking with exertion as he whispered,

“My Prince I can’t hold this shield for much longer, my magical stores are draining, I am so sorry.”

Vasilis shook his head and ordered,

“Drop your shield.”

Neville did so immediately, and Vasilis strengthened his shield tenfold. He was much more powerful than any students currently attending Hogwarts, so strengthening the shield took drained very little power from his stores. He flicked his pine wand into his hand, and decided to truly test his ambidextrous dueling skills for the very first time. He hadn’t experienced much success holding a shield charm and casting spells during their dueling practices, and he could only hope he wouldn’t fail now.

The figures were moving closer with every second, so he cast several spells with his pine wand to slow them down. He smirked when the shield he was holding with his yew wand didn’t weaken in the slightest.

Vasilis continued backing away from the figures, and casting spells with his pine wand. Even with his attempts to slow down his enemies, holding off five strong witches or wizards wasn't easy, and they were still managing to move closer. Alekos slithered out of his robes and rested on his shoulders, in a position that would make it easy for him to strike if one of them got too close.

He breathed a sigh of relief when his entire Inner Circle, including the twins shot around the corner and ran towards them. The figures then realized they were not capable of holding off that many students, so they turned and sprinted in the opposite direction. His followers looked furious, and were about to run after them, but Vasilis held up his hand to stop them.

“No. We already know who sent them after me. Let's go to the dorms. I need to contact someone.”

Everyone nodded in understanding, and surrounded him protectively until they reached the dorms.

Once inside, he turned to the twins and asked,

“Did you ever find who was following us?”

Both twins shook their heads, and Fred explained,

“No My Prince, we followed them for a few minutes, but then we lost them. They just disappeared somehow.”

Vasilis nodded, and quickly made his way to his private office in his trunk and called his father with his mirror.

It didn't take long for his father’s face to appear, with a worried look on his face,

“Vasilis? What is wrong? You look pale?”

Vasilis looked down at his hands and realized they were shaking. He hadn’t realized how nervous he had been until now.

“We were attacked Father. I… I was walking down to the dorms to speak with you before class, when I noticed we were being followed. The twins and Neville were with me at the time, so I sent the twins to see who it was. Neville and I continued walking towards the dorms because we figured it would be safer for us there than out in the corridor. We had almost reached the common room when five hooded figures appeared. We barely managed to hold them off until my Inner Circle arrived, and then they fled. I came straight to the dorms and called you after that.”

To say The Dark Lord looked furious would be an understatement.

He was livid, and Vasilis could see his normally calm, heavy magic was now ice cold, and swirling around him like a dangerous storm.

“You are coming home, now. Have your Inner Circle take you into the forest and portkey here immediately. You will not be staying in that school any longer.”

Voldemort spoke in such an unnervingly calm whisper, that Vasilis was hesitant to argue with him. But there was still work to be done, and he needed to stay, at least for a little while longer.

“Father… please let me stay, I am inducting several new people into the Inner and Outer Circles tonight, and we have to finalize plans now that the school has been approved. I promise I will not walk anywhere without a minimum of five Inner Circle members for extra protection, and I will wear all of the protective items you have sent me. Please?”

His father’s face gave away nothing as he sat there. The man didn’t so much as blink for so long that Vasilis was beginning to worry. The only movement came from his father’s icy black magic still swirling around him.

After what felt like hours, his father leaned forward on his desk and said in a tone that left no room for argument.

“You have until the end of April to complete your work, and then you are coming home. You will have a minimum of five members with you at all times, and you will not take any unnecessary risks. You must be on your guard even more now than you were before. He wants you dead Vasilis, he is done playing games. If there is ever another sign of danger before the end of April, you will come home. Carry your trunk and your belongings with you at all times just incase you need to make a quick escape. Do you understand? This is not up for debate.”

Vasilis nodded quickly and gave his father a small smile.

“Yes Father I understand. I promise I will be careful.”

Voldemort leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply.

“You are going to be the death of me my child.”

“I won’t be here for much longer Father. Soon I will be home with you and mother, and I will never be in Dumbledore’s grasp again.”

His father still looked worried, as he did most times they talked. Vasilis didn’t want him to worry, but at the same time, he enjoyed that someone cared about him so much. Prior to Alekos coming into his life, when he was a boy called Harry Potter, he had been alone. Now he had a family who loved him, and would do anything to protect him. Sometimes it was still difficult for him to understand.

The Dark Lord gave him a smile then and said,

“By the way… congratulations on the Academy's approval. You have done excellent work. This will improve The Dark’s standing more than you know.”

Vasilis grinned, his father’s approval was more meaningful than anything in the world. All he had ever wanted to do was make him proud.

Suddenly, someone in the distance spoke in a soft, gentle voice,

“Marvolo? Are you in your office?”

Vasilis watched as his father’s eyes filled with love as he looked up towards the direction the voice had come from. The Dark Lord smiled softly and replied,

“Yes, I will be out in a moment.”

Vasilis had never seen that look on his father’s face before, and he knew instantly that his mother was the one who had spoken. Tears burned in his eyes slightly, his mother’s voice was more soothing and perfect than he had ever imagined. In that moment, he didn’t think he could have hoped for better parents, because he knew his mother would love him and care for him just as much as his father.

His father looked back down at the mirror, and must have noticed the tears in his eyes because he whispered reassuringly,

“Soon my son, very soon. I must go for now. I would like to speak with you tonight after your meeting for an update on your progress regarding recruitment.”

Vasilis nodded quickly,

“Yes Father. I promise I will mirror call you.”

“Good, have a good day Vasilis, I will speak to you soon.”

He gave him a smile and nodded, before deactivating the mirror. He pushed all thoughts of his mother aside, and prepared to leave for class.

Just before he was about to exit his office, he stopped. He pulled the golden cuffs his father had sent him out of his pocket, and decided to put them on. He removed his robe, and unbuttoned his dress shirt, and tossing them both on the desk. He carefully slid each one up his arm until they were on his biceps. Each one shrunk to fit his arm perfectly, and they were surprisingly comfortable.

Suddenly a very powerful magic surrounded him, making him gasp in surprise. It covered every inch of his body, and hummed with power. Vasilis closed his eyes and concentrated on the aura the magic gave off. Half of it was completely foreign to him, and the other half was his father’s familiar aura.

Vasilis took off the pendant his father had given him over a year earlier and set it down on his desk. He no longer needed to wear it.

The Dark Prince dressed quickly and left his office to find his Inner Circle.

 

 

* * *

 

Blaise watched as his prince paced slowly back and forth in front of the five new members of the Inner Circle, kneeling in front of him. Vasilis looked so much like The Dark Lord in that moment that it was almost unnerving. He was standing tall, with his face cold, and blank of all emotion. His emerald robes were regal, and his black magic was flowing around him calmly, like a deadly snake waiting to strike out at any moment. He gave off an air of superiority and confidence that was identical to the air The Dark Lord gave off.

The Dark Prince truly was an impressive sight, and Blaise couldn’t help but admire him. He glanced around at the rest of the Inner Circle. They were all standing in a semi circle around the new members, and each of them were watching their Prince with admiring looks on their faces. They were obviously having the same thoughts he was.  

Blaise looked back towards Vasilis when he heard him begin to speak.

His prince was towering over the new members as he said seriously,

“I trust you have all been well informed of my goals and your own duties if you join me?”

Each of them nodded and murmured,

“Yes My Prince.”

Vasilis nodded,

“Good, and you all understand once you join me, there is no going back. You will serve me until the day you die, and if you ever betray me, the punishment will be death. No exceptions. Now… knowing this, do you still wish to join my Inner Circle?”

They all nodded once more and replied honestly, “Yes My Prince.”

Vasilis smirked and nodded, before he looked to Draco and said,

“Draco, the bracelets and journals if you would.”

Draco quickly walked to stand in front of the new members and handed them a bracelet and journal, before explaining their uses. Blaise tuned him out then, he had heard both Draco and Vasilis explain this information to the new members many times before.

“Blaise.”

He looked up in surprise when he heard his prince murmur his name,

“Yes My Prince?”

“I would like you to inform the new members of everything we are currently involved with while I induct the first members of the Outer Circle.”

He immediately nodded and beckoned for the new members to follow him. He asked the room of requirement they were currently in to add a private chamber for them to use. The room provided them with a table, and once they had all sat down, he began.

“Now we have much to go over, so listen carefully. The first critical piece of information is that The Dark Lord is alive and well. Some of you already know this, but a few of you do not. Vasilis is his father’s right hand. We follow Vasilis, and are loyal to him, but we are also loyal to The Dark Lord. Our prince is very close to him, and will do anything he asks. To question either of their orders or decisions will not end well for you.”

Blaise paused then to let that information sink in. The Slytherins didn’t seem surprised by this. After all… they had been present when The Dark Lord revealed himself during the Yule Ball. The two Ravenclaws on the other hand were looking very surprised and slightly worried, so he continued,

“You have no reason to fear The Dark Family as long as you are loyal. You already know of The Dark’s true goals, not the propaganda the Light has been spewing to the public for many years.”

This seemed to relieve some of their fears so he moved onto the next order of business.

“Recently, The Dark Lord has broken all loyal Dark witches and wizards out of Azkaban. Most of them are still recovering in Malfoy Manor at this time. The Dark Lord replaced all of his soldiers in Azkaban with muggles under polyjuice potion, which is why it has not been in the news. The next thing you need to know, is that our Prince has founded a new school in Northern Italy. One that actually challenges us and our intellect. The school is called The Imperial Academy of Magic, and will soon be known as the most prestigious school in all of Europe. The school has been approved by the international community, and is currently being renovated for use in September. You are all expected to leave Hogwarts and attend school there with the rest of us.”

Everyone seemed incredibly surprised by this, and Miles asked,

“He founded a school? But how? He is eleven??”

Blaise smirked,

“You will soon learn that our Prince is a genius. There isn't anything he can't do once he has an idea set in his mind. He used one of the castles he owns for the school, and used the Potter fortune to fund the renovations, and buy everything else needed for the school. The Dark Lord is currently finding professors, and after the Outer Circle members have been inducted, we will be discussing the final details for the Academy.”

Each of the new members had looks of awe on their faces, but he didn't give them time to ask anymore questions before he continued,

“Our job is to convince as many students as possible to leave Hogwarts and attend the new school. Only students with a certain level of intelligence will be accepted. The more students who leave Hogwarts, the weaker and less influential Dumbledore becomes. The Final thing you need to know, is that Dumbledore is dangerous. He has tried to kill Vasilis on more than one occasion, and he will probably try to do so again. The Dark Lord has ordered at least five Inner Circle members to be with our Prince at all times. Just this morning he was attacked in the corridor with Neville. They barely managed to escape. It is our duty to protect him, his life is more important than our own lives. If something were to happen to him, The Dark Lord and Lady would be crippled, and The Dark Order won't be able to stand a chance in the war without them.The safety of The Dark family is the key to winning the war. As long as they are together, we will never be defeated. That is all I needed to tell you, do you all understand?”

Everyone nodded in understanding with serious expressions on their faces.

“Good. Now be quiet and line up next to me as we enter the main chamber again.”

Without waiting for a reply, Blaise turned and opened the door to their small room. He saw Vasilis standing over the first members of the Outer Circle, and quietly moved to stake his place in the semi circle surrounding the kneeling students. The five new members of the Inner Circle joined him, and they listened intently as their prince spoke.

“Now that you have officially been made members of my Outer Circle, and have been given your bracelets, there are rules you must follow. The first rule, is that you may not report to me directly. If you have important news to report to me, you must go through one of my Inner Circle members, and they can deal with it. I cannot have every one of my followers coming directly to me, it would be chaotic. The next rule, is that if Draco, Felix, or Blaise give you an order, you will follow it without question. They are my generals, and your superiors. They will be acting on my orders, so disobeying them is disobeying me.”

Blaise barely managed to keep his jaw from dropping. Vasilis had never before referred to him as a general, and he had certainly not known Vasilis considered him one of his top followers. He swelled with pride and honor in that moment. He would follow his prince to the ends of the Earth, and to be made a general was more than he had hoped for. Blaise had to try hard to suppress the smile that wanted to appear on his face. He listened carefully as his prince continued,

“That being said, you will never be punished unless you do something to earn a punishment, and as you already know, betrayal is punishable by death. if you prove yourself to me, there will be opportunities to move up in my ranks. I reward hard work, dedication, and skill. Do you all understand?”

Each of the kneeling figures nodded quickly, with looks of determination of their faces, and Blaise smirked slightly. Vasilis’ ability to inspire those around him, and convince them to follow him would never cease to amaze him.  Each of his followers were loyal to the marrow of their bones, and that type of loyalty was not easy to come by. Vasilis looked to Felix and ordered,

“Felix, take the Outer Circle members and update them on our projects. Draco and Daphne, it is time for the two of you to present your work.”

Felix immediately took the Outer Circle members into the room Blaise had vacated earlier, and Draco and Daphne asked the room for a conference table. Vasilis moved to sit at the head of the table, and Blaise found himself watching the way his prince walked gracefully. He found himself strangely drawn to his leader, and he wasn’t quite sure why.

He shook his head slightly, and moved to sit in his place at the table. Draco and Daphne remained standing as they hung large pieces of parchment on the wall next to the table. The first one, was quite obviously the Academy's new crest. The crest was a simple circle, with ‘The Imperial Academy of Magic’ written in black near the top of the circle. Curved with the bottom of the circle, were the school's motto, ‘Scientia ipsa potentia est’, also written in black, which stood for ‘Knowledge in itself is power’. At the very center of the crest was a portrait of a calm, wise looking black Dire Wolf. The background of the crest was white, making the wolf look almost alive. Blaise found the crest to be magnificent. It was fitting for the Academy, he thought.  

The next piece four pieces of parchment contained sketches of uniforms for each of the houses. Each uniform contained a high collared military officers jacket, with a cape, black trousers, and black dragon hide boots. The Academy symbol was stitched onto the left side of the chest on the jacket, as well as the back of the cape. The jackets and capes themselves were different depending on the house. Fireclaw House wore a red jacket, with black trim, black buttons, and a black cape. Silvermoon house wore a royal blue jacket, with silver trim, silver buttons, and a silver cape. Arrowedge House wore white jackets, with gold trim, gold buttons, and a gold cape. And finally, Raventhorn House wore forest green jackets with bronze trim, bronze buttons and a bronze cape.

Over all the uniforms were incredibly intimidating and regal. They would work perfectly for the Academy. Every member of the Inner Circle had looks of excitement on their faces, and they all looked to Vasilis for his approval.

Vasilis had a small smile on his lips as he nodded,

“The designs are excellent my friends. This is exactly what I had in mind.”

Daphne and Draco smiled happily hearing his praise, and pulled out two more pieces of parchment. The first parchment held another uniform design, identical to the other designs, except for the colors. This uniform was completely black, and they listened as Daphne explained,

“My Prince, we were thinking that this uniform could be worn by incoming students who have not been sorted into a House yet.”

Their prince nodded and said,

“Yes that will work well. What is the next diagram?”

Draco hung up one final piece of parchment. This uniform contained black trousers, black boots, a white high collared jacket with black trim, and a white cape. The black Academy symbol was once again stitched onto both the jacket and the cape. Draco smirked as he explained,

“We were thinking this uniform would be the uniform we wear if we ever appear in public as a group. It would exhibit us as a unified, and strong group. Plus, you said you wanted to keep all aspects of the school a secret, so I figured this would be the perfect way to keep the world from knowing about our sorting system.”

Vasilis nodded in approval and purred,

“Excellent. You have both outdone yourselves Draco and Daphne. I will send these designs to my family’s tailor in Italy at once.”  

Their prince stood from the table then and smiled,

“It is almost time to make our first big move my friends. Soon enough we will all be given a proper education, and Dumbledore will lose power over Britain, making it easier for my family to take over. Once the Academy opens, we are one step closer to victory.”

Everyone smiled broadly then, and Blaise knew without a doubt they would win the war as long as they had The Dark Family to lead them.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is curious, this is the jacket I imagined for the uniforms they are wearing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to have the next one posted soon!
> 
> http://www.menshealth.com.sg/style-grooming/what-wear-officers-jacket


	32. My Dear Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it everyone, the last chapter! I hope you all stick around for the next book which I have already started, Thank you all for being such loyal readers so far and for leaving wonderful feedback! I greatly appreciated it throughout every chapter!

**April 13th 1992, Hogwarts Great Hall**

 

Vasilis was sitting in his normal seat at the Slytherin table with a small smirk on his face. It was nearly impossible to notice if you weren’t looking closely. He had written Rita Skeeter with the Daily Prophet two days ago with an article to publish in today’s paper.

The mail delivery would arrive soon, and Vasilis couldn’t wait to see the look on Dumbledore’s face when he read the article. He would be lucky if Dumbledore didn’t try to kill him right then and there.

He forced himself to eat his breakfast and drink his coffee at a calm pace, even though he was anything but calm. Today the world would know about the establishment of the Academy, and soon enough children would be flocking to attend the new school. All of Hogwarts best and brightest would be stolen from Dumbledore, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Vasilis couldn’t help the way his smirk grew as he heard the flapping of wings. Over one hundred owls flew into the Great Hall carrying the Daily Prophet. He waited impatiently as the birds dropped the papers on the tables, and people began to read. He paid close attention to Dumbledore’s face, and grinned broadly as the man’s grandfatherly facade cracked. The twinkle in his eyes disappeared completely, and there was a slight scowl on his face. Vasilis schooled his features as Dumbledore looked in his direction after finishing the article. He could see the anger swirling in his eyes, and Vasilis raised a challenging eyebrow momentarily before looking away completely. He decided then that he needed to leave the school within a week. Dumbledore would be looking to take revenge for the move he had made in the giant chess game they were constantly playing.

He looked around the Great Hall, and noticed how many students were reading the article curiously. Most students looked towards him in awe, and whispered to their friends. He smirked as he watched many students take out pieces of parchment and write letters to send off with the owls. He could only hope they were writing to their parents. Vasilis glanced back towards the head table, and saw Dumbledore had left the hall completely, and this made him want to laugh. Dumbledore had fled. The rest of the professors were looking at him with surprise in their expressions, and not one of them gave him a hostile look like Dumbledore had done. Even the normally emotionless Severus Snape was smirking. It was obvious that the man appreciated the move he had made against Dumbledore.  

Vasilis spent a few minutes watching the students and professors, before deciding to read the article Rita had written.

 

**_The Imperial Academy Of Magic_ **

_Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to be the first to inform you of the creation of a new magical institution, the first in the world to be established in over 300 years. The school has been founded by none other than Vasilis Slytherin, heir to the Hogwarts founder Salazar Slytherin himself._

_Mr. Slytherin wrote to me several days ago informing me of his decision to found a new school. I wrote back that same day, asking him why he had decided to take on such a monumental task, and I have decided to share his reply with each of you today:_

**_“The Hogwarts curriculum is weak and insufficient, and the rules do not allow students to reach their full potential. I am currently studying 6th year material, and yet I am still wasting time taking first year classes. The Hogwarts laws do not allow students to skip years, forcing them to take courses which are to easy for them. Hogwarts was once one of the best magical institutions in the world, and now it barely competes with other European schools. Because of this, I decided to establish an institution for societies best and brightest. The Imperial Academy Of Magic will not place such restrictions on students. The Academy will test students on their skill levels in each area of magic, and place them in a class suited to their abilities. This will allow students to grow and challenge themselves regularly. The Academy will also offer classes that have since long been forgotten at Hogwarts, such as warding, spell crafting, dueling, martial arts, politics, and healing, among others. Every student who chooses to attend the Academy will have access to areas of magic Hogwarts does not teach. The Imperial Academy Of Magic offers many other opportunities as well, such as sailing, and horseback riding. Students will not only be able to take their O.W.L.S. and their N.E.W.T.S  at the Academy, they will also be able to work towards Mastering subjects if they wish to do so. My school outshines Hogwarts in every way, and will soon be known as the greatest institution ever established.”_ **

_Now readers, you may be wondering how a boy of eleven was able to afford to found a new school. I was wondering that myself, so I asked Mr. Slytherin, and this was his response:_

**_“My adoptive parents, the Potter’s, were gracious enough to leave me the Potter fortune. The Potter’s were one of Britain’s wealthiest families, and I knew they would appreciate the money being spent on an establishment to better educate the children of Britain, as well as children around the world. I have more money than I know what to do with, so I decided using the money to improve the world we live in today would be the appropriate thing to do.”_ **

_It seems to me that Mr. Slytherin has put a lot of money into improving the education of the magical world’s children. The Imperial Academy Of Magic must be the largest project ever taken on by an eleven year old. Mr. Slytherin is truly a defender of the magical world, and I am not the only one who thinks so. Imagine my surprise when I received letters from several of Britain’s most influential families, stating they were removing their children from Hogwarts, and sending them to the Academy. Lord Lucius Malfoy wrote to me yesterday stating:_

**_“Hogwarts is no longer a suitable institution to educate our children. Students leaving Hogwarts in today’s society are under qualified to work in various institutions, including the Ministry. It is time something was done to change that. My nephew is a prodigy, who dreams of a better world for us to live in. He has worked hard over the past several months to establish the Academy, and get it approved by the international community. I am proud to say that my own son Draco will be attending The Imperial Academy Of Magic this coming September.”_ **

_Lord Malfoy wasn’t the only one to write to me Ladies and Gentlemen. Lady Longbottom declared her grandson Neville Longbottom, son of aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom, would also be leaving Hogwarts:_

**_“My grandson is an excellent student who receives top marks in all of his classes. He often writes to me explaining how he wishes could move ahead several years in school to challenge himself. Hogwarts isn’t as strong as it once was, which is why Neville will soon be attending The Imperial Academy Of Magic.”_ **

_The Imperial Academy Of Magic will open it’s doors to students in September for the very first time. Those who wish to attend are required to take an intelligence test in order to be accepted into the school. The curriculum is much more demanding than the one taught at Hogwarts, and students must possess a certain intelligence level to handle the difficult courses. Students are also required to take placement tests in order for the Academy to place them in classes tailored to their skill levels. All tests will be held during the summer break at the Ministry for Magic, please visit the Ministry for more information._

 

Vasilis was smirking as he finished the article. Rita had outdone herself once again. He turned to Neville and gave him an approving look,

“Excellent work Neville. It couldn’t have been easy to convince your grandmother to write that letter.”

Neville cringed a little,

“No it was not easy. It took me about seven letters to convince her to allow me to attend the Academy, and another five letters to convince her to contact Rita Skeeter.”

Vasilis chuckled as he replied,

“I can imagine, but her quote was exactly what we needed to win over the Light families of Britain. This article is perfect.”

 

* * *

 

**April 13th 1992, Slytherin Castle Library**

 

The Dark Lord chuckled as he fished reading the excellent article by Rita Skeeter. Not only would it convince both Light and Dark families of Britain to send their children to the Academy, it also painted his son as a philanthropist. It truly was a brilliant piece of work, and he only wished he could have been there to see Dumbledore’s face as he read the article. Dumbledore would surely be outraged by the news of a new school. Voldemort could only hope the man didn’t do anything to hurt his son in retaliation over the next few days before he left Hogwarts for good.  

He looked up towards his wife, who was sitting across from him reading a book, and asked,

“Would you like to see proof of our son’s brilliance Bella?”

She lifted her eyes to him and gave him a questioning look. He handed her the paper, and watched as her eyes filled with pride as she read.

By the time she was finished, she looked up at him and laughed

“Are you sure he is eleven? He sounds too intelligent to be eleven.”

Voldemort smirked,

“Oh yes I am sure.”

Bella shook her head and sighed deeply,

“How on Earth did he manage to get Augusta Longbottom to write to the Daily Prophet? The Longbottoms are one of the most Light families in Britain. I would have thought she would have done anything to keep her grandson away from the son of The Dark Lord.”

He nodded and explained,

“Vasilis is very convincing Bella. Everyone believes he hates us, and wants nothing to do with his ancestry. He has them all convinced that he is a Light wizard trying to make up for the wrongdoings of his father.”

His wife suddenly looked worried then, and tears filled her eyes as she asked,

“What if he doesn’t like me Marvolo? He sounds so perfect, what if I am not good enough for him?”

The Dark Lord frowned deeply and stood from his seat. He walked over to his wife, and lifted her onto his lap as he sat down next to her.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, and Bella immediately leaned into his shoulder. She listened as he said firmly,

“Our son loves you and he doesn’t even know you yet. He is more excited to meet you than you will ever know. He will never hate you Bella, you are a wonderful mother.”

She lifted her head to look at him, and cupped his jaw in her hand as she said,

“I couldn’t save him Marvolo. I couldn’t stop Dumbledore from taking him. It is my fault that your body was destroyed, my fault that we lost the war, and my fault that our son grew up in an abusive home. Everything that has happened is my fault.”

Voldemort’s arms tightened around her and he shook his head,

“No. I refuse to allow you to blame yourself. I don’t blame you, and neither does Vasilis. You fought against Dumbledore, along with several of his best soldiers to protect our son, and you almost died in the process. I thought you were dead when I walked into our bedroom that night Bella, I thought I had lost you too, and I didn’t have a good way to bring you back with the Horcruxes. After I took you to the hospital wing in Malfoy Manor, and they told me they didn’t think you would survive, I nearly destroyed all of the forest in my anguish.”

He looked away from her, and his throat tightened towards the end of his little speech. He vividly remembered realizing his son had been kidnapped, and finding his wife's bloody and broken body in their bedroom. That night had been the worst night of his life, and after leaving Bella with the healers, he had to force himself to go into the forest. His magic had been swirling around him dangerously, and he was afraid he would harm her more if he stayed with her in the hospital wing. Once he had traveled deep into the forest behind Malfoy Manor, he collapsed and released all of his magic, causing an explosion that traveled over a mile.  

Bella straddled his lap then, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She hugged him tightly as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and whispered,

“I am sorry for bringing that up. I shouldn’t have. I am here now, and we have our son back. That is what matters.”

He sighed deeply, and breathed in her calming scent of jasmine and books. He couldn’t help but feel their misfortunes weren’t over yet.

 

* * *

 

**April 16th 1992, Hogwarts Great Hall**

 

The Dark Prince was having an excellent morning as he entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Just last night he had inducted Gemma Farley, Peregrine Derrick, Cedric Diggory, Cyril Meakin, Iulia Spinnet, Eddie Carmichael, Cho Chang, Katie Bell, Gabriel Truman, and Patricia Stimpson into his Outer Circle. His numbers were growing, and he couldn’t be happier. When the time came, The Dark Order would have less enemies on the Light side to fight, and many families would be more open to allowing Dark Magic to be practiced in Britain since so many Light children were under his rule.

Not only was he happy about his new Outer Circle expansin, he was also happy about the many students who had come up to him, asking him about attending the Academy in the fall. Even Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, and Parvati Patil had asked him if it were possible for them to attend. Vasilis had assured them that as long as they passed the intelligence test, they would be accepted into the school. Granger had even apologized for her behavior towards him in the past. It seems she finally respected him after months of hating his intelligence.

Tonight he was saying his goodbyes to his followers, because he was leaving in the morning. Today was his last day attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he couldn’t have been more excited if he tried. He couldn’t wait to leave this pathetic excuse for a school, and go home to finally see his family. Being away from his father for so long was difficult, and he was more than a little eager to meet his mother.

He sat down at the Slytherin table, and began eating the meal Warpy had made for him. It wasn’t long before every student was present in the hall. Theodore managed to get his attention, and asked quietly,

“Are you excited to leave My Prince? We will all miss you.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, and he sighed deeply,

“Yes I am excited to leave. It is the safest option for me as you already know. We will still speak daily through our journals, and soon enough you will all be home for summer break. I need you all to stay here and continue promoting the Academy.”

Draco rolled his eyes and drawled,

“Come on cousin, just admit it, you are going to miss us too.”

Vasilis laughed a little and smiled,

“Fine.. fine. I will miss you guys too, at least a little.”

Everyone smiled happily hearing his admission, but his attention was forced away from them as Alekos hissed in his ear,

_“Master I smell something strange. I sense danger.”_

Vasilis looked around quickly and hissed back,

_“What is it? What do you smell?”_

His Inner Circle must have sense his unease because they too began looking around for danger.

_“I smell the goat man. He has done something. I do not know what he has done.”_

Vasilis quickly stood from the table and prepared to leave, but before he could, everyone stopped moving completely, and the doors to the Great Hall slammed shut. He backed up until he was pressed against the wall, and looked around for Dumbledore. He flicked both of his wands into his hands, and Alekos hissed dangerously.

It was deathly quiet, and everyone was frozen solid, even the professors sitting at the head table. It was as if someone had turned everyone into solid stone, except they still looked alive.

He growled a little and yelled,

“Come out Dumbledore! I know this was your doing!”

Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows with a cold look on his face. The time for acting was over. Now they were enemies, and neither of them were hiding that fact.

Dumbledore started walking very slowly across the hall towards him, like a predator stalking his prey as he said,

“Mr. Slytherin. You made a grave mistake thinking you could win this game of chess we have been playing. I have many more years of experience, and my power is rivaled only by your father's power. Your life became mine the moment you were born, did you know that? You were prophesied to be the Light’s downfall, so I took fate into my own hands and kidnapped you from your family. I was more than happy to allow you to live, and grow up with the Dursleys, but then you managed to find a way back to your aunt and uncle. Even then I tolerated you. I would have continued to allow you to live your life as a normal boy. However, when you began gathering followers, it was quite obvious you were following the same path as your father, and I cannot allow that can I? Even after I realized you were just like him, I still wasn’t trying that hard to kill you because I figured I could still convince you to follow the Light. After all, you were making friends with many Light students. But after reading Monday’s paper… you decided to found a new school, to steal my students. I hate to say it my boy, but you are going to die today for what you have done.”

Dumbledore’s Light magic was swirling around him, similar to how his father’s magic moved when he was angry. Alekos tightened around him protectively, and Vasilis looked around discretely for an escape. He just had to get past the Hogwarts wards to portkey to Slytherin Castle. He couldn’t die now, not after everything he had been working towards. He wasn’t ready to die, he hadn’t spent enough time with his family yet.

Suddenly he had an idea. He concentrated hard on summoning his Quidditch broom from the Slytherin dorms using wandless magic. Once he was fairly certain he had been successful, he began speaking to distract Dumbledore.

“You destroyed everything I ever loved Dumbledore! Why would I possibly agree to follow you after that! You left me alone with muggles, and paid them to abuse me! You are a disgusting excuse of a man. Even if you manage to kill me today, eventually people are going to start realizing what a monster you truly are. You are leading the magical world to its downfall. Do you truly believe the muggles won’t try to destroy us if they find us? They have already tried to kill us in the past!”

Dumbledore just chuckled humorlessly, and cast a stunning spell in his direction. Vasilis growled in frustration. Obviously the man wasn’t in the mood for talking anymore. He wordlessly blocked the spell, and began casting Dark spells back towards him. Now wasn’t the time to worry about being sent to Azkaban. Making it out of this school alive was his main priority.

Dumbledore laughed harder as he blocked all of Vasilis’ spells,

“I see your father has been busy teaching you how to duel. So he did find a way back didn’t he? With the philosopher’s stone I am assuming? How about we make a deal my boy. If you give me his location, I will allow you to live.”

Cold fury flowed through his veins, and his magic whipped around him dangerously as he yelled back,

“NEVER!”

Vasilis stepped away from the wall, and threw both hands out to his sides, letting a blast of magic leave his core. The blast caused every window in the Great Hall to shatter into millions of pieces. Dumbledore seemed very surprised by this show of magic, but Vasilis didn’t give him time to comment on it. He lifted his hands in the air above his head and activated his Elemental abilities. All of the water in the hall, along with water from other areas of the castle began swirling around him in a circle. He threw his hands towards Dumbledore, sending the water towards him. Dumbledore tried to block the water, but Vasilis wasn’t trying to hit him with it. Instead, he twisted his hands to the right, creating a sphere of water around Dumbledore.

Once the man was completely submerged, and struggling to escape, Vasilis made his way towards the windows he had broken. He never once took his eyes off of the man until he reached them.

He released the sphere as his broom flew through the window. He quickly grabbed it, and jumped outside.

Vasilis immediately began flying towards the forest, praying he reached it before Dumbledore came after him. The wind and cold rain were harsh against his skin as he picked up speed. 

All of the sudden he felt something wrap around his leg, and yank him off of his broom. Luckily he was only about fifteen feet off the ground, but his breath was still knocked out of him as he landed awkwardly, and his ribs felt as if they had been broken on his left side.

He took quick breaths, trying to recover as he stood from the ground.

Something big knocked him back down, making him yell out in pain. He was flipped over so he was laying on his back, and straddled by the one and only Remus Lupin.

Lupin looked just as crazed and dirty as the last time they had met. His eyes were wild, and his clothing was tattered and torn. The man pinned his arms above his head and laughed in his face as he spat,

“You are going to die today you disgusting piece of shit.”

Vasilis hissed, and laughed as Alekos bit the man’s neck.

“The only one dying today is you Lupin. That was for hurting Draco.”

The werewolf immediately yelled out in pain, and Vasilis used wandless magic to push the mans convulsing body off of him. He clutched his chest as he stood from the ground. He placed his pine wand in his right hand, and left his yew wand in the holster on his right arm. His entire left side was useless now.

He began limping towards the forest, but spun back around as when he felt Dumbledore’s presence.

The man was standing over Lupin’s dead body with a blank face.

“You killed one of my most loyal soldiers Mr. Slytherin. You are going to pay for this.”

Vasilis cast multiple spells in his direction as he began backing up towards the forest. He wasn’t far now.

Dumbledore just laughed, and blocked all of his spells easily, before sending back his own. He sent so many spells so quickly that Vasilis was caught off guard. This was like watching his father destroy all of the training dummies during their training sessions at Slytherin Castle.

He managed to block most of the spells, but the injury to his ribs was making it impossible to dodge. 

Vasilis watched as a blue spell was sent in his direction, and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to stop it. He felt as if he were watching the scene in slow motion. He threw out his left arm to try and protect himself as much as possible, and yelled out in agony as his arm was cut clean off, half way up his forearm. Normally the cuffs his father had given him would have stopped the spell, but this spell was overpowered, and the cuffs were only able to slow it down slightly. If it weren’t for the cuffs, he probably would have been sliced in half.

Tears ran down his face as he sobbed, and he did the only thing he could do in that moment. He clutched what was left of his arm to his chest and sprinted towards the forest, fighting off the pain as much as he could.

Vasilis was so weak, and so tired, he didn’t know if he would make it. The only thing keeping him upright was the image of his parents in his mind. He had to make it home, he just had to.

He yelped as another spell flew past him and hit the tree in front of him.

He was completely covered in blood as it flowed from his arm. He clutched it tighter, trying to slow the bleeding as much as he could, but it wasn’t working.

Only five more feet. He could make it.

He screamed out as another cutting curse hit him in the back. He collapsed to the ground, sobbing miserably. He had to make it home.

Three more feet.

He used his right arms and his legs to pull himself towards the edge of the wards. He could feel them now, tingling on his skin as he got closer.

One more foot.

The only thought running through his mind was that he had to make it home. That was all that mattered as he started seeing black spots in his vision.

Dumbledore yelled as he passed through the wards, and sent one final curse in his direction. Vasilis screamed out in agony as his eyes started burning. It felt like someone had stuck hot coals in his eyes, and he couldn’t see anything.

Dumbledore had blinded him.

Vasilis couldn’t concentrate on anything, he was oblivious to anything except for the pain. He was getting weaker, and he knew he was going to bleed out very soon. He only had minutes left to live if he were lucky.

He barely felt Alekos tighten around his body, and slither towards the snake necklace on his chest. Alekos wrapped around it and hissed,

_“Slytherin Castle.”_

Vasilis felt the familiar pull of the portkey, and winced as he hit the ground. He tried to reach for the vial of elixir around his neck to heal himself, but he couldn’t do it. He was too weak.

His breathing slowed, and in that moment, he knew he was going to die.

The Dark Prince's last thought before the darkness pulled him under, was that at least he would die on Slytherin grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all don't hate me for the cliffhanger, I just thought it was a good way to end this book. I hope to have the first chapter of the next book posted soon within the next few days. Once again, thank you all for being such loyal readers! This book has been so much fun to write!


End file.
